Who Will Reign Supreme?
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: I know it says HM and Wrestling crossover but its more HM, WOWP, iCarly and Wrestling crossover. A rivalry turns from business to personal. Who will come out the winner? WARNING FEMSLASH Liley Cam Halex and surprise pairing
1. Promo

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else that I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I owned HM it would be soooooo much better and probably wouldn't be on Disney._

_Hey guys its Taylor and as you know I'm one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team. Ok let me explain this as you may recall I am a huge fan of WWE wrestling and I've been thinking of how to create a fanfic that involved both WWE and HM then, with some help from my girl Mandy, we thought of a way. How about we write a match between the main characters of my favorite shows. Basically it'll be Hannah Montana vs iCarly vs Wizards of Waverly Place. It'll be Miley Stewart vs Alex Russo vs Carly Shay and it'll also have their partners thrown in the match as well so you'll see Liley, Cam and Halex. Well before I ask if you guys want me to do it let me give you the storyline for it. Ok so here it is_

Who will reign supreme?

_Announcer: A rivalry that started out as strictly business…_

(Shows Carly and Alex, with Harper standing behind her, in the ring looking at each other)

Alex: You want to face the champion? Well you have to get in line behind me.

Carly: Who gave you the right to decide who the challenger is? Besides the last time I checked I beat you in our match last week.

Alex: The simple fact that last week was a fluke and I am better than you, that's why.

Carly: Oh please, I can beat you anytime anywhere. In fact I can beat you right now.

Alex: Wanna bet?

Carly: Let's go (turns to the entrance and yells) GET A REF OU…. (Alex and Harper attack Carly while her back is turned and it turns into a beat down until Sam comes running in with a chair and run off Alex and Harper)

Alex: Carly you better feel lucky your girlfriend came an… (Sam interrupts)

Sam: How about you shut the hell up. Besides when was the last time you won without your little hoe right there helping you? (Sam points at Harper)

Alex: Don't you da… (gets interrupted by Hannah Montana's Rock Star and Miley and Lilly come out at the top of the entrance ramp)

Miley: Alex if you want a shot at this title(Miley points to the belt hanging on her shoulder) Then you have to prove that you're better than Carly because tonight you face her 1 on 1 and the winner will face me at Cyber Sunday in a fans pick the special referee match.

Lilly: And to make sure that Harper or Sam don't interfere they will face off tonight. In fact(Lilly looks at her wrist without a watch on it then looks up) That match is next.

_Announcer: Turned into something personal_

Announcer Jim Ross: Oh My Gawd Sam's setting Harper up for the Freddy Killer

(Shows Sam lifting Harper onto her shoulder about to set her up for the Widow's Peak [Victoria's finisher it's basically a high impact neck breaker])

JR: Wait what's she doing out here?

(Shows Alex coming down and pulling Harper off of Sam's shoulders and then she sprays hairspray into Sam's eyes)

JR: Oh no Sam can't see. Someone stop this.

(Harper goes and gets two chairs while Alex kicks Sam with the Knockout Spell (Round house kick to the back of the head with their opponent on their knees) then asks for a microphone)

Carly this is just a sample of what's going to happen to you tonight. (Alex says while Harper puts a chair under a face down Sam's head and hands Alex the other chair)

(Alex raises the chair up and brings it down crashing into the back of Sam's head rendering her unconscious. She is about to do it again until screams are heard from the fans and then Carly, Miley and Lilly slide into the ring as Alex and Harper run out. Then the paramedics come out and get Sam onto the stretcher and wheel her out of the ring with Carly following.)

_Backstage with Sam getting put into the back of an ambulance_

(Lilly comes running up to Carly who is about to get into the ambulance with Sam)

Lilly: Carly wait what about your match.

Carly: I don't care I'm going with Sam.

Lilly: But… (gets interrupted)

Sam: Carly go. (she says weakly then falls unconscious again)

Carly looks at Sam for a minutes while holding her hand then leans down and kisses Sam on top of her head.

Carly: Ok

Lilly: She'll be ok Carly (Lilly puts her hand on Carly's shoulder)

Carly: Don't touch me (Carly swats Lilly's hand away) How could you?

Lilly: What?

Carly: YOU knew they would do something like this and yet YOU set up the match anyway. (Carly pokes Lilly's collar bone every time she says 'you')

Lilly: Carly I had no idea I'm s…

Carly: Save it. I've got to get ready for my match. (Carly then pushes Lilly out of her way into the wall)

Lilly: Oww (Lilly looks at Carly with surprised yet sympathetic eyes)

_Alex makes her way to the ring for her match_

JR: This girl is sick and twisted. The way she set that whole thing up just makes me sick. (He says while Alex is on the turnbuckle waving at the audience)

_Carly makes her way to the ring just staring at Alex_

JR: This has just gotten personal.

(Carly just stands in front of the ring for a minute staring down Alex then runs in and immediately tackles Alex and starts punching her in the face.)

JR: Carly is full of emotion

(Carly throws Alex out of the ring and throws her into the steel steps)

JR: She is just thriving on the anger and hatred building inside

(Carly jumps onto the middle rope and springboards towards Alex and hits her in the back of the head with a flying clothesline causing Alex to get fall forward and hang her arms and head out of the ring on the second rope)

JR: Wait a minute here it comes the iSmack You.

(Carly runs to the opposite side ropes and bounces off and then runs and grabs the top and middle ropes and swings her body around hits a 619 (a swinging kick using the top and middle ropes and propelling yourself to swing around and kick your opponent in the face) causing Alex to fall back)

JR: This is it she can't afford a mistake now WOAH! (He says as Carly jumps and springboards off the top rope for a body splash on a standing Alex but Alex moves and pull the referee into her place causing Carly to knock out the ref.)

(Alex then spins Carly around and goes to punch her but Carly blocks it and pulls Alex's legs out from under her and then gets on top of her and starts punching her in the face again, then she goes and gets two chairs and throws them into the ring)

JR: Oh now all hell is about to break loose. Carly is going to get some payback.

(Carly sets up Alex the same way Sam was set up and was about to hit Alex in the back of the head with the chair until Harper comes running in and pushes Carly to the grounds then takes the chair that was under Alex's head and hits Carly with it then puts Alex on top of her.)

JR: No not this way. This match can't end this way NO! (he says as the ref goes over and counts 1…2…3 and rings the bell) Dammit.

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner and the #1 con… (she stops when Alex pushes the ref then tells Harper to set up Carly for the same move they did to Sam until Miley and Lilly come running to the ring and scare them off. Then Miley asks for the mic, while Lilly helps a still dazed Carly up.)

Miley: Hey you think you got off easy Alex? You may have won the match so you are going to face me at Cyber Sunday, I can't do anything about that but the General Manager told me I could do whatever I wanted tonight while he is gone. So yea you will face me, it's going to be you vs me vs CARLY!!! (Miley screams getting a huge cheer from the fans and a bitching fit from both Alex and Harper) in a triple threat fans choose the ref match. And you ca…

Carly: Get your damn hands off me!! (Carly says as she pushes Lilly away)

Lilly: Carly I'm sorry I didn't know they'd do th… (Lilly gets interrupted by Carly slapping her across the face)

Miley: Hey!! I know you're upset but NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY GIRL!! (Miley steps in front of Lilly to prevent her from going after Carly)

Carly: Screw you! (Carly pushes Miley giving Lilly the chance to go after her)

(The two girls pull, scratch and smack anything they can while Miley tries to pull them apart while Alex and Harper just sit and laugh at them.)

_The next week_

Carly is standing in the middle of the ring

Carly: I have a few things to say. First off Sam is fine she sustained a concussion but she will be absolutely fine. Secondly Lilly, Miley I'm sorry. I was emotional over what happened to Sam last week and I took it out on the wrong people. And thirdly, Alex we have a score to settle so get your ass out here now!!!

(WOWP theme comes on and Alex and Harper come out and stand at the top of the entrance ramp.)

Alex: What do you want Shay?

Carly: Why don't you come down to the ring and I'll tell you. (Alex and Harper start to walk down to the ring) WITHOUT your hoe. (Alex and Harper stop)

Alex: You know what no I'm perfectly comfortable right here.

Carly: Fine. (Carly says then she sees Alex laughing) You really think you pulled one over on me last week don't you? (Alex shakes her head and laughs more) Well tonight's my revenge.

Alex: Uhh no you can't lay a finger on me until next Sunday, so any thoughts of you fighting me 1 on 1 you can throw them away.

Carly: You're right I can't fight you 1 on 1 but no one ever said any about me facing you in a tag team match. (fans start to cheer and Alex starts to shake her head vigorously)

Alex: No you can't do that!!

Carly: Yes I can and I did. You wanna go around and take out your enemies love ones? You wanna hurt people that did nothing to you? Well go ahead but just remember Payback's A Bitch!! and tonight you get yours because it's you and Harper vs me and my partner the WWE Women's Champion Miley!! (Fans cheer as the iCarly theme hits and Harper tries to calm down a screaming Alex)

_Later that night during the match_

(Alex and Miley are in the ring fighting, with Harper on one corner and Carly in the other, with Miley trying to tag Carly in but Alex pulls her away by the leg)

JR: Alex trying to keep Miley from making the tag she's so close wait a minute.

(Miley gets to one foot with her other foot in Alex's hands then turns to face Alex then jumps and cracks Alex in the back of the head with her free leg, allowing her to tag in Carly and she immediately runs in and hits Harper and she falls off the ring then goes and starts punching and smacking Alex.)

JR: Oh my Lord, Carly is still going strictly on emotion. Oh my god what a kick.

(Carly kicks Alex in the stomach then she grabs the back of her head and drives her knee into her face causing Alex to turn her back to Carly, then she drop kicks Alex in the back causing her to fall onto the middle rope setting herself up for Carly's iSmack You. Carly goes and bounces off of the ropes and hits the kick, but as she goes to jump off the top rope Harper grabs her foot but she catches herself then jumps off the ring and kicks Harper in the face.)

JR: Wow what a move

(While that happened Alex got up the starts watching what Carly did to Harper then sees Carly coming back into the ring

JR: Here comes Carly back into the ring. Wait a minute

Alex sees this so she turns to run but sees Miley standing there about to hit her with the Pop Star Kick (Roundhouse kick to the face) but she ducks causing Miley to accidentally kick Carly in the face

JR: Oh my god Miley accidentally kicking her own partner

(Then Alex pushes Miley out of the ring then goes and covers Carly as the ref counts 1…2…3 and the bell rings)

JR: Dammit one little miscommunication and Alex and Harper pick up the win.

(Miley comes back into the ring to check on Carly and helps her up but Carly pushes Miley to the floor)

Miley: Carly I'm sorry it was an accident.

Carly: I was trying to hit that bi… (gets interrupted by Lilly coming in and shoving her out of the way)

JR: Where did Lilly come from?

Miley: Lilly stop!

(Carly and Lilly keep fighting while Miley tries to pull them apart. She finally gets them separated but then from behind Alex comes in and Miley in the back of the head with the title belt then runs out of the ring and up the ramp and all Carly and Lilly can do is stare at the evil girl then at each other, then down at Miley, who is out cold. Lilly then kneels down to check on her while Carly tries to get some medics out to the ring.)

JR: Oh come on that was uncalled for. Carly got screwed, Miley is knocked out. How is this going to affect the title match next Sunday? And another factor will be added in who is going to be the special referee? Well we'll find that out next Sunday so until then, that's all for tonight we'll see ya next week.

_So how did you like the promo? I know it'll be confusing for those of you who don't watch wrestling but this is something both Mandy and I want to try. So should we do it? And if we should who do you want to be the special referee. I have 3 choices that I will put onto a poll and you guys will have to vote for them. If you want you can google the 3 people and see who they are but if you watch WWE you will know who they are._

_So here are the choices the names in the ( ) you can put into the google search engine for better results for pics. 1. Lita (Amy Dumas) 2. Trish Status 3. Victoria (Lisa Marie Varon)._

_So I'm going to put up a poll the question will be should we do this match and if you choose yes then choose one of the choices to be special ref. Please vote._

_Oh one more thing for those of you who are reading You Belong With Me. If you're worried this will interrupt the story it won't because Mandy and I will finish You Belong With Me before we work on this match. So please tell us if we should or not._

_Well that's it for this one the poll should be up shortly and please vote everyone counts. Oh and Chapter 16 of You Belong With Me will be out by at least Tuesday but I will try my best to post it tomorrow. So until next time I'm Taylor and this has been a SheHasMyHeart Team Production. C ya._

_P.S. the surprise Mandy told you I had for you guys and her I will reveal it in the next Chapter of You Belong With Me. I Love You Mandy._


	2. List of Finishers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, WWE or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney._

_Hi guys I'm Taylor_

_And I'm Mandy and we are the SheHasMyHeart Team._

_Ok this little insert is just to make it less confusing when we talk about the match. We are going to list the finishers of all the people involved in this fic which includes: Miley, Lilly, Alex Russo, Harper, Carly Shay, and Sam Puckett._

_And we will describe the move as best we can so you don't get confused._

Ok first Miley and Lilly's finishers

Miley's move is called Pop Star Kick which is basically a round house kick to the face.

Lilly's is called Don't Think About It like the movie she was in on Cartoon network. It's basically a shining wizard which happens when her opponent is on the ground face down she waits til the person starts to get up and then she goes and bounces off the ropes and comes and kicks the person in the back of the head when they are on their knees.

Ok now to Alex and Harper's moves.

Alex's move is called the Knock Out Spell. She gets her opponent on their knees and bacsically does a mid level round house kick to either the face or temple of her opponent.

As for Harper's it's called the Tic-a-Lock like the work she uses when she says she is going to keep quiet. It's a submission hold where she gets her opponent face down and sits on their back. Then she drapes her opponents arms over her legs and wraps her hands around her opponents face and pulls back putting pressure on her opponents face, neck and back. It's basically a camel clutch for those of you that know what it is.

And now for Carly and Sam's finishers

First Sam which you know is called the Freddie Killer. It's basically a widow's peak for those who know what that is but for those who don't she kicks her opponent in the stomach to bend them over and puts their head between her legs, then she wraps her arms around her opponent's stomach and lifts them up onto her shoulder. She then shifts her opponent back a little so she can wrap her hands under her opponent's chin, while the opponent wraps their legs back around her waist. Then Sam just sits down landing on her butt and it drives her opponent's neck and head into her shoulder for a big impact neck breaker.

As for Carly's her finisher is called iSmack You. She makes her opponent land on the middle rope with their head and arms hanging over the ropes. She then runs and bounces off the opposite ropes then runs and grabs both the middle and top ropes and swings her legs around and kicks her opponent in the face. Then while her opponent is down she jumps and bounces off the top rope and comes down with a leg drop onto her opponents head.

So here is the list:

Miley: Pop Star Kick

Lilly: Don't Think About It

Alex: Knock Out Spell

Harper: Tic-a-Lock

Sam: Freddie Killer

Carly: iSmack You.

_Ok so that's it for finisher moves for now anyway. Ask if you have any questions._

_Well that's all for this little update, Oh and yes we have decided that we will post the match at the end of the week before Taylor has to leave. Well that's all for this one now I have to take...(Taylor stares at Mandy) I mean I want to take my girl out to dinner so until next time I'm Mandy_

_And I'm Taylor_

_And we are the SheHasMyHeart Team. So until next time C ya._

_Bye_


	3. Friday before Cyber Sunday

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, WWE or anything else that I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I owned HM it would be soooooo much better and probably wouldn't be on Disney. Heck if Mandy and I owned WWE it would be awesome as well, none of this PG rating crap lol._

_HELLO!!!!!!! _

_Wow that was loud Tay (uncovers her ears)_

_Well at least I warned you this time_

_Ha yea at least you did. Anyway hi guys its us again, as you know I'm Mandy and this nut case next to me is my girl Taylor_

_Hi hi (waves)_

_Tay they can't see you, you know that right?_

_Oh really (knocks on the computer screen)_

_Hey stop or you'll break it (grabs Taylor's hands)_

_Sorry but yea I know they can't see us, you know I like to mess around when we write._

_Yea and it's fun watching you mess around… that sounded dirty haha_

_Yea but you do have a dirty mind._

_Oh shut up you're worse than me._

_Well at least I'm still technically a virgin._

_Oh shut up, one time I was with a guy and besides if I didn't sleep with Brian I wouldn't have figured out I was in love with you._

_Really? Sleeping with… WHAT YOU SLEPT WITH MY BROTHER?!?!_

_(Mandy burst out laughing)_

_What's so funny? It's gross you slept with my brother before you slept with me._

_I'm… I'm sorry I di… I didn't sleep with him. (still laughing)_

_But… But you just said._

_(now has laughter under control) I was jo… joking. I mean come on, Brian? Eww, no offense he's not ugly but he's not my type, I'd never do anything like that with him._

_Wh… wh… well then who was it?_

_That's for me to know and for you to hopefully never find out._

_But, why?_

_Because I know you'd kill him as soon as you got home and I don't want you getting into trouble._

_I wouldn't kill him… (mumbles 'I'd just torture him until he begged me to kill him')_

_What was that?_

_Nothing_

_Tay (glares at her)_

_Fine I'll drop it._

_Good, (sees Taylor's looking down at the floor, so she reaches down and pulls her head up by her chin and looks Tay directly in the eyes) and just so you know I didn't love him… I thought I did but then I realized who I really loved._

_Oh… and who was that?_

_You silly (kisses Tay) I've always loved you, it just took some sense to be slapped into me, or I guess in this case a guy sticking his d…(Taylor puts her hand over Mandy's mouth)_

_Ok too much info._

_Sorry (muffles behind Taylor's hand then she removes it) Hey I love you, I realize that now, I regret doing what I did before I realized it and I wish I could take it back. But either way in the end it lead us to being together and I'm not giving up on that, not on us. (Mandy grabs Taylor's hand and intertwines her fingers with Taylor's) It's you and me together… no one, no one, can ever change it so come on and let 'em try. (sings in Taylor's ear)_

_I love you Mandy_

_Love you too Tay. (kisses Taylor's hand) Hey just like in my head._

_(Taylor looks at Mandy weird)_

_Oh come on, you know all our fans are going to be like aww just like the reporters did when Miley and Lilly made up when they got into the fight in Washington._

_And you call me a nut case._

_But I'm your nut case._

_Yea you are._

_Ok now let's get this next part started before we end up turning this into a story about us._

_Ok (smile then looks at the computer screen) alright everyone this is the Smackdown! show the Friday before the triple threat match at Cyber Sunday, just a little build up to the match._

Friday before Cyber Sunday

(Friday Night SmackDown! theme starts to play along with the intro video showing all the superstars on Smackdown! then a bunch of pyro goes off in front of the big titantron entrance ramp)

Commentator Jim Ross- Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Friday Night SmackDown! we are live from my home state, in Norman Oklahoma. We are just 2 days away from the most fan interactive PPV of the year, Cyber Sunday.

Commentator Todd Grisham- That's right J.R. Cyber Sunday, fans get to choose different aspects of the matches by going onto and voting just like I'm doing for the women's title match now.

J.R.-Well Todd who are you voting for to be the special referee in that match?

Todd-Well I've voted many times and for this one I have to go with Lita, I really think she can shake things up a bit in that match.

J.R.-Well tonight we will we will see superstars involved in the voting tonight in matches of their own as they square off in the squared circle and… (interrupted by the Wizards of Waverly Place theme) Oh great what does she want now?

(Alex and Harper walk to the ring and Alex asks for a mic)

Alex-(waits for the boos to subside before speaking) Ok now that I have your full attention I…(stops when the boos start again) Oh Shut Up!! (fans start chanting 'You Suck, You Suck!')

Todd-Wow the fans are really voicing their opinions tonight.

Alex- Ok as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, last week all of you saw what happened, I proved I was the better woman and that I should be the one facing Miley one-on-one this Sunday. In fact let's take a look at what happened last week. (looks up at the titantron)

On the screen it shows Carly coming back into the ring as Alex turns around then ducks Miley's Pop Star Kick. Then it shows her throwing Miley out of the ring and pinning Carly. Then the video skips to Lilly and Carly fighting with Miley trying to break them up until Alex comes from behind and cracks Miley in the back of the head with the Women's title belt. When the clip ends more boos start coming from the crowd.

Alex-See, not only did I pin the girl that shouldn't even be in the match but I knocked out the champion. Now if that doesn't say I should have the title then nothing does. (fans start chanting You Suck again, then Harper takes the mic from Alex)

Harper-How dare you say those things to her? If anything you should be cheering her for taking out a non-deserving champion. All of you know it was a fluke that she won the belt, in fact she has ne…(interrupted by Hannah's Rock Star and Miley and Lilly come out and to the ring. Miley steps in then lowers the ropes for Lilly to get in then walks up to Harper and stares at her and takes the mic away.)

Miley-My title reign is a fluke? (Miley says and Harper shakes her head 'yes') I bet me beating your girlfriend to become #1 contender a few months ago was a fluke to huh? (Harper shakes her head 'yes' again then Miley smiles and takes a step back and looks at Lilly)

J.R.-Where is she going with thi… Oh My Lord!!!

Miley swings her leg up and hits Harper with a Pop Star Kick knocking her out cold.

Alex-You BITCH!!

Alex runs forward and tackles Miley but Miley gets the upper hand as they fall to the floor and ends up on top and starts wailing punches on Alex. Then all of a sudden Alex flips Miley over and starts punching her only to have Lilly pull her off but with one wave of Alex's hand she uses her wizard powers to send Lilly flying into the turnbuckle. She turns to look at Miley who is up on her feet and then ducks Miley's Pop Star Kick attempt and is about to kick her in the back of the head but security comes in and breaks up the two girls. Then Vince McMahon's theme comes on as the chairman walks out and into the ring.

Vince-You two want to get at each other so badly? Alright fine, but under my rules. No you two aren't going to be facing one-on-one no, no. You two have a tag-team match tonight. An intergender tag-team match so I suggest you two go back and find a male wrestler to be your tag team partner. And if I see any of you even look at each other funny, you will be banned from the building and you will forfeit your spot in the match this Sunday. Now get out of my ring!

Vince's theme hits as the security guards let go of Miley and Alex and the two girls just stand and stare at each other.

J.R.-My God, Todd what a match Mr. McMahon just set up.

Todd-Yes a very interesting match indeed, I wonder who the two girls will choose as their partners?

J.R.-Well we'll find that out later tonight but up next, we have the the Hart Dynasty taking on Cryme Tyme and the team of R-Truth and Christian in a triple threat tag team match.

Todd-The three teams hoping to take on the champions in the ring all at the same time? That doesn't sound like a good combination but its going to happen when we come back.

_Later that night in a back stage with Eve interviewing Alex._

Eve-So any update on Harper

Alex-She is being treated at the local hospital here in Norman, and they said she should be fine.

Eve-What are your thoughts on the match this Sunday.

Alex-The match is a joke. I mean you have a fluke champion in the same ring as me, what do you think my thoughts are? As I see it better watch her ba…

Alex stops when she sees Carly walk up to her.

Carly-Russo…

Alex-Shay…

Carly looks Alex up and down then

Carly-Just remember I'm in that match too. So it looks like you're going to be the one that needs eyes in the back of your head.

Alex-Bitch please, don't make me have t…

Alex is interrupted by Lilly attacking her and Carly runs off. Lilly pushes Alex into the wall and drives her shoulder into the wizard before being pulled away by security.

Lilly-That's what you get for not only using magic me but for attacking Miley, you BITCH!! (she says then turns to see Mr. McMahon standing next to the guard holding her then he bends down so he is close to her face and eye level)

Vince-Uhh I may have forgotten to mention this but when I told Alex and Miley not to come in contact with each other, I meant you too. Now you're banned from the building. GET HER OUTTA HERE!!!

Lilly-But…

That is all Lilly can say as she is escorted out of the building as Alex stands there laughing until Vince looks at her and she immediately stops.

Vince-As for you, if I ever catch you using magic again on any of the wrestlers ever again… You'll be fired immediately am I clear?

Alex just nods her head.

Vince-Good… Now get!

Alex jumps a little then walks off quickly.

_Later that night just before the match starts._

J.R.-Hello folks and welcome back to SmackDown! where our main event is about to get under way. (just as he finishes WOWP theme comes on)

Ring Announcer Justin Roberts-This following contest is an intergender match and is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from Waverly Place, New York… ALLEEXX!!! (Alex walks down to the ring not even noticing the fans booing her as she waves her hands at them)

J.R.-After all the stunts this girl has pulled over the past few weeks what can we be expecting her partner to be like?

Todd-Well you gotta think she looked for someone she knew she could rely on and probably someone that she knew she'd get along with and she probably someone that is like her.

JR-Well there's not that many people in the back that have those qualities in her mind but maybe she found someone.

Alex gets into the ring and does her little wizard dance in the middle of the ring and then looks up at the entrance ramp.

Justin- And her opponent…(waits for the entrance theme to come one then an explosion of pyro goes off Chris Jericho's theme begins to play) From Manhattan, New York he is one half of the Unified Tag Team Champions CHRIS JERICHO!!!!!!!!!!

JR-Well Todd, you said she'd probably look for someone that she was like and there you go. Jericho, the menacing, hypocritical Jericho.

Chris Jericho gets into the ring and steps in front of Alex and stares at her for a moment then smiles and then takes the mic from the ring announcer and brings it to his mouth to talk.

Jericho-You know when you first asked me to be your tag team partner when I first arrived her, my first instinct was to say no. But after thinking and learning what had transpired before I arrived, I knew this was my chance to do something great for this company, and that is getting rid of one of the least valuable assets this show has by taking out this girl that you hypocrites call a Woman's Champion. Don't deny it, you know she can't sing, she can't wrestle and I know for a fact that she will lose that title this Sunday to someone that deserves it.(fans start to boo) And you boo because you know that I speak the truth, you know th… (interrupted by Miley's theme playing)

JR-Thank you for shutting him up

Miley makes her way to the ring shaking fans hands along the way.

Todd- And here is the WWE Women's Champion and JR who do you think that she picked for a partner?

JR-Well to tell you the truth Todd I haven't even thought about it.

Miley gets into the ring and then Jericho brings the mic back up to his mouth.

Jericho-You know you have a lot of nerve interrupting me like that but I guess as your song goes, "I got nerve!" (Jericho says in a not to enthusiastic sing songy voice) oh wait where is your partner, I noticed you had a little trouble finding one earlier.

Miley asks for another mic then says

Miley-Oh I have a partner don't you worry Chris. (Miley smiles as she says that)

Jericho-What are you smiling at, it doesn't matter who your partner is because I am who I am, and I am one half of the Undisputed Tag Team Champions, and probably the only other person that has a chance at beating me is my partner and I know for a fact that he wouldn't help someone like you.

Miley-Oh I don't need his help because I have friends in very, VERY high places

And as Miley says that the words "Hear Me Now" can be heard through the speakers followed lights dimming down to almost darkness followed by Framing Hanley's Hear Me Now.

JR-Wow Miley really went to high places to get this partner.

Todd- Your right JR. The Arch Angel David Hodges is one of the fastest rising superstars here in WWE.

David makes his way slowly to the ring, never breaking eye contact with Jericho.

Todd-As you may remember Jericho was the one that gave the Arch Angel his first lose after an almost 2 month long winning streak but he also had some help from his partner Big Show.

David walks up the steel steps and steps into the ring and steps up to the turnbuckle and slowly raises his arms causing the lights to brighten back up and he almost floats down from the turnbuckle to the ground as he hops off the middle rope.

JR-This is a mixed tag match, which means it can be the guys vs. guys, girls vs. girls, or guys vs. girls. There is no rule in this match that says guys can't fight the girls as requested by Miley.

Todd-That may backfire on her as I'm sure she wasn't expecting someone like Chris Jericho to be teaming up with Alex.

The ref rings the bell as Jericho and David Hodges start off as Alex and Miley go to their opposite corners.

JR-Alright we'll start this off with the Arch Angel and Chris Jericho squaring off.

Hodges and Jericho size each other up then lock themselves up in the collar elbow tie up. They struggle for a few second until Jericho gets the upper hand and gets a Hodges into a head-lock.

JR-Jericho getting the advantage as we get going here.

Todd-Jericho is the stronger of the two but Hodges is more of a high flyer and if he gets going I don't think Jericho can stop him.

Hodges manages to get to the ropes and uses it to bounce Jericho off and push him across the ring but Jericho bounces off the opposite ropes and drives his shoulder into Hodges and puts him on his back.

Jericho-What about that huh?

Jericho goes and bounces off of the ropes as Hodges rolls to his stomach and Jericho hops over him and bounces off the opposite ropes as Hodges gets to his feet and ducks the attempted clothesline from Jericho and turns and hits Jericho with a drop kick to the face causing Jericho to roll over to the closet turnbuckle to pull himself up, but he didn't realize that was the corner that Miley was standing at. Miley waits until Jericho is on his feet then taps Jericho on the shoulder and he turns around yelling "What?!?" and smiles and elbows him in the face causing him to turn and get another elbow to the face but this time from Hodges along with another and another until he is against the ropes. Hodges then grabs his arm and pulls Jericho and throws him to the opposite rope to hit him with another kick but Jericho grabs the ropes, drops to the ground and rolls out of the ring.

JR-Jericho getting out of the ring to give himself some time to regroup. Who will come out on top in this match? We'll find out when we come back.

_Screen fades out and goes to a commercial_

_Screen fades back in_

Jericho has Hodges by the head outside the ring as he leads him over to the commentator's table and slams Hodge's head onto the table.

JR-And we're back and now we're getting up close and personal here in this match, lets look at what happened during the commercial break.

Shows Jericho outside the ring arguing with the ref when he tells him to get back in the ring, then Hodges goes over and grabs the top rope and propels himself over it and lands on Jericho driving him to the ground.

JR-And here's where Jericho turned the tables on Hodges.

Shows Hodges attempting to Irish whip Jericho into the steps but Jericho reverses it and throws Hodges into the steps instead then goes back to the live action.

Todd-And with that one move Jericho has been in control ever since.

Jericho slams Hodges' head into the metal steps then throws him back into the ring and gets in and covers him.

JR-Jericho with the cover is this it, 1…2… NO!! Hodges kicks out.

Jericho gets agitated and looks up at the ref and yells at him to count faster then gets up and pulls Hodges up by the hair and punches him in the face. He then pushes leads Hodges back to the turnbuckle and Irish whips him into the opposite turnbuckle and bounces off the ropes beside it and grabs Hodges' head and drives him down with a bulldog.

JR-Hodges desperately needs a tag.

Jericho looks down at Hodges then runs and jumps on the second rope and does a Lionsault then covers Hodges.

JR-Jericho after the Lionsault is it enough NO!!!

Hodges kicks out at 2 and Jericho stands up and yells at the ref to count faster. He then picks up Hodges but then Hodges slaps his hands away jumps and kicks Jericho in the head with an enziguri.

Todd-Wow what kick can the Arch Angel get the tag?

David crawls his way closer and closer to Miley's out stretched hand but is cut off at the last second by Alex coming in and dropping and elbow to the back of his head.

JR-Oh come on, she's not even the legal woman.

The ref gets in front of Alex and tells her to get back to her corner which she does quickly but the little interference gives Jericho a chance to get up and gain the advantage. Jericho pulls Hodges up to his feet and punches him in the head twice as he shifts him over to the corner away from Miley. Jericho then Irish whips Hodges into the opposite corner, then goes for a corner splash but Hodges moves out of the way then rolls Jericho up.

JR-Hodges with the roll up 1… 2… no Jericho kicked out.

Hodges picks up Jericho and Irish whips him into the ropes and goes for a clothesline but Jericho ducks and bounces off the rope but gets hit by Hodges when he comes back with the Angel Press(Lou Thesz press). Hodges then gets up stands at Jericho's side and looks up at the fans and points to them before jumping and performing a standing shooting star press and goes for the pin.

Todd-Hodges with another pin 1… 2… no Jericho kicks out again. Hodges needs to keep going this is the pace he works best at.

Hodges gives the ref a look of disbelief. He then gets up and grabs Jericho by the head and picks him up to Irish whip him but Jericho reverses so he bounces off the ropes and Jericho goes for a clothesline but Hodges ducks then bounces off the and hits Jericho with a spinning wheel kick and covers Jericho again.

JR-Hodges 1… 2… NO!! Jericho got his foot on the bottom rope.

Todd-Jericho having the sense at where he was in the ring and saves the match up.

Hodges then picks up Jericho again and throws him into the turnbuckle and punches him in the head 3, 4, 5 times before yelling to the crowd and walking over to the opposite corner.

Todd-Wait a minute what is Hodges going for now?

JR-Hodges looks to be going for his Blvd of Broken Dreams (front flip corner dropkick to the abdomen)

Hodges runs at Jericho then jumps into a front flip but before he can hit the drop kick Jericho pulls the ref in front of him as a shield and the ref takes the hit and falls to the floor.

JR-Oh no the ref is out, what's gonna happen now.

Hodges gets back up and looks at the ref and shakes him trying to wake him up until Jericho grabs him, but when that happens he hits Jericho with the Blackhole Sun (Pele kick aka back flip kick to opponents face) then goes for the cover.

JR-Oh my god, big kick to the face of Jericho but there's no ref.

Hodges realizes there is no ref and looks up but then gets hit with the Knockout Spell by Alex.

Todd-Knockout Spell connects. Whoa now Miley tackles Alex.

The brawl between Alex and Miley turns into an all out cat fight as the two roll around the ring, scratching and pulling hair until Miley pushes Alex off her with her legs and gets up and hits a Lou Thesz press on Alex and punches her in the face. She then goes up on top of the turnbuckle and is about to go for a moonsault but pyro goes off at the entrance ramp followed by The Big Show's theme as he makes his way down to the ring.

Todd-Oh my, Big Show making his way down to the ring and he has a sick smile on his face as he stares right at Miley.

Big Show stops at the ring and looks up right at Miley and smiles even bigger until he sees Miley jump off the turnbuckle towards him but he easily catches her with little to no effort. He then lifts her above his head like he is about to throw her on the ground.

JR-Oh now come on, don't do this, you're the world largest athlete and you pick on a girl that's less than a quarter of your size.

Big Show is about to toss Miley to the ground but at the last second Cryme Tyme and R-Truth and Christian come in and gang up on the 450 pound man and Miley grabs the ropes and catches herself on the ring before he can drop her.

Todd-All hell is breaking loose as all the tag teams involved in the title match Sunday come out and here come the Hart Dynasty to join in on the action.

All the tag teams start hitting anyone and everyone as the turn into an all out fight between the three teams and Big Show. Miley just watches the brawl as she steps back into the ring and doesn't see Jericho waiting on her but she pauses before she gets back in.

JR-Oh no Jericho waiting for Miley, wait what's Alex looking at?

Alex-Chris!! CHRIS!!!

Alex is yelling as she looks at something in the ring.

Jericho-WHAT?!?

Jericho turns to look at Alex who points over to somewhere in the ring he turns and gets speared.

JR-OH MY GOD THAT'S EDGE!!! EDGE JUST SPEARED JERICHO!!!

Edge gets back up and looks over at Alex. Alex then screams and turns to run but ends up running into Miley's foot as she gets hit with a Pop Star Kick and then Edge gets out of the ring.

Todd-Pop Star Kick! Pop Star Kick!

JR-Now Hodges covers Jericho.

Hodges hooks the leg of Jericho as the ref crawls over and begins to count the pin.

JR-1….. 2….. 3!!! Yes it's over!! (ring bell rings as Rock Star begins to play and Miley and David get out of the ring)

Justin Roberts-Ladies and Gentlemen your winners!!! The Arch Angel DAVID HODGES and the WWE Women's Champion MILEY STEWART!!!!!!

JR-What a match, Miley and David come out victorious, Oh now come on what does Jericho want?

Jericho gets a mic and begins to speak

Jericho-You think you actually beat me? That was a fluke and you kn… (interrupted by Edge)

Edge turns him around and kicks him in the stomach and hits an Edgecution.

JR-Edgecution!! Edgecution!!

Edge gets back up and just stares at Jericho as his theme starts to play and he raises his hands into the air with his pointer and pinky fingers in the air.

JR-Edge is back!! Edge is back!! Ladies and gentlemen that is all for tonight, we'll see you in 2 days for Cyber Sunday Goodnight.

_Well how about that for the last show before Cyber Sunday? Oh and we have the winner of who is going to be the special ref in that match._

_Tay don't even think about telling them yet it's a surprise._

_Right, right sorry._

_Oh and WE NEED TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO OUR FRIEND DAVID AKA SILVERDRAGONRANGER 09. He is the creator of Miley's partner. David has his own storyline for The Arch Angel and you should go read what he has up already it is AMAZING!!!!_

_Absolutely amazing and he was kind enough to let us use him for this eppy because as soon as we read the first chapter of his story we knew we had our tag partner for Miley. So please go look at his stories they are great._

_Ok guys that's all for this one._

_Yep because now I have to take my girl out to her surprise… and no she didn't get any answers out of me last night. Haha (sticks her tongue out at Mandy)_

_(catches her tongue) No but we had fun with me trying to didn't we?_

_Yesppps (smiles even though Mandy still has a hold of her tongue)_

_Good now we have to go (lets go of Tay's tongue)_

_But we don't have to leave for another 2 hours_

_No because I'm giving you a surprise and we have to leave now_

_But the movie and di...(covers her own mouth)_

_Movie and a dinner on the beach?_

_Taylor nods her head_

_Ha I knew I'd get it out of you WOOOO! (raises her hands in the air)_

_What you tricked me?_

_Well no I did have a surprise but a movie and dinner on the beach sounds better and much quieter._

_Quieter?_

_Yea much quieter than a Toby Keith concert._

_What he has a concert here tonight?_

_Well a concert for the people in the Air Force but I can get you in but yours is much better._

_No, No, No Concert please I've never been to one of his concerts. Please? (gets on her knees and grabs Mandy's legs)_

_But you probably did a lot to set up the dinner_

_Forget that, going to my favorite and home state country singer's concert is much better Please? (puts on a puppy dog face)_

_(sighs then takes a few steps back and gets on her knees) Ok we'll go to the concert Tay._

_Yay!!! I Love You, I Love You, I Love You!! (grabs Mandy and holds her tight)_

_Tay… Tay… Can't Breathe…_

_Sorry (lets go of Mandy)_

_I didn't say I didn't like it (hugs Taylor) Ok we need to go now if we want a good spot for the concert._

_Ok well that's all for this SheHasMyHeart Team Production so until next time I'm Taylor_

_And I'm Mandy_

_M&T: C ya (waves) _

_T: LET'S GO!!! ( gets up and runs to the door)_

_Uhh Tay… you might want to put some pants on._

_Oh (blushes) ooops_

_Silly girl (goes over and kisses Tay) Bye guys_


	4. Cyber Sunday

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney._

_(Slow beat slowly building to faster tempo) KAAAAAAA-LINKA KA-LINKA KA-LINKA MOYA! V SADU YAGODA MALINKA, MALINKA MOYA, KALINKA KALINKA KALINKA MOYA! V SADU YAGODA MALINKA, MALINKA MOYA, KALINKA KALINKA KALINKA MOYA! V SADU YAGODA MALINKA, MALINKA MOYA (Kalinka by t.A.T.u. continues to play as Mandy and Taylor come into the room hopping and dancing to the fast tempo beat and hop their way towards the computer. Once there the tempo of the song starts like in the beginning but in a slower tempo this time gradually building while Mandy and Taylor swing their arms to the beat that is getting faster and faster until it has reached its highest tempo and they start bouncing around again this time in each other's arms until the song ends.)_

_M: WOOOOO That was fun wasn't it Tay?_

_Oh yea I'm so glad you found that I've been trying to find it everywhere._

_I know me too, I was so happy when I found it._

_Sorry guys got a little side-tracked there, Anyway as you know I'm Taylor_

_And I'm Mandy_

_M&T: And we are The SheHasMyHeart Team._

_T: And tonight we are umm excuse me…(clears her throat) FINALLY… THE TEAM HAS FINALLY POSTED… THE TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!!!! (clears her throat again) Sorry that always makes my throat sore imitating The Rock but it's fun._

_And you always do an awesome impression, you even got the eyebrow goin' there._

_Oh yea look at that (does The People's eyebrow)_

_Oh yea, The Rock would be so jealous._

_(laughs) Ok enough clowning around, because I have a question_

_Oh and what is it?_

_It's for our fans and it is… ARE YOU READY?_

_I am_

_I know but I was asking them… ARE YOU READY?!? Then for the thousands that read this before we posted it… And the millions we hope read it in the future…_

_And because DX got interrupted last night so we basically have to do this (mumbles Stupid Legacy)_

_(Gasps) Mandy how dare you say that._

_What I was calling Cody Rhodes and Ted DeBiase stupid. I didn't say anything about RKO being stupid, I'm still pushing for him to win this Sunday_

_Oh ok never mind then, Now where was I? Oh yea… LLLLLLLLLEEEEEEETTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!_

_And if you're not down with than then we just got 2 words for ya_

_Uh Mandy we got 4 for them_

_Oh yea_

_M&T: DON'T F*CKIN READ THIS_

_M: AND SUCK IT!!!!!!!!!!!_

_And now The SheHasMyHeart Team is proud to present…_

Who Will Reign Supreme: Cyber Sunday

(The Cyber Sunday theme Fake It by Seether begins to play and the intro video starts to play and then the pyro goes off with explosions and fireworks everywhere)

JR: We are here live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and we welcome you to the most interactive PPV in WWE, Cyber Sunday!!! I'm Good Ol' JR, Jim Ross and my partner in crime tonight here is Todd Grisham

Todd: Thanks Jim and welcome to Cyber Sunday where tonight, we find out what you the fans want in all the matches, and we are joined by our RAW commentator Jerry "The King" Lawler tonight.

King: Thanks Todd and look at this JR, the bands back together.

JR: You got that right King, nice to be working with you again.

King: Well we're getting ready to start now with our first contest for the Intercontinental Championship where you the fans voted on who you wanted to see face Dolph Ziggler, (Ziggler's I am Perfection theme hits) And speaking of Ziggler here he comes to the ring now.

Justin Roberts: Ladies and Gentlemen this opening contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP and you the fans choose the #1 contender. Making his way to the ring accompanied by Maria, he is the Intercontinental Champion, from Hollywood, Florida weighing in at 213 lbs, DOLPH ZIGGLER!!!!

Dolph runs his hand through his hair and flicks the sweat off his hands and onto the fans at ringside before entering the ring.

Justin Roberts: And now the challenger…

(On the screen it shows the 3 competitors eligible to be voted for and they are: Rey Mysterio, Matt Hardy, and Jesse aka Slam Master J. The pictures get smaller and move to the left as the percentage meters spin and show the result, revealing that Rey Mysterio had won with 60% of the vote and Rey's theme hits)

Roberts: From San Diego California, weighing in at 165 lbs REY MYSTERIO!!!!!!!

_Later in the night back stage with Gregory Helms who is conducting an interview with Alex, who has Harper by her side._

Helms: So Alex could you give us your thoughts on your match for the WWE Women's title? Who do you think the biggest threat to you is?

Alex: Honestly Gregory, the biggest threat is myself, because I know I am better than both of those two, it's just a matter of me not making a mistake. And besides it's always interesting in a triple threat match you ha… OMG No Way!!! (the camera looks where Alex is looking and finds Sonny Munroe) OMG Sonny you made it.

Sonny: (smiles and wraps Alex in a hug) Now what kinda friend would I be if I missed this?

Harper: Alex who's this? (Harper gives Sonny a dirty look)

Alex: Harper you remember I told you that I used to live in Wisconsin before my family move to New York? (Harper shakes her head 'yes') Well this is my best friend from Wisconsin Sonny Munroe, Sonny this is my… (Alex gets interrupted by Harper)

Harper: Girlfriend, I'm her girlfriend, Harper.

Sonny: Hi it's nice to meet you, Alex talks about you a lot. (reaches her hand out to shake hands with Harper)

Harper: (just gives a disgusted smile) Funny Alex never mentioned you.

Alex: Harper (whispers and nudges Harper with her elbow) Yes I have.

Sonny: Oh well I'm sure we'll get to know each other really well before I have to leave. (still smiling)

Harper: And when will that be?

Alex: Harper! (nudges Harper with her elbow again then grabs her arm) Excuse us for a sec Sonny, little private talk. (pulls Harper to the side)

Harper: What Alex?

Alex: Harper what's the deal? You're being really rude to Sonny.

Harper: You didn't tell me she was coming.

Alex: I didn't know she was, she I talked to her last night and told her about the match, and then she said she had a surprise for me and I guess this was it she surprised me by being here for my first title shot match. And I'm happy she is here I haven't seen here in a few years, please be nice to her.

Harper stays silent for a few second.

Alex: Harper please, there's no need to be jealous. (Alex puts a hand on Harper's arm and rubs it gently)

Harper: Ok fine. I'm sorry

Alex: It's ok but you need to be apologizing to Sonny too. (they walk back over to Sonny)

Sonny: Everything ok? Sorry if I shocked you being here but this was the surprise I told you about. Oh My God I can't believe it your first title match Alex, I'm so happy for you. (hugs Alex)

Alex: Thanks Sonny now come on we'll show you around. (They start to walk away but out of nowhere R-Truth comes flying out from around the corner, like he was thrown, that the three girls were about to turn and he hits the wall.) Oh my god!!

Jericho and Big Show come out from the corner and continue to attack R-Truth as the three girls run the opposite direction.

Jericho: Stay on him (he shouts orders to his partner and Show complies)

Jericho and Show continue to beat down R-Truth until Christian and security guards come running down the hall and then the champs run off.

Christian: Get a medic out here, he's hurt.

A medic comes in and Christian looks on as the medic checks him.

Christian: Is he gonna be ok? Can he compete?

The medic: No it looks like he has a concussion, I'm sorry he's not gonna be able to compete.

Christian: DAMMIT!!! (kicks a trash can that was nearby) Where the hell am I going to find a partner?!? The match is next. (Christian says as he kneels down by Truth until a shadow peers over him and he looks up and smiles)

_After the tag team title match_

JR: OMG I don't believe it Christian and Edge are the new Undisputed Tag Team Champions!!! The brothers reunite and take home the gold.

Todd: What a match that was, but now we need to shift our focus over to this next match.

King: Oh don't tell me. Puppies?

JR: Yes King. Puppies. And Todd's right shifting our focus now on this next match the triple threat match for the WWE Women's Championship.

King: Woo Who!!! Puppies!!

JR: This match has had some very personal issues thrown into the mix. Now let's take a look at how this match came about.

(shows on the titantron Alex in the ring a few weeks ago)

_Alex: I should be the #1 contender for the Women's title at Cyber Sunday. No one is better than me and no one can beat me._

_Carly's theme hits and shows a glimpse of Carly coming down and entering the ring._

_Carly:How did you become #1 contender? If anything I should be #1 contender._

_Alex: You want to face the champion? Well you have to get in line behind me._

_Carly: Who gave you the right to decide who the challenger is? Besides the last time I checked (show a clip of Carly hitting the iSmack You on Alex the week before) I beat you in our match last week (shows the ref counting the three count and ringing the bell)_

_Alex: Last week was a fluke…_

_Cuts to Sam entering the ring then her with a mic in her hand._

_Sam: How about you shut the hell up._

_Alex: Don't you da...(interrupted by Miley's Rock Start theme hitting and cuts to Miley and Lilly walking out)_

_Miley: Alex if you want a title shot… 1 on 1._

_Lilly: and to make sure Sam or Harper don't interfere they will face off tonight._

_(Cuts to the end of Sam and Harper's match and shows random clips of the beat down Harper and Alex give Sam before showing Alex grabbing the mic with a chair in her other hand)_

_Alex: Carly this is just a sample of what's going to happen to you tonight._

_(Alex does a con-chair-to to Sam, then runs when they see Carly coming)_

_Cuts to clips of Sam being loaded onto the stretcher then cuts to Carly about to get into the ambulance with Sam until Lilly comes running up._

_Lilly: Carly wait what about your match?_

_Carly: I don't care I'm going with Sam_

_Lilly: But…_

_Sam's weak voice: Carly… go_

_Lilly: She'll be ok Carly_

_Carly: Save it. I've got to go get ready for my match. (As she walks off things start to go in slow motions and Carly's voice can be heard.)_

_Carly's voice: You wanna go around and take out your enemies love ones? You wanna hurt people that did nothing to you? Well go ahead but just remember Payback's A Bitch!!_

_Cut to Alex and Carly's match with Carly walking to the ring then cuts to Carly sliding in and immediately tackling Alex._

_JR's: Voice: Carly is going of pure emotion (Show Carly just beating the hell out of Alex)_

_JR's Vocie: She is just thriving on anger and hatred… (Shows Carly hitting Alex and setting her up for the iSmack You)_

_Show's Carly hitting the iSmack You and she is about to jump on Alex_

_JR: She can't afford a mistake now… mistake now… mistake now (JR's voice repeats and fades as it shows Carly flying through the air only to have the ref pushed in her way and she hits him)_

_Then it cuts to Carly beating on Alex more then it cuts to her setting Alex up for a con-chair-to until Harper comes in and show Alex getting the pin then to Alex and Harper setting Calry up for a con-chair-to until they are interrupted by Lilly and Miley coming in._

_Miley: (asks for a mic) You think you got off easy?... Yea you will face me, it's going to be me vs. you vs. CARLY!! (cuts to Carly shoving Lilly)_

_Carly: Get your damn hands off of me!! (then cuts to her pushing Miley) Screw You!! (then shows Lilly attacking Carly)_

_Alex's voice comes on with dramatic music playing and is building up to its climax_

_Alex's voice: I am better (Show Alex kicking David Hodges) No one can beat me (Show Alex hitting Miley in the back of the head with the title) That title will be mine._

_Miley's voice: My title reign was a fluke? (Show's Miley hitting the Pop Star Kick on Michelle McCool when she first won the title)_

_Miley's voice: Tonight we fight (Show Miley kicking Harper then show her kicking Alex)_

_Carly's voice: It's my time, I have to do this (Show Carly tackling Alex)_

_Carly's voice: for Sam (Show's Carly hitting the iSmack You on Alex)_

_Carly's voice: Just so you know… Payback's a Bitch!! (Show's a triple divided screen showing all three competitors as the music ends)_

The promo ends and the camera cuts to Lillian Garcia in the ring.

Lillian: Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a special referee triple threat match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP!! (Wizards of Waverly Place theme hits)

Lillian: Making her way to the ring, the challenger, From Waverly Place, New York ALEX RUSSO!!!!!! (there are boos with very little cheers coming from the fans)

JR: Wow Alex has not only Harper accompanying her to the ring but also Sonny Munroe.

Alex leads Sonny and Harper to the ring. She stops just short of the ring and waves her hands and floats up to the ring. Once she lands on the apron Harper and Sonny climb up and Sonny sits on the ropes to let Alex step into the ring, drawing a look of dismay from Harper. Alex then gets up onto the turnbuckle and waves her hands around in a similar manner as when she got up onto the ring and then hopped off and got between Harper and Sonny and waited for the next girl to come out, then the iCarly theme hits"

Lillian: And her opponent, making her way to the ring being accompanied to the ring by Sam Puckett, from Seattle Washington CARLY SHAY!!!! (fans let out a huge cheer once Lillian finishes the intro this time.)

Carly walks out with Sam's arm around her waist then Sam lifts Carly up and spins around slowly with Carly in her arms and sets her back down before walking down to the ring, once the reach the bottom of the ramp Sam's eyes immediately lock onto Alex's, as she reaches up and rubs the back of her head where Alex hit her with the chair 2 weeks ago, causing Alex to swallow a gulp of air. Sam, never taking her eyes off of Alex, lifts Carly up onto the ring apron and then climbs up and sits on the ropes to let Carly get into the ring. Alex and Harper bolt out of the ring quickly but Alex stops before she gets completely out and tells Sonny to follow, which she does quickly, causing Harper to give another stare at Sonny. Carly gets up on one of the turnbuckles and waves her hands at all the fans as Sam stands at the bottom of the turnbuckle and acts like she's showing off Carly to the world. Then Miley's Rock Star hits causing a huge cheering ovation to occur. Miley and Lilly walk out with their inside arms around each other's waists.

Lillian: And making her way to the ring being accompanied by Lilly Truscott, from Crowley Corners, Tennessee, she is the WWE Women's Champion, MILEY STEWART!!!!!

Miley and Lilly make their way to the ring shaking hands with fans on the way down to the ring. Lilly helps Miley get on the ring apron, then Miley helps Lilly up to the apron then holds the ropes down for Lilly to get in, then Lilly returns the favor by doing the same for Miley as she gets into the ring. Miley then gives Lilly a quick kiss before hopping up on the turnbuckle and holds her right hand up with her pointer and middle finger in a peace symbol, as she holds up her title with the other hand. She then hops off the turnbuckle goes over to the opposite turnbuckle and does the same thing before hopping off and walking over to Carly and Sam and standing in front of them.

Lillian: And the special referee for this match as chosen by you the fans…

The three choices appear on the titantron and then shift over to the right as the polls start to shift as they figure out who won the voting. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for all three competitors as they looked on to see whether the ref would be Trish, Lita or Victoria. The poll starts to ding to signify that the poll count has been complete and it shows the percentages of all three choices:

Victoria: 30%

Lita: 33%

Trish Status: 37%

Lillian: TRISH STRATUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hahaha ha ahhh I don't care what ya'll say…OH IT'S TIME TO ROCK AND ROLL!! (Lil Kim's Time to Rock and Roll aka Trish's theme begins to play)

A huge standing ovation erupts once the music hits as Trish appears at the top of the entrance ramp in her traditional way pointing to the sky with her right arm and pointing with her left. She makes her way to the ring going from side to side on the ramp as she shakes hands with her fans then goes and slides into the ring. She gets up quickly and looks over quickly at all three girls in the ring before pointing to the sky again with her right arm and pointing to her fans with her left. Then she walks over to Miley.

Miley stares at Trish for a second or two then hands the title to Trish and then the four girls back away as Trish holds up the title signifying that the match was for the belt. Sam and Lilly exit the ring when the Trish instructs them to as Alex slides slowly into the ring, with Harper standing as far away from both other girls as possible and Sonny sits next to Lillian by the commentator's table.

JR: Here we go, this match is for the women's title.

Trish waves her hands to signal to the bell and the match starts. All three girls circle the ring, sizing each other up as the fans start chanting, half cheering for Carly and the other half cheering for Miley. All three girls stop and look around at all the fans cheering then Miley and Carly lock eyes and they both look over at Alex, then back at each other and Miley nods. Then both Carly and Miley run right for Alex and start ganging up on her. Both girls grab Alex and Irish Whip her into the opposite ropes and hit a double back body drop, and follow it up with Miley picking up Carly and flipping her backwards so she lands on Alex, then Carly goes for the cover but Miley immediately breaks it up. Carly gets up and stares and exchanges a few words with Miley.

Carly: What the hell.

Miley: Hey it's my title and I'm gonna keep it.

Carly: Well… DUCK!!!

Both girls duck Alex's attempt at a clothesline and do a double drop kick that sends Alex through the middle and bottom rope and out onto the floor, then Carly goes for a quick pin on Miley but only gets a one count out of it.

JR: It's every girl for herself, you can work together for a little while but eventually you have to beat someone.

Miley gives Carly a knowing look and shakes her head up and down once and holds her hand out to shake hands with Carly, which Carly gladly takes. Then the girls size each other up and go into the corner elbow tie up. They both struggle for a minute before Miley gains the upper hand and gets Carly into a head lock. Carly tries to get out but Miley won't let go, then Miley starts to walk over towards the ropes and Miley hops up, assisted by Carly, and kicks Alex off the ring apron before regaining full control of Carly. Then Carly uses their position to grab the ropes, which Trish immediately starts counting until Miley lets go of Carly. Carly and Miley look like they are about to tie up again but before they move Carly turns and elbows Alex off the ring apron, the distraction gave Miley time to go and roll up Carly quickly but Carly kicks out at two.

JR: These girls are very evenly matched, it's going to exciting to see what they have to do to get the win.

Miley and Carly tie up again but Miley pushes Carly to the ropes and Irish whips her across the ring but when Carly bounces off the ropes Alex grabs her legs and makes her fall on her face and then Alex pulls Carly out of the ring and elbows her in the face causing Carly to fall back.

King: Whoa, what a shot.

Alex picks Carly up by the hair and slams her head into the barrier. She looks out at the fans and holds her hands up in the air, getting boos, then turns around to face the ring but is met with the sight of Miley flying in the air and crashing down on her.

JR: Oh my Lord! Miley sacrificing her body, as she jumps off the turnbuckle, to take out her opponent

Miley drives Alex into the barrier but also hits her head and she is dazed. All three girls are down and Trish gets out of the ring to check on them and make sure none of the other girls try anything. Then Carly starts to get up and looks over and picks up Alex who has barely moved. She gets her into the ring, as Trish gets into the ring, and slides in and covers her.

King: This could be it.

JR: 1… 2… NO!! Alex kicked out.

Todd: That's one thing about Alex she will fight when she has to.

Carly looks up in disbelief at Trish who explains to her that Alex got her shoulder up. She gets up and looks down at Alex and stomps on her a few time then goes for the cover again but Alex again kicks out at 2. Carly then picks Alex up pushes her on the ropes and Irish whips her across the ring and attempts a clothesline but Alex ducks and bounces off the ropes and ducks again as Carly tries a back elbow and bounces off the ropes again but this time she gets hit by a flying heel kick from Carly and Carly covers her.

JR: This has got to be it. 1… 2… NO Miley saves the match up.

Miley pulls Carly out of the ring right before Trish's hand hit the mat and she drives her shoulder into Carly and pushes her against the ring. Then she throws Carly into the ring and covers her.

Todd: Miley with the pin 1… 2… No Alex breaks it up.

Alex came diving onto Miley to break up the pin. Alex picks up Miley by the hair and throws her into the turnbuckle and begins to choking Miley, causing Trish to count to 4 then having to physically remove Alex from choking Miley. Alex then starts yelling at Trish.

Alex: What the hell?

Trish: You've got to listen to me. I don't have a problem disqualifying you.

Alex just raises her hand to Trish's face and goes back over to Miley, but Miley grabs her and throws her into the turnbuckle and elbows Alex in the face, causing her to sit down in the corner. Miley takes a few steps back then runs and drives her knee into Alex's face. Miley turns to take a few steps back again but sees Carly right in front of her. Miley says something to her and then moves as Carly backs up, then runs and jumps on Alex doing a bronco buster. Carly then picks up Alex and Irish whips her towards Miley who bends over to toss Alex over the ropes but Alex reverses it and Carly ends up being the one tossed out of the ring. Miley looks at Carly with a shocked at what she had just done but then Alex comes up behind her and rolls her up and puts her legs on the ropes.

Todd: Alex with the pin.

JR: Hey she's got her feet on the ropes!

Trish counts 1… 2… but stops when she looks up and sees Alex's feet on the ropes then gets up and starts telling Alex the pin doesn't count.

Alex: Come on, count!

Trish: You can't have your feet on the ropes

Alex: Oh yea well… (Alex raises her right hand and gives Trish a Stone Cold Salute)

Then Alex turns and ducks Miley's leg as she attempts a Pop Star Kick and then hits Miley with a spinning back kick then an enziguri to the back of Miley's head and goes for the pin.

King: Enziguri connects. 1… 2… WHAT?!?

Trish counts to 2 and then stops and gets up and just stares at Alex. Alex gets up, very irate and gets in Trish's face.

Alex: What the hell is wrong with you (then she pushes Trish)

Trish just smiles then raises both her hands and gives Alex a double Stone Cold Salute, then Alex tries to slap Trish but she ducks and Alex spins around and gets kicked in the stomach by Trish then Trish grabs Alex's head and raises her head signaling she's going for Stratusfaction and hits it.

JR: STRATUSFACTION!! My God she damn near smashed Alex's face.

Then Harper gets on the apron and starts yelling at Trish, while Miley crawls over and covers Alex.

Harper: You're supposed to be the ref you can't do that.

Trish: That's just it I'm the ref I can do whatever I want.

JR: Hey she's got the pin turn around!! (but no one in the ring can hear)

Miley: Hey!!! Trish!!!

Harper: You need to get your Canadian a… (gets pulled off the apron by Lilly and Sam and they start beating on her)

Trish turns and starts to count the pin.

Todd: Finally 1… 2… NO!! ALEX KICKED OUT!

JR: How in the hell?

King: Trish can't even believe she kicked out.

Miley looked up in disbelief at Trish who says it was only 2. Miley then gets up and sets herself to hit a Pop Star Kick once Alex gets up.

JR: Miley looking for the Pop Star Kick… wait a minute there's Carly.

Carly climbed up onto the turnbuckle and jumped.

King: Carly from the top rope!!! OH MY GOD WHAT A KICK!!!

While Carly was in the air Miley turned at the last second and hit the Pop Star Kick on Carly in mid-air.

Todd: That's gotta be it 1… 2… NO!!

Carly kicked out at the very last second before Trish's hand hit the mat.

JR: Carly will not give up. She is driven by what Alex did to Sam and her own drive to prove that she deserves to be champion.

Miley immediately goes for the pin again but Carly kicks out at 2, then Miley goes for the pin again this time grabbing both of Carly's legs but still Carly kicks out at 2.

JR: Carly refusing to stay down.

Miley gives up on trying to pin Carly and goes over to pick up an almost limp Alex.

King: Look outside the ring it's an all out brawl.

Harper, Lilly and Sam were outside the ring exchanging punches between everyone and Sam inadvertently shoved Harper into the ring causing Trish to turn around. While she was turned Alex digs her nails into Miley's eyes and Miley goes down to her knees and then Alex hits the Knock Out Spell and falls on Miley. After that happened Trish pushed Harper out of the ring and ordered all three girls to get go to the back. Then Trish turned around and saw the pin and slide over and started counting.

Todd: 1… 2… No Carly broke it up

Carly dove out of desperation and broke up the pin causing Alex to roll out of the ring. Miley and Carly get up and face each other. Then, Miley tries a quick kick but Carly blocks it and trips up Miley onto her back, grabs both leg and flips over into a bridging pin. Trish counts 1…2… but Miley lifts both herself and Carly up, with her arms wrapped around Carly's waist, twists around and hooks Carly's arms and pulls her over her back for a backslide pin, but Carly kicks out at 2. Miley gets to her feet quicker that Carly and goes for a Pop Star Kick but Carly ducks then dropkicks Miley in the back setting Miley up for her finisher.

JR: Miley on the ropes Carly has that look in her eyes, she's gonna go for it.

Carly runs and bounces off the opposite ropes at full speed grabs the middle and top ropes and hit the iSmack You.

JR: iSmack You connects and Miley goes flying.

Miley gets sent back on her back, and Carly goes over and on top of the turnbuckle, jumps and hits a body slash on Miley and hooks her leg.

Todd: That's it, 1… 2… no Alex breaks it up, where did she come from?

Alex gets up and picks Carly up by the hair and hits her in the face a few times and then drives her head into the turnbuckle. Alex then goes over and does a baseball slide to Miley's side, causing Miley to slide out of the ring and land on the ground with a soft thud, which allowed Carly time to get up by the time Alex got up and turned around.

Carly and Alex stare each other down until Alex swings and connects with a punch to Carly's face, then Carly swings and connects with hers. They exchange punches until Alex hits one right after the other then drives Carly back into the ropes.

JR: Alex going for something… wait a minute what's Sonny doing?

King: I forgot she was even still out here

Sonny had gotten up from her seat and was standing at the opposite end of the ring that Alex and Carly were at as Alex attempted to Irish whip Carly but Carly reversed and sent Alex into the ropes and she ended up on her face after Sonny blindly grabbed for what she thought would be Carly's foot. Once Sonny opened her eyes she saw what she had done and her hands immediately covered her mouth, as Alex looked at her with a 'what the hell' look as Sonny mouths 'I'm sorry'

Then Alex turns her head to get up only to have Carly's foot connect to the temple of her head, causing a huge uproar with the crowd.

JR: OH MY GOD!!! Carly just punted Alex in the head.

Carly just stares at what the results of what she had just done, she was stunned that she had just punted Alex in the head.

Trish: Pin Her!!

That snapped Carly out of her daze and she quickly hooked Alex's leg and Trish counted

JR: 1… 2… 3 It's over!! (Carly's theme hits)

Lillian: Here is your winner and THE NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION CARLY SHAY!!!!!!!!!

Sam runs down to the ring as Trish hands the title to a kneeling Carly. Sam goes up to her and picks her and spins her around. When she gets put down Carly embraces Sam tightly. When they pull away Sam grabs Carly's hand and raises it above her head. Trish walks up to Carly and pats the title on Carly's shoulder.

Trish: Congrats, you deserve this. Take good care of it.

Carly smiles and nods then looks over at and finds Miley and Lilly standing there. Lilly walks up first and just looks right into Carly's eyes and hugs the new champion.

Lilly: I'm sorry, and congrats

Carly returns the hug and looks at Miley who does the same as Lilly.

Miley: Congratulations, this is your night… (Miley pulls away and looks right at Carly) but enjoy it while you can, because I still have my rematch so I'll be coming for that title. (Miley says with a smile on her face then raises Carly's hand.)

Harper makes her way to the ring, as the other four girls exit the ring. She slides into the ring where she sees Sonny helping up a semi-conscious Alex. She runs over and pushes Sonny, causing Alex to stumble but she catches herself with the ropes.

Harper: You stupid, bitch!! You cost her the match! (Harper pushes Sonny again)

Sonny: I'm sorry, I thought it was Carly.

Harper: Well new flash for ya, it was Alex. You don't even deserve to call yourself her friend. (Harper pushes Sonny again)

Sonny: Stop I'm sorry

Harper: Not good enough (pushes Sonny again)

Sonny: I said stop! (pushes Harper back)

Harper: Oh you wanna go? Let's do this (Harper rolls up her sleeves and is about to punch Sonny but Alex stops them)

Alex: Guys stop. I don't want you to fighting (holds her head with one hand and the rope with the other)

Harper: Stay out of this, Alex. This is between me and her

Sonny: Bring it

Alex: Guys Stop!!

Sonny and Harper just scowl at each other for a minute but then the scowl turns into a smile then Harper nods her head towards Alex then Sonny kicks Alex in the face.

JR: Oh my god!!

Todd: Sonny just kicked Alex's teeth down her throat.

Sonny and Harper just look at the now unconscious Alex and laugh then they turn to each other and wrap their arms around each other's necks and kiss in the middle of the ring.

JR: Oh come on. This was a damn set up. We need medics out here Alex is knocked out.

Sonny and Harper walk out of the ring and up the ramp as the medics rush down to the ring and check on and load Alex onto a stretcher.

JR: This just makes me sick, I can't believe…

Alex is being rolled up the ramp and into the back stage area as the screen fades out and into a promo for the next PPV and for the Main Event for the WWE Championship.

_Well what about that? Was it worth the wait? What do you think Tay?_

_I still wish Lita was the special ref but we didn't have any say in who was picked but I still liked it. It was fun writing it._

_Me too Tay. Ok guys we aren't sure if this is the end of this or if we'll keep going into the other storylines._

_Yea this was kinda hard to put together but it was so much fun to write._

_Well this is all for now so as you know I'm Ma… (interrupted by Taylor)_

_Wait, wait, wait_

_What?_

_Just wanted to remind everyone that tomorrow is your birthday silly._

_Tay, don't it's not that big of a deal._

_Yes it is it's your big 2 0, it should be special_

_Tay, it will be special. I've got you here with me. That's all I want._

_Aww your sweet (kisses Mandy's cheek) but I want to do something special for you_

_Tay, don't tell me your going to set up something_

_No I'm not going to set up something._

_Tay…_

_I swear I'm not._

_Ok good. Oh shoot my phone. (runs off and gets it)_

_(whispers) I so totally am_

_TAY I HEARD THAT!_

_Crap… oh well I'll think of (sees Mandy coming for her) Ahh ok bye guys I gotta go. (gets up and runs from Mandy)_


	5. The Night After

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, WWE or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney and if I owned WWE we wouldn't have this same old shit Cena be champion for most of the year or anytime of the year for that matter.**_

_**Ok here's something I haven't done in a while (clears her throat)**_

_**WARNING!! The following is a Liley fanfic meaning FEMSLASH so basically if you don't like it then GET THE F*CK OFF MY STORY AND DON'T F*CKIN READ IT!!!!!**_

_**Ahh that feels better lol ok now on with the show… **_

_**(Lilian Garcia's Quiero Vivir starts playing)**_

_**No comprendo (I don't understand)  
Este mundo, (this world.)  
Tantas reglas (There are so many rules, that it)  
Amargan el sabor (puts a damper on living!!)  
Esta vida, (This life,)  
El trabajo, (And work)  
Nada cambia (It never changes)  
Incluyendo nuestro amor (Including our love life.)  
(Por fin lo veo) ( I finally see it!)  
Ya estoy harta (Well, Im fed up)  
Quiero más, mucho más (I want more...so much more!) (song continues to play as Mandy comes into the room and makes and entrance)**_

_**Hey guys it's me Mandy and as all of you know I am one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team. Ok here's the deal both Taylor and I have decided to continue this Who Will Reign Supreme? story which involves Hannah Montana, iCarly, and WOWP characters as divas in WWE. But we decided to add our personal OC in this so we will continue the storylines already involved in this but also adding storylines for our OC wrestler as well. Well I'll get started with this next chapter it is the Monday Night Raw after Cyber Sunday in which Carly won the WWE women's title and Sonny and Harper turned on Alex, we have new WWE undisputed Tag Champs, and a few other things.**_

The Night After

Papa Roach's To Be Loved hits and the Raw intro video is shown. The pyro hits and different camera views of the fans in attendance are shown.

Michael Cole: We are here live in the city of brotherly love Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and tonight coming off the heels of Cyber Sunday we have a special 3 hour show, involving all three brands and King what do you think.

King: 3 hours of the best talent in the WWE, can't go wrong there.

Cole: No you can't especially after the night we had last night, we crowned a new US Champion in Evan Bourne and we saw John Cena retain the WWE title in his match with Triple H.

Cole: And joining us tonight are our other broadcast partners from Smackdown! Good Ol' JR Jim Ross and Todd Grisham.

JR: Thank you Cole and yes Smackdown! is alive and well here tonight and we are going to experience the fall out of the results of Cyber Sunday which for us we saw new Undisputed Tag Team Champions crowned in Edge and Chirstian.

Todd: You're right JR we have new tag champs but what about the Women's title changing hands and what happened after the match?

JR: Yes we have a new Women's Champion Carly Shay but the story is what happened after the match when Alex Russo tried to break up a fight between her so-called friends Harper Finkle and Sonny Munroe, whom which we have just found out is the newest diva to the Smackdown! roster.

Todd: Yes and all Alex got for trying to break up that fight was a swift kick to the face from Sonny. JR basically it was a set up.

JR: But also we found out who the #1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship will be in Matt Hardy. And he will face the World Champion CM Punk who pulled out the victory in the triple threat match that also included The Undertaker and Batista.

Todd: More like stole because Undertaker had Batista in Hell's Gates but Punk covered Undertaker and pinned The Phenom before Taker could release the hold and kick out. You can bet Punk will be experiencing some retribution from The Phenom.

JR: And also joining us her are our ECW commentators Matt Striker and Josh Matthews.

Matt: Thanks Jim and yes Cyber Sunday was an excellent PPV for ECW as we saw the end of the ECW title tournament with the match between Shemus and Zack Ryder where Ryder came out victorious.

Josh: Yes indeed we have a new ECW Champion Zack Ryder. And now we… (interrupted by Vince McMahon's entrance theme No Chance in Hell) well we are going to see The WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon coming to the ring. Let's see what he has to say.

Vince walks down to the ring in his normal 'pole stuck up his ass'…

_**(AN: Sorry that's the only way I can describe his little walk thing he does lol)**_

… walk and then makes his way up the steps and gets into the ring and stands there looking around at all the people in attendance for a minute before speaking.

Vince: Tonight we have a special 3 hour long Raw which involves all three brands. And also tonight before I introduce the special guest General Manager I need to make a few announcements. First of all, to all of the champions, whether they be new or if you retained your gold, I say congratulations. And I also say that because tonight all the titles will be defended tonight and if you keep your title then you will go to on to Survivor Series where every title will be defended again, whether it be a 1 on 1 match or in a traditional Survivor Series elimination match, we'll find out how it will be defended within the next coming weeks. Speaking of champions that brings me to my next announcement that involves the WWE Women's and Diva's Champions, I have come up with a new show that is for the Divas. It will be called Diva's Night and will be on Wednesdays and can be seen on the CW starting this week. Now the divas will stay on their respected brands but on Wednesday all of them will be eligible for matches against each other.

King: Oh Wow a night devoted to puppies, Woo Who!!

JR: Calm down King.

Vince: And now one more announcement, tonight on this special 3 hour edition of Monday Night Raw, we will have for the first and last time only a Non-pro Battle Royal, meaning that we will be selling tickets to anyone over the age of 18 and if your ticket is drawn then you will be able to participate in this ring in a battle royal against 9 other fans, and also the winner of the battle royal will be allowed to be the manager of anyone superstar in either the WWE title match tonight between John Cena, Randy Orton and Shawn Michaels but as a bonus the last one eliminated will be able to manage any superstar in the World title match tonight.

That announcement gets a huge cheer and Vince lets it die down before continuing.

Vince: Ok now for the main reason I came out here, tonight your special guest GM. He is a former 16 time World Champion, from Charlotte, North Carolina, he is the kiss-stealing, wheeling dealing, jet-flying, limousine-riding son-of-a-gun, The Nature Boy RIC FLAIR!!!!

The crowd erupts as they hear the famous WOOOO!!! followed by Ric Flair's entrance theme play and it gets even louder as they see him walk out in his expensive suit and makes his way to the ring where Vince shows respect to him by sitting on the second rope to make it easier for Ric to get into the ring. Flair looks around at all the fans who are now cheering "Welcome Back" over and over as he raises his hands to them, bowing down to them in the same manner they are bowing down to him. Vince comes over and hugs Ric then hands him the mic.

Ric: WOOOOOO!!!!!! Wow it is good to be back in the squared circle. I cannot tell you how much I miss this, how much I miss looking out at all of you and seeing you cheer me on, and now I have the very special honor of being the GM of Raw for tonight, now that, that just makes me wanna (Ric starts to act all hyper) makes me wanna (he takes off his jacket and puts it on the ground then he bounces off the ropes and does an elbow drop to the jacket) WOOOOO!!!! it makes me wanna get back in the game, GOD I've missed this.

Fans erupt into cheers and chant "Please Come Back" over and over again and Ric waits until they die down to begin talking again.

Ric: Now I've been down this road before, being General Manager that is, I know the ins and outs of this but now I have unlimited power, I can do whatever I want, which means this guy, me (Points to himself) probably one of the greatest champions this business has ever seen, me (points to himself again) can go and do exactly what I wanted to do a few years ago and tha… (Ric gets interrupted by CM Punk's theme hitting)

JR: Oh come on what does Punk want now.

Todd: I don't know but he seems to be on a mission.

Punk walks down to the ring with authority and quickly gets in the ring and walks up to Flair and brings up the mic that was in his hand to speak.

Punk: So you're the GM? You say you're one of the greatest champions this business has ever seen? Well how about this, have you ever been know as the only Straight Edge Champion in WWE History? No? Didn't think so, well

Ric: Will you just Shut Up!! Is there any point to this?

Punk: Well yes there is, I'm better than you and you know it, so you should use you're unlimited power to take me out of my title match tonight.

Ric: Well you're right I…

Punk: That's right, I am right thank you for understanding and taking me out of the match. (Punk turns to leave)

Ric: Whoa, whoa hold on there, I'm not taking anyone out of their match tonight. (Punk turns around with a furious look on his face) I said you were right, I've never been know as the only Straight Edge Champion but that doesn't mean you're better than me, that doesn't mean you're the man, because in order to be the man, you have to beat the man. And tonight you're going to get your chance, because tonight for one night only, The Nature Boy is coming out of retirement to face you (points to Punk) CM Punk for that title I have worn around my waist 16 times before and I will do anything to make it a 17th time tonight WOOOOOO!!!!

Punk just looks down then back up with a smile on his face.

Punk: Fine, it's your funeral old man, just don't blame me when you're sitting here after our match broken because I made you tap well actually yea you can blame me.

Punk backs up and gets out of the ring as Ric Flair's music hits and he gets out of the ring and starts to walk up the ramp but stops and looks over to the side where people are standing at the barricade at ring side and walks over and shakes hands and half hugs someone that has a CM Punk shirt on.

JR: Wow I'm surprised there is a Punk fan out here.

Todd: Yea me too but what about our title match tonight we could have Ric Flair as our World Champion again.

JR: Well we'll find out tonight if that happens, we'll be back with our first match of the night next.

_(fades out to a commercial)_

_**Later that night**_

_Shows clips of the Women's title match from Cyber Sunday_

_JR's voice: Oh god Alex dropkicked Miley out of the ring (Shows Miley falling to the floor)_

_JR: Wait what's Sonny doing_

_King: I forgot she was even here_

_(Shows Sonny grabbing Alex's feet)_

_Alex turns around and gives her a 'what the hell look' then turns around and a still shot of Carly kicking Alex in the head appears._

_JR: OH MY GOD!!! Carly just punted Alex in the head._

_Carly just stares at what the results of what she had just done, she was stunned that she had just punted Alex in the head._

_Trish: Pin Her!!_

_That snapped Carly out of her daze and she quickly hooked Alex's leg and Trish counted_

_JR: 1… 2… 3 It's over!! (Carly's theme hits)_

_Lilian: Here is your winner and THE NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION CARLY SHAY!!!!!!!!!_

JR: That was last night and I still can't believe what happened after that, Sonny kicked a semi-conscious Alex in the face and she was carried out on a stretcher, that just made me sick.

Todd: Yes it does but we need to focus on this next match Miley is cashing in on her rematch clause and now she is getting her rematch.

Ring announcer Justin Roberts: Ladies and Gentlemen this match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship!!!!!

Miley's Rock Star starts to play and the fans cheer.

Justin: Making her way to the ring being accompanied by Lilly Truscott, From Crowley Corners, Tennessee MILEY STEWART!!!!

Miley and Lilly come walking out hand in hand and Lilly spins Miley around once before removing her hand from Miley's so she can wrap her arm around Miley's waist and they walk down to the ring.

JR: Miley the former Women's Champion is looking to regain her title, especially after not being pinned to lose it.

Todd: Well that's the way Triple Threat matches go, the champion doesn't have to be pinned to lose the title.

Miley and Lilly get to the ring and Lilly helps Miley up to the ring apron then climbs up herself and sits on the second rope for Miley to get in the ring and Miley returns the favor once she is in the ring. Miley gets up on the closet turnbuckle and holds up a peace sign with her right hand and points and waves at the fans cheering, then she gets off that turnbuckle and goes to the opposite one and does the same thing. As she gets off that turnbuckle, the iCalry theme begins to play.

Justin: Making her way to the ring, accompanied by Sam Puckett, from Seattle, Washington she is the NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION CARLY SHAY!!

Carly and Sam come walking out with Sam having her arm around Carly's waist, which is covered by the Women's title. Sam lifts up Carly and spins her around and puts her down but at the same time unbuckles the belt and takes it off Carly without Carly knowing and she hides it behind her back.

Todd: And here comes the Women's Champion Carly Shay and… hey where did the belt go?

Carly begins to walk to the ring but looks down and see the belt gone then looks at Sam behind her. Sam just looks down and smiles shyly and gives her the belt back. Carly smiles and takes the belt and drapes it over her right shoulder as Sam come to Carly's left side and wraps her arm around Carly's waist.

JR: Last night was probably the greatest night of Carly's life, she won the Women's title for the first time. She still has to be on an emotional high.

Todd: You're right JR, winning a title for the first time has to be one of any superstar's greatest moments in their lives.

Carly and Sam walk down to the ring and Sam lifts Carly up onto the ring apron then climbs up and steps on the bottom rope and raises the second rope to let Carly get in then Sam hops over the top rope and into the ring. Carly gets up on one of the turnbuckles and holds up the title with her right hand and waves to everyone with her left hand as Sam acts like she is showing off Carly to the world. Carly gets down from the turnbuckle and turns and faces Miley and holds up the title then hands it to the referee, who holds it up signifying that this match is for the title. He then hands it to someone that takes the title next to the announce table and waves his hand to ring the bell as Lilly and Sam get out of the ring on opposite sides.

JR: This match should be interesting, especially after what we saw last night, these two are evenly matched.

Carly and Miley circle the ring, sizing each other up, then they lock up in a collar elbow tie up. Both girls struggle to gain an advantage but Miley finally gets the upper hand and gets Carly into a head lock. Carly tries to escape but Miley has the hold locked on tightly, until Carly starts to elbow Miley in the ribs. Carly elbows her a few times and then bounces Miley off the ropes and Miley lets go of the hold and goes bouncing off the opposite ropes and hits Carly with a shoulder block causing Carly to fall on her back. Miley then goes and bounces off the ropes but while she does that Carly flips over to her stomach and Miley hops over her, then Carly gets to her feet and ducks a clothesline from Miley, then Carly goes for a round house kick when Miley bounces back but Miley ducks and rolls up Carly but she kicks out at 1. Then Carly trips up Miley and pins her but only gets a one count, then both girls get up and look right at each other and nod knowingly to show their respect for each other.

Todd: Wow a combination of moves from both girls but still neither one could get the advantage. Like you said JR they are evenly matched.

Miley then walks up to Carly and then fakes going for a Pop Star kick, causing Carly to duck, and she then sweeps her leg behind Carly's, making her fall on her back then Miley does a front flip leg drop but Carly moves out of the way and tries a front flip leg drop of her own but Miley moves out of the way and grabs Carly's legs and does a bridging pin but only gets a 2 count before Carly lifts herself and Miley up then both girls twist and Carly hooks Miley's arms and she goes for a backslide pin but Miley kicks out at 2.

JR: Very impressive pinning combinations. Who will get the advantage? We'll find out when we come back.

_Goes to a commercial_

Todd: And we're back as we see Miley has gained the advantage with a single legged Boston crab. Let's take a look at what happened during the break.

Screen cuts to a split screen showing the replay and the live match at the same time.

Show's Carly pushing Miley back into a turnbuckle and hits a shoulder block.

JR: As you see here Carly got an early advantage with this shoulder block in the turnbuckle.

Todd: But this is where Miley turned the tables.

Shows Miley getting tripped up onto the second ropes and Carly going for the iSmack You but Miley moves out of the way at the last second and then when Carly is standing a little dizzy from the extra spin she took when she didn't hit anything, Miley hits a jumping neck breaker on Carly and goes for a quick pin but Carly kicked out at 2.

JR: And Miley has had the advantage ever since.

Todd: Carly may have to tap she's in the middle of the ring with nowhere to go.

Carly starts pounding on the mat to try and get the fans cheering for her as she starts to lift herself off the mat. Carly screams as she starts to lift Miley up off her a little bit and she tries to crawl over to the ropes. When Carly is within arm's reach of the ropes she reaches out and barely touches it but then Miley lets go of the hold and starts to drag Carly back into the middle of the ring and reapply the hold but when she tries to Carly flips on her back and pushes Miley off her and to the mat.

Todd: Miley tried to prevent Carly from getting to the rope but Carly with some quick thinking able to prevent her from reapplying the hold.

Carly and Miley start to get up, then Carly lands a hard right to Miley's jaw, causing Miley to stagger back a few steps but she comes back with a hard right of her own. The two girls exchange shots until Miley lands a kick instead of a punch to the side of Carly's head, causing Carly to fall to the ground, almost limp.

JR: Oh my god, what a kick, that may have knocked out Carly right there.

Todd: Miley with the pin 1… 2… No Carly kicked out.

Miley looks up in disbelief then over at Lilly who has the same expression on her face then up to the ref that tells her that Carly got her shoulder up. Miley then gets up and looks at Carly then hits a leg drop on Carly. She then goes over to the nearest turnbuckle and smacks it a few times signaling she was going up top.

JR: Miley going up top, possibly going for the Pop Star Splash.

Miley gets up to the top and then does a peace sign really quick before jumping off the turnbuckle to do a body splash but Carly moves at the last second causing Miley to hit nothing but the mat. Carly quickly goes for the pin.

Todd: Pop Star Press misses, Carly with the pin 1… 2… No Miley somehow finding the will to kick out.

Carly looks up at the ref asking if it was a 3 then looks at Sam who is encouraging her to keep going. Carly gets up and sets herself and waits for Miley to get up. Miley starts to get up but only makes it to her knees when Carly hits her with a low dropkick and she falls onto the second rope.

Todd: Carly looking for the iSmack You again can she connect.

Carly bounces off the ropes and this time she hits Miley square in the face.

Todd: Yes she can, Miley goes flying Carly getting ready to hit the seating senton, she's feeling the momentum and

JR: OH MY GOD!!! Pop Star Kick!!!! Pop Star Kick connects!!

Carly went to springboard off the top rope for a seated senton but Miley at the last second swings her leg and connects with the Pop Star Kick to Carly's face and Carly falls flat on her back but so does Miley.

Todd: Miley just has to get over and cover her and she'll regain her title.

Miley slowly crawls over and drapes an arm over Carly and the ref counts.

JR: New Champion, 1… 2… NO Oh My God Carly kicked out!! I've just had an out of body experience!!

Miley looks over at Lilly who is asking the ref if it was a 3 count. Miley has a look of disbelief on her face as she slowly gets up to her feet. She looks over at Sam who is yelling for Carly to get up. Miley bends down to pick Carly up but then Carly grabs Miley's head and rolls inward into a small package pin.

Todd: Carly small package 1… 2… 3 Carly wins!! (iCarly theme hits)

Justin: Ladies and Gentlemen your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion CARLY SHAY!!!

Miley sits up with a look of shock on her face then puts her head in her hands because she knows she got caught. Carly gets up slowly as the ref brings the title over and gives it to her before raising her hand to signify she won. Miley gets up to her feet and walks over to Carly and looks at her for a few seconds then holds out her hand. Carly smiles and accepts Miley's hand and shakes it as she gets up to her feet.

Miley: Good job, you caught me.

Carly: I got lucky…

Miley: Lucks got nothing to do with it, you beat me fair and square.

Miley then grabs Carly's wrist and raises it in the air, she is about to walk out of the ring when Alex's Wizards of Waverly Place theme hits.

JR: What in the world? She's not supposed to be here tonight.

Todd: Well she is and she's making her way to the ring.

Alex walks slowly down to the ring and then steadies herself before walking up the steps and gets into the ring and faces Carly and Miley. Both Carly and Miley ready themselves to fight but Alex raises her head up and brings the other one that has a mic in it and speaks.

Alex: Whoa, I'm not here to fight, I'm not even supposed to be here, let alone standing on my feet right now. I just came down here to say… (she looks over at Carly) congratulations Carly, you deserve that title, and Miley (she looks over at Miley) you were a great champion and I'm sure you'll have that title around your waist again soon.

Carly and Miley look at each other quickly then look back at Alex, still in their positions to they are ready to fight if they have to.

Alex: Look I came out here to say… I'm sorry. I did a lot of things to you, both of you, all of you and I regret that. I don't know how but Harper blinded me from seeing what was right and what was wrong, but that blind folds off now and I see my mistakes and I'm trying to make up for them. I know you guys probably won't forgive me now but… I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness and I… (interrupted when the Sonny With a Chance theme hits)

Sonny and Harper come walking down to the ring.

Harper: Oh blah blah blah. You know your words are useless.

Sonny and Harper get into the ring and walk up to Alex.

Sonny: Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was her fault. You have no one to blame but yourself.

Alex: Sonny what did I do to you? Why are you doing this?

Sonny: What did you do? What didn't you do?

Alex just had a confused look on her face.

Harper: She means you did a lot to her and you did to me. You deserve everything you got last night and what you'll get now (she pushes Alex)

Sonny: Yea now

Miley and Carly step in front of Alex and guard her.

Sonny: What the hell? Move

Harper: Yea it's not like you care if we hurt her or not.

Miley: Actually yes we do. You guys are the enemy not her.

Harper: Oh like just you two could take us on.

Carly: You might want to recount that. (Carly points behind Harper)

Harper and Sonny turn around to find Sam and Lilly standing behind them, Sam with her arms crossed and Lilly with her right hand on her hip and mockingly waves at them with her left. Sonny and Harper take a step back then Sam move in front of Lilly and stares at both Harper and Sonny and then leans forward so she is inches away from Sonny and Harpers face then screams at the top of her lungs and chases Sonny and Harper out of the ring.

JR: Wow Sam really has a voice doesn't she?

Miley takes the mic from Alex then says.

Miley: Oh Harper one more thing, see you Wednesday.

Sam: (Takes the mic from Miley) And I'll be seeing you in the ring too Sonny.

Harper and Sonny look at the ring in disgust as the make their way up the ramp as the iCarly theme hits and the other 4 girls let Carly celebrate her victory.

JR: Wow we just found out tonight that Wednesday Night Divas will begin this Wednesday and we already have 2 matches set up, what else can happen tonight?

Todd: Well we still have our World Title defense tonight and that special non-pro battle royal than Mr. McMahon set up so basically anything can happen. Now we will head to the back where Gregory Helms is interviewing the ECW Champion before his big title defense.

_Later that night._

_Backstage in an interview_

Josh Matthews: What a huge win for the Tag Champs Edge and Christian as the retain their titles, but now I'm here with the World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk, Punk do you have any thoughts about your match tonight.

Punk: Match? Josh this isn't going to be a match, it's going to be a massacre. I mean seriously I'm in my prime and Flair… well let's just say that Horseman should have been sent to the glue factory a long time ago and… (Punk interrupted by Matt Hardy walking up)

Punk: What do you want?

Hardy: Just wanted to let you know I'm looking forward to facing Ric at Survivor Series for that title of yours. (Hardy smiles)

Punk: Oh funny, you know you're just like your brother, you just need to know when to say "No". Jeff needed to learn to say "No" to drugs and you need to learn to say "No" to talking to your future opponent… (Punk then takes a swing at Hardy)

Hardy ducks the punch and tackles Punk to the floor, and the start fist fighting before security shows up and pulls the two apart.

JR: Wow some high tensions there between Punk and Hardy.

Todd: Yes there is JR but now we shift focus to this non-pro battle royal (Mr. McMahon's theme hits) speaking of which the Chairman is making his way to the ring right now.

Vince makes his way into the ring and asks for a mic.

Vince: Ladies and Gentlemen it is now time for the non-pro battle royal. And now if I could get the tickets out here I can draw the 10 lucky fans that will participate in the match. (A ring hand comes up and hands him a bucket full of tickets.) Ok and now the first ticket is…. 48382, anyone? Anyone? Ah here we go let him in.

A black haired guy about 6 foot medium build comes in and hands Vince the ticket.

Vince: Alright what is your name?

:My name is Steven Evans.

Vince: Alright Steven now let's find out who your opponents are ok… (picks another ticket) 48328, 48328… here we go come on… (a shorter but muscular brown haired guy comes in and presents the ticket) Alright what's your name?

:Jordan Turner…

Alright Jordan stand over there and we'll get our other competitors. Alright 48408, 48408 Ah all the way up in the higher section, alright get down here.

A tall but skinny blonde haired guy comes running and hops over the barricade and intothe rihg and presents the ticket.

Vince: Name?

: Brian Wallace

Vince: Alright stand over there, the next ticket is… 48319, 48319… ok someone in the front row, get in here.

A short red headed kid comes in and hands Vince the ticket but Vince looks at him oddly

Vince: Are you 18?

:Yes sir here (shows Vince his ID)

Vince: Alright what's your name

: Eric Martin, but my friends call me Red.

Vince: I wonder why… ok now for the next person… 48403, 49403 Ok get in here

A tall dirty blonde haired guy comes in and give Vince the ticket.

Vince: Name?

: Vance Wallace

Vince looks at the guy and asks

Vince: Are you and Brian related?

Vance: He's my cousin.

Vince: Ok now the next ticket is… 48390, 48390… you in the front row get in here.

JR: Hey it's that kid that Punk was shaking hands with at the beginning of the night.

A tall guy with long black hair and a CM Punk shirt on comes into the ring.

Vince: Name?

: Tyler Madison

Vince: Ok stand over here, the next ticket is… 48443, 48443

A tall muscular guy with black haired guy comes in.

Vince: Name?

: Race Wilson

Vince: Ok the next ticket is… 48453, 48453…

A brown haired chubby guy comes into the ring and hands the ticket to Vince.

Vince: And your name is?

: Lee Haupin

Vince: Alright now the next ticket is… 48338, 48338

A tall but very skinny guy comes in and hands Vince the ticket.

Vince: Name?

: Russell Owen

Vince: Alright Russell stand over there and now our last participant is… 48478, 48478…

A light brown haired guy comes in and hands the ticket to Vince.

Vince: And what is your name?

: Hunter Moss

Vince: Alright Hunter stand with the others as I explain the rules. Ok now before we even start, by buy a ticket you here by agree that WWE is not responsible for any injury that may occur during the match. Do you agree? (all the participants nod their heads) Ok this is an elimination battle royal, last person in the ring is the winner. Now there are 3 ways to be eliminated and that is by pin fall, submission or by being thrown out of the ring with both feet touching the floor, you do not have to be thrown over the top rope. Alright now punches, kicks and knees are not allowed, and as I said last man in the ring wins and he can choose to manage any of the three superstars in the WWE title match. But if you are the last one eliminated you can be a manager for one of the superstars in the World title match. Any questions? Ok now let's ge… (interrupted by CM Punks music hitting)

JR: Oh now what does he want now?

Punk walks into the ring and asks Vince to let him have the mic.

Punk: Ok I'm not out here to stop this match, I'm actually just out here to wish someone luck, Tyler get over here man.

Tyler steps forward and boos can be heard as he half hugs Punk.

Punk: Good luck man, I'm rooting for you.

Punk then gets out of the ring and walks over to the announce table and takes a seat.

JR: Well I guess CM Punk will be joining us for commentary.

Todd: Yes it does hello CM.

Punk: Hey Todd, JR

JR: So what interests you so much in this battle royal?

Punk: Well like Vince said the winner gets to be a manager in the WWE title match and the runner-up can be a manager for the World title match, and I've decided to come and see who my manager is going to be.

Todd: Or Ric Flair's manager.

Punk: Are you trying to be funny? Like any of these guy would want to manage an old geezer like Flair. He may be one of the greats in WWE history but I'm the present and future of this business.

Todd: Well alright, but what about the one you were wishing luck to? How do you know him?

Punk: Well he's actually my cousin, I paid for his plane ticket from Chicago and for the tickets he bought to be in this match, but before you go and assuming stuff, no the M in CM doesn't stand for Madison.

JR: Alright we're going to get this match underway right now (bell sounds)

Todd: Oh and we have an elimination already, I believe that's Russell he just got sent flying through the ropes by the big guy Lee.

The other nine competitors pair off but with Brian and Vance teaming up on Lee.

Todd: So JR, Punk any predictions?

JR: Well in something like this its always a good idea to go with the bigger man so I'm going to pick Lee.

Punk: Well I know my cousin and I've actually shown him some moves so I'm picking Tyler.

Just then Tyler head butts Hunter in the face and Hunter goes down and Tyler pins him.

JR: There's another elimination Hunter is out.

Lee pushes Vance and Brian off of him and runs towards them and pushes them down to the ground, as Tyler goes after the smallest competitor Red, who is busy with Jordan. Race and Steven are facing off against each other in one of the corners. Tyler picks up Red and holds him above his head and walks over to the ropes and is about to toss Red over when Red slips out and drives his shoulder into Tyler's back, causing him to drop to his knees, Red goes to bounce off the opposite ropes but when he does he runs into Lee and falls on his back, then Lee immediately does an elbow drop to Red's chest and pins him but Red kicks out at 2.

Todd: Wow almost another elimination, but you can tell Red is a fighter and won't give up that easily, wait a minute we have two guys fighting on the top turnbuckle.

Race and Steven are up on the turnbuckle where Steven is trying to super-plex Race but he keeps blocking then Lee comes over and pushes both of them off and out of the ring.

JR: Lee eliminates Steven and Race, wow what a drop.

Todd: We're down to 6 now whoa wait no Red hangs on.

Jordan had tossed Red through the ropes but Red hung on and is now on the outside apron, when Jordan goes and bounces off the opposite ropes to spear Red, but Red moves out of the way and Jordon goes through the ropes and to the floor.

Todd: Jordan has eliminated himself while trying to eliminate Red, 5 down 5 to go.

JR: Wait Red is on the top turnbuckle what's he going to do? Flying cross body!!

Red goes for a flying cross body on Lee but Lee catches him and puts Red over the top rope and drops him but Red keeps hold of Lee's head and is now trying to pull Lee out.

JR: Red trying with everything he has to eliminate the big guy but Lee is twice his size. Wait a minute he's getting help.

All the other competitors go over and lift Lee up and over the rope and he falls to the floor.

Todd: Lee is eliminated 4 to go.

Vance and Brian look at each other and then they stare at Red and Tyler. They touch fists and Vance starts to go over to Red but then Brian grabs Vance's arm and throws him through the ropes and to the floor.

JR: Whoa talk about your double cross, Brian just eliminated his cousin Vance.

Vance gets up and looks furious and starts yelling at Brian but Brian just shrugs his shoulders but then Tyler runs up and pushes him through the ropes and to the floor.

Todd: Brian is eliminated, and Vance is just standing there laughing at him. Well we're down to the final 2 its between Red and Tyler one will be managing your match Punk and the other will be managing the WWE title match.

Punk: Just exactly how I wanted it. (Punk gets up from his chair and takes off his head set)

JR: Where is Punk going?

Tyler and Red size each other up then Tyler goes for a clothesline but Red ducks and goes behind Tyler and tries to apply a sleeper hold on Tyler but Tyler just backs up into the turnbuckle causing Red to let go of the hold. Then Tyler just picks up Red and carries him around the ring while the fans start booing him, but then Red slips out of the hold and bounces off the ropes to try something but he is met by Tyler overpowering him and delivering a spinebuster, causing more boos. Tyler then goes over to the closest turnbuckle and squats down and sets Red up for a spear. Red gets back to his feet and Tyler is about to run right at Red but then Punk pulls on Tyler's leg and starts telling him something.

Punk: Dude take him out now.

Tyler: I am what do you think I'm about to do.

Punk: Just throw him out of the ring.

Tyler gets mad and sticks half his body out between the middle ropes to talk to Punk.

Tyler: Look I want to pin him and that's what I'm goi…

Red comes up behind Tyler and tries to push him out but then Punk grabs Tyler's hand and pulls causing Tyler to fall out of the ring.

JR: Red eliminated Tyler!! Red wins!!

Todd: Or did Punk eliminate Tyler? Either way Red wins and he will be the manager of the superstar of his choice in our main event, but Tyler can be the manager of either Punk or Flair which will he choose?

Tyler gets up from the ground and looks at Punk in shock, then starts yelling at him.

Tyler: What the hell man?

Punk: Sorry I was trying to pull the other kid out, I didn't do that on purpose.

Tyler just stares at Punk for a few seconds until Vince McMahon comes up to him.

Vince: Tyler which competitor would you like to mange for the World title match.

Tyler looks back at Vince then at Punk then sighs and gives his answer.

Tyler: I'll manage my cousin CM Punk.

_Later that night_

Justin: Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship!!!!!

Ric Flairs WOOOO!!! hits then his theme begins and the fans cheer loudly as Ric makes his way to the ring in his own styling way, with his custom robe on.

Justin: Making his way to the ring, from Charlotte, North Carolina, THE NATURE BOY RIC FLAIR!!!!!

The ref sits on the middle rope and lets Flair into the ring then CM Punks music hits.

Justin: And now making his way to the ring being accompanied by Tyler, from Chicago, Illinois, he is the only Straight Edge World Champion in WWE History, CM PUNK!!!!

Punk makes his way to the ring followed closely by Tyler and hops over the ropes and into the ring. Tyler stays outside of the ring on Punk's corner. Punk gives the title to the ref and he holds it up signifying it is for the World title.

JR: Well we are set for our main event for the night, we've seen all the title defended and we have some new champions, like our new Diva's Champion Gail Kim and a new Intercontinental Champion R-Truth.

Todd: Yes we have and now this title match is underway (bell rings)

Punk and Flair size each other up until Punk decides to go for a test of strength and puts his hand in the air and waits for Ric to take it but Ric just steps back and runs his hands through his hair and give a WOOOOO!!! causing everyone to cheer and laugh, as Punk gets frustrated. Punk walks up to Flair and slaps him across the face.

Punk: What's the matter with you, do you think this is some kind of game?

Ric: WOOOO!!!

Ric chops Punk's chest over and over as Punk goes backwards into the turnbuckle and receives more chops and punches.

JR: Flair is on a roll, and Punk is being beaten like a government mule.

Todd: Look at the chest of Punk it's as red your Oklahoma Sonners pin.

Flair continues to chop on Punk then he grabs Punk's arm and Irish whips him into the opposite turnbuckle and then runs at Punk but Punk moves out of the way and lets Flair hit the turnbuckle, but Flair stops himself just in time and comes back and chops Punk's chest again,, letting out a loud WOOOO!!! as Punk lets out a cry of pain. Flair then whips Punk into the turnbuckle again and runs at him but this time Punk waits a second longer before moving and Flair hits the turnbuckle and bounces off and Punk hits him with a back body drop. Punk then begins a succession of leg drops on Flair then goes for a pin but Flair kicks out at 2.

JR: Punk has turned the tables can Flair turn them back, we'll find out when we return.

_Goes to a commercial_

JR: And we're back here live and during the commercial break it was all CM Punk

Shows Punk lifting up Flair and dropping him on the barricade outside the ring.

JR: But surprisingly Tyler hasn't done anything but look on at what his own cousin is doing to this Hall of Famer.

Todd: I can't really read his reaction, looking at his face is kind of like looking at Orton's you can't really tell what he's thinking.

Punk throws Flair into the turnbuckle then slaps his knee before running and hitting Flair in the face with his knee then wrapping his hands around Flair's head and dropping him into a bulldog and goes for the cover.

Todd: Punk with the pin 1… 2… Flair kicked out. Flair refusing to go away quietly

Punk: Stay down old man!!

Punk gets up and does a few leg drops and goes for the pin again but Flair kicks out at 2. Punk then starts punching Flair in the head then gets up before the ref makes a 5 count to disqualify him. Punk then picks up Flair and tries to throw him into a turnbuckle but Flair slaps his hands off and chops him in the chest, over and over until Punk brings his leg up and kicks Flair in the side of the head. Flair falls down on his back and Punk goes for the cover.

JR: Punk might have knock Flair out 1… 2… No Flair got his foot on the rope. Flair still having the sense of mind to know where he was in the ring.

Punk gets up and starts arguing with the ref, which allows Flair to get to his feet and go after Punk but Punk side steps at the last second and Flair has to stop himself before he hits the ref but then Punk dropkicks Flair, causing him to squish the ref, then Punk tries to wrap his arms around Flair but Flair kicks his leg back hitting Punk with a low blow, causing Punk fall backwards onto his back. Flair then proceeds to lock in the Figure 4, which make Punk tap quickly.

JR: Punk's tapping, but there's no ref

Punk fights his way over to the ropes but Flair refuses to let the hold go until another ref comes in and starts the 5 count and he lets go at 4. The ref starts telling Flair he has to let go of the hold because of the rope break but while he does that Punk tells Tyler something.

Punk: Give me the belt

Tyler: But…

Punk: JUST DO IT!!

Tyler goes over and grabs the belt and gives it to Punk. Punk then gets up and goes to hit Flair but the ref grabs the belt and takes it out of the ring but then Punk hits a kick to the side of Flair's skull and Flair falls back and then Punk goes and locks in the Anaconda Vise. Flair struggles to break free but then Matt Hardy comes to the ring and attacks Punk causing the ref to call the match off and Punk and Hardy fight it out. Hardy starts landing hard shots on Punk but then Punk hits a kick to the side of Hardy's head then Punk tells Tyler to get some chairs. Tyler gets them and brings them into the ring.

JR: Oh come on now the match is over.

Todd: It doesn't look like Punk cares much anymore.

Punk proceeds to stick Matt's head in the chair and is about to slam the chair and Matt's head to the ground when Tyler stops him.

Tyler: Hold him up so I can get a shot in.

Punk holds up Hardy and Tyler pulls back to swing the chair, but then he stops.

Tyler: No put him down for a con-chair-to.

Punk lays Hardy face down on the chair but when he raises back up to look at Tyler, he gets met with a chair to the skull.

JR: Oh My God!! Tyler just layed out CM Punk with that chair shot.

Todd: What in the world? I thought they were working together.

Flair gets up timidly as he looked on at what happened until Tyler held his hand out to help up Flair, then he proceeded to help Matt up. Tyler then asked for the mic.

Tyler: Punk… I'm sorry but there's something I need to tell you, when you screwed me out of that battle royal, I called someone, someone that is worse than your worst nightmare, I can't stop him now. I can only help you beat him, I'll be there at Smackdown! this Friday to explain more, but all I can tell you now is that this guy goes by the initials TJC. I'm sorry Punk.

Tyler then gets out of the ring and hops over the barricade and walks out of the arena.

JR: What the hell was that about?

Todd: I don't know I'm just as baffled as you are.

JR: Well, I guess we'll find out more this Friday, well from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I'm Good Ol' JR Jim Ross

Todd: And I'm Todd Grisham and for the rest of our commentators, Good night!!

_Shows Punk still lying face down in the ring then fades to black for the end of the show._

_**Well what did you think? I know it was long but I had to set up everything that's going to be happening. What do you think about this TJC guy? Will he teach Punk a lesson or will he just get Punk'd? And what about Miley and Carly standing up for Alex? Wow more to come so watch out for the next chapter in this story. So until next time I'm Mandy and this has been a SheHasMyHeart Production. C ya**_


	6. Surprise, Surprise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, WWE or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney and if I owned WWE we wouldn't have this same old shit Cena be champion for most of the year or anytime of the year for that matter.**_

_**Hi everyone its me Mandy. Before I start I am announcing that Taylor will be taking over this story after this chapter, its not that I don't like writing this but its that I don't have time, I barely have time to write You Belong With Me but I begged Tay to let me keep it and she did and if you're wondering what I had to do to get her to agree to let me keep it well… let's just say I owe her a few "favors" when I come home for Christmas lol. Ok now that I've explained everything I just have one question… Are You Ready?... NO I said ARE YOU READY!!!! Then for the thousands that read this before I posted it and the millions that hopefully read this in the future… And because Tay's uncle met The Undertaker at a rest stop and got her and I an autograph AHHH!!! I LOVE IT!!! ok continuing… LLLLEEEEEEETTTTTTSSSSSSSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!! And if you're not down with that then I just got 2 words for ya… S*CK IT!!!**_

_**And now SheHasMyHeart Productions is proud to present the next chapter of…**_

_**Who Will Reign Supreme**_

_**Surprise, Surprise**_

Rev Theory's Hell Yeah starts playing as a video montage of the WWE Diva's plays followed by pink and blue pyro going off and the cameras back up to see thousands of fans yelling and screaming.

JR: Ladies and Gentlemen we are here live from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on this Wednesday Night for the premiere of WWE Diva's Night and here with me for the evening is none other than my Hall of Fame friend Jerry "The King" Lawler.

King: JR forget where we are and focus on why we are here, and I just have one thing to say… PUPPIES!!!!

JR: Couldn't have gotten a better commentator for this night. (JR laughs then Stephanie McMahon's entrance theme hits) Well speaking of Diva's here comes the Billon Dollar Princess

Stephanie walks to the ring and steps inside and then asks for a mic.

Stephanie: Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to WWE Diva's Night! Where you can see the hottest women on T.V. for the whole night. Now before we get to the matches for the night I just have 2 announcements. First as of right now I am the interim GM for Diva's Night as we are currently searching for a permanent GM which we will soon have in the next upcoming weeks. And second, I know there are some WWE male Superstars here in the back tonight and all I have to say is that is fine but just remember this is girls night so if you are seen anywhere near the ring area, unless you are a manager to one of the divas, you will be fined and suspended without pay. Thank you and ladies and gentlemen enjoy your evening. (Stephanie puts the mic on the ground and goes to exit the ring but is interrupted by the Sonny With a Chance theme hitting and Sonny and Harper come walking to the ring and enter.)

Stephanie: (she picks the mic back up) Can I help you two?

Harper: Yes you can, you said you are the GM right?

Stephanie: Interim GM

Harper: (rolls her eyes) Whatever either way you're in charge. So we come to you if we have a problem here right?

Stephanie: Yes that's correct and do you have a problem?

Sonny: (takes the mic from Harper) As a matter of fact we do. How can you allow our opponents tonight face us after what they did to us on Monday?

Stephanie: And what exactly did they do?

Sonny: They ganged up on us, it was 5 on 2, how can you allow that to happen?

Stephanie: Well it seems to me that you put yourselves into that situation when you kicked Alex in the face last Sunday.

Harper: (grabs the mic from Stephanie) She deserved that and you know it.

Stephanie just looks at Harper and shakes her head slightly then puts her hand out for Harper to give her back the mic. Harper just stares at her hand then tosses the mic back to Stephanie.

Stephanie: Well no I don't think she did, unless something happened that I don't know about.

Sonny: Well she di…

Stephanie: I wasn't finished. Now I don't know if Alex deserved to be attacked but what I do know is that you two will get your wishes, you don't have to face your opponents tonight.

Harper and Sonny just smile then Sonny speaks.

Sonny: Thank you very much, we knew you'd understand and give us the night off.

Sonny and Harper turn to leave but stop when Stephanie begins to speak again.

Stephanie: Ummm I never said anything about you having the night off, you two still have a match, separate matches, as a matter of fact both of you will have… handicap matches.

Harper: WHAT!! No you can't do that!!

Stephanie: I can and I just did, and Harper I suggest you get ready because your match is right now, and Sonny you're banned from ringside. (Stephanie says then leaves the ring)

Sonny throws a fit as the iCarly theme hits. She walks up the ramp and comes face to face with Miley and Lilly as they come from behind the curtain, and she just glares at the two other girls as they laugh at her.

Justin Roberts: Making their way to the ring from Seattle, Washington SAM PUCKETT and the WWE Women's Champion CARLY SHAY!!!

Sam raises up Carly's hand and twirls her around then wraps her arm around Carly's waist, while unbuckling Carly's title belt at the same time. Sam lets go of Carly with the belt in her hands but Carly grabs the other end of the belt and just looks at Sam before smiling at her. Carly takes the belt and swings it over her shoulder as Sam wraps her arm around Carly's waist as they make their way to the ring and enter, Carly first then Sam begins to enter. As Sam steps through the ropes Harper immediately goes and drives her knee into the side of Sam, causing her to fall out onto the floor, and immediately starts attacking Carly as the bell rings.

JR: Harper coming up with a strategy early, getting rid of one girl before going after the other.

King: Yea but I think all that did was anger Sam, Wow!! What a shot.

Harper began beating on Carly and pushed her into the ropes and Irish whipped her across the ring and ducked her head but Carly stopped just short and kicked Harper in the face, causing her to turn around only to be met with an enziguri kick from Sam causing her to fall to her knees.

JR: Wow what a kick, wait Carly setting up Harper up.

Carly dropkicks her in the back then goes for the iSmack You, she bounces off the ropes but the ref steps in front of her and she stops before she runs into him.

Carly: What the heck?

Ref: You have to tag in and out.

Carly looks at the ref then tries to go around the ref but he move in front of her again, then Sam comes up and starts arguing with the ref as well.

Ref: One of you has to get out, you have to tag in and out.

Sam: But why did you stop her she's the legal one?

Ref: Just one of you get on the apron now.

Sam goes to one of the corners and Carly gives the ref one more look but as she does that Harper comes up behind her and rolls her up.

King: Harper rolling up Carly.

JR: Hey!! Harper has Carly's tights. Dammit!!

The ref counts to 3 and Harper slides out of the ring as fast as she can and gets up the ramp before Sam can come in and grab her. Sam just glares at Harper as she walks up the ramp laughing at the two girls in the ring. Sam then looks over to Carly who is still in shock of what had just happened. Sam kneels down next to Carly and helps her up as the ref come and hands Carly her title belt. Sam then glares at the ref.

JR: Well Harper able to pin the Women's Champion, how will that effect the title picture.

King: Well wait a minute what's Sam doing?

Sam is still staring down the ref who is now in a defensive position. Sam starts yelling at the ref.

Sam: What the hell is your problem!?

Ref: I was just doing my job, you had to tag in and out, I had to tell one of you.

Sam: But she was the legal one, why stop her?!?

Ref: Hey I'm an official, I was just doing my job.

Sam: No what you did was cost both of us our match (Sam pokes the refs shoulder)

Ref: Hey, I'm a WWE official, you can't do that (he slaps Sam's hand away)

Sam just glares at him and raises her fist but Carly grabs it.

Carly: Sam don't, he was just doing his job.

Sam: But… but he…

Carly: Sam let's just get out of here.

Ref: Yea both of you out of the ring.

Carly just looks at the ref quickly then looks over at Sam then quickly nods. Sam just smiles as Carly releases Sam's hand and she swings it at full speed and connects her fist with the ref's jaw, sending him on his back and knocking him out cold.

JR: Dear Lord! What a shot. That was just uncalled for.

King: Well what do you expect? The ref basically cost them the match.

JR: He was doing his job as best he could, he couldn't help how the rest turned out.

King: Who knows, maybe he said something insulting to them.

JR: Well as the medics come and take away the official, lets head back to Gregory Helms who has some questions for the former WWE Women's Champion Miley Stewart.

_Cuts to Gregory Helms backstage in a suit_

Helms: Talk about a knock-out punch, What's up with that?!? Anyways thank you JR and yes I am here with former Women's Champion Miley Stewart.

_The camera shifts over to Miley and the crowd cheers._

Helms: Miley thank you for joining me but let's get down to business, now I'm sure you already know what I'm going to ask, but after everything that Alex put not only you but basically everyone that was involved in the Women's title match at Cyber Sunday, why were you so quick to forgive and forget?

Miley: Well I learned a very valuable lesson from my dad when I was really young, he taught me that it takes a lot of courage for someone to admit that they did wrong, but it takes even more courage for someone to do something to make things right and that is what Alex is trying to do and I respect that. I'm not saying I've forgotten what she's done yet because I still have a lump on my head from when she hit me with the title belt a few weeks ago but I can tell she truly wants to make things right, and in order for her to do that, she needs Harper and Sonny off her back, and like I said I have that respect for her to help.

Sonny: Ha!! How can you respect that… I don't even know what to call her because she's not a girl. But seriously how can you? All she's going to do is stab you in the back in the end.

Miley: Just like you stabbed her in the back?

Sonny: (glares at Miley) That's completely different and you know it.

Miley: Not from my point of view.

Sonny: (gets really close to Miley's face) I'd watch what you say to me because you will regret it, starting tonight with our match.

Miley: (smiles) And you might want to make sure you know how many people you are fighting before you try to start something.

Sonny's eyes widen slightly as she turns and ends up face to face with Lilly.

Lilly: Hi, oh and in case you didn't know your match with Miley is a handicap match as well, and her partner is me. (smiles)

Sonny glares at Lilly then turns to Miley then smiles.

Sonny: This isn't over, not by a long shot.

Sonny turns to walk off but then she turns quickly and shoves Miley into Gregory, and the both fall to the floor, as she goes and attacks Lilly by first spearing her to the ground then punching her in the face. Miley then comes up and tries to pull Sonny off of Lilly but out of nowhere Harper comes in and tackles Miley allowing Sonny to continue attacking Lilly. Harper manages to get a hold of Miley by the waist and situates her to looks at Sonny and Lilly, as Sonny gets up and measures up Lilly as she tries to make it to her feet. Once Lilly is to her feet Sonny kicks Lilly in the face, causing Lilly's head to be smashed between her foot and the wall behind her, instantly knocking her out as Miley screams. Sonny then looks over to the side starts to run with Harper close behind her as she lets go of Miley who falls to her knees, as Alex comes running in. Alex looks over at Miley then over to Lilly as she kneeled down to help Miley up and to try and comfort her.

Alex: Somebody get a medic!!! (She yells as she steps closer to Lilly and kneels back down.)

Miley: Lilly… Lilly please open your eyes. (she says through tears)

The medics come in and look at Lilly then load her up on a stretcher as Miley gets up to follow them.

Medic: She's going to be fine.

Once Miley hears that she stops and the camera comes forward and gets up close to Miley's face as she watches Lilly be taken away. As she watches, you can see her eyes go from a look of sadness to a look of pure hatred.

JR: Oh My God, we'll be right back.

_Goes to a commercial._

_Later that night_

JR: What a tag-team match as we see, the Diva's Champion Gail Kim and Kelly Kelly get the victory over Jillian and Layla.

King: Yes that was a great match but now we must go back to one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen that happened earlier tonight.

JR: Yes earlier tonight… well let's just take a look because it's almost too hard to describe.

_Cuts to the clips of Miley's interview and show Lilly getting kicked by Sonny._

JR: And we have found out that Lilly is fine, she suffered a minor concussion but is alert and conscious.

King: Wait something's happening in the back, lets get a camera back there.

_Cuts to backstage and shows Miley going around and looking in doors and knocking things over out of sheer anger._

Miley: AHH!!! WHERE ARE THEY!! (Miley turns over a table that is full of papers and such.)

Miley then looks into another room and then screams out of anger as she closes it again. She then opens another door and comes face to face with The Boogeyman.

Boogeyman: I'm The Boogeyman!! And I'm comin' to getcha!! (he then laughs)

Miley: (grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him close) If you don't tell me where Sonny and Harper are I'm going to be the one that's coming to get you!

The Boogeyman just looks and smiles at her.

Boogeyman: They went that way. (he points to the left then he digs into his pocket and pulls out some worms and raises them up to Miley) Worms?

Miley just rolls her eyes and walks off as Boogeyman starts laughing again as he puts the worms in his mouth.

Miley continues down the hall then she looks over to her side and goes up to the door marked GM Office and starts pounding on the door.

Miley: Stephanie!! Let me in!

The door opens and Stephanie McMahon steps out.

Stephanie: Miley I already know what you're going to say, but you have to stay calm.

Miley: How am I supposed to stay calm? They hurt Lilly!!

Stephanie: I know and I'll let you get you chance at them but you need to let me speak first.

Miley takes a deep breath then looks at Stephanie.

Stephanie: Ok I know you want a shot at both of them but I'm not going to allow you to go out there alone, you're going to need a partner. And I'm going to give you the advantage and make this match a special referee match, and you can pick the special ref.

Miley just looks out to the side but then gets a devilish smile on her face and looks up at Stephanie.

Miley: I have just the right special ref, and as for my partner I just need to make a quick call. (Miley just smiles)

_Back to JR and King_

King: Wow our main event for tonight is a special referee tag-team match? This is gonna be very interesting.

JR: Right you are King (Wizards of Waverly Place theme hits) Speaking of interesting this next match should be just that as we see Alex Russo making her way to the ring to face Alicia Fox.

Roberts: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring from Waverly Place, New York, ALEX RUSSO!!! And already in the ring ALICIA FOX!!

Alex makes her way to the front of the ring then waves her hands and she levitates up to the ring apron and steps into the ring, then turns to face Alicia. The ref signals to ring the bell and as soon as the bell rings Alicia sprints towards Alex with a clothesline but Alex ducks and lands a few elbow shots to Alicia's head and backs her up to the ropes where she Irish whips Alicia across the ring then jumps and catches her with a Lou Thesz press and proceeds to punch Alicia in the face. After a couple of shots Alex gets up and waits for Alicia to get up and hits a drop kick to Alicia's back sending her into the turnbuckle face first. Then Alex walks up behind her and lifts Alicia up and sets her up on the turnbuckle and steps through the ring ropes and out onto the apron.

JR: What's Alex going for here?

King: I don't know but it looks like something big.

Alex climbs to the top of the turnbuckle then grabs Alicia's head and shoves it into the turnbuckle before hopping over her and hitting a rolling powerbomb then floating over into a pinning combination.

King: Wow what a move

JR: Alex with the pin 1… 2… no Alicia able to kick out.

Alex gets back up and attempts to pick up Alicia but Alicia takes out Alex's legs sending Alex on her back and Alicia floats over for a pin, but Alex kicks out at 2. Alicia gets to her feet before Alex then she kicks Alex in the stomach and goes to bounce of the ropes.

JR: Alicia going for a scissors-kick…

Alicia tries the kick but Alex moves out of the way and Alicia lands in a sit-down position

JR: Alicia misses the kick and OH!! Knock-Out Spell connects!!

Alex quickly hits the Knock-Out Spell and covers Alicia

King: 1… 2… 3 it's over!!

Alex gets up then goes down to her knees with her hands up in the air as her theme hits.

Roberts: Here is your winner ALEX RUSSO!!!

Alex gets to her feet and the ref comes over and grabs her wrist and raises it up into the air, signifying that she is the winner as the fans cheer.

King: Alex with an impressive win, especially with it being her first match after everything that's happened since this Sunday.

Alex makes her way out of the ring and up the ramp, but before she is able to leave the stage area the Sonny with a Chance theme hits and Sonny and Harper walk out onto the stage and just stare down Alex and start walking towards her, causing Alex to have to walk back to the ring.

JR: Well that's uncalled for, they need to at least let Alex go to the back before they come out for their match.

King: This could get interesting, and we don't even know who the other divas are in the main event.

JR: Well hopefully, we'll find out when we come back.

_Goes to a commercial as Alex gets back into the ring followed by Sonny and Harper._

JR: And we're back here live as Harper and Sonny have asked for a mic.

Sonny: Oh Alex, Alex, Alex. You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. (Sonny steps closer to Alex and runs her hand through Alex's hair) Oh are you scared? Well you should be, you should have never left me Alex. But then again if you hadn't then I'd have never met Harper. (Sonny then walks back over to Harper and kisses her making sure Alex sees everything they are doing.)

Alex: Is that why you're doing this? Because I had to move?

Sonny: Oh Alex, you seem so… so… what's the word?

Harper: Forgetful?

Sonny: Exactly, forgetful. Alex just admit it, you know what you did, because you did it to Harper too.

Alex: What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to hurt either of you.

Sonny: Oh don't worry we'll remind you, in fact you get reminded right now. (Sonny drops the mic and she and Harper are about to attack Alex but then Miley's Rockstar theme hits.)

JR: And here comes the reinforcements. Just in time.

Miley comes walking out to the ring with a mic in her hand and begins to speak.

Miley: Oh I wouldn't touch her if I were you. (she gets up onto and in the ring)

King: Hey JR what's that in Miley's hand?

JR: I have no idea King.

Miley: Because you wouldn't want the special referee in our match to be on your bad side would you? Oh wait she already is. (Miley just smiles, then tosses Alex the thing that was in her hand, a referee shirt.)

King: Whoa, Alex is the special referee, but who's Miley's partner?

Sonny: Ok fine abuse your power you have in this match, it doesn't matter we'll beat you and whatever sorry sap you picked for a tag team partner. (looks around) By the way where is this poor soul?

Miley: Oh she's here but I don't think she appreciates you calling her a poor soul, especially if you don't want to lose your other job.

Sonny: (looks at Miley with a confused look) What are you talking about?

Miley: Let's just say my partner knows the Executive Producer of "So Random." and he will do anything to please one of his stars.

Sonny's eyes widen as the "So Random" theme hits and the fans cheer, she looks like she's seen a ghost.

Miley: Ladies and Gentlemen the newest WWE Diva and my tag team partner for the night, and a very close personal friend of Sonny's, TAWNI HART!!!!

King: No way, that doesn't seem fair to Sonny and Harper, especially Sonny.

JR: Well in case you didn't know, Sonny and Tawni were a couple until well this feud with Alex, Harper and Sonny happened and if there is anyone else that wants more revenge on Sonny than Miley, well it's Tawni.

King: Well it looks like they're going to get their revenge tonight.

As soon as Tawni gets into the ring, Alex waves her hands to signal the bell and the match begins basically in an all out brawl with Miley going right after Sonny and Tawni going after Harper. Miley and Tawni get the advantage first as both Sonny and Harper get sent into opposite turnbuckles, then Miley and Tawni get onto the second ropes and start delivering mounted punches to the opposing girl. Miley gets down first then yells over to Tawni.

Miley: Tawni throw 'em.

Tawni gets off the ropes and grabs Harper's arm as Miley grabs Sonny's arm and they Irish whip the two opposing girls, sending them into and colliding with each other. Tawni and Miley go up to each other and high five one another then start to go after the other two girls but Sonny and Harper roll out of the ring.

JR: Sonny and Harper dodging a bullet, can they turn things around or will Miley and Tawni continue the punishment, we'll find out when we come back.

_Commercial_

JR: And we're back her live, where some order had been restored as both teams are now tagging in and out.

Miley and Harper are in the ring with Harper in the corner with Miley chopping her chest.

King: Oh my, did you hear that chop?

Miley then pushes Harper's head back and then licks her hand before chopping Harper again. Miley then takes a step back and raises her foot up to Harper's throat and begins choking her with it and Alex just covers her eyes.

JR: Well it doesn't look like we have much of an impartial referee.

King: Well what did you expect JR? Alex wants this to happen just as much as Miley does.

Sonny begins to yell at Alex, then she goes over and tries to stop Miley from choking Harper but Alex stops her before she can get anywhere close to Miley, then Miley and Tawni switch places while Alex is busy with Sonny and Tawni begins choking Harper. Sonny is furious and starts yelling at Alex.

Sonny: They didn't tag!!!

Alex: (shrugs her shoulders) You get back in your corner.

Sonny: You're honestly just going to let them do that to Harper?

Alex: Yea.

Sonny: You are so cruel, just like you were last time.

Alex: Last time?

Sonny just lowers her head and shoves Alex out of the way and goes and pulls Tawni off of Harper, she is about to punch Tawni but Alex grabs her arm and then Tawni grabs the other arm. Miley gets in the ring and kicks a choked out Harper out of the ring then turns to Sonny and smiles as she tries to thrash her way to Miley. Miley gets out of the ring and grabs a chair then returns to the ring and looks directly into Sonny's eyes with pure hatred.

Miley: This is for Lilly, you better watch this cause I'm gonna knock your teeth down your throat.

JR: Dear Lord, Miley's going to smash Sonny's face in.

Miley then swings the chair back but Tawni stops her before she can swing it forward and hit Sonny.

Tawni: Wait!! Let me do it, I've wanted to do this for a long time.

Miley thought for a second or two then handed Tawni the chair, as Alex took both of Sonny's arms and held her up. Tawni looked at Sonny then grabbed her face.

Tawni: This is for you, sweetie. I'm doing this for you.

Tawni then smiled and pulled the chair back ready to swing, as she swung the chair forward she moved at the last second and smashed the chair over Miley's head.

JR: What the hell? It's a damn set up.

King: Oh no this isn't going to be good.

Miley is laying face down on the ground not moving, as Sonny elbows Alex in the ribs to get her to let her go, she then spins around and kicks Alex in the stomach causing her to go down to her knees. Tawni, still with the chair in her hands, brings the chair up and was about to smash it over the back of Alex's head but then the fans start cheering, as Carly and Sam come running down to the ring but Sam is caught immediately with a chair shot to the head but Carly manages to spear Tawni and send the chair flying but Sonny immediately attacks Carly until Tawni gets back up and they do a double team facebuster, while Alex gets back to her feet and goes and retrieves the chair and is about to hit Sonny who has her back to her, she raises the chair up but at the last second the chair is taken out of her hands by Harper. Alex tries to get it back but Harper hits her in the stomach with it, causing her to bend over and turn towards Sonny, who immediately kicks Alex in the temple. Sonny just stands over Alex, then kneels down and grabs Alex by the face and brings her head up and kisses her lips.

Sonny: Poor, poor Alex, never saw it coming.

Sonny laughs before practically throwing Alex's head back to the ground, gets up and laughs more as she looks around to see all four of their current foes laid out around the ring. Tawni and Harper come to her side and she grabs one of each girl's wrists and raises them into the air as her theme starts to play.

JR: That is just despicable, it was a damn set up from the beginning.

King: I wonder how this will affect things on Smackdown!

JR: Well, we will just have to wait and find out this Friday, unfortunately that's all the time we have for tonight I'm Good Ol' JR Jim Ross and this is Jerry "The King" Lawler, good night everyone.

_Shows Sonny, Tawni and Harper in the ring still prancing around the carnage that lays before them and then fades to black._

_WWE Superstar's Main Event_

Todd Grisham: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back, and it's now time for Smackdown's contribution to Superstar's as we will see one half of the Unified Tag Team Champions Edge taking on The World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk (Edge's music hits) Speaking of which, here comes Edge now.

Justin Roberts: Making his way to the ring, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 250 lbs, he is one half of the Unified Tag Team Champions, EDGE!!!!

Fans cheer as Edge comes out with both his halves of the tag titles around his waist, he steps forward a couple of steps then stops, looks down, then raises his hands up in his usual Hook'em Horns gesture and his pyro goes off then he makes his way to the ring and slides in under the ropes.

JR: Edge making a triumphant return when he came back and surprised everyone when he turned out to be Christian's tag partner after R-Truth was attacked prior to the Tag title match. (CM Punk's music hits) And here comes the World Champion.

Roberts: Making his way to the ring, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 220 lbs, he is the only Straight Edge World Heavyweight Champion, CM PUNK!!

Grisham: Oh look, here comes Punk's cousin, Tyler, with him to the ring.

JR: Well it seems that they worked out whatever they needed to work out, especially after that chair shot Tyler gave Punk.

Punk hops over the ropes and into the ring as Tyler stays along the side. Punk walks up to Edge and holds up the World title over his head, then hands it to the referee who takes it to the side and hands it to a stage-hand. The ref then signals for the bell and the match begins.

JR: Punk and Edge sizing each other up.

Punk and Edge circle the ring, both trying to find a first move, then Punk swings his leg at Edge's head but Edge ducks and rolls up Punk with a school-boy pin, but Punk kicks out almost immediately. Edge just smiles at Punk as he makes it back to his feet. Punk gets hot headed and runs right at Edge but Edge moves out of the way and Punk goes flying through the ropes and to the ground with a loud thud. Punk tries and makes it back up to his feet and turns around only to be met with a flying Edge and the both come crashing to the ground.

JR: Edge goes flying, taking out Punk along the way.

Grisham: Edge trying to prove to everyone that he is 100%, that we don't have to worry about another injury.

Edge and Punk make it to their feet and Punk starts to walk around the ring and Edge follows him. Edge corners Punk near the steps and starts to run at Punk but stops when Punk pushes Tyler out in front of him. Then Punk comes up and pokes Edge in the eyes, then kicks him in the back of his head. Edge falls to the ground, then Punk picks him up and puts him in the ring and goes for a cover.

JR: Punk could have the win here, 1... 2… No Edge somehow able to kick out.

Punk smacks the mat out of frustration, then gets up and hits Edge with a few elbows and Irish Whips Edge to the turnbuckle and slaps his knee and goes to hit Edge with a knee to the face but Edge moves, causing Punk to knee the turnbuckle and fall to the ground in pain.

Grisham: Punk missed and now Edge looking to take advantage and end this.

Edge sits down in the opposite corner of Punk to set him up for a spear and begs him to get up. Punk makes it to his feet and Edge starts charging directly at Punk and lunges at him for a spear but Punk jumps over him and Edge hits the middle turnbuckle, causing him to turn and be met with a kick to the head from Punk, sending him to the floor. Punk then slides next to Edge and applies the Anaconda Vise. Edge yells in pain and it looks like Edge is about to tap but then the lights go out in the arena, followed by flames coming from the entrance ramp, then Numb by Linkin Park starts to play as a video on the titantron begins to play. As this happens Punk lets go of the hold and gets up and looks at Tyler who looks like he has seen a ghost, then he turns to the screen.

_The video shows deserted streets with rundown buildings. Then a voice, a deep demonic voice begins to speak._

_Voice: CM Punk, I'm here for you. Tommorow night. You will be lucky to make it out alive. Time for your demise is coming soon, the clock is ticking and TJC is coming._

_It shows a clock with digital time showing 23 hours on it and counting backwards. Then the lights come back up and the screen goes back to normal._

Punk looks at the screen with a mixture of looks, but then he shakes his head and turns around only to be met with a spear from Edge.

JR: Wow what a spear, Edge with the cover 1… 2… 3 its over Edge pinned the World Champion.

Edge gets up and starts celebrating as the ref brings his Unified Tag Titles to him and he leaves the ring as Tyler enters to check on Punk who is just starting to get to his feet.

Punk: What the hell was that?!?

Tyler: I don't know, I've never told him to go after anyone before.

Punk: Who is he?

Tyler: (just looks away) I'm not really sure, I've known him for a while but I don't really know anything about him.

Punk just looks over at the entrance ramp then back at Tyler.

Punk: You better know how to take him out, or my blood is on your hands.

Punk then leaves the ring leaving Tyler in the middle of it just looking at his hands as he imagines the blood of Punk actually on them, then shakes them vigorously then gets out of the ring to follow Punk.

JR: Well that was…

Grisham: Odd? I wonder who this TJC really is.

JR: Well I guess we'll have to find out, tomorrow night, because we're out of time here. So for WWE Superstars I'm Good Ol' JR Jim Ross and for all of our colleagues, good night.

_**I am sooo sorry I meant to put this out last weekend but I've been busy with work, I mean they've been having me work almost non-stop. But I was determined to get this posted and I will do my absolute best to put out the next chapter of You Belong With Me out by this weekend but I'm sorry I can't make any promises. Well it's late here so that's about all for tonight, This has been a SheHasMyHeart Team Production, Goodnight Luv ya guys.**_

_**Love you too Tay!! (kisses her hand and blows towards the screen) You and only you will catch it when you read this chapter =)**_

_**PS: One More thing, I know Tay didn't want me to say it but this Saturday is Tay's B-Day, she'll be 21!! Yes her birthday is really on Halloween, lol. Anyway wish her a Happy Birthday.**_


	7. The teams are set

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, WWE or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney and if I owned WWE we wouldn't have this same old shit Cena be champion for most of the year or anytime of the year for that matter.**_

_**(Eerie screeching noise) Yes I've lost my mind…**_

_**All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head  
All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head  
This is not enough (enough echos) (The rest of All the Things She Said' by t.A.T.u. plays)**_

_**Recording of Brian announcing: Making her way to the computer, she is one half of The SheHasMyHeart Team, from Memphis, TN by way of Norman, OK TAYLOR!!!!**_

_**(Waving her hands around sporadically) Thank you, thank you. Hi guys, it's me Tay and as you know I am one-third of the SheHasMyHeart Team. I know it's been forever since we've updated but here it is. Oh before we start there is a new character in this and she will be around for the next few chapters, but she isn't my creation, no if you want to look for the creator of this character, go to the third member of our group, David aka The Prince of Liley aka The Renegade of SHMH but most of you know him as SilverDragonRanger09. Yep I'm borrowing one of his characters from his story and if you want to know a little more of her back-ground you should go read his story, "Path of the Arch Angel" it is awesome and any WWE fan will love it. Ok on with the story, I am proud to present the next chapter of…**_

Who will Reign Supreme?

The Smackdown! video starts to play as "Let it Roll" by Divide The Day starts to play, followed by many views of the fans and the entrance ramp as the pyro goes off. The song continues as the pyro ends and it cuts to a view of the Smackdown! commentators.

Todd Grisham: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! I'm Todd Grisham and this is my broadcast partner, Matt Striker.

Striker: Yes and we are here live from the Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania where we are hot off the heels of a huge victory in that 10 man tag team match against Team Raw, earning bragging rights at Cyber Sunday.

Grisham: Yes and we also saw new Undisputed Tag Champs, a new Woman's and a new World Champion crowned. (as he finishes CM Punk's theme hits.)

Striker: Speaking of the World Champion, here comes CM Punk right now, along with his cousin, and boy does Punk look focused but very irate with his cousin.

Grisham: Well can you blame him, he's been threatened by an unseen force, and it seems that his cousin is the cause of all of this, being that he is the one that sent for TJC to come here.

Punk enters the ring with a mic in hand and stomps around the ring with his title over his shoulder, almost stepping on Tyler as he slides into the ring. He then stops and looks around at everyone as they boo him, then he takes the title off of his shoulder and throws it down in frustration and speaks into the mic.

Punk: Alright, I'm not out here to help you people with your addictions tonight, I am out here for one reason and one reason only. (he then turns to the entrance ramp) TJC, you want me, well I'm right here, come get me. (He waits for about 10 seconds as TJC chants start to build from the fans, then he turns to Tyler) Where is he, he said he'd be here?

Tyler: I don't know, I haven't spoken to him since Monday.

Punk: (gets irritated and grabs Tyler by his shirt) Listen to me, I don't care if you're family or not, if you can't help me I don't have a problem dropping you right here. You got me into this mess and you're getting me ou… (Punk is interrupted mid sentence when the lights go out and Linkin Park's Numb begins to play as flames from the ramp and a video starts to play with a clock that has 1:55:46 on it and it's counting down, as a voice comes on)

_Voice: I've never seen someone so eager to meet their demise. But it will come soon enough. CM Punk, once the clock hits zero, your time will be up, so start counting, tick-tock, tick-tock. I'm coming for you Punk, but first I need my friend back. (starts to laugh demonically)_

Then a huge explosion of flames comes up from the ramp, then the lights go out for a few second and then come back up and Punk is standing alone in the ring with Tyler nowhere to be found. He frantically tries looking for him but can't find him anywhere. He then looks up at the titantron and sees the clock still counting backwards and it now reads 1:52:34.

Todd: Wow, Punk is speechless, and what happened to Tyler?

Matt: I don't know, but I guess we'll find out later, but coming up next our new Undisputed Tag Team champs will be in action, when we come back.

_Goes to a commercial._

_Later that night_

Matt: What a stunning victory for Rey Mysterio, pulling out the victory over the giant Mike Knox.

Todd: What a victory indeed, now we will sent you back to the lovely Maria who is standing by to interview Tawni Hart.

_Show Maria with a mic in her hand and looking lovely as ever_

Maria: Thanks Todd, and yes I am standing here with one of the stars of "So Random" Tawni Ha… (she is interrupted by Tawni's hand grabbing the mic pulling it towards her)

Tawni: You mean THE star of "So Random" Tawni Hart. (she then smiles sweetly at Maria as she lets go of the mic)

Maria: Umm ok, so Tawni, you made your debut last Wednesday at Diva's Night to partner with Miley, only to end up hitting her with a chair and helping Sonny attack Alex and the Women's champion Carly, and everyone want to know… Why?

Tawni: Well that is very simple, no one messes with Tawni Hart's girl and gets away with it.

Maria: But aren't Sonny and Harper together?

Tawni: Umm excuse me didn't you just hear what I said? Sonny is mine.

Maria: But I thought… (stops when Tawni takes the mic away from her)

Tawni: Look you red-haired, frizzle ball. No matter what she does here, Sonny has and always will be mine, now Harper is just something extra on the side for the both of us got it? (she shoves the mic at Maria.)

Maria: (whispers) Jeez someone's in denial.

Tawni: What did you just say?

Maria: Did I stutter?

Tawni: You Bitch!!

Tawni then lunges from Maria but Maria shifts her weight so she ends up on top of Tawni and the start clawing and punching each other until Sonny and Harper come and pull Maria off of Tawni, then all three start attacking Maria. They continue to beat down Maria until Sonny and Harper hold Maria up in a sitting position and Tawni delivers a knee straight into the face of Maria. They are about to do something else to Maria but Sonny looks up and starts running, which Harper and Tawni immediately follow her, as Carly and Sam come running to the aid of Maria, followed by Melina with the paramedics a few seconds later.

Todd: This has to stop, someone needs to do something about those three, they've done nothing but gang up on people.

Matt: Well I don't see you jumping up to stop them.

Todd: We'll be right back.

_Fades to commercial_

_After commercial_

Todd: Welcome back to Friday Night Smackdown! and something very interesting happened during the commercial break, let's go back and see.

Shows Maria being loaded up onto the ambulance with Melina climbing in after and the ambulance drives off. Then it shows Carly and Sam standing there watching it leave.

Carly: We really have to end this, they aren't going to stop.

Sam: You know what let's go find them now, I can't wait til I get my hands on Harper. (cracks her knuckles)

?: Now hold on there, playas I can't let you do that, at least not where you're out numbered.

Carly: Teddy? What do you mean.

Teddy: I mean that I'll give you two a chance to teach them a lesson tonight, but you have to find a partner, preferably one that you know you can trust.

Sam: But Lilly's still in the hospital and Miley is there with her, who are we going to get?

Carly: I don't know… wait I think I know someone that can help, Sam give me your phone.

Teddy: Alright, if you can get your partner I… (stopped when Carly snaps the phone shut)

Carly: Ok we're good, we have a third partner.

Teddy: Ok then tonight, it's going to be Sonny, Harper and Tawni vs. you two and whoever your partner is. I suggest you go get ready, Holla.

Show Striker and Grisham again.

Striker: Yes you heard right, we are going to have a 6 diva tag match tonight, finally an even match-up.

Todd: And also later tonight, the #1 contender Matt Hardy will be in action. (Finishes as Beth Pheonix's theme hits)

_Later that night_

The "So Random" theme hits and the fans start to boo.

Justin Roberts: Making their way to the ring, first from Los Angeles, California, Tawni Hart!! and from Milwaukee, Wisconsin Sonny Munroe!! and from Waverly Place, New York Harper Finkle!!

Sonny, Harper and Tawni make their way down to the ring with arms linked, with Sonny in the middle. They stop in front of the ring, then Sonny gets on the apron and turns to face Harper and Tawni, who then get up on the apron as well. Once all three are on the apron, Harper and Tawni bend down and they each grab one of Sonny's legs, as Sonny wraps her arms around the top rope, and the flip her over the top ropes and she lands with her feet on the second ropes, pushing them down, and Harper and Tawni step into the ring and help Sonny down from the ropes. All three walk to the middle of the ring and strike a pose very similar to the Charlie's Angels pose. As soon as they do this the iCarly theme hits.

Justin: Now making their way to the ring, from Seattle, Washington Sam Puckett and the WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay!!!

Carly and Sam come onto the entrance ramp in their normal fashion, with Sam's hand around Carly's waist, then she pulls her in front of her and then spins her out and back in, while unbuckling Carly's title belt and attempting to hide it behind her back but Carly grabs onto the belt before Sam can completely remove it from Carly's waist. Carly then slings the belt over the shoulder opposite of Sam and wraps Sam's arm around her waist and leans into her as they walk down to the ring. They stop in front of the ring and Sam lifts Carly up onto the apron then gets on herself and steps on the bottom rope and pulls the second one up and lets Carly step through, then she hops over the top rope and lands next to Carly. Carly then gets up on the closest turnbuckle and holds up with her left hand as she waves with her right. She then steps down and, with Sam staying in front of her, walks over towards the ropes closest to the announce table and hands the belt to the stage hand as he hands her a mic.

Harper, Sonny and Tawni step towards the two Seattle girls but stop once Carly begins to speak.

Carly: Whoa, whoa hold up, now we would gladly take on all three of you by ourselves but thanks to Teddy Long, who unfortunately is still on probation, said we needed a third partner out her before we could even lay a finger on any of you, but before we bring her out, we are going to tell a little about her because she is a new diva. She is a former member of the Air Force, she is very athletic, which will come in handy in this business, she has family history here in the WWE. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome from Sanford, North Carolina, LYDIA DUMAS!!!

As Carly announces her 3rd tag team partner, the lights start to flash as Untouched by The Veronica's begins to play, then Lydia comes out wearing a bright pink polo shirt with an emerald collar and military accents a black mini skirt pink leggings black combat boots with emerald laces and a pink gloves with green studs, and her hair has pink and black streaks in it. Lydia quickly makes her way to the ring and slides in, causing Sonny, Harper and Tawni to get out of the ring.

Striker: Well look at this young lady making her way to the ring, does she remind you of someone?

Todd: Well now that you mention it yea she does… Wait didn't Carly say her name was Lydia Dumas?

Striker: As a matter of fact yes she did, this young lady is in fact, ladies and gentlemen, the younger sister of former multiple time Women's Champion Lita.

Todd: Well if she has at least half the talent that Lita had she will do great things here in WWE.

The ref manages to get the other 3 girls in the ring and then gets them settled into their own corners before ringing the bell, where Carly and Harper start off the match. Carly and Harper size each other up, while circling the ring, until Sonny reaches in and grabs Carly's, causing Carly to turn around and try to smack Sonny, but she ducks and then Harper comes up and hits her from behind. Harper drives her knee into Carly's abdomen a few times before Irish whipping her into the ropes and sending Carly flying through the air and crashing down on her back with a back body drop. Harper then goes up and repeatedly stomps on Carly until she picks her back up and starts yelling in her face.

Harper: You are nothing but a little bitch thorn in our sides.

She then slaps Carly across the face, which enrages Carly and she immediately starts delivering elbows to Harper's face, then tries to Irish whip Harper but Harper reverses and then lowers her head, but Carly sees this and stops and kicks Harper in the face then bounces back off the ropes to deliver a clothesline but Harper side steps and drives her knee into Carly's stomach, which causes Carly to flip onto her back.

Todd: Carly trying to fight back, can she get back into this match, we'll find out when we come back. (finishes as Harper picks up Carly and holds her by her head as she tags in Tawni, who kicks Carly in the stomach, then it fades to black.)

_Commercial_

Todd: And we're here live, where Tawni is in trouble as Sam has her in a chin lock.

Striker: Yes and in order for Tawni to get out she has to regain her vertical base.

Todd: Let's take a look at what happened during the commercial break (shifts to a double screen)

Striker: You see Carly taking advantage of a miscue by Tawni, she had Carly in the turnbuckle but Carly able to move in time.

Shows Carly being pushed against the turnbuckle and Tawni backs up and goes for a body splash but Carly moves out of the way and Tawni goes face first into the turnbuckle, then the screen shifts to Carly kicking Tawni in the back and setting her onto the second rope and she goes for the iSmack You, but as Carly bounces off the opposite rope, Sam tags herself in. Carly swings through the ropes but Tawni moves and knocks Carly off the apron and just laughs and turns around, only to be met with clothesline from Sam. Then the screen goes back to the live action.

Todd: And now back here live, Tawni regaining her vertical base.

Tawni makes it to her feet and drives her elbow into Sam's ribs, causing Sam to let go of the hold. Tawni then starts hitting elbows to Sam's face, staggering her a bit. Then Tawni goes and bounces off the ropes and goes for a cross body but Sam has the same idea and they both collide and fall to the mat, both in pain.

Striker: Both girls having the same idea and now it's a race to see who will get the tag first.

Sam and Tawni crawl their way towards their corners, trying desperately to reach for their waiting partners. Tawni gets to her corner first and tags in Sonny, but as soon as she steps in Sam tags in Lydia and she hops over the top ropes and goes right for Sonny, who is now backing up, and drives her elbow into her head, then she gives Tawni and Harper a shot for good measure.

Todd: And now we're going to see this energy bomb, Lydia, and… oh what a move.

Lydia backs Sonny up into the ropes and Irish whips her across the ring and hits a sleeper slam, then she gets back to her feet and hits not one but two clotheslines in a row on Sonny then screams at the top of her lungs before hitting standing side slam, and then removing her shirt and tossing it into the crowd, revealing a red bra.

Striker: This girl is really feeling the adrenaline rush, now she's going to the top rope.

Lydia goes to the top and jumps, doing a 450 splash, but before she can connect it, Harper and Tawni pull Sonny out of the way and she meets nothing but canvas.

Todd: 450 splash does not connect and… Whoa!!

Just as Lydia lands Sam and Carly jump from the apron and come crashing down on Harper and Tawni, they get up and stay on Tawni and Harper making sure they don't interfere anymore. As the ref tries to separate the four girls outside the ring, inside it Sonny and Lydia are making it to their feet, when Tawni reaches into her shirt and pulls out some brass knuckles, she slips them onto her hand looks at Lydia and waits for her to get up. As Lydia turns around Sonny swings for her head but Lydia ducks then kicks Sonny in the stomach and grabs her head, holding out her hand in the shape of an L. The then swings her arm around Sonny's head and hits a Twist of Fate, then rolls her over and covers her.

Todd: Wow, Lydia taking a page from her sister's play book as she hits the Twist of Fate and covers 1… 2… 3 its over!

As Lydia makes it to her feet, Sam and Carly get into the ring and celebrate with Lydia as the ref grabs her hand and raises it signaling they had won and Lydia's theme hits. Sonny rolls out of the ring with the help of Tawni and Harper as they just glare at Carly and Sam, then they turn to walk up the ramp but stop when they hear Carly's voice as she speaks into her mic.

Carly: Hey! You guys aren't done with us just yet, there are two more people that want their hands on you, and they'll be here next week. Speaking of next week, Survivor Series is coming up next Sunday and Sonny guess what, you and your two friends… you guys have a match. (she then hands the mic to Sam)

Sam: You 3 and two partners of your choosing will be in a traditional 10 woman elimination tag team match and you will be going up against Carly, myself, Miley, Lilly and a fifth partner of our choosing, so I suggest you go find some people that are willing to help you guys out because, we've already got our team. Oh and one more thing, Tawni, this coming Wednesday at Diva's Night, you will be facing the girl you smashed a chair over her head, it's going to be you vs Miley in a Lumber Jill Match!

The fans go crazy at this announcement, as Lydia's theme starts to play again.

Striker: Wow now I can't wait til Wednesday, a Lumber Jill match.

Todd: Neither can I Matt and no… (interrupted by CM Punk's theme playing) Well now what's going on here, CM Punk making his way to the ring.

Striker: I don't know, we'll find out when we come back.

_Commercial_

Todd: And we are back her live, and CM Punk has asked for a mic.

Punk: TJC, I don't know what you have planned but Tyler has nothing to do with this, let him go. (he waits for a few seconds then speaks again) I said let him g… (interrupted by an explosion of fire on the ring posts then the lights go out again)

Once the lights come back on Tyler is laying at the bottom of the entrance ramp as if he has been knocked out. Punk gets out of the ring and goes and checks on him. Tyler stirs and looks up at Punk before trying to get up.

Punk: What the hell happened?

Tyler: I don't know, he said something about wanting a fair fight so he let me go he said watch the clock.

Punk looks up at the titantron and notices the clock from earlier had appeared and it had 30 seconds left on it, so helps Tyler up and they get into the ring and watch the clock as it ticks down. Once the clock hits 10 the crowd starts counting backwards with the clock until it hits zero, then the lights go out, pyro goes off everywhere as if it malfunctioned, then blue lights come on as Linkin Park's Numb starts to play.

Matt: Todd what in the world is going on here?

Todd: I have no clue.

Punk and Tyler look on at the entrance stage awaiting the unknown threat, they get ready for a fight. Then after 20 seconds the lights change from a blue to a red shade as fire comes from the stage. Punk's eyes go wide as he looks at Tyler in what looks like terror, then Tyler goes up to him and whispers something.

Tyler: Mind games, they're fun aren't they? (then he laughs the same way the voice from earlier)

Punk just stands still in fear then, as the lights go back to normal, Tyler kicks Punk in the stomach then picks him up onto his shoulder, before looking out to the crowd of screaming and cheering fans, then drives Punk's head into the canvas sit-down belly-to-belly piledriver. Tyler gets back up onto his knees and looks at Punk with dead eyes, then grabs the mic that Punk was using earlier and says,

Tyler: Punk, I told you he was coming, and I know you probably can't hear me right now so I'll explain it to you next week as well. You see Punk, I am the newest Smackdown! superstar, I AM TJC!! And you've never encountered something like me.

Tyler gets to his feet and holds his arms out in Raven-life fashion as the before the lights go out then back on and Punk is laying in the ring alone, not moving as Numb starts to play again.

Matt: What the… Where did he go?

Todd: I don't know but that's all the time we have for you tonight, after a weird Friday night I'm Todd Grisham and for my broadcast partner Matt Striker, good night we'll see you next week.

_**Diva's night**_

ECW GM Tiffany is standing in the middle of the ring with a mic in her hand.

Tiffany: Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is the Main Event and it is a Lumber Jill Match, introducing first The Lumber Jills!!! (finishes as Rev Theory's Hell Yeah begins to play.)

15 divas from the back start to walk out to the ring as Tiffany introduces them.

Tiffany: Making their way to the ring, Sonny Munroe, Tawni Hart, Gail Kim, Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, Jillian Hall, Mickie James, Michelle McCool, Layla, Eve Torres, Maryse, Katie Lee Burchill, Melina, Sam Puckett, and the WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay!!

All the divas make their way to the ring and spread out around the ring. Then the So Random theme hits and Tawni comes out onto the stage and is met with boos coming from the fans but she just ignores them as she walks up to the ring where Sonny and Harper are standing and waiting. They help Tawni onto the apron and she gets into the ring before looking at Sonny and Harper and blows them a kiss. Then Miley's Rock Star theme hits.

Tiffany: Now making her way to the ring, accompanied by Lilly Truscott, from Crowley Corners, Tennessee, Miley Stewart!!

Miley and Lilly appear at the top of the entrance ramp, Lilly has her arm around Miley's waist and she picks her up and spins her around as Miley wraps her arms around Lilly's neck. Lilly then sets Miley down and they start to walk to the ring, with Lilly's arm still around Miley's waist. They stop at the front of the ring because all the other divas are standing in front of them, until Sam and Carly step between all of them and make a path for them to walk to the ring. Lilly gets up onto the ring apron first and stares down Tawni to make sure she won't do anything, then glances over at Sonny quickly before going help Miley up but before she can Tawni runs and hits Lilly from behind causing her to fall from the apron and onto 3 divas that were standing near them. Then Miley grabs Tawni's feet and pulls her out of the ring and starts hitting her in the face, and all hell breaks loose between the divas. The ref starts yelling at all of them to stop fighting and tells the time keeper to ring the bell but it does nothing as all the divas start pairing off with one another. Carly and Sam start fighting with Sonny and Harper, as Lilly and Miley stalk Tawni. Carly starts to square off against Sonny as Sam goes up against Harper but then Alicia Fox and Jillian Hall come behind them and start ganging up on Carly and Sam. Miley and Lilly see this so Miley goes to help while Lilly stays with Tawni. All the other divas clear out except Sonny, Harper, Tawni, Jillian, Alicia, Carly, Sam, Miley and Lilly. As Miley goes over to help Carly and Sam, she is cut off by Harper and Sonny and they start to gang up on her and throw her in the ring. With it being 2 on 1 Miley does her best to fend them off but she is quickly overcome by the numbers game. Sonny grabs Miley and holds her so Harper has clear shots at her. Then out of nowhere the fans start to cheer as Alex comes running into the ring and hits Harper with a Lou Thesz Press and starts repeatedly punching her in the face as Miley gets out of Sonny's hold and starts delivering shots of her own to Sonny. As Miley and Alex have Sonny and Harper staggered, Miley looks over at Alex and nods and both of them throw Harper and Sonny to the ropes but Harper and Sonny grab the ropes and get out of the ring along with the rest of their group, as Lilly, Carly and Sam get into the ring to join them. They all stare each other down until Miley asks for a mic and begins to speak.

Miley: (out of breath) Well it looks like you have your team all set, well I have mine right behind me. Oh and Tawni, this Friday, I will get my hands on you, you too Sonny, it's just a matter of when and where. You know what, I'll tell you when and where, it'll be this Friday, in a tag team match, and it's going to be you two vs. me and… Alex.

Sonny and Tawni can't do anything but look at her in shock, then they start to yell but the screams can't be heard over the cheering fans, they just continue yelling as they make their way up the ramp.

JR: well I certainly can't wait til this Friday, what about you King?

King: Me neither but you're the lucky one, you get to watch it up close.

JR: That I am King, and that's all for tonight I'm Good Ol' JR Good night, and see you Friday.

_**Well how about that, we have our 10 woman elimination match and also we found out who TJC was. What's going to happen next? And for those of you begging me to put Lilly in a match you will get your wish in the next chapter, also I need ideas for someone Alex can be with, seeing that Harper and Sonny didn't work out too well, so any ideas are welcome, and I promise I will give full credit if I use your ideas, just like I'm about to now. Lydia Dumas is not my creation, she came from the mind of the only SHMH member that has a Y chromosome, David aka The Prince of Liley aka SilverDragonRanger09. If you want to know more about her, feel free to read his stories that involve her or just ask him.**_

_**Ok that's all for now so until next time, I'm Taylor and this has been a SheHasMyHeart Production, love you guys, bye.**_


	8. Who Am I?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, WWE or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney and if I owned WWE we wouldn't have this same old shit Cena be champion for most of the year or anytime of the year for that matter.**_

_**Hello!!! It's me Tay and here I am with a new chapter. My finals are done WOOO!!! So now I can focus on writing for a while. Oh and something special Mandy is coming home for Christmas!!!!!!! WOOOOOOO!! OMG I'm so excited I can't wait, she will be here on the 21**__**st**__** and we will have a story posted on that day too. : ) ok so without futher delay I now present the next chapter of…**_

Who Will Reign Supreme

Invincible by Adelitas begins to play as WWE Superstars intro video begins to play, then camera cuts to a view of the entrance stage with pyro going off as the fans cheer and scream when the camera starts showing them, then it cuts to the announce table with Todd Grisham and Matt Striker.

Todd: We are here in Boston, Massachusetts for WWE Superstars. I'm Todd Grisham and here next to me is my broadcast partner Matt Striker.

Matt: Thank you Todd and yes hello everyone I am Matt Striker and we have a huge card on our hands tonight for WWE Superstars, starting off with this first match courtesy of Smackdown! and that begins right now. (finishes as Alicia Fox's theme hits)

Justin Roberts: Making her way to the ring, accompanied by Jillian, from Ponte Verda Beach, Florida, ALICIA FOX!!

Alicia and Jillian make their way to the ring and slide right in, not taking any notice of any of the fans. Jillian immediately goes over to Justin and grabs the mic from his hands.

Matt: What's Jillian up to?

Todd: I don't know but if what I'm thinking is right we might want to cover our ears.

Jillian: Hello Boston!! Ok I know some you came here to see Alicia wrestle but I know that all of you came to hear me sing. Well I'm going to give you a special treat and grant your wish. (Jillian starts to sing but in almost immediately interrupted by Emily Osment's "All the Way Up" playing and Lilly, who is wearing her signature khaki skater shorts and a sleeveless red shirt with blue wristbands that cover her arms from her wrists to her elbow and Miley, who is wearing tight red pants and black boots with a white short-sleeve shirt with a black design on the front with a sleeveless black jacket over the shirt, appearing at the top of the entrance ramp.)

Matt: Thank you for the interruption

Justin: Making her way to the ring, accompanied by Miley Stewart, from Malibu, California, LILLY TRUSCOTT!!

Lilly begins to walk toward the ring with Miley beside her but once she gets about 10 steps down the ramp she stops and starts doing the an air guitar until the song gets to the chorus and pink and blue pyro shoots up then a shoots down as the song say "Up" and "Down" behind her and she grabs Miley's hand and they run to the ring where she slides in just far enough for her to still be holding onto Miley's and ends up positioning herself so she is on her stomach, facing Miley. Then she blows Miley a kiss before letting go of her hand and getting to her feet and hops onto the second ropes of the nearest turnbuckle and holds her arms out and shows her armbands, which has her name on one and Miley's name on the other. She then gets off and turns to face the ref and Alicia as the ref signals for the bell.

Todd: Lilly is just a ball of energy any time she steps into that ring and tonight is no different as we start off the match.

Matt: But you must keep in mind Alicia is no push over either.

Todd: Very true and now we see these two lock up.

Lilly and Alicia lock up in the middle of the ring and Lilly almost immediately over-powers Alicia and pushes her back to the turnbuckle, then lets go of Alicia as the ref starts his five count, but when she does Alicia goes to slap her but she quickly dodges and goes after her but the ref gets in the way to break them up. Lilly and Alicia get back to the middle of the ring and lock up again, and again Lilly over-powers Alicia and pushes her to the turnbuckle again but before Alicia can get pushed all the way to the turnbuckle she flips herself and Lilly around and pushes Lilly into the turnbuckle and slaps her in the face, but Lilly immediately retaliates and delivers an elbow to Alicia's jaw, causing her to fall on her back.

Todd: What a shot from Lilly, we'll be back right after this.

_Commercial_

Matt: And we're back here at Superstars, where we see Lilly in a bit of a bind as Alicia continues to apply pressure with this camel clutch.

Todd: Let's take a look at what happened during the break.

Screen cuts to Lilly throwing Alicia over the top rope but Alicia hangs on until Lilly comes back with a dropkick to Alicia's stomach, sending her to the ground outside the ring. Then Lilly lines Alicia up and throws herself over the top rope but Jillian pulls Alicia out of the way. Lilly saw this and held onto the ropes and landed on the apron then turned and looked to see where Jillian and Alicia were and then sprung off the second rope and hit a cross body on both Alicia and Jillian. Then it cuts to Lilly attempting an Irish whip on Alicia but Alicia reversed it and sent Lilly bouncing off the ropes but she ducked down a little too quickly and Lilly stops and kicks Alicia in the face, then goes and bounces off the ropes again but Jillian grabbed her feet, causing her to fall on her face.

Todd: And ever since then it's been all Alicia.

Matt: Lilly needs to get back to a vertical base in order to relieve the pressure.

Miley is on the outside of the ring yelling encouragement to Lilly as she tries to get the crowd into the match to drive her. She starts pounding her hands on the mat which causes the crowd to start chanting "Lilly, Lilly", then Lilly starts to crawl towards the ropes but Alicia manages to pull her back and stop her, she then puts more pressure on Lilly until Lilly passes out.

Todd: Lilly looks to be out, the ref checks her.

The ref checks Lilly's arm and then raises it and lets it go and Lilly's arm drops to the mat, then the ref yells out "1!" and then repeats the process, when Lilly's hand drops again he yells out "2!" then he raises her arm one more time and drops it but Lilly stops her arm before it hits the ground.

Matt: Lilly refusing to go down quietly.

Lilly then fights her way to her feet, with Alicia on her back. Lilly then lets out a scream before falling back onto Alicia, causing her to let go of the hold. Now both Lilly and Alicia are on the mat barely moving.

Todd: Both women very spent, now the ref starts his 10 count.

Both Miley and Jillian start cheering for their respected partner while the crowd starts its "Lilly" chant, as the ref begins to count.

Miley: Lilly, come on, get up. You can do it baby, get up.

The refs gets to the count of 6 before either girl starts to move. By the time the ref counts to 9 Alicia is up to her knees and Lilly is just getting to her feet and the ref stops his count. Lilly then gets her back to her senses then looks over at Alicia then bounces off the ropes and hits a Shining Wizard.

Todd: Lilly Truscott hits Don't Think About It!! And now the cover.

Lilly goes to cover Alicia and the ref counts but Jillian puts Alicia's foot on the ropes when the ref counts 2, breaking the pinfall attempt.

Matt: Hey the match should be over, Wait Miley wow what a kick.

Jillian, feeling very full of herself, starts taunting Lilly when she realizes what Jillian did and she starts laughing at her. Lilly then reaches out trying to grab Jillian but she moves quickly out of the way, only to be met with a Pop Star Kick from Miley. Lilly sees this and laughs but then she is rolled up by Alicia but kicks out at 2. Lilly then gets up quickly but Alicia kicks Lilly in the stomach then goes for a scissors kick but Lilly moves, causing Alicia to land in a sit down position. Lilly then runs for the closest turnbuckle and runs up it and jumps hitting Alicia with a Whisper in the Wind as she was getting to her feet. Lilly then lets out a scream before pulling off her shirt, revealing a black sports bra, then stalks Alicia as she makes it to her feet. She then kicks Alicia in the stomach and then wraps her arm around the back of her head then looks out into the crowd and yells…

Lilly: ALL THE WAY UP!!!

Lilly then sets Alicia up for a suplex, then lifts her up and back down into a suplex-stunner. Lilly then hops over and covers Alicia.

Todd: What a move from Lilly and the pin 1… 2… 3 its over!

Miley slides into the ring as Lilly's theme hits then rushes up to her and hugs the blonde and helps her to her feet. Lilly then picks up Miley by the waist and spins her around as Jillian helps Alicia roll out of the ring. Once Lilly puts Miley back on the ground she kisses her, then Miley raises Lilly's arm.

Matt: What a match and what a preview for what's to come this Sunday at Survivor Series, and Todd I honestly can't wait.

Todd: Neither can I, but now we send you to the back with our very own Gregory Helms has a special guest with him.

_Later that night_

Eve: Hello WWE Universe, tonight I have a special guest with me, the man that knocked out the World Heavyweight Champion last Friday, TJC. Now TJ everyone wants to know, why did you knock out your cousin?

TJ just stares at Eve for a second or two with a seemingly emotionless look, which seemed to make Eve uncomfortable, before responding.

TJ: You want to know why I did what I did last Friday. All will be made clear tomorrow night. (then he continues his stare)

Eve: Oooook, but it seems like you have no wrestling background, no wrestling history besides CM Punk being your cousin, what brought you here?

TJ: The same reason I…

CM Punk walks up interrupting TJ's sentence.

Punk: The same reason what? The same reason you attacked me for no reason last week? What the hell man, you're my cousin.

TJ just stares at Punk, as if he's staring through him.

TJ: Punk, you don't know me, you can hardly say we're related, in fact you've acted like I don't even exist for the past year until I called you 2 months ago.

Punk: 2 months ago?

TJC just shakes his head and chuckles.

TJ: You know what, I'm not even going to waste my breath, like I said all will become clear tomorrow night.

TJ then walks off leaving Punk almost speechless.

_Friday Night Smackdown!_

Let it Roll by Divide the Day begins to play as the Smackdown! intro video plays, followed by the pyro then random shots of the fans until it comes to the announce table with Todd Grisham and Matt Striker.

Todd: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! I'm Todd Grisham and the person here next to me is my broadcast partner Matt Striker.

Matt: Thank you Todd and tonight we have an action packed night, with Miley and Alex taking on the "So Random" Squad Tawni and Sonny, and we will see our World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk in action as well. (CM Punk's theme hits) Speaking of CM Punk here comes the champion now.

Punk gets into the ring, with a mic already in his hand, and begins to speak.

Punk: Well Tyler, it's Friday and you said you'd make everything clear, so let's go, you have a lot of explaining to do. (Punk waits for a few seconds) Tyler, I'm calling you out right now, get in this ring!

All of a sudden the lights get dim but not completely out and a slight noise is heard and it builds up until Numb starts to play, then blue and red lights fill the arena. TJC, in dark baggy jeans with a red TJ labeled on the side of the right leg and a red shirt with "Live Standing Up or Die Backing Down" in white letters on the back of it, stands at the top of the ramp with a mic in his hand, then begins to make his way to the ring.

As TJ gets to the ring he stops and stares down Punk before sliding in head first and getting back up to his feet. He then goes to the middle of the ropes and stands on the middle ropes while he looks up at the ceiling of the arena and raises a hand up until the lights come back to normal. He then gets off the ropes and turns to face Punk and just stares at him.

TJ: You wanted me, here I am "_Cuz"_

Punk: Tyler what the hell is wrong with you, I mean attacking me, lying to me, lying to your family, what is the deal?

TJ: I never lied to you, I never lied to my _"Famiy"_. I just started telling the truth.

Punk: What are you talking about, you're going around saying that TJC was coming to get me, then you end up attacking me, you attacked your own family, that's not lying?

TJ: No it's not because, I never attacked my family, yes I told you TJC was coming, I just never told you that he was me. Punk I am TJC.

Punk: Yes you did you attacked me, I'm your cousin Tyler.

TJ: No you're not.

Punk: Oh and why is that?

TJ: Because I was adopted, no in our family besides my adoptive parents know, and now you do. Punk I'm not your family, and you would have known that if you would have just taken the time to get your head out of your ass 2 months ago.

Punk: There you go again, 2 months ago, what happened 2 months ago?

TJ: You don't remember? Figures, remember you were training me to be in this ring? You all of a sudden stopped, I didn't know what to do, I thought you just got busy being World Champion. But then I got a call, a call that I thought I'd never get, a call from my father, my real father. I got to meet him Punk, and I wanted you to go with me but you acted like you didn't even know me. Punk, this, this that is happening right now, would have never happened if you would have just come with me to meet my father.

Punk: Wait what does meeting your real father have to do with anything?

TJ: You would know exactly who you were dealing with in this ring right now, you see I was given a choice when I met my real father, I was given the choice that I could go back to my biological name, the name my father gave me, or I could keep the one I've gone by for the past 24 years. I didn't know what to do, so I tried to ask you for help, but you wouldn't even acknowledge me, that's why I was at the show last week, I wanted to talk to you, but you only thought of yourself, you got me into that ring for that battle royal, you pulled me out so I would be in your corner, you tried to make me take out Ric Flair, and I wasn't going to do that anymore, that's why I hit you with that chair, that's when I made my decision, I made the decision to take the name my real father gave me, and with that I became TJC. And now I'm here to take out everyone that crosses me, starting with you.

Punk: Oh yea, well there's a flaw in your plan, the only reason you can even be in this building right now is because you are a guest of mine, once I tell them you are no longer one, security will throw you out, so SECURITY!!

TJC starts to laugh.

Punk: What's so funny?

TJ: You see you'd know why I was laughing if you would have helped me 2 months ago. You see Punk, my father, is a future WWE Hall of Famer, he finished my training, he got me a contract, Punk I am the newest WWE Superstar, you can't throw me out, and you can't stop this.

TJC drops his mic and goes right after Punk, taking him down with a double leg takedown then he starts punching him in the face, but Punk manages to wiggle out and rolls out of the ring. Tyler makes it to his feet and starts pulling down on his shoulder length black hair, and grabs his mic.

TJ: Wait, hold up, I have one more thing to tell you. The reason it took me so long to get out here is, Teddy Long stopped me and told me to give you a piece of information. You have a match tonight against an opponent of my choosing and I've already made my decision. You see Punk, you better get ready to Live for the Moment, because that is exactly what your opponent does, he lives for the moment, your opponent is… You know what I'll let you wait and find out on your own, but let these words stay in your mind, Never hesitate when you know you're going to act, that, as a matter of fact, will be the only way to beat your opponent tonight, tick tock, tick tock, you life lives by the clock.

As TJC finishes he points up to the titantron where a clock is on there with 1:35:34 on it and counting down. He then drops the mic and holds his arms out and faces the crowd as his theme begins to play. Punk looks on bewildered as if he is trying to figure out what exactly just happened.

Todd: Wow a surprising development here as we have a new superstar here in the WWE in the form of TJC.

Matt: And what a way to start off this action packed Smackdown! and we will continue when we come back.

_Later that night_

Backstage

Josh Matthews is running down a hallway trying to catch up to someone and finally does and the person turns around to reveal TJC.

Josh: TJ!! Finally do you mind if I ask you a question or two?

TJC just looks at Matthews with dark eyes before nodding.

Josh: Can I take that as a yes? Ok now can you elaborate more on what you revealed tonight to CM Punk?

TJ: You see Josh, CM Punk should be able to answer any of these questions that you are asking me. And until he can all I can say is watch, and you will find out who I am.

Josh: And can I ask you who your father is, you said he's a future Hall of Famer am I correct?

TJ: Yes he is and like I said, watch and you will find out.

TJC then turns to walk off but stops when he someone bumps into him. He turns and stares at this person, then the camera widens out and shows Kane is the man that ran into him. TJC stares up at the slightly taller monster and Kane stares right back until TJC starts to chuckle slightly then nods before he turns and walks off as the camera stays on Kane and he stares into it before starting to laugh.

Todd: Wow, it seemed like TJC wasn't very intimidated by Smackdown!'s Big Red Monster.

Matt: I don't see how he couldn't be but now we need to turn our focus onto the match at hand (finishes as the "So Random" theme hits)

Justin Roberts: Making their way to the ring, now residing in Hollywood, California, Tawni Hart and Sonny Monroe.

Tawni and Sonny appear at the top of the entrance ramp, doing their "Check it Out Girls" pose before linking arms and walking to the ring. On the way Tawni and Sonny make faces at all of the fans that are booing them until they get to the ring. Tawni climbs up to the ring apron while Sonny turns around and grabs the top rope and pulls herself up and over the top rope in skin-the-cat motion, then lands on the bottom rope and pulls the middle rope up for Tawni to step in. Both girls go to the middle of the ring then do their "Check it Out Girls" dance ending with their signature pose. They hold their pose until Miley's Rockstar theme hits.

Justin: Now making her way to the ring, their opponents first from Crowley Corners, Tennessee, Miley Stewart!!

Miley appears at the top of the entrance ramp before going over to her left then holding up a peace sign with her right hand as she points out to the fans with her left, then she repeats the process with the fans to her right before walking down the ramp. As she walks she starts shaking hands with as many fans as she can.

Todd: Well Miley making her way to the ring now, but without Lilly, this is a rare sight.

Matt: And I'm just getting word about that, it appears that all other members of the big elimination match are banned from ring side during this contest, that would explain why Harper isn't out here either.

Miley gets up to the apron and is about to stand up but then Sonny and Tawni start walking towards her and she immediately gets off and stands outside the ring as Alex's new theme "Tell Me Something I Don't Know" by Selena Gomez hits.

Justin: Now making her way to the ring, from Waverly Place, New York, Alex Russo!!

Alex appeared at the top of the entrance ramp, jumping up and down and moving to the cheers and beat, then ran down to the ring. When Alex got to the ring Miley joined her in sliding into the ring, which made Sonny and Tawni rush out, as Miley and Alex got up onto opposite turnbuckles and acknowledged the crowd in their own personal way. As they got down from the turnbuckles Sonny and Tawni got back into the ring and went to their corner.

Todd: This matchup should be interesting as each girl has a different style of wrestling.

Matt: You are absolutely correct, and now we see Miley and Tawni start off.

Miley and Tawni started to circle the ring until Miley started charging towards Tawni but Tawni immediately stepped between the ropes so Miley couldn't touch her. Once Tawni stepped back in she went over to Sonny and tagged her in. Sonny and Miley started circling the ring again but once they had traded positions Sonny held up her hands, causing Miley to stop. Sonny then turned towards Alex and Miley's corner, walked up to Alex, grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed Alex, which surprised the wizard and before she found the sense to react Sonny let her go and then continued the match.

Matt: Well what was that about?

Todd: I don't know mind games or something of that sort, but whatever it was Alex certainly looks baffled.

Miley and Sonny started sizing each other up then locked up in a collar elbow tie up until Miley got the advantage and put Sonny into a head lock. Sonny tried to fight out of it by punching Miley in the stomach, then she backed Miley up into the ropes and attempted to push Miley off and get out of the head lock but Miley applied more pressure and kept the hold locked in. Sonny then tried again to get out of the hold by backing up into the ropes and attempting to push Miley off of her but once again Miley retained her grip. Then Sonny tried again but this time when she backed up into the ropes she was close enough that Tawni could tag herself in without Miley noticing. When Sonny tried again to push Miley off of her she succeeded but Miley came back and dropped her with a shoulder block, then Miley went to bounce off the ropes again but ended up running into a clothesline from Tawni. Tawni then picked up Miley and pushed her into the turnbuckle then started choking her. Alex started yelling at the ref to break the hold but the ref ended up yelling at her, which gave Sonny and Alex the opportunity to double-team Miley, with Sonny holding Miley from behind and letting Tawni get some free shots on Miley by hitting her in the stomach then having one straight fisted shot to the face. Sonny then let Miley go and Miley fell to the mat and Tawni went for the pin but only got a 2 count. Tawni then picked up Miley, grabbed her head and dragged Miley to her corner and tagged in Sonny. Sonny got in and got a free kick on Miley's stomach, then she Irish whipped Miley into the ropes and hit a back body drop on Miley then went for a cover but only got a 2 count. Showing frustration, Sonny pounded her hands onto the mat then went for a single-leg Boston crab, but Miley was able to block it and rolled onto her back and kicked Sonny off of her and started to crawl towards Alex's outstretched hand. Miley was inches away from making the tag, but Sonny came diving in and hitting Miley in the back and dragging her all the way across the ring by her leg and tagging in Tawni as she wrapped her legs around Miley's leg, preventing her from moving, as Tawni got in and drove her elbow into Miley's back.

Matt: Miley desperately needing a tag, can she get Alex into this match, we'll find out when we come back.

_Commercial_

Todd: And we're back her live where not much has changed Sonny and Tawni keeping Miley isolated from her tag partner Alex.

Sonny has a reach chin lock hold locked in on Miley, who is in a sitting position desperately trying to relieve the pressure and break the hold. Alex is in the corner pounding her hand on the turnbuckle cover with one hand trying to get the crowd behind Miley as her other hand is stretched out as far as it can go, trying as hard as she can to get closer so Miley can tag her in. Miley starts waving her hands in the air trying to feed off the energy of the fans, then makes it to one knee, then two and then starts driving her elbow into Sonny's stomach, breaking the hold then goes to tag in Alex but Sonny grabs her leg and trips her. Miley stretches as far as she can but can't quite reach Alex so she gets onto her one, unrestrained leg then hops and turns towards Sonny before jumping and nailing an enziguri to the back of Sonny's head. Miley then starts crawling towards Alex as Sonny crawls towards Tawni. Both Sonny and Miley tag in their partners at the same time and Tawni and Alex get in but Alex gets the upper hand first as she hits one clothesline after another before taking Tawni and throwing her into her corner and she ends up colliding with Sonny and the both fall. Tawni starts to get up so Alex measures her up and hits her in the back with a dropkick, but it sends her out of the ring. Miley sees this then waits for Tawni to get up then jumps from the apron to hit her with a cross body but Tawni moves slightly before being hit.

Matt: Oww Miley going high risk there and she did hit Tawni but I'm not so sure that she didn't hurt herself more than she hurt Tawni.

Alex watches as both girls on the outside try to get up, then she turns her attention on Sonny who is now just starting to pick herself up. Alex walks over towards Sonny and looks as if she is going to hit Sonny with a Knock-Out Spell. Sonny gets to her knees before looking up and seeing Alex ready to strike and then prepares herself for impact. Alex goes to kick Sonny but once she sees Sonny cover her face, she stops herself.

Matt: What in the world is going on here, Alex just stopped herself from kicking Sonny.

Once Sonny doesn't feel anything she looks up and sees Alex staring at her. She looks deep into her eyes, then got up to her feet and stepped towards Alex. The two girls end up just inches from each other's faces as if they were going to kiss but then Tawni came up behind Alex and rolled her up.

Todd: Alex taking her eye off of her legal opponent, Tawni with the roll up 1… 2… 3! It's over!

Tawni gets up and grabs Sonny's arm and pulls her out of the ring and up the ramp as their theme hits.

Justin: Here are your winners, Sonny Monroe and Tawni Hart!

Alex gets up with a confused look on her face then looks at the ref in disbelief as Miley gets back into the ring and helps up Alex.

Matt: Todd what just happened here?

Todd: I don't know, but basically Alex got distracted and Tawni took advantage.

Alex just stares up at Sonny with the same expression she had when Sonny kissed her at the beginning of the match then touches her lips. Sonny looks on with the exact same expression on her face before she is pulled behind the curtains by Tawni.

_Later that night_

TJC's theme begins to play and he appears at the top of the entrance ramp.

Todd: Well Matt, it looks like we are going to have a guest joining us tonight.

TJC makes his way down to the announce table with no theatrics or anything. He then walks over to Todd and Matt and shakes their hands before sitting down next to them. Then CM Punk's entrance theme hits and he appears at the top of the ramp.

Justin: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from Chicago, Illinois, he is the only Straight Edge World Champion in WWE History, CM Punk!!

Punk makes his way to the ring in his yellow and black version of his ring attire with the World title strapped around his waist. Punk slides into the ring and just stands there, looking at TJC at the announce table as TJ gets up and grabs a mic.

TJ: I'm guessing you're wondering who your opponent is huh? Well I told you earlier tonight this man Lives for the Moment. Did you happen to pick up on any of that?

CM Punk just starts laughing and mouths 'Come on' before holding up his hand and doing the 'V1' taunt signaling he thinks it's Matt Hardy.

TJ: Oh you think it's your opponent for this Sunday? Well it isn't, but you do know this guy very well and so does Matt. I told before my father is a future WWE Hall of Famer so I have connections in high places, Punk your opponent tonight is someone you know very well, and Matt knows him well too. In fact, you could say they've know each other their whole lives. Punk the time has come and gone for words, and now your time is up.

TJ points to the titantron as a clock counts down from 5 seconds to 0, then a familiar beat and rhythm fills the arena and the fans go absolutely wild, as if it was a rock concert.

Matt: No there is no way.

Todd: But there's no mistaking the music and the reaction from the fans, it has to be.

Punk looks up the ramp in disbelief as none other than Jeff Hardy appears at the top.

Todd: It is Jeff Hardy has returned! I can't believe it.

Jeff does his famous Hardy dance as his pyro goes off, then he makes his way to the ring, high-fiving all the fans outstretched hands on the way. He then slides into the ring and then hops onto the nearest turnbuckle and holds out his hands with J's formed on them before bringing them up to his face. As the music dies down the fans start chanting 'Hardy, Hardy' and 'Welcome Back'. The ref rings the bell for the match to start and both men start circling the ring as they size each other up. They are about to lock up but TJC starts to speak again.

TJ: Oh wait Punk, I forgot one more thing, I told you I was going to take out anyone that crossed me, starting with you. Well tonight I have a little insurance to make sure tonight is a night from hell for you. (finishes speaking as flames shoot up from the entrance ramp and Kane's theme begins to play.)

Todd: Oh my god, through Hell Fire and Brimstone, here comes the Big Red Monster.

Punk looks up at Kane as he walks out and just stands at the top of the ramp. Punk is about to turn around but Hardy comes up behind him and pulls his head back and hits an Extreme Twist of Fate, then Hardy takes off his shirt and throws it out to the fans as he goes up top and hits a Swanton Bomb.

Todd: Swanton Bomb connects, and the cover 1… 2… 3!! Jeff Hardy wins his return match just like that.

Jeff gets up to his feet as his theme hits and goes to the turnbuckles and begins celebrating. TJC just looks on as he walks around the outside of the ring to Punk. A smile forms on his face as he looks up at Jeff and begins to clap. Then he leans over to Punk to say whisper something to him.

TJ: Have you figured out who my father is yet? That's the only way you are going to be able to stop this punishment.

The cameras all look at Jeff as he makes his way up the ramp, bowing down to all the screaming fans along the way.

Todd: Wow what a night, thank you ladies and gentlemen for joining us tonight, I'm Todd Grisham and for my broadcast partner Matt Striker we say good night and we'll see you this Sunday for Survivor Series.

_Screen fades to black._

_**Wow what an action packed chapter. What is up with Alex? And what about this new info on TJC? What else is in store for the matches at Survivor Series? Well the only way to find out is by coming back for the next chapter. Oh btw Mandy is coming home WOO!! She will be here Dec. 21**__**st**__** WOO!! Well until next time I'm Taylor and this has be… (Lights go out) Oh no not again. (The lights flicker and a girl is standing behind Taylor but it is gone as soon as the lights go out again) AHH What was that? (the screen on the laptop has static then a sadistic girl's voice comes on)**_

_**? : Tomorrow Night Taylor, you ass is mine and there's nothing your little girlfriend can do to stop it. (laughs) December 19**__**th**__**. (screen goes back to normal as the lights come back on)**_

_**OMG, OMG, OMG!!! AHHH!!!!! What the hell!! Who the hell was that and why is she picking on me?!? (starts to tremble) I wish Mandy was here. (pulls her legs to her chest)**_


	9. Survivor Series

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, WWE or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney and if I owned WWE we wouldn't have this same old shit Cena be champion for most of the year or anytime of the year for that matter.**_

_AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! I CAME TO PLAY!!! I came to play, there's a price to pay. Time for you to get down on your knees and pray. I CAME TO PLAY!! Say goodbye to the good old days, their never coming back watch your future fade. I CAME TO PLAY!!! I came to play, to get my dues paid. I guess you had a dream but it can't be safe. I CAME TO PLAY!! I'm here to stay best get out of my way, I CAME TO PLAY!!!_

_**(Tay comes into the room with a top hat on and shirt with CENA on the front but it has been crossed out with an X. She does her best impression of The Miz's motions as she does his little dance then slowly brings her hands up in Miz fashion before walking to the computer.)**_

_**Ok I may not be the Miz but I do believe I'M AWESOME!!! haha**_

_**Hi guys its Tay and I am here to bring you a dose of SHMH wrestling lol. Ok its been a while since I've even thought about this story so and I apologize for that, and if I'm a lil rusty on writing this chapter I apologize for that as well. Ok I believe we last left off on…**_

**Who Will Reign Supreme**

"Get Through This" by Art of Dying plays as a montage of the previous Survivor Series plays along with some new footage of the current WWE superstars mixed in begins to play, then we cut to a view of the Survivor Series stage as the a pyro of many different colors begin to go off and down the ramp, then up to the ring. The view then cuts to different views of the thousands of fans seated in the Verizon Center, then the camera cuts to the commentator tables where JR, Michael Cole, and Jerry "The King" Lawler are seated.

JR: We are here live from the Verizon Center here in Washington, DC for the Thanksgiving tradition know only as Survivor Series. I'm Good Ol' JR Jim Ross and joining me tonight are none other than Raw commentators my good friend Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole.

King: JR it's good to be working with you again, it's a lot better than having to look at Michael's face for the entire show.

Cole: (sarcastic) Thanks King, (regular voice) but anyway yes Survivor Series is here, and we have an action packed pay-per-view here for you tonight, with our main event being the World Heavyweight title match between CM Punk and Matt Hardy, but first we're going to start off with one of traditional 10-man, well in this case 10-diva elimination tag match. (the So Random theme begins to play)

Justin Roberts: This opening contest is a traditional Survivor Series elimination tag-team match, where the only way to win is by eliminating your opponents by pinfall or submission until all members from one team have been eliminated. Making their way to the ring, being lead by their Captain Sonny Monroe, the team of, Tawni Hart, Harper Finkle, Alicia Fox and Jillian Hall.

All 5 divas make their way to the ring in their traditional fashion with Sonny, Tawni and Harper walking together and Jillian and Alicia walking behind them. All 5 divas get into the ring and huddle together in the middle of the ring as they look on up the ramp, then Hannah Montana's Rockstar begins to play.

Miley and Lilly come walking out with their arms around each other's waists, then Miley steps in front of Lilly as Lilly wraps her arms around Miley's waist before picking her up and making a full 360 before setting her back down onto her feet, then the iCarly theme hits. Miley and Lilly step off to the side as Carly and Sam come out, Carly and Sam have their hands clasped together with their fingers laced, then Carly steps out while still having her hand in Sam's then spins into Sam, who catches her. While they are in this position, Sam unbuckles Carly's Women's title from her waist, then she spins Carly back out of her arms until they have stretched the belt as far as it can go before Carly pulls Sam towards her then she wraps her arms around Sam's neck and kisses her before they join Miley and Lilly off to the side as the Wizards of Waverly Place theme hits. Alex comes walking out from the back and does her best impression of Melina as the other 4 girls step behind her, then she turns and looks at them before turning back to look at the girls in the ring before she starts down the ramp and signals for the others to follow her.

Roberts: Now making their way to the ring, being lead by their captain Alex Russo, the team of Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott, Sam Puckett and the WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay!!

The 5 girls make their way to the ring in their traditional fashion with Sam lifting Carly up to the apron, along with Miley and Lilly helping each other up to the apron before getting into the ring. As Alex slides in behind them Sonny and her team all get out of the ring and just stare at their opponents. Alex then walks between her team and to the ropes nearest Sonny's team where she looked out at her opponents but more at Sonny than any of the others, she then flips her hair before turning and walking back over to her team to get them situated for the match to start.

JR: This match has been building to a boiling point, and now we're going to let if spill over. Michael what's your prediction in this match?

Cole: Well anything can happen in these matches because basically there are so many different combinations that can occur, you can have 3 on 2, 4 on 2, even 5 on 1, there is no way tell who will have the advantage once the match starts.

JR: You are very right Michael, this match is so unique, there is no way to tell what will happen.

King: Will you two shut your mouths, I'm trying to watch the puppies.

The ref signals for the bell to ring and the match is underway with Alex and Sonny squaring off first. Alex steps towards Sonny but Sonny puts her hands up then walks over to her corner and tags in Alicia. Alex and Alicia size each other up before locking up where Alex immediately gets Alicia into a headlock. Alicia starts elbowing Alex in the side while pushing her back into the ropes and bouncing her off while pushing her off her head. Alex bounces off the opposite ropes and ducks a clothesline attempt from Alicia before bouncing off the ropes again and sliding between Alicia's legs and standing up behind her. As Alicia turns she is immediately met with a kick to the side of the head from Alex and she falls to the mat. Alex covers Alicia.

JR: Wow and just like that Alex nails the Knockout Spell on Alicia, and the pin 1... 2… 3 Alicia Fox is done.

Alex watches as the ref rolls Alicia out of the ring then turns to see Harper step into the ring. Harper and Alex stare each other down as the circle around the ring. As Alex gets near her opposite corner Tawni reaches in to try and grab her but Alex swats her arm away, but when she turns to face Tawni, Harper runs up and hits Alex from behind and pushes her into the turnbuckle. The ref comes in and tells Harper to let Alex out and she does, then she grabs Alex's hair and pulls her out of the corner and throws her across the ring. Harper ignores the ref as he tells her to stay out of Alex's hair and she runs up then drops to her knees next to Alex's head and begins choking her. Miley steps into the ring and attempts to go after Harper but Harper points it out to the ref so he steps in front Miley and prevents her from getting anywhere. While the ref is distracted Harper pulls Alex up to her feet and drags her over by her hair and sets her up in her corner before tagging in Tawni when the ref turns around. Tawni steps in and kicks a vulnerable Alex in the stomach before pulling her out of the corner and hitting her with a few elbows. Tawni then Irish whips Alex across the ring and goes for a dropkick but Alex holds onto the ropes and Tawni lands on her back. Alex the looks over at her corner and dives just wanting to tag anyone and she ends up tagging in Miley. Miley steps in and starts to charge Tawni but she ducks and Miley gets too close to the opposite corner and Jillian grabs her. Tawni hits her with a few knees to the stomach then tags Jillian in. Jillian steps in and immediately puts Miley into a full nelson then hits her full nelson face buster on her but she doesn't go for the pin, she asks for a mic.

Jillian: Aww look at this, poor little girl that thinks she can sing. Well I'll tell you what you're no Hannah Montana…

_**(AN: Just in case I haven't said anything about this, no one knows Miley is really Hannah Montana, besides Lilly of course. Ok continue)**_

Jillian: and you are definitely not as talented as me. (she starts to sing very badly) You get the best of both worlds!!! Chill it out take is slow then you rock out…

While Jillian was singing, Miley recovered and then hit Jillian with a Pop Star Kick in mid-sentence.

Cole: Pop Star Kick connects and it looks as if Jillian is out, 1… 2… 3 Jillian is out.

As Jillian is rolled out of the ring, Harper jumps in and immediately goes after Miley. Harper runs up behind Miley, wraps her arms around Miley's waist and hits a German suplex, but Harper keeps her hands clasped. Harper gets herself and Miley back to their feet and hits a second one and again keeps her hands clasped. She gets back to her feet and is about to go for another German but just before she throws Miley, Lilly reaches in and tags herself in. Harper hits the third suplex and lets go of Miley but as she is getting back up to her feet Lilly dropkicks her in the back and it sends her flying onto the second rope. Lilly then runs back and bounces off the and jumps onto Harper and through the ropes and lands on the apron as Harper bounces back into the middle of the ring. Lilly looks around and signals she's going to the top rope, but as she starts climbing Sonny goes over and hits Lilly with her So Random kick and Lilly falls to the floor outside the ring.

King: Wow what a kick, I don't think she's getting up anytime soon.

The ref starts his 10 count, and as he gets to 6 Lilly starts to move but very slowly, by the time he is at 8 she has grabbed hold of the ring ropes, but she can't quite pull herself in quickly enough and the ref counts 10 and signals she has been eliminated. Harper starts to laugh as Lilly gets back up to her but she is turned around by Alex and she delivers a few elbow shots before Irish whipping her across the ring and hitting her with a Lou Thesz Press. Alex delivers a few more shots on Harper before getting up and setting Harper up into a sitting position before bouncing off the ropes and she attempts to drive her knee into Harper's face but Harper moves at the last second and manages to trip up Alex with a drop toe hold. Once Harper realizes where she looks over to Alex who is about to tag out and quickly runs over and grabs Alex's foot before she could tag Miley in and she drags her to the middle of the ring then straddles her back before locking in her Tick-a-Lock camel clutch submission hold. Alex desperately tries to break Harper's grip from under her chin but Harper just pulls back even more. Alex looks as if she is about to submit but then she looks at the ropes and starts clawing and pulling herself towards them. She screams out in pain as Harper pulls even harder, trying to prevent Alex from getting to the ropes. Alex gets closer to the ropes and reaches out but she is just a few inches short, but as she starts pulling herself towards the ropes again, Harper lets go of the hold and grabs Alex's foot and tries to pull her back to the middle but Alex manages to push Harper off of her and sends her back to her corner. Alex then sets her sights on tagging out and she crawls towards her corner but she is pulled back away from her corner this time by a newly tagged in Tawni. Tawni drags Alex back to their corner and tags Harper back in and Harper goes to drop an elbow onto Alex's back but Alex moves and frees her foot from Tawni's grasp and gets up and kicks Harper in the side then she clotheslines Tawni over the top rope, and she was about to hit Sonny but she stopped just before she could make contact and she just stared at Sonny as she came out of her defensive position. They looked at each other, neither one moving but only for a few seconds because it was interrupted by Harper coming up behind Alex and rolling her up and the ref counted to 3.

JR: Alex hesitated and that cost her, she's been eliminated and now it's a 3 on 3 match.

Sam comes in as Alex gets out of the ring and grabs Harper's head and turns her around before just flat out punching her in the face.

Sam: Come on get up!!

Sam then kicks Harper in the ribs as hard as she could.

Cole: Looks like Sam still a bit furious about that surprise attack from a few weeks ago.

Sam then picks up Harper and Irish whips her across the ring, but she didn't see Tawni tag herself in. Sam jumps and hits her Freddie Kick (Trouble in Paradise), then goes for the pin but the ref tells her Harper isn't the legal person. Sam then looks up as Tawni jumps from the top turnbuckle about to deliver an elbow but Sam moves at the last second and Tawni ends up hitting Harper. Tawni gets up and tries to go see if Harper is ok but she gets stopped by Sam who spins her around and kicks her in the stomach then sets her up for the Freddie Killer (Widow's Peak) and hits it and pins Tawni.

JR: Tawni is out but Sonny looking to take advantage.

Sam watches as Tawni is rolled out, then she turns and is almost met with Sonny's foot in her face but she ducks then she turns and goes for the Freddie Kick but this time Sonny ducks and Sam lands hard on her stomach but she tries to get up quickly but this time she is met head on with a So Random kick from Sonny. Sonny then falls on Sam and pins her.

Cole: Wow one reversal right after another and now Sam is out. And now it's even again but this time Sonny's team has the momentum.

Sonny gets up and starts admiring her work as Sam is rolled out of the ring, but then she it hit from behind with a springboard dropkick from Carly and she is sent onto the second ropes. Carly looks at where Sonny is then looks around as the fans get to their feet in anticipation for what will come next.

JR: The Women's Champion has her opponent right where she wants her.

Carly bounces off the opposite ropes and hits the iSmack You (619) on Sonny and sends her flying. Carly waits for Sonny to get to her feet before she jumps up onto the top rope and springs off as she is going for a crossbody but at the last second Sonny hits Carly with a So Random kick and then pins her.

King: Oh my god that came out of nowhere and now Carly's been eliminated.

JR: And now it's a 2 on 1 match favoring Sonny and Harper.

As Sonny gets up she shakes her head slightly then sets her eyes on Miley as she steps into the ring. The two girls stare each other down until Harper gets onto the apron and tries to distract Miley but Miley easily kicks her off the apron but Sonny takes this chance to roll up Miley but for only a 2 count. Sonny tries to get up quickly but Miley was quicker and catches Sonny as she got to her knees and nails her with a DDT. Miley looks around then points up to the sky, signaling she's going up top. Miley gets up to the top turnbuckle and stands up before holding up a peace sign with her fingers and goes for her Shooting Star Press.

JR: Miley Pop Star Press… No Sonny moves out of the way.

Miley lands face and stomach first on the mat, and Sonny takes advantage and gets to her feet. She starts slapping her knee, not signaling anything but more to get the circulation back in it. Sonny waits for Miley to get to her feet and once she does she goes for the So Random kick, but Miley ducks and rolls up Sonny.

Cole: Miley dodging the bullet and 1… 2… 3 Sonny's out.

Miley gets to her feet and looks around for Harper and sees she's outside the ring. She starts to go out and get her but Sonny comes up from behind but Miley senses it and hits Sonny with an elbow. Miley then sets her sights on Sonny as she gets back to her feet, then Miley grabs Sonny and drives her knee into Sonny's stomach over and over, letting her frustration and anger out that has been building for the past few weeks. Miley then throws Sonny face first into the mat. When Sonny tries to get back up she feels something in her mouth and spits it out, but once she sees the blood she spit out she looks up at Miley in horror. Miley just backs up and is about to deliver a Pop Star kick but before she can swing her leg, Alex appears and uses herself as a shield for Sonny. Miley stops and starts yelling at Alex.

Miley: What are you doing?!?

Alex: Leave her alone, she's out of the match!

Miley: Why are you protecting her? She's just going to…

Miley is stopped mid-sentence as Harper comes in and rolls up Miley.

Cole: Harper from behind with the roll up 1… 2…

JR: No she's got the ropes!!

Cole: 3!!!

JR: Dammit!!

The ref calls for the bell and Sonny's So Random theme hits. Miley gets up and tries to plead her case to the ref but it's useless as the ref gets out of the ring along with Sonny and Harper as they both smile at her. Miley looks at the two girls in disbelief, then looks at Alex who has her head down.

Miley: What the hell was that about?

Alex: Sonny was out of the match, you shouldn't have went after her.

Miley: Why does it matter? After everything she's done to you why did you protect her?

Alex just looks down then starts to walk out of the ring but Miley stops her.

Miley: Hey answer me.

Alex just waves her hand and mumbles something, then all of a sudden Miley is sent flying backwards halfway across the ring. Alex looks at her apologetically before getting out of the ring, leaving a stunned and confused Miley in the ring by herself.

JR: Wow what a way to start of this Survivor Series.

Cole: Indeed it was, but now we are going to shift our focus onto this next match as team DX takes on team Jeri-Show in our next elimination tag team match.

_**Ok I'm splitting this PPV into two parts, sorry guys but that last match was hard to do, but I'll try to finish this as soon as I can. Ok until next time I'm Tay. C Ya.**_


	10. More Surprises

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, WWE or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney and if I owned WWE we wouldn't have this same old shit Cena be champion for most of the year or anytime of the year for that matter.**_

_**(Emergency by Paramore begins to play)**_

_I think we have an emergency, I think we have an emergency. If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong, cause I won't stop holding on. So are you listening, Are you watching me?!? If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong, cause I won't stop holding on. This is an emergency, so are you listening? And I can't pretend that I don't see this!! It's really not your fault, that no one cares to talk about it… talk about it (guitar……) Cause I've seen love die… Way to many times!! When it deserved to be alive… I've seen you cry… way to many times!!! When you deserved to be alive… ALIVE!!! (song continues as Taylor steps into the room)_

_**Making her way to the computer, from Memphis, TN by way of Norman, OK… She is the co-founder of SHMH…… TAYLOR!!!!!**_

_**T: (Comes in and starts shaking her head to the beat of the song, making it a total mess until she looks up and moves her hair out of her face and walks to the computer in Mickie James like fashion to the beat of the song before turning the music off and sitting down) Hey guys long time no hear, sorry about that, I had a project for school I really had to focus on but I'm here to make it up with some good old fashion wrestling action lol. Ok I don't want to give away too much so let's get right too this, Are You Ready??? Well then let's go…**_

Who Will Reign Supreme?

(Later in the night at Survivor Series back stage…)

Todd Grisham: Ladies and Gentlemen right now I have with me the #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, Matt Hardy. (fans cheer as the view shifts over to Matt) Matt thank you for agreeing to the interview.

Matt: No problem.

Todd: Ok now Matt you face CM Punk tonight for the title, what are your thoughts and maybe what is your strategy going into this match?

Matt: Well as most know, I've worked my whole life for this chance, my first World Heavyweight Title match. I mean holding the ECW title was great but there's just something about the World Heavyweight Championship, knowing that whoever holds that title is the greatest wrestler in the world just means much, much more. As for strategy I… (Matt stops when someone pumps into him, he turns and just shakes his head in annoyance as he sees CM Punk)

Punk: Strategy? The only strategy he is going to need is to have his hand ready to tap out.

Matt: (laughs slightly) Funny, we'll see who'll be tapping later tonight, good luck Punk. (Matt walks off)

Todd: Umm CM do you have anything to add?

Punk: Just that this title (points to his title on his shoulder) isn't going anywhere, I will remain the only Straight Edge World Champion and I promise to save every single one of you, and I… well we'll just have to wait and see.

Todd: (watches as Punk walks off) Well JR, King… back to you.

(Later after Team Kofi defeats Team Orton with Kofi Kingston being the sole survivor)

King: What a match as Kofi one ups Randy Orton.

JR: Indeed it was King but now we turn our focus to our main event for the evening, CM Punk vs. Matt Hardy for the World Heavyweight Title.

(cuts to CM Punk who is getting ready but hears a knock on his door)

Punk: Come in. (Punk looks up as the door opens but he hops up to his feet when he sees who it is) What are you doing here? (camera shifts over to reveal TJC standing in the doorway)

TJ: Just came to wish you luck, I'm pulling for you. (smirks)

Punk: (shakes his head) I swear if you cost me this match I…

TJ: Oh don't worry I don't plan on interfering, I'm just trying to save you.

Punk: If you don't remember, I've saved myself already

TJ: (laughs) Yea keep thinking that. Good luck, you're going to need it. (walks out)

(cuts back to the announce table)

King: Well that was odd.

JR: Indeed it was.

Cole: (Matt Hardy's theme hits) Well set all that aside, here comes Matt Hardy.

_Wednesday Night Diva's Night_

Hell Yeah by Rev Theory begins to play as a video montage of the divas begins to play, then it cuts to the entrance ramp as blue and pink pyro begins going off then it cuts to views of the female fans in the audience before cutting to the announce table with Jerry The King Lawler and Todd Grisham.

Todd: Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Diva's Night and we are still coming off of the adrenaline rush that was Survivor Series, I'm Todd Grisham and my commentating partner for the night is WWE Hall of Famer Jerry The King Lawler.

King: Oh yes and these divas had a huge say in Survivor Series where we saw the Diva's Champion Gail Kim retain her title and also that huge 10 woman elimination match that involved the Women's Champion Carly Shay.

Todd: But also what the males superstars did as well but tonight is Diva's Night so we focus strictly on them (Stephanie McMahon's theme hits.) Well this is unexpected the Billion Dollar Princess is making her way to the ring, and she looks like she means business, let's see what she has to say.

Stephanie: Ladies I have a very special announcement to make. As I've said before I am the interim General Manager, meaning I'm only here until we find a permanent GM, and well we have. Well kinda. You see my father has come up with some great concepts over the years but this one came about from the man he hates the most, Donald Trump. He came up with the concept of having a special guest host each week for Monday Night Raw and I thought why not bring that concept here also. So starting in 2 weeks we will have special guest _female_ hosts come in and run things. Now I know what you are wondering, who will be guest host next week. Well… you'll have to wait until later tonight. But to hold you over until then I do have one more announcement. Next week we will shake things up in the diva world as we will be having a WWE Diva's Draft and every single diva is eligible to be in it, meaning that partners can be, old enemies can become new enemies and champions can be move around. Now this will affect the title picture for each title but not until after the next Pay-Per-View TLC coming up in 4 weeks, so tonight I… (interrupted by Sonny's theme hitting)

Sonny makes her way to the ring with a mic in her hand.

Todd: Well Sonny certainly looks like she has a bone to pick with Stephanie.

King: Oh I don't like where this is going.

Sonny climbs into the ring and walks right up to Stephanie.

Stephanie: Can I help you?

Sonny: Yes you can, I know you saw the match I was in on Sunday.

Stephanie: Yes I did and your point is?

Sonny: Well if you paid attention you would know that I pinned the Women's Champion.

Stephanie: Yes I did see that.

Sonny: Well I want a title shot, I pinned her therefore I should get a title shot, and I want it tonight.

Stephanie: Well yes, I did see that and you are right you should have a title match but…

Sonny: But what?

Stephanie: Well the thing is, you got pinned last Sunday too. So there is someone else that deserves a title shot, Miley.

Sonny: (an outraged look comes over her face.) What!?! How does she get a shot? Did you see what she did to me after I was already out of the match?

Stephanie: Yes I did and to tell you the truth, I believe you deserved it, especially after all the stuff you've pulled over the past few weeks.

Sonny: How can you say that? She should be suspended, or fired!! And how can you not even give me a chance to get a title match?

Stephanie: Well if you wouldn't have interrupted me you would know that you are involved in the 16 Diva Chase Tournament that begins tonight, speaking of which you have your first round match tonight, that will be the main event. Now unless you want to be taken out of it I suggest you go back and get ready for your match.

Sonny gives Stephanie an evil look before turning around and walking out of the ring and up the ramp to the back.

Stephanie: Ok now let's get this show started, with the first match of the tournament. (finishes as Mickie James' music hits)

_Backstage later that night_

Sonny is in the locker room with her phone to her ear.

Sonny: Hey sweetie, where are you?... Oh is traffic really that bad?.... Well how much longer are you going to be?... Ok I'll see you soon, bye.

Sonny shuts her phone and smiles. She turns to walk out of the locker room but she stops when she almost runs into Tawni.

Sonny: Tawni hey…

Tawni: Who was that?

Sonny: Alex, why?

Tawni: What's going on with you?

Sonny: What do you mean?

Tawni: I mean you and her, what's going on.

Sonny: You know exactly what's going on.

Tawni: No I don't anymore, I mean I know you had this plan to mess with Alex's mind but…

Sonny: But what?

Tawni: It doesn't seem like it's a plan anymore, you're always with her now, you're acting like you still…

Sonny: Look, its all a part of the plan, don't worry.

Tawni: (sighs) Ok, are you coming out to the ring with me for my match?

Sonny: Umm…. No, I've got to wait for Alex, can't you have Harper go with you?

Tawni: Oh ok, umm I'll see you later then.

Tawni walks out as Sonny looks down at her phone as if she was thinking, but then someone taps her on the back and she turns around and her eyes get wide when she sees Miley.

Miley: You know what I had a feeling you were up to something.

Sonny: Miley it's not what you think, I was jus…

Miley: You know what… save it, I'm not going to let you hurt Alex anymore.

Miley walks off and out of the room before Sonny can say anything. Sonny just stands there in shock then looks down at her phone with a sad look on her face.

King: Well what did Sonny mean by plan?

Todd: I don't know but I doubt its anything good. (Tawni's theme hits)

Justin Roberts: The following contest is a Diva Chase Tournament match. Making her way to the ring, accompanied by Harper, from Los Angeles, California, Tawni Hart!!!

Tawni makes her way to the ring in her usual snobby fashion, giving the fans a cocky look as she walks down the ramp. Once she gets to the ring _All the Way Up _by Emily Osment begins to play.

Justin: Now making her way to the ring, accompanied by Miley Stewart, from Malibu, California, Lilly Truscott!!

Lilly comes out to the entry way in a bouncy mood then waits for Miley before stepping forward and raising her hands up as her music says _All the way up _and blue fireworks shoot up then she puts her arms down as her music says _All the way down _and red fireworks shoot down before the two girls make their way to the ring.

Todd: Well this match should be a great one as these two girls have been at each other's throats for a while, and we'll find out how great it will be when we return after this break.

_Break_

Todd: And we're back and we are just underway as we see Lilly gaining the advantage as she drives her shoulders into Tawni.

Lilly then backs off from the turnbuckle when the ref starts his 5 count then looks at Tawni before slapping her across the face, which made Tawni fall to the bottom of the turnbuckle while holding her now red cheek. Lilly then pulls Tawni to her feet then Irish whips her across the ring into the opposite turnbuckle, then she runs and is about to hit Tawni with a clothesline but Tawni puts her foot up for Lilly's face to run into. Tawni then runs to Lilly and tries for a bulldog but Lilly holds her ground and pushes Tawni off of her head and Tawni lands on her back. Once Lilly gets the cob webs she looks at Tawni, who is just now starting to get up, and then looks back behind her before bouncing off of the ropes and hitting Tawni with a Shining Wizard as she gets to her knees, then goes for the pin.

Todd: Shining Wizard connects, and Lilly's got the pin its over 1… 2… Hey!!

As the ref was about to hit the mat for the 3 count, Harper grabs at the refs foot, distracting him. When the ref turns around he starts yelling at her but then Miley comes up and knocks her off the ring apron, accidentally hitting the ref lightly in the process.

Ref: Hey you… OUT!!

Harper looks at him in shock and starts to protest as Miley starts to laugh.

Miley: Haha bye (waves)

Ref: You too, You're OUT!!

Miley starts protesting too, while Lilly comes up and tries to defend Miley but the ref starts to count for a DQ so the two girls start walking, but once they get to the start of the ramp Miley gets smacked in the back of the head by Harper and they start fighting their way up the ramp. This causes Lilly to look on and she was about to go out and help Miley but then Tawni came up behind her and rolled her up.

King: Tawni taking advantage but No Lilly kicked out.

Tawni starts questioning the refs count but then starts to pick up Lilly and drives her elbow into Lilly's face a few times before pushing Lilly to the turnbuckle then Irish whipping her across the ring but Lilly stops just before she hits the turnbuckle then looks back and kicks a running Tawni in the stomach, then she springboards off the second rope and tries a cross body but Tawni ducks and Lilly hits the nothing but canvas. Tawni then gets up and starts pointing to her head and mouthing, "I'm so good" then proceeds to go to the top rope. Once she gets up there she waits for Lilly to get to her feet.

King: What in the world is she going for?

Todd: I don't know but it looks but and OH!! Wow!!

Tawni went for a axe handle drop to Lilly's head but Lilly at the last second jumped and caught Tawni by the head and drove her down into a stunner.

King: That has got to be it 1… 2… 3 Lilly win!!

Lilly gets up and makes sure her legs are steady before she goes and gets onto the turnbuckle and waves to the fans as Miley, who is holding her head, makes her way back to the ring and celebrates with Lilly.

_Friday Night Smackdown!_

Alex is back stage stretching, getting ready for her tournament match when she senses someone standing next to her. She looks up but then look back down immediately after she sees who it is.

Alex: Hey Miley.

Miley: Alex I…

Alex: Look Miley I'm sorry about Sunday, I jus…

Miley: (puts her hand up to stop Alex) It's ok, I just want to know something, why did you protect her?

Alex: I… I think I still love her.

Miley: How, after everything she's put you through, how?

Alex: I don't know, I was ready to tear her head off a few weeks ago but then she kissed me and…

Miley: Alex she's messing with your head, don't let her take advantage of you.

Alex: No you're wrong, she still loves me, she said it herself.

Miley: Alex please listen to me, she's using you.

Alex: How can you say that?

Miley: She's hurt you, and that's what she's doing now setting you up, Alex please listen, I'm just trying to help.

Alex: Well maybe I don't need your help.

Miley: What?

Alex: I don't need your help, look I'm sorry but can you go now? I've got a match to get ready for.

Miley looked to say something else but stopped then walked away.

Todd: Well that was an interesting interaction (Layla's theme hits)

Justin: The following contest is a first round Diva's Tournament match. Making her way to the ring, from Miami, Florida, Layla!!!

Todd: Well we continue now with the tournament as we see Layla make her way to the ring, King what do you think of this concept?

Matt Striker: Well there are so many contenders for the title this is really the only fair way to name a number 1 contender.

Todd: Yes and as we take a look at the bracket, remember we saw Mickie James and Lilly move on and tonight we will see two more advance. (finishes as Alex's theme hits)

Justin: Making her way to the ring, from Waverly Place, New York, Alex Russo!!

The fans give a mixture of cheers and boos as Alex walks out onto the ramp in her normal fashion.

Todd: And here comes Alex and Matt as you can tell there is a mixed reaction to her as of late.

Matt: Well her actions in the ring last Sunday has a lot to do with that, but can you really blame her, she's blinded by love.

Todd: But how do you explain Sonny's conversation with Tawni last Wednesday? It looks like something may be going on.

Matt: Do you always have to look at the down side of things?

The ref calls for the bell and the match begins with Layla and Alex sizing each other up in the ring before locking up in a collar elbow tie up. Layla gains an early advantage but loses it quickly as Alex twists Layla's arm behind her into a hammer lock. Layla screams in pain as she immediately reaches over and grabs the rope and yells at the ref to make Alex let go. Once Alex does let go Layla tries to get an advantage by slapping Alex but Alex catches her hand and pulls her towards into a clothesline, then she follows it up with another and another until Layla rolls out of the ring as we see Michelle McCool walk down to the ring.

Matt: Well MC Cool coming down to the ring to the aid of Layla, how will this affect the match? We'll find out after the break.

_Break_

Todd: And we're back and as you see Layla has the advantage, as we see she has Alex trapped with the rear chin lock.

Alex is fighting the pressure Layla is putting on her as she starts banging on the mat, trying to feed off the energy from the fans, then she starts prying Layla's hands apart and manages to get to her feet. Once she is on her feet she elbows Layla in the stomach and tries to bounce off the ropes but Layla grabs her hair and pulls her back down to the mat. Layla tries to put the chin lock back on Alex but she ends up being hit with a knee from Alex. Alex then gets back to her feet and starts hitting Layla with low leg kicks before hitting her with an elbow then Irish whipping her across the ring into the ropes and propels Layla into the air with a back body drop.

Matt: Look at Alex building up momentum.

Alex sets Layla up in the corner before taking a few steps back then running and driving her knee into Layla's stomach. Alex then Irish whips Layla across the ring then goes for a Stinger splash but Layla gets her knees up. Layla then pulls Alex up by the hair and throws her to the corner and starts choking her until the ref pulls her off and starts yelling at her. Alex then takes this to her advantage and goes for a high kick but just before she could hit Layla the ref ends up moving in the way and Alex inadvertently hits him, knocking him out cold.

Todd: Oh my, the ref got drilled with that kick and wait what's Michelle doing?

As Alex was trying to revive the ref, Michelle got into the ring and she and Layla started double teaming her. Layla held Alex still while Michelle started hitting and kicking Alex in the stomach and head. Michelle then went over to one of the turnbuckles and removed the padding and she was about to throw Alex's head against it.

Matt: Wait a minute Miley. Miley is in the ring.

Miley comes running down to the ring and slides in and tackles Michelle before picking her up and elbowing her over and over until her back is up against the ropes, then she takes a few steps back before throwing not only Michelle but herself out of the ring and onto the floor. But while she did this Layla drove a distracted Alex's head into the exposed turnbuckle then she went to cover her.

Matt: Layla ramming Alex's head into that exposed turnbuckle, but the ref is still down. Wait that's… that's Sonny, she's got a referee's shirt on.

Sonny slides into the ring and begins to count but she stops at 2. Layla gets irate when Sonny stops and she gets and gets in Sonny's face. Sonny just smiles then looks over at Alex who is now getting up and blows her a kiss before kicking Layla in the face. Alex gives Sonny a quick kiss before covering Layla and Sonny counts the pinfall.

Todd: And Alex wins!! Wow.

Matt: I can't believe this, that was the worst display of cheating I've ever seen.

Alex gets up and Sonny raises her hand as Michelle rolls Layla out of the ring and helps her up the ramp. Sonny then hugs Alex tightly but she is pulled off of her by Miley.

Miley: Alex don't fall for this.

Alex: Don't fall for what? She just helped me win.

Miley: Alex she's just using you, she's only… (gets interrupted)

Sonny: I'm only doing what? (smirks at Miley)

Miley glares at Sonny and brings her hand up and was about to slap Sonny but Alex stopped her.

Alex: Miley… just leave. I don't want your help.

Miley: But…

Alex: Go!! (she then goes and holds onto Sonny.

Miley: Fine… I'm gone.

Miley gets out of the ring and walks up the ramp, only turning once to glare at Sonny.

_Later that night after the main event._

CM Punk hits the GTS on John Morrison and pins him.

Justin: Here is your winner and still the World Heavyweight Champion, CM PUNK!!

Punk goes over and kicks Morrison out of the ring as the ref brings him the title, then he asks for a mic.

Punk: I'm tired of being right and no one believing me. I guess that's what happens when you are better than everyone else and you are not blurred by your addictions like every single one of you. I have no competition, no one can beat me, I AM YOUR ONLY STRAIGHT EDGE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!! I AM C… M… PUNK!!

Punk was about to say something else but stopped when he heard Linkin Park's Numb start playing through the speakers and almost jumps when he hears TJC's voice and sees him up on the titantron.

TJ: Punk… I just want to say congrats on not only tonight but also about retaining on Sunday. Like I said, I was rooting for you to win. But let's get down to business, you said you have no competition, well you're wrong. You haven't faced me yet.

Punk: You haven't done anything since you got here, what makes you think you can beat me.

TJ: You're right, I haven't done anything, but I will next Friday. You see, I don't have a title shot yet, but if I win next week, you will face me at TLC for your title.

Punk: You know what fine, if you win then it'll just be an easy win for me, who are you facing?

TJ: (smirks) You… and like my father before me, I will leave you a bloody pulp in the middle of the ring next week.

TJC starts laughing as his theme hits, leaving Punk speechless.

_**Well what do you think? Sorry it took so long, I've been super busy lately with school, in fact I should be working on a report right now but I felt like I had to give you guys something. So I hope you liked it. So until next time I'm Taylor, C ya (waves)**_


	11. Diva Draft

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, WWE or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney and if I owned WWE we wouldn't have this same old shit Cena be champion for most of the year or anytime of the year for that matter.**_

_**I need a kick drum, a guitar now, and a bass line, And imma show you how, how to rock, How to dance, How to get down. And all I need is a Piano in my track now.  
Throw your hands, Throw your hands, Throw your hands, Throw your hands up (whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)  
Cause you can't, Cause you can't, Cause you can't, Cause you can't stop (Whoa ohoh, Whoa ohoh)  
Can you hear me? Do you feel it? If you with me go!  
One-Two-Three  
Cause we're here and we're now, and we're all together, so let's make this last forever. (song continues)**_

_**(Taylor comes walking into the room in a very bouncy mood, moving to the beat of the music then makes her way to the computer and sits down)**_

_**Hi guys (waves) and welcome to the show. Well I'm back here at home after a week of just laying back and relaxing on the shores of Virginia beach with my girl Mandy and a few of my friends, speaking of which… (Flyleaf's Fully Alive begins to play as a blonde haired girl with blue and black ribbons hanging in her hair appears in the doorway then starts walking over to the computer.)**_

_**T: Ladies and gentlemen my special guest host for this story, prying herself away from her boyfriend… (music cuts off)**_

_**OMG He is not my boyfriend!!!**_

_**T: (tries not to laugh) Yea keep telling yourself that Samantha.**_

_**S: Shut up.**_

_**T: I will when you admit the truth.**_

_**S: I have admitted it, I was drunk. It's his fault he didn't stop me.**_

_**T: (whispers something in Sam's ear)**_

_**S: (eyes widen) What? Are you serious?**_

_**T: (nods head)**_

_**S: (just stares)**_

_**T: Hello?? Samantha? (waves hand in front of her face but Sam doesn't move) Ok while I get this one unstuck here's the next chapter.**_

Who Will Reign Supreme?

_Monday Night Raw_

Justin Roberts: The following contest is a first round Diva's Chase Tournament match and is scheduled for one fall, where the winner will move on to the 2nd round. (Maryse's theme hits) Making her way to the ring from Montreal, Quebec, Canada… Maryse!!!

Cole: Well it looks like we get to see some diva action.

King: Yes indeed Michael, and Maryse is looking lovelier than ever.

Maryse makes her way to the ring and up on the apron where she does her patented hair-flip before stepping in the ring and watching the entrance ramp while holding her hands out to the fans as if she is blocking them out. Then Hannah Montana's Rockstar begins to play.

Justin: Making her way to the ring, being accompanied to the ring by Lilly Truscott, from Malibu, California by way of Crowley Corners, Tennessee, Miley Stewart!!!

Miley and Lilly make their way down to the ring in their normal fashion, arms wrapped around each other's waists, and Lilly lifts Miley up onto the ring apron before Miley steps into the ring.

Cole: Well what a rare treat we get tonight, Smackdown's Miley Stewart is here tonight.

King: Well with the Diva's Chase Tournament, we might get to see more of them. Also there could be a chance that one of these two Smackdown divas could end up on Raw after the Diva Draft Wednesday night.

The ref rings the bell and the match begins with Miley and Maryse circling the ring, sizing each other up until Miley takes a step forward but stops when Maryse holds up her hand then taunts Miley by doing her patented hair flip before taking a step towards Miley to say something to her.

Maryse: I'm so much hotter than you.

Miley just laughs slightly before replying…

Miley: At least I'm real.

As soon as Miley says that she bounces up and down a few times, letting her curves do their natural bouncing motion. This infuriated Maryse and she shoved Miley to the ropes but Miley just smiled then shoved her back, causing Maryse to fall to the mat. Maryse let out an angry growl before getting up and swinging wildly at Miley but Miley dodged every one of them before blocking one then landing an elbow to the side of Maryse's head. Miley landed a few more elbow shots until Maryse was backed up to the turnbuckle then Miley Irish whipped her across the ring and went for a corner body splash but Maryse stuck her boots up and Miley's face collided with them and she fell to the ground. Maryse immediately got on top of Miley's and applied her camel clutch and pulled back on Miley.

Maryse: Huh? How about that? Who's the hotter one now?

Miley struggled with Maryse's hands under her chin but she finally managed to remove them from her mouth.

Miley: Still… not… you.

As Miley finished her response she managed to get her knees under her slightly and pushed herself up to her hands and knees with Maryse still on her back. Miley started crawling over to the nearest ropes, which happened to be where Lilly was standing and cheering for her, so Miley made a decision. Miley stopped and managed to get her feet under her and she wrapped her arms around Maryse's legs as she pushed herself up to a standing position with Maryse still on Miley's back, then Miley ran backwards and drove Maryse into the turnbuckle then she turned around and fell backwards on top of Maryse, causing her to let go of the hold. Maryse and Miley tried to get up to their feet but Miley made it up first and went for her Pop Star Kick but Maryse ducked then kicked Miley in the stomach and went for her DDT. As Maryse went to drive Miley on her head, Miley grabbed the top rope and held herself up as Maryse fell on her back then Miley grabbed Maryse's legs and bridged over and pinned Maryse.

Cole: Miley with the jack knife pinning combination 1…2… 3!! Miley advances!! (Miley's theme hits)

As Miley got up the ref raised her hand signaling she was the winner but then Maryse hit her from behind. But as Maryse went to hit Miley again Lilly came running in and turned Maryse around and kicked her in the stomach then set her up for her suplex stunner. Lilly yelled out "ALL THE WAY UP!!" and was about to lift Maryse up but then Maryse pushed herself out of Lilly's grip then went to run out of the ring but as she turned around she was met with Miley's foot as she delivered a Pop Star Kick.

King: Oh wow, what a kick.

Cole: Pop Star Kick connects and Miley is moving on to the next round in the tournament. And as we take a look at the bracket…(shows the bracket) We can see that… wow Miley will have to face Alex in the next round. And we see that Lilly will face Natalya and Wednesday night we will find out who Melina will face but tonight we will find out who Mickie James will be facing, will it be Michelle McCool or Sonny Munroe (shows a split screen with both women getting ready for their match). And we find that out next.

As Maryse was being rolled out of the ring, Miley and Lilly celebrated Miley's victory as they both went around the ring, shaking hands with all the fans that were at ringside.

_Commercial_

(Shows the Raw entrance stage then Michelle McCool's entrance theme hits)

King: And we're back live as we see Michelle McCool making her way to the ring.

Justin: The following contest is a first round Diva's Chase tournament match and is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool!!

Cole: MC Cool looking very confident, and she believes she should because her opponent is someone that hasn't really been in the business that long but with Sonny you can't really say that, she seems to think like a ring veteran when she is in a match. (finishes as Sonny's theme hits)

Justin: Making her way to the ring from… (stops as Layla comes out and attacks Sonny from behind)

Layla shoves Sonny down the ramp and to the floor area outside the ring. She then shoves Sonny into one of the ring posts, bouncing Sonny's head off the steel. Layla then picks up Sonny and rolls her in the ring as Michelle yells at the ref to ring the bell. After some debating the ref finally rings the bell and Michelle covers Sonny.

Cole: Oh no come on, this was a set up.

The ref begins the count 1… 2… but Sonny somehow manages to kick out just before the ref's hand hit the mat. Michelle looks at the ref in disbelief then over at Layla who gets up on the ring apron and begins arguing with the ref. Michelle then gets to her feet reaches into her tights and pulls out a pair of brass knuckles and is about to hit Sonny with them but then out of nowhere Alex comes running down the ramp and pulls Layla off the apron and begins fighting with her, which distracts Michelle and she goes to the ropes and yells for Alex to stop fighting with Layla. Once Michelle realizes it is useless she turn but it met with Sonny's foot to her face.

Cole: Oh my, the So Random Kick. Sonny with the pin 1… 2… 3!!!

Layla looks up in disbelief as she helps Michelle out of the ring, while Alex slides in and hugs Sonny as the ref raises her hand.

King: Wow that was quick but now we know Sonny will be going on to face Mickie James.

_Diva's Night_

Rev Theory's Hell Yeah begins to play as a montage of the WWE Diva's begins to play then various views of the entrance stage with pink and blue pyro going off before cutting to angles of the fans.

Todd Grisham: Ladies and Gentlemen we are here live in Colorado Springs, Colorado, I'm Todd Grisham and here with me tonight is none other than WWE Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler, and King tonight is once again Diva's Night and what a show we have in store.

King: Oh yes any show with puppies involved is a great show.

Todd: But tonight is special because tonight we have a Diva's Draft, where every diva is eligible to be drafted to another brand and just like the regular Draft the divas will compete in matches to win draft picks for their respective brands who will immediately draft after the conclusion of each draft (Mickie James theme hits)

_Later that night_

Lillian: (bell rings) The following contest is a first round Diva's Chase match and it will determine the next draft pick for either Raw or Smackdown. (Beth Phoenix's theme hits.) Making her way to the ring from Buffalo, New York, The Glamazon Beth Phoenix!!

Todd: And we are back live as we see Raw's own Glamazon make her way to the ring and King what do you think about this Diva Chase tournament.

King: Well you have to give it to Stephanie it really was the only true way to find a #1 Contender.

Beth climbs into the ring in her normal fashion of flipping from the top rope into the ring then she poses in the middle of the ring as the iCarly theme hits.

Lillian: Making her way to the ring, accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay, from Seattle Washington, Samantha Puckett!!

Sam and Carly appear at the top of the entrance stage hand in hand before Sam twirls Carly into her arms and hugs her from behind, while at the same time unbuckling the title from Carly and removing it, then she spins her back out while hiding the title behind her back. Carly then starts to head down to the ring but stops after the first step or two and looks down before looking back at Sam who is looking down trying to hide her mischievous smile. Carly just laughs and holds her hands out and Sam places the title in one hand and grabs the other with her hand and they make their way to the ring. Sam then slides into the ring and then walks over to the ropes and sits on the second rope as Carly walks up the steps then steps into the ring. Sam then gets up on the second rope of the turnbuckle and holds her hands out to the fans before hopping up to the top rope and doing a back flip off the ropes and landing on her feet.

Carly: Sam!

Sam: (smiles) What? You know I always land it.

Carly: I know but still it scares me every time you do it.

Sam was about to speak again but was interrupted when Beth comes back into the ring with a mic.

Beth: You know its funny how easily that title comes off your waist. And at TLC it'll be the same way as it comes off your waist and on to mine. An… (interrupted by Sam taking the mic and giving it to Carly)

Carly: Ha fat chance, you won't even make it past this one tonight (points to a smiling Sam)

Beth just smirks at Carly's comment then gets an evil look in her eye as she pushes Carly to the ground, earning a load of boos from the fans.

Carly: (looks up in shock then turns to Sam) Sam… rip her head off.

Sam just nods her head then looks at Beth before letting out an ear piercing scream as she charges Beth and hits her with a Lou Thesz Press then the ref signals for the bell.

King: Wow that scream is just as bad as one of Melina's

Todd: Well we've seen how protective Sam is of Carly, and whoa wait a minute.

Sam had gotten off of Beth and picked her up to Irish whip her across the ring but Beth reversed it then Sam hopped on the second rope and propelled herself towards Beth to try a crossbody but Beth used her strength to catch Sam and drive her to the ground with a powerful slam.

King: Wow the strength of the Glamazon is just amazing.

Beth then took Sam in her grasp and positioned her in her Glam-stretch, causing Sam to yell in pain as she had no way to get out of her grip. Sam looked like she was about to submit but then she looked out at Carly who was smacking her hands on the mat trying to drive her on.

Carly: Come on Sam, you can do this baby, do it for me!

Once Sam heard that she got a focused look on her face before screaming again then using all her strength she pried her arms free from Beth's grip and fell forward then she sprung backwards and drove her elbow into the side of the Glamazon's head, causing her to release the grip she had on Sam's legs. Sam then got up and bounced off the ropes and hit a low dropkick in the face of Beth then went for a pin but Beth threw Sam off of her after a one count. Sam then waited, measuring Beth as she got up then attempted a Freddie Kick but Beth ducked.

Todd: Sam going for a Freddie Kick… No Beth ducked and oh no Sam in a bad position as Beth has both her arms hooked.

Beth caught Sam's arms and positioned her for a Glam Slam. Beth then lifted Sam up then went to slam her down but Sam managed to duck her body in flip Beth inward as well and ended up in a pinning combination.

King: Wow what a reversal.

Todd: And the pin 1… 2… 3!! Sam wins!!

The iCarly theme hits as Carly slides into the ring and hugs Sam as Beth looks up at the ref, questioning if it really was a 3 count and the ref tells her yes.

King: Wow what a match.

Todd: Yes indeed and now Smackdown gets a draft pick…

Pictures of all the divas from Raw and ECW appear on the titantron as random ones are highlighted, then it switches to a view where a single picture is show then morphs into a different one and it randomly changes over and over until the screen goes blank then a picture of Maria comes up.

Todd: Oh wow, Raw's Maria is coming to Smackdown!

King: NO!!!

Maria's entrance theme hits as she walks out onto the entrance ramp and waves to all the fans as Carly and Sam make their way up the ramp to hug and congratulate her.

_Later Backstage_

Carly and Sam are backstage walking towards their locker room.

Carly: That was great Sam, you looked awesome in the ring tonight.

Sam: You looked even better from my point of view.

Carly: Aww Sam (blushes)

Carly and Sam continue walking until they hear clapping and then look up and stop. The camera moves over and we see Edge standing there in front of them clapping.

Edge: I have to say Sam, I agree with Carly, you looked awesome out there tonight.

Sam: (blushes) Well thanks Edge that means a lot coming from a great wrestler like you.

Carly: Yea thanks, hey where's Christian?

Edge: Oh he's somewhere around here, you know brothers, can't predict what they are up too until it's too late. (chuckles)

Carly: Oh yea, I definitely know where you're getting at. Well I think we need to get going, we need to find out if we're in the main event tonight.

Sam: Ok (looks at Edge) Well it was nice seeing you Edge, I hope we see you soon.

Edge: Oh don't worry you will. See ya around kiddo (winks)

_Later that night_

Todd: Wow what a win by Katie Lea getting the victory over Jillian, and finally ECW gets a pick…

The pictures of the divas from Raw and Smackdown! appear on the screen then one by one in random order they appear on the screen until the screen goes blank then Harper's picture appears on the screen.

King: Well Harper Finkle is heading to ECW.

_Later that night_

Todd: Wow ECW is on a roll as the Bella Twins pull out the stunning victory over Michelle McCool and Layla.

King: Not only that but now ECW gets two picks.

The pictures once again form up on the screen with the pictures morphing into random pictures of the divas until the screen goes blank then a picture of Sam pops up.

Todd: Oh wow Sam Puckett is going to ECW (iCarly theme hits)

Sam walks out onto the ramp and waves to the fans, then an upset looking Carly comes out onto the stage and hugs Sam.

Sam: Carly don't cry, it'll be ok.

Carly: I know, I'm just going to miss you.

As they hug the whole process of the diva pics randomly popping up until the screen goes blank then shows the picture of the next draft pick. Then the iCarly theme hits. Carly looks up in amazement to see her picture on the screen.

King: Wow, ECW get's both the Seattle girls and one is the Women's Champion. What luck.

Carly then looks back down at Sam who has the biggest smile on her face.

Sam: Well it looks like ECW has another hardcore champion on their hands huh? (smirks)

Carly can't do anything but hug Sam as tightly as she can as she tries to keep herself from screaming because she gets to stay with Sam.

_Later that night Main Event_

Lillian: The following contest is a tri-brand over the top rope battle royal and it is for the final 3 draft picks. (Raw theme hits) Making their way to the ring the Raw diva, Kelly Kelly, Michelle McCool, Maryse, Melina, and the WWE Diva's Champion Gail Kim! (ECW theme hits) and the ECW divas, Brie and Nikki the Bella Twins, Katie Lea, Sam Puckett and the WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay! (Smackdown theme hits) And now the Smackdown! divas, Alex Russo, Sonny Munroe, Maria, Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart!

Todd: Well King we are at our final match of the night and what do you think about how this whole Diva Draft has gone?

King: Well Raw has been a little off tonight but I'd say it has been a great show all together.

Todd: I believe so too and as you were saying Raw has been a little off as they have only earned 3 draft picks tonight, the least out of all three brands where as Smackdown! has had 6 and ECW has come out with 4. But anything can happen in this final match.

King: That's right, a battle royal is one of the most unpredictable matches ever, there really isn't one true favorite.

All the divas get in the ring and group somewhat together by brand. Lillian steps out of the ring and the refs position themselves around the ring as one signals for the bell. At first all the divas stand there looking at each other, trying to figure out who to go after first but then Maryse walks out to the middle and looks at Miley before doing a hair flip which makes her hair hit Miley's face. As soon as Maryse looks up Miley is there to deliver an elbow to her face and that starts the all out riot. All the divas pair off with each other, Miley and Lilly go after Maryse, the Bellas square off against Melina and Gail Kim, Sam and Carly square off against Michelle McCool, and Sonny, Alex and Maria just kinda stay out of the way. The Bellas start getting the upper hand on Melina and Gail as they start delivering elbow shots at the same time then they both deliver a kick before looking at each other and doing a taunt where the grab each other's outside hand and twirl around with each other but once they do that they look out at Gail and Melina and are met with a pair of dropkicks which sends both of them over the top rope and out of the ring.

King: Oh no the Bellas are done.

As this happens Carly and Sam work on Michelle and try to eliminate her but then after the Bellas are eliminated Gail Kim sees this and starts to attack Carly as she tried to save her Raw brand team mate. Carly and Gail start to square off.

Todd: Well look at this we've got both the Women's and Diva's Champion squaring off.

Carly and Gail start exchanging shots but as this happens Sam eliminates Michelle McCool. As that happens Melina and Katie Lea start squaring off, exchanging shots until Melina starts gaining the upper hand until she has Katie Lea on the ropes then she backs up and runs full sprint at Katie Lea to deliver a clothesline but at the last second Katie Lea ducks and pulls down the top rope causing Melina to fly over the top rope, but Melina hangs on to the top rope and doesn't let her feet hit the ground. Melina then pulls herself up to skin the cat and wraps her legs around Katie Lea's head and pulls her out of the ring, eliminating her. As this happens Maria and Kelly Kelly start trading shots until Kelly ducks a shot from Maria and manages to flip Maria over the top rope but she lands on the apron. Then Kelly starts trying to push Maria off the ropes until Melina comes over.

King: Oh no, look Melina and Kelly Kelly are going to double team Maria.

Todd: Well it is every brand for themselves and… wait a minute.

When Melina gets over to Kelly Kelly and Maria, Kelly yells for Melina to help but then Melina winks at Maria then starts attacking Kelly, saving Maria for the moment, until Sam comes running over and hitting a crossbody on Kelly and Melina, sending both of them over the top rope and taking along with them Maria, as Sam hangs on to the ropes and swings her body back into the ring.

Todd: Wow I don't believe it but Sam just eliminated three divas at one time.

Sam then looked over at Sonny and Alex then headed towards them but Sonny got in front of Alex and took Sam head on. Lilly and Miley were still working on Maryse until Maryse scratched Lilly in the eyes then kicks Miley in the stomach before hitting her French Kiss DDT on Miley. As this happened Carly and Gail Kim managed to get onto the top rope and Gail was seeming to get the upper hand and was looking to go for a hurricanranna but before she could hit it Sonny pushed Sam into the turnbuckle they were on and that sent both Carly and Gail crashing down to the floor, eliminating them. Sam realized what happened and looked out with concern on her face as she saw Carly laying on the ground in pain, but before she could do anything else Maryse came up behind her and pushed her out of the ring, eliminating the last of the ECW divas, but then she turned around and realized what trouble she was now in.

King: Oh my god, what a crash to the outside as both champions are eliminated and now Maryse eliminates Sam and ECW is done for this match.

Todd: Yes but now look at this it is a 4 on 1 match now as we have 4 Smackdown! divas in Miley, Lilly, Alex and Sonny and only 1 Raw diva in Maryse.

Maryse carefully got in a corner, trying to not just go running and swinging at the other 4, as the Smackdown! divas looked at each other and they all nodded at each other and Miley went to lead them over to Maryse.

Todd: And look at this, as we expected the Smackdown! divas are going to eliminate the Raw diva and… wait what the…

King: Oh my god!

As Miley went towards Maryse Sonny took a step forward and then turned around and kicked Lilly and sent her over the top rope, leaving both Miley and Alex stunned. Miley then got a furious look on her face then ran towards Sonny to attack her but then Alex stepped in front of her and started fighting with Miley. As that happened Sonny backed up and went to knock Miley out of the ring but at the last second Miley moved and left Alex there for Sonny to hit and both Sonny and Alex went over the top rope and to the ground. Miley saw this and looked on, not believing what she had just done.

Todd: Wow and just like that, the rivalries get in the way and now we are down to one Smackdown! diva and one Raw diva.

Miley turned around just in time to see Maryse sneaking up behind her but Maryse stopped as soon as Miley turned around then they began sizing each other up. As Maryse went for a lock up, Miley held up her hand then started hopping up and down much like she had done the Monday before, and this just infuriated Maryse and she went running towards Miley but Miley dodged and sent Maryse over the top rope and onto the apron. Miley then took this as a chance to hit her Pop Star Kick but Maryse ducked and Miley got her foot caught on the top rope and Maryse somehow managed to pull Miley over and onto the apron with her and they were now fighting on the edge of the ring. The two girls exchanged shots over and over until Miley had Maryse falling back some, then she went for her Pop Star Kick again but again Maryse ducked and took out Miley's grounded leg and Miley fell from the ring and onto the floor.

Lillian: Here is your winner Maryse!! And she has won 3 draft picks for her brand.

As Miley looked up at Maryse taunting her Lilly came over and helped her up.

The titantron showed that Katie Lea was now a Raw Diva.

Lilly: Hey are you ok?

Miley: Yea I'm fine, dang I almost had her.

The titantron showed that Alicia Fox was now a Raw Diva.

Lilly: You did great, don't worry about it.

Both girls made it to their feet and made their way around the ring and up the ramp until they heard a familiar song start to play and they stopped dead in their tracks. The two girls looked up as they heard Emily Osment's "All the Way Up" begin to play and they saw something that neither of them wanted to see, the last Raw draft pick… was Lilly.

_**T: OMG NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why oh why NO!! No, no Lilly on Raw and Miley still on Smackdown! Ok I know you hate me for stopping it there but I promise it'll be worth it, and look at it this way they still have Diva's Night to be together. Don't worry it's just for a little bit that they will be separated, at least I hope. Ok I have a question for you, the next Diva's Night will be a guest host Diva's Night and I want to know, who do you want as the guest host? Ok it has to be a female celebrity or athlete, it can be anyone from a singer to an actor to a former diva. Ok give me your vote in your comment, please and thank you. **_

_**Ok now as you know this Sunday is Wrestlemania 26. Now I have to say this is going to be the biggest Wrestlemania that WWE has put on in a while, but there is one match in particular that I am interested in… Undertaker vs. HBK, Career vs. The Streak, The Show Stopper vs. The Deadman, Mr. Wrestlemania vs. The Phenom of the WWE. Who do you want to win?**_

_**The reason I ask is because as of late, I have been told over and over by my friends that Undertaker's streak will be coming to an end, but what I think is… Shawn Michaels will do something that no one has ever done at Wrestlemania. I believe Shawn will die a slow and painful death at the hands of the Deadman. I truly believe that this Sunday will be the last match of Shawn Michaels' career. And I will just laugh and laugh and laugh as Shawn drags his broken body up the ramp, looking out at the crowd for the last time, because he knows he was foolish to put his career on the line against Undertaker at Wrestlemania. No one will ever beat The Undertaker at Wrestlemania. (shakes head) Oh sorry about that, did I ever mention that I am a huge Undertaker fan? Well I am, and sorry for my little outburst, but I really do think that this Sunday will be Shawn's last match. What do you think?**_

_**Ok well that's all for now, oh and be sure to thank my friend Samantha too for helping me with this one, so until next time I'm Taylor and this has been a SHMH production, c ya (waves)**_

_**PS: Just to prove how much I believe Sunday will be Shawn's last match, I'll do the same as him, I'm putting my career on the line, my fanfiction career. If Shawn loses his career is over, if he wins well then my fanfiction career is over.**_


	12. New people, old Rivalries

_**(Airplanes by B.o.B. ft Hayley Williams begins to play as the lights get dim then when B.o.B. begins singing Taylor comes out and makes her way to the computer)**_

_**Hey everyone I'm back again, I know its been so long since I've updated this one and I know you're wanting to see how the diva draft will effect Liley especially since Lilly will now be on RAW. So without further delay, you guys know the warning already so let's get on with the show. And now fellow Fanficers I now present to you the next chapter of…**_

Who Will Reign Supreme?

_Let it Roll by Divide the Day begins playing as the Smackdown! intro video begins to play followed by the entrance pyro from the Smackdown! entrance ramp as images of the cheering fans are shown._

Todd: Ladies and Gentlemen we are live from Tulsa, Oklahoma and this is Friday Night Smackdown! I'm Todd Grisham here with my broadcast partner Matt Striker.

Matt: Thank you Todd and we a great show for you tonight and we are starting it off with some diva's action (finishes as Mickie James' theme hits)

RA: The following contest is a Semi-Final match in the Diva's Chase tournament, making her way to the ring from Richmond, VA... Mickie James! (Mickie makes her way to the ring in her normal fashion)

Todd: Mickie making her way to the ring, with a lil more pep in her step Matt any reason why?

Matt: Well anytime you get a chance to reach the top prize in your division you always tend to bring more energy and passion to the ring and with Mickie she just seems to get more hyper, which is bad for her opponent because she'll be more focused (finishes as the Sonny with a Chance theme hits)

RA: Now making her way to the ring from Los Angeles, California by way of Middleton, Wisconsin... Sonny Munroe! (Sonny appears alone at the top of the ramp and makes her way to the ring)

Todd: Wow look at this Sonny coming to the by herself

Matt: Well Alex does have a match later tonight so she must be focused on her match and there seems to be a little tension between Tawni and Sonny as of late, so it looks like Sonny had no other choice but to come out alone (Sonny slides into the ring and goes to face Mickie as the ref explains the rules before ringing the bell)

Todd: And we are offically underway with this match

Micke and Sonny start circling the ring, sizing each other up before Sonny tries to challenge Mickie to a test of strength and Mickie hesitantly agrees and the lock hands but before they could start anything Sonny tries to kick Mickie in the stomach but Mickie slips her hands out of Sonny's grip and catches Sonny's foot and holds it, making Sonny hop on one foot before pulling her into a clothesline then goes and bounces off the ropes before giving Sonny another clothesline causing Sonny to roll out of the ring to regroup.

Matt: And Mickie starting off very quickly with those clotheslines then wait hold on...

Todd: Oh my what a move from Mickie

Sonny was standing outside the ring trying to regroup so Mickie decided to take advantage and she grabbed hold of the top rope before propelling herself into the air, coming down onto Mickie with a cross body before standing back up and giving and adrenaline filled yell before walking over to the fans and posing with them.

Todd: Mickie James has definately brought her A-Game tonight, will she keep it up we'll find out after the break

_**Commercial**_

Matt: And we're back live where there has been a turn of events here as Sonny now has Mickie grounded with a headlock.

Todd: Now lets take a look at what happened leading up to this shift in momentum (goes to a split screen)

Shows Mickie propelling herself and dropping down onto Sonny.

Matt: Now before the break Mickie showing some intensity going for that move but what happened during the break is what changed everything

Shows Mickie waiting for to charge Sonny as she gets up, using the steps then Mickie charges but at the last second Sonny drops down and hits a one person flapjack, causing Mickie's knees to crash down onto the steel steps

Todd: And you see the awkward landing of Mickie's knees onto the steel steps and Matt I wouldn't be surprised if Mickie had a cracked knee cap after that impact.

Matt: As do I Todd and ever since that occured Mickie just hasn't been able to mount any offense, because well... she's hasn't been able to really stand (screen goes back to the action)

Sonny continues to apply pressure on the rear chin lock, making sure Mickie's upper body doesn't get anywhere near the ropes as Mickie tries desperately to get to the ropes but everytime she gets close Sonny brings her back to the middle of the ring causing Mickie to have to try and reach with her legs.

Matt: Now look at the smart strategy Sonny making sure Mickie can not grab the ropes with her arms but making her use those injured legs and Todd every time Mickie has to use them, the more energy it takes out of them and more pain Mickie is in.

Mickie fights to get to the ropes and eventually gets her legs on them and the ref tells Sonny to break the hold but she holds on until the ref gets to a 4 count then releases it before standing up and waiting to see what Mickie tries to do.

Todd: And you can see the toll that has taken on Mickie as she tries desperately to make it to her feet.

Matt: And again another smart move from Sonny, making Mickie pull herself up using more energy from those hurt legs and Todd, Mickie can barely stand.

Mickie eventually makes it to her feet on very unsteady legs but as she stands up fully Sonny comes up from behind and kicks Mickie's legs out from under her, causing Mickie to scream from not only pain but frustration as well before she pulls Mickie to the middle of the ring and grabs her legs before floating over into a jacknife pinning combination but Mickie some how kicks out at 2. Sonny then gets up and drop elbow after elbow onto Mickie's legs before going for the cover, hooking her outside leg but Mickie kicks out at 2 before Sonny covers her again hooking her inside leg but again Mickie kicks out at two then Sonny hooks both of her legs and goes for the pin but Mickie still kicks out at 2 Making Sonny let out a groan of frustration before she drives another elbow into Mickie's legs before laying on Mickie's leg and grabbing her foot and pulling up, making Mickie scream in pain.

Todd: Mickie showing how resiliant she can be, kicking out again and again but Matt you gotta wonder how much more can Mickie take?

Matt: Well Mickie has show us before she can do great things but when your legs have been taken out from under you there's not much you can really do, especially if you rely on them to do most of the damage you inflict, much like Mickie does.

Sonny pulls back more on Mickie's legs, still digging her elbow into the back of Mickie's knee causing Mickie to scream more as she desperately tries to break free, Mickie reaches up and grabs Sonny's hair but the ref tells her to let go, then she tries to reach for the ropes but she is to far away, then when she tries to sit back up Sonny pulls back more and Mickie lays on her back, trying to relieve some of the pain but then the ref starts to count and she has to sit up before the 3 count. Mickie then gives out one more loud scream before she reaches back and just punches Sonny in the back of the head over and over until Sonny releases the hold then she tries to get up but as she makes it to her feet she is met with a clothesline from Sonny followed by Sonny stomping on her knee before she bounces off the ropes and hits a running knee drop onto Mickie's knee.

Todd: Wow Sonny is just being ruthless in her attack on Mickie's knee.

Matt: And again that is smart strategy coming from Sonny, she saw a weakness and she is attacking it, as an in-ring competitor you are always on the look out for your opponents weaknesses and once you see one you have to go after it.

Mickie desperately tries to pull herself up in the corner, doing it on just one leg but then Sonny comes in and grabs the injured leg and starts pulling Mickie out of the corner but Mickie holds onto the rope while the ref tells Sonny to let go but Sonny just looks at Mickie before dropping onto her back, DDTing Mickie's foot and sending shock waves up Mickie's leg, causing Mickie to fall over from the pain then Sonny picks up Mickie and puts her into the corner before she takes Mickie's leg and drapes it over the second rope before moving it so its wrapped around the rope and she starts pulling on it, making Mickie scream more until the ref pulls Sonny off then starts telling her she can't do anything with the ropes but Sonny just rolls her eyes and moves out of the way and goes for Mickie again but at the last second Mickie uses her good leg to hop up and kick Sonny in the face, but that just makes Sonny mad then she runs up to her again but Mickie hops up the wraps her legs around Sonny's head then goes for her corner hurricanranna, driving Sonny's head into the mat, giving Mickie time to get up as she hits her leg trying to get feeling back in it before she runs and catches Sonny with a clothesline then another then another, building up her adrenaline and momentum.

Todd: Mickie with a surge of adrenaline can she pull out the victory?

Mickie then kicks Sonny in the stomach to go for her Mickie DDT but as she goes to jump Sonny pushes her off her head, sending Mickie front first into the mat but Mickie still had her adrenaline pumping and gets up quickly but then Sonny kicks Mickie in the knee cap, causing Mickie to drop to one knee before Sonny hits her So Random kick then covers Mickie.

Matt: Oh the kick ot the knee and Oww the So Random kick and its over 1... 2... 3 Sonny wins.

RA: Here's your winner, Sonny Munroe!

Todd: Mickie almost pulling off the victory but one kick to that injured leg and Sonny comes out victorious and she is heading to the Fatal 4-Way match on Wednesday.

The ref raises Sonny's hand as the fans boo her but then she looks at Mickie trying to get up and she goes over as if she was going to kick her again but instead of kicking her she helps Mickie up to her feet then holds out her hand for Mickie to shake, much to the surprise of Mickie.

Sonny: That was a great match Mickie, thank you. (smiles)

Mickie just looks at her for a moment not sure if she should shake Sonny's hand but she grabs her hand and shakes it.

Matt: Wow what a showing of sportsmanship by Sonny, and as we look at the brackets we now have 3 of the 4 contenders for the number 1 contenders fatal 4 way on Diva's Night this upcoming Monday as we just saw Sonny qualifying along with Sam Puckett and Lilly Truscott

Todd: And don't forget we'll find out the 4th competitor tonight when we see Alex taking on Miley later on tonight...

_**Later that night**_

Backstage in the divas locker room we see Alex stretching, ready to have her match when there is a knock on the door.

Alex: Come in

The door opens slowly and Alex looks up and smiles.

Alex: Hey Sonny (she walks up and kisses Sonny)

Sonny: (pulls away) Hey yourself, almost ready for your match?

Alex: Yep just finishing loosening up now

Sonny: Well I just wanted to wish you luck and I'm looking forward to our match on Wednesday.

Alex: (smiles) Thanks Sonny, I am too (kisses Sonny again)

As the kiss the camera looks over at the doorway to find Tawni standing there with an angry look in her eyes before she walks off, neither Sonny or Alex notice her, then Alex pulls away.

Alex: See you after the match (Alex walks out)

Sonny: Good luck

Alex walks out but a few seconds later Tawni comes in

Tawni: What was that?

Sonny: (jumps a lil because she didn't see Tawni come in) What was what?

Tawni: You being all kissy face with Alex that's what

Sonny: Ugh Tawni not this again...

Tawni: Yes this again, this is getting way to serious

Sonny: No its not

Tawni: You're right its not... I'm gonna make sure of that (walks out)

Sonny: Tawni... Tawni what do you mean? (walks out after her)

The camera then cuts to Josh Matthews with a mic in his hand.

Josh: Ladies and Gentlemen joining me tonight is the man that will be in the main event this evening, he is the only Straight Edge World Heavyweight Champion, CM Punk (Punk steps forward and the fans boo) and Punk I have to ask how are you preparing for you match tonight?

Punk: Yea uhh.. could you take a few steps back? You're breath smells of alcohol (Josh steps back) And really I didn't really have to prepare any differently, because really this match will be easy, I mean seriously my cousin is good, but he's a rookie, I can handle it

Josh: Ok and speaking of your cousin TJC do you have any idea of what he has been speaking about over the past few weeks, about his father?

Punk: No Josh I don't, because there is no truth to his speaking, I don't know what is messed up in his head but I know who his real father is, he's had the same father his whole life and... (stops when he hears laughter then the camera to see TJC looking at Punk)

TJ: You have no idea do you? Well you'll be finding out soon enough... cuz (laughs as he walks away)

_Back to the announce table_

Todd: Wow strong words from the new comer

Matt: Well we'll find out if he can back them up in the main event tonight against our World Champion (finsihes as the Wizard of Waverly Place theme hits)

RA: Ladies and Gentlemen this is contest is a semi-finals match for the Diva's Chase and it is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring from Waverly Place, New York... ALEX RUSSO! (makes her way to the ring in her normal fasion)

Todd: Well look at this, again as of late Alex and Sonny are normally hand in hand coming to the ring but now like Sonny did, Alex is coming down by herself.

Matt: Well Sonny did have a match I'm sure Alex just wanted her to have a break, so she decided to come out by herself tonight (finishes as Miley's Rockstar theme hits)

RA: Making her way to the ring from Malibu, California by way or Crowley Corners, Tennessee... MILEY STEWART!

Miley makes her way out onto the ramp, but much slower than normal, she doesn't seem as up beat as she normally is.

Todd: Well Miley slowly making her way to the ring and Matt you have to think that Lilly being drafted to RAW on Wednesday by way of the Diva's Draft has something to do with that

Matt: That may be so but she really needs to put that emotion to the side or use it to her advantage, but the way she looks now, I don't know how she'll do in this match

Miley makes her way to the ring and slides in, still looking depressed as she walks up to face Alex in the middle of the ring as the ref explains the rules

Alex: Hey... Miley *makes Miley look at her*

Miley: What?

Alex: She's watching, don't let her see you like this ok, and don't let this effect you during the match, I want you at your best

Miley: (takes a deep breath) Ok lets do this, may the best girl win

Matt: Well some words of encouragement from Alex and Miley seems to have a new life in her

Todd: Well these two have had an on and off rivalry going but respect is still there for each other, as for the rivalry it all seems to go around Sonny and her so called 'plan' but as of late Sonny... seems to be having second thoughts about it.

The ref rings the bell then Miley and Alex start circling the ring, sizing each other up before going into the collar elbow until Miley got the advantage and got Alex in a head lock but Alex immediately bounces Miley off the ropes but as she stands back up straight Miley hits her with a shoulder block before bouncing off the ropes again and hopping over Alex as she rolls on her stomach then Alex gets to her feet and goes for a clothesline but Miley ducks then ducks again when she sees Alex going for a back elbow then Miley hops and springboards off the second rope and goes for a flying cross body but Alex sees this and hits Miley with a dropkick.

Todd: Wow what a exchange between these two girls as we see just how well these two know each other, they have fought beside and against each other, this match is going to come down to who makes a mistake first, what will happen next we'll find out when we return

_**Commercial**_

Matt: And we're back here live on Smackdown! and look at who decided to join us during the break, Sonny Munroe coming down to cheer on Alex.

Sonny: Come on Alex!

Sonny yells for Alex as she watches her struggle to get out of the headlock Miley had her in on the mat. Alex then starts hitting her fist on the mat trying to get the crowd behind her, with only about half of the crowd following her but its just enough to get her adrenaline pumping and she pushes herself off the mat and to her knees where she starts driving her elbows into Miley's stomach before she is free of Miley's grip and she goes and bounces off the ropes to try for a clothesline but what she didn't know was that Miley had followed her and bounced off the ropes right after her so when Alex turned around she came face to face with a clothesline from Miley, sending her into a backflip and onto her stomach then Miley goes for a cover but only gets a 2 count. Miley looks at the ref with a look of disbelief but she gets back up when she sees Alex trying to get up then she picks her up and slams her onto the mat before slapping the nearest turnbuckle and looking out at the fan, signaling she's going up top.

Todd: Look at this Miley looking to go up top could she be going for it? Yes Pop Star Press

Miley cimbs up to the turnbuckle then sets herself before going for the Pop Star Press (Air Bourne) but as she is rotating Alex moves, causing Miley to hit nothing but mat.

Matt: Oh no, the PSP misses and now Alex looking to take advantage

Alex gets to her feet and sees Miley struggling to get to hers then she sets herself to hit the Knock Out Spell (Tajiri Buzzsaw Kick) and waits until Miley is up on her knees before hitting it.

Todd: Oh My God Knockout spell connects that has to be it

Alex smiles then goes for the cover but as she does the crowd starts yelling, getting her attention and she looks out at the ramp and sees Tawni rushing down to the ring and getting onto the apron so she runs and stops her.

Alex: What the hell are you doing?

Tawni: This b*tch *she pulls out a small can of hair spray and goes to spray it into Alex's eyes but before she could Sonny runs over and pulls Tawni off the apron, halting her attack*

As Sonny pulls Tawni off the apron Miley had time to regain her senses and she rushed up behind Alex for a roll up, but she only manages a 2 count before Alex uses the momentum to roll through the pin and turns it into one of her own.

Matt: Oh look at this a roll up 1.. 2..

Todd: Wait hang on Alex rolling through 1... 2... 3 Alex wins! (WOWP theme hits)

As Alex gets up Sonny slides in and hugs her, as they dance in celebration but the celebration is interrupted by Tawni coming in and spraying the hairspray into Sonny's eyes, blinding her but then Alex starts attacking her until Tawni slides out of the ring just laughing. When Alex sees Tawni is heading up the ramp she then turns to help Sonny but when she touches her Sonny slaps her arms away and hits a So Random kick on Alex knocking her out.

Sonny: What the hell Tawni! (she yells at Alex then goes towards her)

Todd: Oh my, well Sonny apparently still blinded by that spray, not realizing it was Alex trying to help her

Sonny steps towards Alex but then Miley steps in front of her and pushes her away before going to check on Alex. As Miley does this Sonny clears her eyes more then she looks and sees what she had done.

Sonny: Oh god Alex (she rushes to Alex but Miley blocks her)

Miley: You did what you came to do, you're plan is over now leave her alone

Sonny: But.. but I..

Miley: Just go

Sonny just looks down, as if she was ashamed of herself but she gets out of the ring and heads up the ramp with tears in her eyes as she watches the medics come down, helping Miley as she helps Alex out of the ring.

_**Later that night, Main Event**_

RA: Ladies and Gentlemen this main event is scheduled for one fall with the stipulation being if TJC wins he will face CM Punk at the TLC for the World Heavyweight Championship (CM Punk's theme hits) Making his way to the ring from Chicago, Illinois he is the only Straight Edge World Heavyweight Champion... CM PUNK!

Todd: Punk seems to be confident coming into this match and yet as he comes to the ring he seems a bit... cautious

Matt: Well with the way his cousin has been acting, you can't be too careful, he has been popping up where ever Punk has been, but regarding the confidence factor you have to be confident... He is the World Heavyweight Champion and he is facing a rookie, and not just any rookie but a rookie who is having his first ever WWE match.

Todd: But also look at this, he is CM Punk's cousin, TJC has said Punk trained him, doesn't that come into play as in him knowing Punk's tendencies?

Matt: We'll have to wait and see that for ourselves (finises as the lights dim down before Numb by Linkin Park begins to play before the lights come back up and we see Punk looking at the ramp but we see TJC come out from under the ring before standing in front of the announce table) Oh my TJC looking to sneak up on Punk

Punk still had his back when TJC slides into the ring before tapping Punk on the shoulder then delivering a big elbow to the side of Punk's face as he turns around, then the ref rings the bell

Todd: Well TJC not wasting anytime as we see him unloading on Punk as he backs up into the corner

TJC keeps punching Punk in the corner until Punk is sitting down in the corner before the ref pulls him off but then runs when TJC looks at him before backing up, pulling on his own hair then runs full speed, driving his knee into Punk's face then TJC goes and bounces off the adjacent rope before hitting him with a running face wash corner kick, sending Punk halfway out of the ring, with his top half hanging off of the ring before TJC stands next to him before grabbing the top ropes and hopping over it and into a leg drop, letting his leg crash onto Punks back before he drops down onto his knees on the floor outside the ring then takes Punk by his hair and looks at him

TJ: DO YOU KNOW WHO HE IS NOW?

When Punk doesn't responde TJC just hits him with an uppercut causing Punk to fall to the ground before he picks him up and slams his head into the ring post then back into the ring, then TJC goes up to the top turnbuckle

Matt: TJC looking to go to the air, what is he going to Oh wow!

TJC waits til Punk starts getting to his feet before he hops and turns his back to Punk before he jumps back, before driving Punk's head into the ground with a 720 DDT, then he gets up, hitting himself in the head some before dropping down to the ground face first, getting in Punk's face again.

TJ: Do you know now Punk? Maybe that move wasn't very helpful, my father never did that (laughs when Punk doesn't even move) Don't worry its almost over... for now

TJC then picks up Punk's limp body and puts it on his shoulder before going to the middle of the ring and holding out his arms in Raven like fashion before driving Punk down onto his head with a sit-down Tombstone piledriver then covers him.

Todd: Oh what a disturbing move, that has to be it 1... 2... 3 TJC is going to the TLC title match

TJC then gets up and just looks at Punk as the ref raises his hand but the he drops down to his knees, just looking at Punk before shaking his head then the show fades out

_**Monday Night Raw**_

Lilly is in the locker room on the phone.

Lilly: I know, I saw it, I can't believe Tawni did that and then Sonny (shakes her head as she listens then she looks at the clock) Oh shoot Miles I gotta go, they're doing a new superstar thing tonight... I know I miss you too... Ok love you Miley bye (she closes her phone then goes out of the locker room and looks around at how differently the set up is from the Smackdown! set up but then she runs into a few people)

?: Aww is the new girl lost without her girlfriend?

Lilly looks up and just shakes her head as she sees Maryse and Jillian standing in front of her

Lilly: What do you want?

Maryse: Oh nothing really, just looking to help the new girl any way I can, and from the looks of it... you need major help

Lilly: Yea? Well how about we see who really needs help tonight... you and me, my first match as a Raw diva

Maryse: (laughs) Are you serious? You're girlfriend couldn't handle me, what makes you think you can?

Lilly: Just answer yes... or no

Maryse: Yes... but not tonight, next week

Lilly: See you then

Maryse and Jillian walk off as Lilly looks on before walking off as well

_**Guys I am soooo sorry about the wait, I've had some problems with my word processor but its now fixed so here you go, hope you enjoyed and again I am soooo sorry for the wait, ok until next time, I'm Taylor... C ya**_


	13. A Twist in the Path

_**Disclaimer: Read it from the first chapter**_

_**T: Hello hello hello everyone from the Fanfiction Univers I am the one and only Taylor, one half of SheHasMyHeart and along side me is my lovely girlfriend Mandy**_

_**M: Hi hi, long time no see huh? Well I promise to make this appearence special, so what do you say Tay we go ahead and get this chapter started?**_

_**T: Oh yea, our fans have been waiting for this for a while**_

_**M: Alright so without further ado SheHasMyHeart presents to you...**_

**Who Will Reign Supreme**

*ECW intro video and theme hits followed by the entrance pyro*

Matt Striker: Hello ladies and Gentlemen we are here live in Miami, Florida and this is ECW I'm Matt Striker along side my returning co-announcer Joey Styles, Joey welcome back

Joey: Thank you Matt and I just have one thing to say... OH MY GOD! I'm back on ECW!

Matt: *laughs* and its good to have you back here and... *William Regal's theme hits* Well it looks like we're gonna start off with our first match of the evening...

_*Later Backstage*_

Josh Matthews: Ladies and Gentlemen my guests at this time, one of the contenders for tomorrow nights fatal 4 way Sam Puckett and the current WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay... Ladies thank you for taking the time to speak with me

Sam: No prob Josh

Carly: Anytime

Josh: So I know you two have been hearing speculation about a certain subject, care to set some of the rumors to rest?

Sam: Well that depends what subject would we be talking about?

Josh: Well the speculation about what you two will do if Sam becomes the #1 contender, some people are saying that Sam you wouldn't take the match so Carly would stay champion

Sam: Well Josh that is just a bunch of bull, I'm here for the same reason Carly is here, to win that title that is snug around my girls waist right now, and yes we may be together but if I have to step into the ring against Carly, you better believe I will give it my all to win the title, just like I know Carly will do the same to defend it.

Carly: Exactly, when it comes to us being in the ring together there is no holding back, we're competitors in this business and we treat each match the same way, no matter who we're against.

Josh: Alright now our next question, there have been sightings of you two hanging around the WWE Unified Tag Champions Edge and Christian alot lately, care to explain that?

Sam: Well Edge and Christian have generously volunteered to help us out with a new training program, Edge training me

Carly: And Christian training me, its just so we can still pull out a surprise or two in the ring if we ever need it

Josh: Ok well I guess there's only one more question to ask... who would win between you two?

Sam/Carly: Me *both girls look at each other and laugh*

Josh: Alright well thank you for your time, Matt and Joey back to you

_*Announce table*_

Joey: Thank you Josh and interesting information coming from that interview, imagine Carly and Sam could be the new Edge and Christian, you think we'll get to see them do a 5 second pose?

Matt: I don't know maybe we will *Right Now by Korn hits*

Ring announcer: Making her way to the ring from Waverly Place, New York... Harper Finkle! And already in the ring from Orlando, Florida... Naomi

Camera cuts to the entrance ramp as Harper comes down to the ring with a microphone in hand and slides into the ring before standing in the middle to speak

Harper: This divas... *looks at the fans boo* Shut it! I'm talking *they boo more and Harper just shakes her head* This Diva's Tournament is a joke, I mean come on you can't have a divas chase tournament without the number 1 diva in all of WWE *she motions to herself as the crowd boos more* Oh you don't believe me? Well then I'll have to prove it to you... *looks at the local girl in the ring* I'll start with you *Harper then throws the mic out of the ring then walks up to Naomi and stares her down before slapping her across the face*

As she does that the ref calls for the bell to start the match and Harper immediately tackles Naomi and starts choking her before releasing before the ref gets to his 5 count then she gets up then kicks Naomi in the back

Harper: Get up!

Harper waits until Naomi gets up before grabbing her by the hair and slinging her into the turnbuckle then elbows her a few times before backing up and charging full sprint, driving her shoulder into Naomi's stomach, making Naomi drop to her knees holding her stomach before Harper pulls her up by her hair and then picks her up and drives Naomi into the mat with a powerslam then goes for the cover but Harper breaks the count at 2

Harper: Oh no I'm not done yet

Harper then shifts Naomi around so she can lock in a sitting abdominal stretch but instead of going for a submission she just drivers her elbows into the side of Naomi's face over and over before getting up to hit a knee drop straight to the nose of Naomi then goes for the pin but somehow Naomi kicks out at 2, much to the shock of Harper as she stares downt the ref

Harper: Are you kidding me?

Harper yell before smacking the mat out of frustration then rolls out and grabs a chair but as she tries to get back into the ring the ref stops her and tries to get the chair away from her but Harper throws the chair across the ring, making the ref go get it. As the ref went to get the chair she stepped back into the ring and took out a some brass knuckles and hits an unsuspecting Naomi in the back of the head then hides them before the ref turns around, then she pulls an unconscious Naomi to the middle of the ring and looks to go for a pin but stops and gets a twisted smile on her face before rolling Naomi over and locking in her Tick-a-Lock submission *camel clutch* making the ref drop Naomi's arm 3 times before calling for the bell.

RA: Here is your winner by submission, Harper Fink... *Harper takes the mic from the ring announcer*

Harper: Sit down... *glares at the ring announcer* This is how you do it *clears her throat* Here is your winner with a dominating victory... As always... The one... The only... HARPER FINKLE!... No suprise here *throws the mic at the ring announcer before walking up the ramp, laughing as she looks at the ref still trying to wake up Naomi*

_**Diva's Night before the show starts**_

Lilly is pacing around the near entrance with her cell phone in her hand, raising it to her ear every now and then after she hits a few buttons and waits.

Lilly: Come on, come on pick up... where are you Miley? *still listening for an answer*

Miley: *walks up behind Lilly and wraps her arms around her from behind* I'm right here

Lilly: *jumps a little as she turns around and hugs Miley tight* Omg I thought you weren't gonna show

Miley: And miss my girl win a shot at the Women's title, no way am I missing that

Lilly: *smiles then kisses Miley* I missed you

Miley: Missed you too *hugs Lilly one more time* You ready?

Lilly: *nods her head* Yea, lets do this *takes Miley's hand and they head off into the building*

The screen then cuts to the Diva's night intro with Hell Yea by Rev Theory playing before cutting to the entrance where blue and pink pyro goes off before shooting down to the ring where more pyro shoots off into the air from the turnbuckles.

As the pyro fades off the ring announcer makes her way into the ring.

Savannah: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome your special commentators for tonight *Lil Kim's 'Time to Rock and Roll' hits* First from Toronto, Canada... Trish Stratus!

Trish makes her way down in normal fashion, shaking hands with as many fans as she can on the way down and waving to the rest before stopping at the announce table then looking up at the entrance ramp as Lovefurrypassionenergy by Boy hits Car blasts through the speakers

Savannah: And from Sanford, North Carolina... LITA!

Lita appears at the top of the entrance ramp before making her way down to the commentators table in her Team Extreme fashion, and shaking hands with as many fans as she could on her way until she gets to the table where she and Trish get situated.

Trish: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Diva's Night as you know I'm Trish Stratus

Lita: And incase you've forgotten, I'm Lita and tonight is going to be a big night for Diva's night, isn't that right Trish?

Trish: Oh yes definately because for our main event we have our big Fatal 4-Way #1 Contender match, and Lita you know that's going to be exciting

Lita: Hell yea it is, these four girls are not only the fastest rising divas in WWE but are hands down some of the most exciting athletes the divas division has to offer

Trish: Hey we were pretty exciting in our ring days... well at least I was

Lita: I meant active divas *rolls her eyes jokingly before Mickie James' theme hits* Well I guess we're ready to start and here comes someone we both know very well...

_Later that night backstage_

Eve: Ladies and Gentlemen my guest at this time, she is one of the four contenders in tonight's Fatal 4-Way, Alex Russo

Alex: *steps into view* Hello Eve

Eve: Thanks for taking time out and allowing me to ask you a few quesitons... now first of all what is the state of your relationship with Sonny after what transpired last week

Alex: Well... honestly I don't know, we've kinda avoided each other all week, but I've looked at the tape over and over and I've seen that Sonny did not do it on purpose and as far as I'm concerned that b*tch Tawni is to blame. And believe me when I get my hands on her I'm gonna... *stops when she sees someone* Sonny?

Sonny: *walks into view* Hey... Look I'm really sorry about last week it was a total accident I couldn't see at all and... *Alex puts her hand up to Sonny's mouth to silence her*

Alex: I forgive you *hugs Sonny* We'll talk more after the match ok, now go get ready, I plan on taking you out celebrating after I win.

Sonny: *smiles* What makes you so sure you'll win? What if I win?

Alex: *smiles* Well then you'll get to decide what we do then *winks*

Sonny: *giggles* Oh really, well I'll have to try extra hard then huh?

Alex: Oh definately, cause you know me, I'm not gonna hold back

Sonny: Neither will I *kisses Alex's cheek* good luck

Alex: Good luck to you too *smiles before walking off*

Eve: Well our main event is next, don't go away...

_After the break_

Savannah: Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a #1 Contender FATAL 4-WAY MATCH! *iCarly theme hits* Introducing first from Seattle, Washington Sam Puckett!

Sam comes out in her normal fashion and starts to rush down to the ring but halfway down the ramp she stops and looks around at the fans before holding up her arms in Edge-like fashion along with the same pyro before she runs and slides into the ring

Trish: Well there was something familiar about that entrance but that's just me lets go to an expert on this... Lita

Lita: Very funny, but yes as she said on ECW Sam and Carly are being mentored by Edge and Christian and Sam paying honors to her mentor Edge, but all that aside I have to say Sam is my pick to win this.

Trish: Oh quit kissing up to Adam *giggles*

Lita: Shut up *playfully nudges Trish as Emily Osment's All the Way Up plays as Lilly makes her way onto the ramp before pointing up then down matching the lyrics as pyro shoots in the same directions before she makes her way to the ring*

Trish: Now this girl is my pick to win, Lilly Truscott she has everything to gain and nothing to lose in this match and really I think she is hands down the most athletic diva involved in this match

Lita: Figures the blondes stick together *chuckles as the Wizards of Waverly Place theme hits and Alex appears at the top of the ramp*

Trish: Now this girl has got my attention as of late, not by her actions inside the ring but outside of them, she is stuck between so many people involved in this match, I'm wondering how she'll cope with all of it

Lita: She's a strong girl, she can handle anything your throw at her *So Random theme hits and Sonny makes her way down to the ring* Speaking of handling, this is one of the girls Alex is involved with, her... well what would you call them, because as far as I know Alex and Sonny aren't together but then again their personal lives tend to be secretive

Trish: I'm not sure what you'd call it either but right now we can't focus on that because our match is staring... #1 Contender shot for any of the women's titles is at stake for these four women... who's gonna win, we're gonna find out right now

The ref calls for the bell to start the match and all 4 girls stare each other down before seemingly grouping up, Sam and Lilly on one side, Alex and Sonny on the other then Sam and Lilly look and nod at each other before both charging Alex and Sonny, Sam with Alex, Lilly with Sonny.

Lita: Look at them pairing off I guess Sam and Lilly thought maybe Sonny and Alex might work together so they're trying to eliminate that factor right now, Oh wow what a move from Sam

Sam took Alex's arm and threw her to the turnbuckle and went to charge her but Alex moved and went to charge Sam but at the last second Sam slipped between the middle and top ropes, making Alex hit the turnbuckle chest first then Sam used herself as a pendulem and brought her feet up to kick Alex in the face, staggering her then going up top and hitting a flying crossbody. Meanwhile Lilly and Sonny were exchanging shots before Lilly started getting the upper hand and she pressed her back into the ropes before Irish whipping her across the ring then going for a dropkick, nailing Sonny square in the chest and sending her out of the ring then she went over to Sam and Alex before picking Alex up and telling Sam to help her and then lift Alex up for a double suplex but they pause as Alex goes upside down then the move over to the ropes where Sonny was just starting to get back onto the apron and Sam and Lilly drop Alex on Sonny, sending them crashing to the floor and leaving only Sam and Lilly in the ring for the moment.

Lita: Wow what team work but now they are the only two in the ring, and their can only be one winner

Trish: And it seems like they realize that now as they shake hands before sizing each other up

Sam and Lilly lock up into a collar elbow tie up before Lilly manages to get the upper hand with a headlock on Sam but Sam starts hitting Lilly in the stomach, making her lossen her grip before she bounces Lilly off the ropes and sending her across the ring and she goes for a clothesline but Lilly ducks then comes back with a clothesline attempt of her own but Sam ducks it before turning around and this time hitting her clothesline on Lilly but Lilly also hits a clothesline on Sam as well and both girls go down.

Trish: All four girls are down, what's gonna happen next? Find out when we come back from our last commercial break

_After the break_

Lita: We're back live with the action as we see Sonny back in the ring with Sam caught in an armbar

Sonny hand an armbar locked in on Sam who was trying as hard as she could to reach for the ropes but she couldn't quiet reach them but then Lilly out of no where springboards off the top rope and drops her leg across Sonny's head, making her release the hold then Lilly goes for the cover

Trish: Lilly with a springboard legdrop and the pin 1... 2... no Sam breaking up the pinfall

Lilly gets back to her feet as Sam does and they stare each other down before going to lock up but before they can Alex, who had climbed to the top turnbuckle yelled at them before jumping off and hitting both Lilly and Sam with a double shoulder block then she gets back to her feet before helping Sonny up but as she does Sonny shifts her weight and rolls her up into a small package but only getting a 1 count out of it

Lita: Wow Sonny almost stealing a victory there at the expense of her girlfriend

Alex got up with a smile on her face, knowing she almost got caught then she sees Sam coming up behind Sonny so she runs up to Sonny who ducks and propells Alex into the air and she hits Sam with a dropkick, sending her out of the ring awkwardly.

Trish: Oh my god, I think Sam landed on the back of her neck

Lita: That's the risks you take in a mach like this, believe me I know from experience

Alex turns around to face Sonny after she gets to her feet then they look at Lilly who was just starting to get back into the ring and they go and set her up for a double suplex but as they lift her up Lilly shifts her weight and manages to drop both Alex and Sonny into a double DDT, stunning both girls as Lilly tried to regain her focus then she looks on at Alex starting to get to her feet using the ropes so she goes and kicks Alex in the stomach and lifts her over the ropes then tries to set her up for an Orton DDT but Alex fights it off then hits a kick to Lilly's head, sending her onto her back then Alex sets up for a springboard move but the fans start screaming before she jumps and she looks behind her at Tawni charging down to the ring so she turns around and hits a seated senton on Tawni on the concrete

Lita: What is Tawni doing out here, she's not even in the match

Trish: Who knows she seems to be obsessed with Alex as of late

Alex then starts stomping on Tawni on the outside until Sonny comes out and stops her

Sonny: Alex stop!

Alex: Why? She's been nothing but trouble ever since she came here

Sonny: Just stop please

Before Alex can answer Tawni gets up and tackles Alex to the floor but before anything else can happen Sonny pulls Tawni up and off Alex then stares at her before hitting a So Random kick, dropping Tawni on her back

Alex: *gets up* Bout time you did something about that bit... *gets interrupted by a So Random kick*

Sonny: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Trish: *eyes widen* Oh wow, I think something just broke inside Sonny, she just dropped the two girls she has been closest with since she got here

Lita: Yea something broke big time, she... she looks like she's lost it

Sonny looks at the Alex and Tawni motionless on the floor as she gets up to the apron before turning to step in but once she does she is caught with a kick to the stomach from Lilly and she sets Sonny up for a suplex but she looks out to the crowd...

Lilly: ALL THE WAY UP!

Lilly then attempts her suplex-stunner but Sonny manages to land on her feet avoiding the impact and then backs away from Lilly, trying to regroup some but then Lilly begins to step closer to Sonny but then the fans start cheering like crazy again as Miley rushes down and slides into the ring behind Lilly as she turns around to see who it was but once she does she is met with a Pop Star kick from Miley

Trish: What? What just happened?

Lita: I think Miley just hit Lilly with a Pop Star kick

Sonny just looks on in shock as Miley gets out of the ring and heads up the ramp, smiling sadistically at what she had just done. After a moment or so Sonny breaks out of her trance and sees the opportunity to pin Lilly so she rushes over to pin Lilly but before she even gets to Lilly out of no where she is hit with a spear from Sam

Lita: Whoa where did Sam come from?

Trish: I don't know but that was a huge spear from Sam and she's going for the pin 1... 2... 3! Its over!

Savannah: Here is your winner and the #1 Contender for the WWE Women's Championship... Sam Puckett!

_Friday Night Smackdown_

CM Punk had just finished his match and asked for a mic

Punk: That... that is just a sample of what will happen at TLC, when I take down my cousin to retain my World Heavyweight Championship and then I will show the world exactly what it means to be Straight Edge and I will save this whole world from... *gets interrupted*

TJC: Punk, Punk, Punk... You don't know what it means to be Straight Edge anymore... in fact lately, you yourself have become a drug, you're hurting everyone here with your preaching and ranting... you forget I'm Straight Edge too, and being Straight Edge isn't about changing people its about informing people that they have a choice, just like you and I have a choice... You chose to be Stright Edge... so did I... you chose to leave me sitting... wondering if I did something wrong, that title has gone to your head, but don't worry, I'll releave you of that pressure come this Sunday... who knows maybe by then you'll have figured out who my father is... see you Sunday cuz... hahaha

_Show fades out showing Punk looking dumbfounded and speechless_

_**T: Well what do you think? Ready for some TLC action? I know I am, but what was up with Sonny? And what about Miley? How could she do that to Lilly? That's so unlike her... Well you know what to do to find out what happens next, tune in next time, so until then I'm Taylor**_

_**M: And I'm Mandy**_

_**M&T: and this has been a SHMH Production, c ya *waves***_


	14. A New Alliance

_**An empty room appears, nothing in it but carpet and a door leading to a closet... its quiet... that is until... BREAK IT DOWN! *Run DMC DX remix plays as the lights turn green as a girl decked out in DX gear and green glow sticks comes in, forming an X with them***_

_**M: The King of Rock who? The King of Rock what? BREAK IT DOWN! *continues singing as I dance around like DX would before standing in the middle of the room, raising my arms up before bringing them down to the SU*K IT! taunt with green pyro going off behind me in an X* What's up SHMH wrestling fans! Long time no see from this story huh... well here's a treat for you, and... *the lights go out* What the? *creepy/eerie music starts playing followed by a voice screaming 'I WANT TO DIE!' as Tourniquet by Evanescence plays***_

_**T: *appears behind Mandy as the lights come back on* My god my tourniquet *laughs***_

_**M: AHH! *jumps and turns around* Tay... I thought we said we were doing the DX thing this time**_

_**T: Sorry but you know what today is... he's coming back *smiles***_

_**M: I know... 2-21-11, the day the dead returns... what are you going to do if its not him?**_

_**T: It is don't worry about that**_

_**M: Alright... well guys lets get on with the story, enjoy**_

_Who Will Reign Supreme?_

*Na Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance begins to play as promos for the matches flood through the screen before the cameras cut to the entrance stage that has tables ladders and chairs hanging in front of them before the pyro shoots off everywhere before cutting to the cheering and screaming fans in attendance*

Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Toyota Center here in Houston, Texas as we are here live for TLC: Table, Ladders and Chairs, I'm Michael Cole along side Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Josh Matthews, and guys I've got to say I am very excited for tonight.

King: How can you not be? Tables, Ladders and Chairs Oh My! What do you think Josh?

Josh: I'm excited as well King, its not often you get to see a tables match, a ladder match, a chairs match and have a match with all 3 of those together all in one night, TLC is certainly a one of a kind event

Cole: Not even just the match types but the people involved in the matches, you know they have been preparing for this moment to put their bodies on the line the way they will tonight *Dolph Ziggler's theme hits* and we're on our way now with the Intercontinental Championship match

**Later that night backstage**

Todd Grisham: Ladies and Gentlemen with me right now is one of the contenders of that hard fought Fatal 4-way match from Wednesday night, Alex Russo... Alex what are your thoughts on tonight's Women's title match?

Alex: Well as far as I can tell its going to be a pretty even match considering both girls in the match know each other so well... but if I had to choose I'd go with Sam, she just has that presence about her that she'll fight till she gets what she wants.

Todd: Ok and I know you've been getting asked this question all week but what is the situation with you and Sonny Monroe?

Alex: Honestly... I'm not sure, she was taken to the psychiatric facility back in her home state, and they are very secretive about what happens there, they won't give much information to family let alone me... but as far as I know she is being treated for anger problems and being stress tested... I am praying she will get well soon.

Tawni: You B*TCH! *comes rushing in and shoves Alex to the ground* You're the reason she's there in the first place

Tawni drops down to Alex and grabs her hair as the two girls roll around cat fighting with each other until Alex gets the upper hand and ends up on top of Tawni

Alex: Its your fault, ever since you showed up here you've been nothing but trouble *she starts slapping at Tawni*

Tawni manages to get her feet up and push Alex off her and the both stand up and go to charge each other but security and some wrestlers rush in and try to restrain the two girls

Tawni: B*tch!

Alex: Whore!

Tawni manages to get loose and jumps onto the pile of people holding back Alex, clawing and grabbing at her as the group that had her held back comes up trying to pry them apart again as the cameras cut back to the announcers

**Later that night***

Justin Roberts: The following contest is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship! *Edge's theme hits starting with 'You Think You Know Me'* Making her way to the ring accompanied by the Rated R Superstar Edge, from Seattle, Washington Sam Puckett!

Sam and Edge come out of the smoke built up at the entrance, Edge wearing street clothes and Sam wearing one of Edge's Rated R shirts over a simple long-sleeve orange and white pin-stripped underarmor type shirt, and short shorts like she wore in iBeat the Heat. She and Edge make their way down the ramp a little bit before they stop and Edge steps to the side as Sam does Edge's pyro pose and the pyro goes off behind her before she stands back up straight then rushes down and slides into the ring before going over to the nearest turnbuckle and climbing up, waving to all the cheering fans before doing a backflip off the top rope, landing on her feet in the middle of the ring before looking up at the ramp as Christian's theme hits.

Justin: And now making her way to the ring, accompanied by Christain, from Seattle, Washington, she is the WWE Women's Champion... Carly Shay!

Carly and Christain appear at the top of the ramp, Christian in street clothes and Carly in the fighting gear she wore when she fought Shelby Marx, the Women's title wrapped around her waist, both Christain and Carly peer out into the crowd in the same fashion before making their way to the ring, Sam sitting on the middle rope to let Carly into the ring before backing away as she gets up onto the second rope, waving at the fans then climbing down and removing the belt before handing it to the ref who held it up in the air, signaling the match was for the Women's title.

King: Well both girls coming out with their mentors and having them at ringside, this should definately be interesting.

Cole: Yes it should King, especially with the fact that these two know each other so well, they travel together, they train together, they live together... they even sleep together. I'd be very shocked if I saw a surprised expression on the face of either girl tonight.

The ref calls for the bell as Sam and Carly circle the ring sizing each other up but as they draw closer to each other the each look around the ring at all the fans, noticing how loud they were and how divided they were, half cheering for Carly and the other half cheering for Sam. Both girls step closer to each other to say something.

Carly: Good luck, may the best girl win

Sam: *smiles* may the best girl win *Sam leans in and gives Carly a quick kiss on the lips before they back away and start sizing each other up again*

Sam and Carly lock up in a collar elbow, Sam over-powering Carly into a head lock but Carly immediately sweeps Sam's legs out from under her and goes for an elbow drop but Sam moves out of the way then goes for one of her own only to have Carly move out of the way as well and the both face each other in a stalemate, smiling at each other. Carly and Sam lock up again, Sam again over-powering Carly again into a headlock but Carly this time bounces Sam off the ropes and across the ring before leap frogging over Sam then ducking, making Sam hop over her but as she did she stopped and waited for Carly to turn around and goes for a Freddie Kick *Trouble in Paradise* but Carly ducks.

King: Woah Sam almost ending this right now and wait Carly dropkick to the back of Sam can she be going for it?

After Carly ducked the kick she saw Sam trying to get her balance so she dropkicked her in the back, sending her onto the second rope setting her up for the iSmack You *619* she then goes and bounces off the opposite ropes before grabbing the top and second rope and swinging her body out and back in to connect but Sam moved out of the way at the last second, sending Carly into a spin, dazing her for a second but allowing Sam time to springboard off the middle rope and hit her with a cross body pin but Carly kicked out at one then swung her legs around, tripping Sam onto her back and she goes for the pin but Sam kicks out at one then gets to her feet as Carly goes for a clothesline but she catches Carly's arm and gets her in a wrist lock but Carly uses the ropes to do a flip then she gets Sam into a hammer lock but Sam immediately drops down to her knees and leans forward, sending Carly rolling forward as well, letting go of the hold then she gets to her feet as Carly does too, and the stop for a second to catch their breaths.

Josh: Wow what an exchange between these two girls, neither one seeming to get the upper hand on the other.

King: That just goes to show you how difficult being in a match with someone you are so close with can be, you really can't pull out any surprises because that person already knows all of your tricks you have on reserve

Carly and Sam step closer to each other, staring each other down.

Carly: You have to make this difficult don't you *joking*

Sam: You know me, never one to do things the easy way *laughs*

Carly then stepped back a step as if they were going to size each other up again but at the last second she faked a spinning back kick but Sam didn't move a muscle.

Sam: Come on Carls I know all your tricks

Carly: As do I for you

Carly smiled before dropping onto her back, hitting a low front dropkick to Sam's knees, making the blond fall face first onto the canvas before she got up and rolled Sam around into an Oklahoma roll-up but Sam kicked out at 1. As Carly went to get to her feet Sam rolled behind her and rolled her up into a school-girl pin but Carly kicked out at 1. As she kicked out Carly rolled through to her feet then springboarded off the second rope, going for a dropkick but Sam managed to move out of the way, making Carly hit front first on the mat, knocking the breath out of her.

Cole: And that's what both Sam and Carly have been waiting for, one or the other to make a mistake, and it looks like Sam found that mistake.

Sam picked Carly up but as she did Carly swatted Sam's arms away and went for a clothesline but Sam ducked then turned around and caught Carly in a bear hug, squeezing tight.

Cole: Oh my god that bear hug, squeezing the life out of Carly with those ribs probably injured.

Sam continued to tighten her grip, feeling Carly starting to move less and less until the ref decided to check her, he raised Carly's arm up once and dropped it, letting it fall down beside her, he checked her again, letting Carly's arm fall a second time, then he checked her a third time, let go of her arm and it dropped but just before Carly's arm went all the way down she stopped it before starting to wiggle around in Sam's arms, getting a second wind to get out of Sam's grip as she managed to get to her feet before smacking her arms on the side of Sam's head, making Sam let go of her then she went to Irish whip Sam to the turnbuckle but Sam reversed it and threw her into it and charged but Sam only met turnbuckle cover as Carly slide between the ropes then used her body as a pendulem to kick Sam in the face, staggering her back. As Sam staggered Carly climbed to the top turnbuckle and jumped, hitting Sam with a seated senton then going for the cover but only getting a 2 count out of it, she then went and hopped off the second rope, hitting Sam with a leg drop and going for the pin again but again only getting two.

Josh: Look at the offense from Carly, she's throwing everything she has at Sam

Cole: That seems to be the only way she's gonna walk out of here with her title still around her waist

Carly looked at the ref asking if it was a 3 but he says it was only a two, then she goes over to the nearest turnbuckle and climbs up and goes for what looks like a double axe handle but Sam manages to catch Carly and hit her with a desperation flapjack before crawling over to the ropes to pull herself up, then she looks at Carly starting to get up almost the whole ring's length away from her, then she looks at Edge and smiles before squating down like Edge does when he's measuring his oppenent up for a spear. She waits and waits for the perfect time to charge then does as Carly turns around but Carly jumps over Sam, making her hit face first on the second turnbuckle then stagger back only to have Carly grab her arms and twist her around for an Unprettier but Sam manages to get her senses back in time to reverse it and twist Carly around and hit an Edge-cution (Edge's impaler DDT) then goes for the pin but somehow Carly kicks out at 2, causing Sam to look at the ref in disbelief.

Cole: Oh my god, I can't believe what these two are still going after all they've been through, how are either of them kicking out let alone reversing each other so consistanly this deep into the match?

King: Its all because of that belt they're fighting for, everyone that enters that ring wants the biggest title in their division and for those two girls that title is on the line in this match.

Sam picks herself up from the mat before waving her arms, signaling she's about to end the match with a Freddie Killer *Widow's Peak*. She picks Carly to her feet before kicking her in the stomach and then picking her up onto her shoulder before situating her for the manuver but before she can hit it Carly manages to wiggle out of Sam's grip and drop down to her feet then she bounces off the ropes as Sam turns around and goes for a clothesline but Sam ducks and goes to bounce off those ropes to hit Carly with a spear as she rebounds but as she goes for it Carly dropkicks Sam's feet out from under her, setting her up for the iSmack you, Carly bounces off the opposite ropes then grabs the top and second ropes before swinging her body around and connecting this time, sending Sam flying back into the ring, then Carly waits for Sam to get to her feet before springboarding off the top rope for a senton but as she jumps Sam twists her body around and hits her with the Freddie Kick.

Josh: iSmack you connects followed up by the senton and...

Cole: OH MY!

King: That huge kick connecting to Carly's face, she looks like she's out cold

Josh: Can Sam capitalize and go for the cover?  
Sam, still feeling the effects of the iSmack You kick from Carly, slowly crawled over to Carly's motionless body before draping an arm over her and the ref begins to count the pin but Sam screams when she feels Carly kick out just before 3.

Josh: Oh wow, how in the world did Carly kick out?

Cole: I have no idea, these two girls have been through hell in this match

Sam managed to get to her feet first as Carly started to move to get to her feet but before she could Sam picked her up to body slam her but Carly managed to slip out and caught Sam's arms and twisted her around for an Unprettier but before she could hit it she stopped when she saw someone coming down to the ring.

King: Hey who is this... that's... that's Harper.

Josh: What is she doing out here?

Cole: Maybe trying to get a closer look at the match

Harper: *climbs up onto the apron* Hey... hey Shay enjoy that title while it lasts cause its gonna be mine soon

Carly just gave a confused look as she looked at Harper but was going to deal with her after the match but before she could do anything else Sam pushed her towards Harper, knocking her off the apron but also making her collide heads with Carly as Sam bounced off the opposite ropes then hit a huge spear on Carly and went for the pin.

Josh: Carly and Harper colliding head and...

King: SPEAR!

Josh: Hey wait hold on

Cole: 1... 2... thr... Hey!

As the ref counts the pin Harper slides in and breaks it up, making the ref call for the bell as she shoves Sam out of the ring, then attacks Carly

Harper: That title is mine! *Harper yells as she grabs Carly's hair and starts banging her head on the mat*

Josh: Come on this is just disgusting

Cole: Well Harper wanting to make a statement and what a better way to do that than by taking out the champion

King: Umm actually beating the champ in a match

Harper picks up Carly before dropping her on her stomach then getting on her back before locking in her Tick-a-Lock submission *camel clutch* and pulls back making Carly scream in pain but before she can do serious damage Edge and Christian slide in pulling Harper off her and holding her back but while they were holding her back Sam got back in the ring before letting out a ear piercing scream before charging over and spearing Harper then trying to choke her, causing security to come rushing down to break up the fight, Edge and Christian trying to hold back Sam as the guards get Harper out of the ring and up the ramp. After Harper was halfway up the ramp Sam went to check on Carly before helping her up to her feet as they hear Harper laughing as she grabbed a mic.

Harper: Just like I thought, you can't win anything without your girlfriend by your side Shay, you're a fluke champion and that's all you'll ever be... in fact...

Sam: *grabs a mic* Hey why don't you shut the hell up, Carly isn't the one you need to be worrying about... its me. You cost me that championship... Now I'm gonna cost you your HEAD!

Sam gets away from Edge and Christian and charges up the ramp but before the two girls can get close enough the security guards step in front of them, making the fans boo and start chanting 'Let Them Fight' as Harper walks back to the back and Edge and Christian help Carly out of the ring and up the ramp to Sam where Sam takes over as they make their way to the back as well.

Josh: I can't believe this an amazing match ended like that, its just disgusting how Harper could do that and deprive the fans of an amazing match.

**Later that night**

Justin: The following contest is the Main Event for the evening and is the Tables, Ladders and Chairs match! And it is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Now the only way to win is by climbing a ladder and unhooking the title belt *CM Punk's theme hits* Making his way to the ring from Chicago, Illinois weighting in at 225 lbs, he is the World Heavyweight Champion CM PUNK!

Punk makes his way to the ring in his yellow and black version of his ring gear and gets into the ring, keeping a close eye on the entrance ramp the whole time then he asks for a phone.

Punk: TJ... that's it you've been driving me crazy the past few weeks on who this man is you're talking about... well tonight it ends because tonight not only will my title be on the line but your father's identity as well... and its official when I win you will reveal who your father is.*the lights dim and TJC appears on the screen... looking straight at Punk.

TJ: CM Punk, for the past month you've seen me at my worst but believe me you haven't seen anything yet... I'm you're f*ckin Nightmare *Avenged Sevenfold's Nightmare hits as red and dark blue lights start flashing*

Punk stares down at the entrance ramp, waiting for TJC to show himself but after a moment or two he doesn't show but Punk hears cheering from behind him so he turns around to see TJC jumping from the top of the ladder set up next to the ring, hitting him with a diving DDT.

King: Oh my god, I didn't even see TJC come to the ring let alone climb up the ladder

TJC gets up to his feet, seeing Punk not moving very much so he slide out of the ring and grabs 2 chair before tossing them into the ring then grabbing a table and setting it up outside the ring before sliding back in, taking one of the chairs and smashing it over Punk's head as he was just about to get to his knees, busting him open, then TJC picks Punk up before setting him up for a crucifix powerbomb to throw him out of the ring and through the table outside but before he could pick him up Punk rose up desperately, sending TJC over the top rope with a back body drop but he kept hold of the top rope and managed to land on the apron and went to grab Punk but Punk reacted quicker, hitting TJC with a kick to the side of the head, makng him fall off the apron and to the floor, just barely missing the table.

Cole: Punk getting the upper hand here as he gets a chance to regain his senses and now he's going for a ladder, he's going to try and end this now

Punk went out and grabbed a ladder and quickly slid it in and sets it up before climbing to try and retrieve the title but before he could reach the title TJC slides in and grabs Punk's leg, stopping him then he gets a twisted smile on his face before he pushes the ladder over, looking to send Punk over the ropes but at the last second Punk sticks his foot out, catching himself then jumps for TJC hitting him with his springboard clothesline then he throws the ladder outside the ring before stomping on TJC then picking him up and throwing him to the turnbuckle and hits his corner shining wizard and transitions it into a bulldog then he rolls out of the ring, grabbing a table of his own and setting it up ontop of the table TJC set up before then goes to grab another chair but as he does he looks up to see TJC had gotten up and propelled himself over the ropes, looking to come crashing down on him but at the last second Punk threw up the chair, hitting TJC in mid air before moving away to not get hit, making TJC crash on the floor below. As Punk realizes what happened he looks over at the ladder he threw out earlier and starts thinking of something, he goes over and sets up the ladder next to the announce table before picking up TJC and laying him on it then starts climbing to the top of the ladder.

Josh: No, Punk can't be thinking...

King: I think we need to move right now

Punk gets halfway up on the ladder but has to stop when TJC gets up and punches him in the stomach, trying to stop him from doing what he was planning but Punk manages to block one of his punches then delivers a kick to the side of his head, sending TJC back down onto the announce table face first but when he comes to his senses he sees the chair Punk threw at him earlier laying next to the table so he grabs it then comes up and hits Punk in the back, halting his attempt to climb then TJC grabs Punk, setting him on his shoulder, looking to hit Punk with his sit-down Tombstone piledriver but before he does he looks at the ladder andgets that smile on his face again before climbing up almost to the top of the ladder before yelling out at the crowd before jumping off the ladder with Punk, driving him head first through the annouce table with his piledriver, drestroying the table, Punk and possibly himself

Cole: Oh my! TJC sacrificing himself in order to take out CM Punk, I honestly don't think ether of them will get up from that

After a few moments of neither man moving, TJC eventually begins to move around, trying to get to his feet slowly as he rolls to the ring before making it to his feet, then looking for and grabbing the nearest ladder and slides it in before sliding in himself and setting it up and climbing

Josh: Look at this, TJC looking to end this now, he's going to do it, we're going to have a new champion!

King: Wait a minutes is that... Nexus? Nexus is coming down to the ring and oh my god

Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, David Otunga come rushing into the ring, Otunga grabbing TJC's leg as Slater and Gabriel push the ladder over, sending TJC over the ropes and through the stacked tables outside the ring.

Cole: Oh my... Nexus... they just cost TJC the World title and now... they're helping Punk?

Otunga goes out to the wrecked announce table and picks up Punk onto his shoulders and carries him into the ring as Gabriel and Slater set the ladder back up, then they let CM Punk climb up the ladder.

King: No not like this, don't let this match end this way

Punk climbs to the top of the ladder and unhooks the title, causing the ref to call for the bell ending the match.

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner and still the World Heavyweight Champion... CM Punk!

Punk climbs down from the ladder with the title in his hand then motions for a mic as he directs Nexus around.

Punk: Get him in here, we're not done yet *Nexus rolls TJC into the ring and he kneels down close to him* Now TJ, I told you, you couldn't beat me... now its time to hold up your end of the deal... Tell me who your dead beat dad is... huh? who is... *gets cut off by TJC grabbing him by the throat*

As TJC does that the Nexus members start attacking TJC but the fans start cheering making Nexus look to the ramp and they see Vladamir Koslov and Santino charging the ring along with the Big Show and they all rush out to meet them head on but eventually the Nexus members retreat, their attackers following close after them, leaving TJC and Punk alone in the ring.

Punk: Fine I can do this myself *picks up TJC* Now... like I said tell me... who is your father? Tell me cousin

TJ: I'm... not your cousin *he laughs* You're dead to me

TJC then breaks out of Punk's grip and goes to hit him but Punk ducks then hits a high kick to the side of TJC's head before picking him up on his shoulder and delivering a GTS.

Punk: Tell me! Tell me NOW! *a gong goes off and the fans in the arena cheer as the lights go off*

Once the lights come back on Punk looks around seeing what happened then he looks down at TJC but a look of fear comes over when he doesn't see him on the ground, he sees the Undertaker as he reaches up and grabs Punk by the throat, sitting up as he does so and then delivers a huge chokeslam.

Cole: Oh my... what's the Undertaker doing out here?

King: I don't know Cole but whatever the reason it can't be good for Punk *Undertaker signals he wants a title shot*

Josh: Oh my god, Undertaker signaling he wants Punk's title, how is this going to effect things on Smackdown?

Cole: I don't know but we're out of time here we'll have to find out this Friday, we're out from TLC goodnight

_**T: Well how was that? What's the deal with Harper? and OMG Undertaker is back and wants Punk's title, and who is TJC's father!**_

_**M: Well you know how to find out, by coming back next time so until then I'm Mandy**_

_**T: and I'm Taylor c ya**_


	15. Revenge

_4-3-11 Everything was on the line_

_**T: WrestleMania I put my fanfiction career on the line, if Undertaker loses I walk away from Fanfiction... forever**_

_Legends were put to the test_

_**JR: Undertaker with a last ride 1... 2... no The Game kicks out**_

_**King: Omg Pedigree it's over 1... 2... no Undertaker somehow kicks out**_

_Only one would prevail_

_**T: Come on Daddy, it's not your time to go *watching Wrestlemania***_

_**JR: No not like this its too much *HHH going for a Tombstone Piledriver***_

_**T: NOOO! *watches as HHH covers Undertaker for the pin then I cover my eyes***_

_**King: That has to be it... 1... 2... *fans cheer as Undertaker kicks out***_

_**JR: Oh dear lord The Game has to be wondering what he has to do to win**_

_And only one did_

_**JR: HHH with the sledgehammer in hand**_

_**King: If this connects its over**_

_**JR: Wait Undertaker... HELL'S GATE! HELL'S GATE!**_

_**T: Come on Hunter tap out tap out! *HHH taps out and I fall to my knees* oh my god**_

_***we see a bedroom with Undertaker posters hanging on the walls and a laptop on the computer then an ominous 'Gong' goes off and the lights go out as Undertaker's theme hits***_

_**T: *opens the door to the room wearing a trench coat and a black top hat like Undertaker's and I walk to the middle of the room before raising my hands in undertaker fashion making the lights come back on before removing the coat and tossing it aside then removing the cap, rolling my eyes into the back of my head as I bring it down, thunder clapping as I do and the music dies off and I look at all of you* At WrestleMania 27... I put my fanfiction career in the hands of the Phenom of the WWE... stating that if his streak were to come to an end... so would my fanfiction career... as you can see... I'm still here... At WrestleMania the Deadman, the Demon of Death Valley... my storyline father added another name to the long... long list of opponents that have stepped into the ring with him at Wrestlemania... all of which have fallen at his feet... 19 matches... 19 victories... just showing how dominate he still is at this point in his career... now as for next year's Wrestlemania, when daddy faces yet another soul in the ring I will... *cut off by someone saying 'You Think You Know Me' followed by Edge's theme***_

_**M: *comes in through the smoke covering the door before walking up then setting myself up for Edge's pyro pose with his pyro going off behind me before walking up to Tay and staring her down*.. Callaway**_

_**T: *stares right back at Mandy* Hackberth**_

_**M: You're not thinking of doing what I think you're gonna do?**_

_**T: Depends what do you think I'm gonna do?**_

_**M: Tay no, don't you dare do it again, you said this year was the last time**_

_**T: Well... it is**_

_**M: What?**_

_**T: It is... I was going to say, next year I will not be putting my career on the line... not after this year I almost had a heart attack watching the match, I don't think I can handle another one with those stipulations in place**_

_**M: Good, don't want to lose you**_

_**T: Wait you think he'd lose next year? *getting angry***_

_**M: No I didn't say that**_

_**T: Yes you did, he will never lose NEVER! *angrier***_

_**M: I never said he would, I just said I didn't want to lose you cause of a stupid bet**_

_**T: Oh so now I'm stupid... That's it! *grabs Mandy's throat***_

_**M: AHH! *pushes Tay down on her butt* Fine this is how you want it lets go**_

_**T: AHH! *gets up and charges Mandy***_

_**M: AHH! *charges Tay***_

Who Will Reign Supreme

*Monday Night Raw theme hits as the intro video plays before we show the entrance stage and the pyro going off before shots of cheering fans are shown*

Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen we are live off the heels of an amazing TLC PPV last night, I'm Michael Cole here with my broadcast partner Jerry 'The King' Lawler and this is Monday Night Raw

King: And what a night it was last night, our WWE Champion retained his title in stunning fashion and we have new WWE Tag Team Champions in Nexus' Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater after that amazing four way tag team ladder match

Cole: But a big occurrence happening last night with The Nexus interfering in World Title match, even after the devastating destruction of their leader Wade Barret at the hands of John Cena and Cole ton... (Nexus theme hits) Well we might get an explanation right now

All of Nexus minus Wade Barret come marching down to the ring before sliding in and standing in the middle of it, David Otunga with a microphone in hand.

Otunga: Last night at TLC, we made a statement during the World Title match and that statement was that even without our leader Wade Barret we are still as much of a threat as we have ever been

Gabriel: *takes the mic from Otunga* That's right because even without him we left only a trail of destruction at the end of last night, and that destruction will continue until we take over the whole WWE, which has already begun with mine and Slater's dominating victory to be crowned the new WWE tag team Champions

Slater: *takes the mic* These titles right here say that we are the best tag team around, that no one is better than us, no one can stop us we are truly the best and we will... *interrupted by someone on the jumbo screen clapping*

TJC: *on the screen* very nice... very very impressive, I have to hand it to you, you guys really took me by surprise last night.. you did a number on me... *gets a very serious look* But now on a serious note... I have a proposition for you guys... I'm giving you and open invitation to come join me on Smackdown! this Friday for a match but to even the odds up, I have 2 friends that are more than happy to join me... so let's make it a 6 man tag... let's see you prove your dominance not only on Raw but Smackdown! as well... believe me this is a great opportunity so what do you say?

Nexus looks at each other for a moment before nodding

Otunga: You're on, we'll see you there

TJC: *laughs* oh yes you will... see you soon

King: Wow I don't normally say this but I can't wait until Friday night, what a match, but who will TJC have for his partners?

Cole: I don't know King we'll have to wait and see...

*later that night backstage*

Josh Mathews: Ladies and Gentlemen with me now one of the four women that was involved in that brutal fatal 4 way match this past Wednesday night, Lilly Truscott now Lilly I know people have been asking you this all week but what is your mind set after what happened in that match?

Lilly: *looking away from Josh not focusing at all*

Josh: Lilly?

Lilly: Huh? what?

Josh: About the match last Wednesday... your thoughts?

Lilly: I uhh... *stops for a moment before shaking her head* I gotta go *walks off*

Josh: Umm ok well back to you at ringside

Cole: Well Lilly didn't seem like she was in the right state of mind

King: Well can you blame her? Her best friend/girlfriend basically stabbed her in the back with no explanation

Cole: But how will that effect her match tonight *Maryse's theme hits*

King: I guess we'll find out

Maryse gets into the ring doing her signature hair flip before turning to the entrance ramp awaiting her opponent as All the Way Up by Emily Osment hits and Lilly walks out onto the ramp not in her normal fashion, she seems... distracted, she doesn't even play to the pyro, let alone even react to it, she just walks to the ring and climbs in.

King: Oh my gosh Lilly... she's just not herself at all... I don't know if she should even be competing she's nowhere near focused enough to be in the ring

The ref asks each girl if they are ready to start but when Lilly doesn't respond he gets in front of her asking her again if she is ready. When she nods her head he signals for the bell and Maryse walks up to Lilly

Maryse: Aww is someone upset her lil girlfriend finally realized she could do better? *she laughs but when Lilly doesn't even react she pushes Lilly slightly* Hey I'm talking to you... Hey *she shoves Lilly harder, making Lilly take a few steps back but still she does nothing so she looks at the ref* Are you serious she's not even fighting

The ref tells Lilly the match has started but still she does nothing so Maryse just walks up and slaps her

Cole: Oh what a slap from Maryse and Lilly just... wait a second

Lilly: *gets and angry look in her eye as she looks at Maryse* How could you Miley! *she charges Maryse and hits a Lou Thesz Press before giving her a few punches then picking her up and throwing her across the ring and hitting a hip toss as Maryse rebounds back to her then Lilly looks at Maryse* How could you do this to me Miley? *Lilly said with tears forming in her eyes*

Maryse: You're crazy

Maryse gets up and tries to slap Lilly again but Lilly ducks then pushes Maryse back, bouncing her off the ropes before wrapping her arms around Maryse then hitting a twisting belly to belly slam then getting up signaling she was going for her suplex-stunner. When Maryse makes it to her feet Lilly kicks Maryse in the stomach then sets her up for the move but before she could lift her up she stopped, looking up at the ramp

Cole: Here we go, All the Way up coming and... wait... she let her go?

King: What's she looking at?

The camera pans out to the entrance ramp where Miley is standing at the top of the ramp just smiling at Lilly.

Lilly: Miley? *Lilly walks over to the ropes just staring at her*

Maryse sees this then runs up and rolls Lilly up in a school girl pin but only gets two. As Lilly kicked out she got to her feet and kicked Maryse in the stomach again and set her up for the suplex stunner again but as she did Miley ran down to the ring and got up on the apron distracting both the ref and Lilly as she let go of Maryse before she tossed a pair of brass knuckles into the ring, which Maryse took and spun Lilly around and punched her in the stomach before tossing them away then hitting her French kiss DDT then getting the pinfall.

Justin Roberts: And your winner of the match Maryse

Maryse slipped out of the ring and headed up the ramp as Miley slipped into the ring and kneeled down next to a barely conscious Lilly and stroked her hair.

Miley: Aww.. poor poor Lilly... you never saw this coming did you *leans down and kisses Lilly's cheek before getting up and walking out of the ring and up the ramp*

_ECW backstage_

Gregory Helms: *walks up to Carly and Sam followed by a cameraman* Ladies a word please about your match next?

Carly: Umm sorry Greg we're a lil busy at the moment

Sam: I still can't believe you let the nub come here

Carly: Who else are we gonna have do this for us?

Sam: *sighs* fine let's just get this over with *looks out to the side in disgust as Freddie Benson comes walking up with a camera*

Freddie: In 5... 4... 3... 2...

Carly: I'm Carly

Sam: And I'm Sam

C&S: And this is iCarly

Carly: *gets close to the camera* ECW edition

Sam: *hits the cheer button on her remote* And tonight Carly and I have a match... against each other... for this baby right here *gestures to the Women's title around Carly's waist*

Carly: Yes since our match Sunday ended in controversial terms I personally asked for this rematch

Sam: Thank you babe you really didn't have to do that

Carly: But I wanted to, if I'm going to be champion I'm going to be a fighting champion

Sam: That's the best kind... anyway to announce this match isn't the only reason for this special edition of iCarly we are also announcing that we will be debuting new separate entrance themes

Carly: But don't worry we will still be teaming up together so that will be reserved for our theme now

Sam: But wait there's more for this edition of iCarly

Carly: What? No way

Sam: Yes way

Carly: That's right we will also be televising our match live on our website, so stay tuned to because our match... is next

_Commercial_

My Last Breath by Evanescence begins to play

Matt Striker: Ladies and Gentlemen we're back live on ECW and here comes the WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay

Roberts: Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for he WWE Women's Championship… Making her way to the ring from Seattle, Washington she is the WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay

Carly comes out in her normal fashion, adjusted to the beat of the music before sliding in and waving to the fans as she climbs to the second rope before looking at the entrance ramp waiting for Sam as Born for This by Paramore hits

Roberts: And her opponent from Seattle Washington, Sam Puckett

Sam comes out in kind of a Jeff Hardy head banging way, letting her long blonde locks fly everywhere to the beat of the music before rushing down to the ring and sliding in then climbing up to the turnbuckle before singing along with the song, making the fans sing too.

Sam: WE WANT THE AIRWAVES BACK! ... WE WANT THE AIRWAVES BACK!

As she finishes singing she jumps off the turnbuckle doing a backflip, landing successfully on her feet and facing Carly then coming closer so their faces were just inches from each other

Carly: Nice choice

Sam: Right back at ya cupcake.

The ref comes up after holding up the Women's title signifying that it was for the title then asking if both girls were ready which they just nodded, not taking their eyes off each other just backing away before locking up after hearing the bell ring.

Mathews: Matt just like last Sunday these girls are very evenly matched who has the edge?

Striker: Well Matt it's going to be the one that can pull out something that the other hasn't seen them use yet, which is hard because these two girls have trained with each other ever since they first started off in this business, they know each other inside and out… no pun intended

Sam gets Carly in a head lock but as she does Carly backs up into the ropes and bounces Sam off across the ring getting ready to attempt a clothesline but Sam holds onto the ropes stopping herself then egging Carly to come towards her, but when she does Sam ducks and sends Carly over the top rope but Carly managed to grab the top rope and land on the apron then she hopped up and attempted a springboard senton but Sam ducked out of the way, before turning and going for the Freddie Kick *trouble in paradise* but Carly ducked that then stopped as Sam landed on her feet the turned to her, showing how close she was to connecting then Sam went for a clothesline but Carly dropkicked Sam in the legs, causing her to hang herself up on the second ropes so Carly goes and rebounds off the opposite ropes and goes for the iSmack You *619* but before she can connect Sam moved, making Carly go for and extra spin making her have to pause for a second to catch her balance but that hesitation allowed Sam to try for a clothesline but just as she was about to hit it Carly went for one too, causing both girls to hit the mat, smacking the backs of their heads.

Striker: Oww both girls thinking the same thing and now both are down with the ref starting to count

Mathews: Both Sam and Carly have until 10 to make it to their feet or else the ref will throw this match out.

The ref gets to 5 before either girl starts to move then by the time the ref gets to 7 they are on their knees but then the fans start screaming as Harper slides into the ring and hits both girls back to the mat, making the ref call for a double disqualification but that doesn't stop Harper.

Mathews: This is the same thing we saw Sunday night, Harper coming down and interrupting the match, the ref has no choice but to throw this one out

Striker: And now look at this, Harper looking to make a statement

Harper picks up onto her shoulder before walking over to the nearest turnbuckle before slamming her back first into the corner then tying Sam to the tree of woe before reaching into her pocket and pulling out some duct tape and taping Sam's feet so she couldn't get out then Harper sees Carly getting up so she kicks her in the back of the head, much to Sam's displeasure then she slides out and gets the title belt and slides back in and over to Carly before situating her so she was facing Sam before locking in her Tick-a-Lock submission *camel clutch* letting Sam see the pain Carly was being put through.

Harper: That's it champ, scream… scream as loud as you want your girlfriend can't help you now *pulls harder on Carly's neck making her pass out from the pain*

Sam now enraged screamed before pulling herself up then grabbing at the duct tape trying to free herself but before she could get loose Harper let go of Carly then took the title belt and hit Sam in the back with it, making Sam fall back down so she was hanging upside down.

Harper: Not so bad now huh *looking down at Sam*

Harper looked out to the crowd then looked at the title belt before holding it up, making the fans boo but then she saw Sam trying to get up again so she backed up and jumped, positioning the title belt under her elbow, driving it into Sam's face, then gets near Sam and just laughs before sliding out of the ring, leaving the title and both iCarly girls in the ring.

_Divas Night_

Lita: Ladies and Gentlemen… well Ladies anyway, welcome back to Diva's night, where we just saw… *interrupted by Lilly's theme* Well I guess we're about to see Lilly Truscott

Trish: And she is fuming and I can't blame her after the week she's had

Lilly gets into the ring and grabs a mic before looking out at everyone pacing back and forth.

Lilly: I… I don't know what to say… I'm… I'm confused, not just that I'm furious as hell, but I'm heartbroken… *looks directly into the camera* Miley… why? What did I do? Tell me please we can work this out. *Rockstar by Miley Cyrus hits*

Trish: Wait Miley Stewart? I can't believe she's even coming to the ring, I definitely wouldn't with what Lilly is capable of.

Lita: Maybe she will explain some things.

Miley comes down to the ring but stays outside and just looks at Lilly

Miley: Work this out? Sweetie there's nothing to work out here… we're done, finished

Lilly: But… but… I love you, and I know you love me.

Miley: *laughs* Love? You honestly think I was in love with a tomboy tramp like you? Hun I hate to break it to you but… you were just a way in… now that I'm here and got my feet under me I don't need you anymore

Lilly: No… you're lying to me… How could you even say that *tears start falling*

Miley: *gets into the ring* Lilly… get it through your head… I… don't… love… you *she turns to walk out but Lilly grabs her arm*

Lilly: Miley… please…

Miley: *looks at Lilly for a moment before her expression softened then she pulled Lilly into a hug*

Miley hugged her for a moment seemingly comforting Lilly but then Lilly went to kiss Miley but when she felt only Miley's cheek she looked up to see Miley with an evil look in her eye before being pushed back then slapped by Miley, causing Lilly to fall to the ground holding her face as she looked at Miley in what looked like sadness and fear and watched Miley walk out of the ring, laughing

Lita: What a bitch

_Friday Night Smackdown! backstage_

Gregory Helms: Ladies and Gentlemen with me right now… Alex Russo *fans cheer when the camera shows her*

Alex: Hey everyone

Helms: Now Alex as you said last week Sonny was checked into rehab due to some mental issues, now do you have an update for us?

Alex: Yes she is doing just fine, in fact the doctors say she could be released within the next month or so

Helms: Well that is great and… *stops when his mic gets knocked out of his hands when someone comes and attacks Alex

Tawni: Stupid Bitch! You don't deserve her *she gets down on top of Alex and starts smacking her and clawing at her with her nails*

Alex: AHH! You're crazy! Get off!

Alex manages to get the upper hand and push Tawni off before tackling her to the wall, causing Tawni to fall to that floor

Alex: It's your fault she's there *she kicks Tawni in the stomach and goes to walk away but Tawni gets up and hits her from behind*

As the two girls began to fight security rushed in and broke the two apart as Teddy Long comes up.

Teddy: Now hold on here *looks at both girls as they try to get at each other* If you two want to tear each other apart that badly… then I have no choice but to let it happen… but in a match… next week you two one on one… Holla

_Later that night_

Tony Chimel: The following contest is the 6 man tag team match *Nexus theme hits* Making their way to the ring, the team of David Otunga and the WWE Tag Team Champions Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater… Nexus!

Todd Grisham: Yes Ladies and Gentlemen this is Smackdown! and that is Nexus, as invitied by TJC this past Monday, we have a 6 man tag main event

JR: I have a feeling this is going to turn into a slobber knocker I can't wait to see who TJC has for his tag team partners.

Nexus makes their way to the ring in their normal fashion before looking out at the entrance ramp as the lights go dim and Avenged Sevenfold's Nightmare begins to play

Tony: Making his way to the ring from Austin, Texas this is TJC!

TJC makes his way to the ring with a mic in his hand and stops just outside the ring before speaking.

TJ: Now you two are wondering who my partners are? Well let me tell you this… Nexus… They will be your f*ckin nightamres! *laughs as an ominous gong hits*

JR: No… it can't be

TJ: Making their way to the ring… The Brothers of Destruction… Kane and The Undertaker!

The lights come up and both Kane and Undertaker are behind the members of Nexus and they start battling with Taker driving his boot into the face of Slater as Kane hits an uppercut on Gabriel while TJC tackles Otunga to the mat before punching him in the face over and over. The ref eventually calls for the bell as he tries to get some sort of control but once Undertaker and Kane hit a double chokeslam he gives up then TJC picks up Otunga onto his shoulder before pointing to Undertaker then situating Otunga and hitting a Tombstone Piledriver and getting the pin.

Tony: Here are your winners the team of TJC and the Brothers of Destruction Kane and The Undertaker! *the lights go out and both Kane and Undertaker disappear as they come back on leaving only TJC and the carnage that is Nexus in the ring*

TJC celebrates his win but it is short lived as CM Punk comes down and attacks TJC from behind.

Punk just takes the World title belt and hits TJC over and over again until he knows he will stay down then grabs a mic

Punk: You owe me an explanation… Who is he! Who is your father?

TJC: *laughs as he looks up at Punk before sitting up and grabbing the mic and bringing Punk and the mic down to him* You'll find out next week, he'll be here *laughs again, making Punk back away*

JR: Wow TJC still playing mind games with Punk, who could it be? Who could TJC's father be?

Todd: I don't know I guess we'll find out next week.

JR: Indeed we will, that's all for tonight folks, I'm Good Ol' JR Jim Ross and for my broadcast partner Todd Grisham, good night.

_**T: AHH! *has hold of Mandy's leg in a heel hook***_

_**M: AHH! *has hold of Tay's leg in a heel hook***_

_**T: *pulls a lil more but then stops and lies on my back out of breath***_

_**M: *does the same as Tay, equally out of breath* Tr… Truce?**_

_**T: Truce *sits up and helps Mandy up to her feet and she does the same for me***_

_**M: Ok guys… that's all for tonight**_

_**T: We'll see you next time, same place, same channel**_

_**M&T: See ya**_


	16. What the Heck?

_**M: *appears on the screen* They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery… *hears 'OOOH YEA!' followed by Macho Man's theme play***_

_**T: *comes out in tie-dye pants and a Macho Man shirt along with a dress coat that has fringe hanging off the arms and a tie-dye bandana, doing my best imitation of Macho Man as I walk up to Mandy then I speak in Macho Man voice* Oooh yea Macho Tay here looking to give you a small glimpse of someone that was probably one of the best entertainers in the wrestling business, a true legend, someone that should be in the WWE Hall of Fame especially after all the matches he has won after going to the tippy top of the ropes and dropping down with that ginormous elbow straight to the heart, the late great Macho Man Randy Savage… Oooh Yea Dig It! *coughs a few times while holding my throat* Ugh I can't imitate him too long or I'll hurt my throat… This has been a sad week for the WWE Universe as we lost one of the greatest entertainers not just of his time but of all time, ranking up there with the HBK's, the Brett Hart's, the People's Champ, when he spoke you listened because you wanted to hear what he was going to say *looks up* Randy we'll miss you and we love you *gets a little teary eyed***_

_**M: Yes we do *puts my arm around Tay* That was great Tay *kisses her forehead* ok guys although we are here to bring you the next chapter of Who Will Reign Supreme but we are also here to ask you something. We want to know, would you like not just us but the whole SheHasMyHeart Productions team which includes, SilverDragonRanger09 and Lileyfan123 along with ourselves, would you like us to put together a tribute show for Randy Savage like how WWE did for Eddie Guerrero and Christ Benoit, but with our characters? If so please tell us in the comments and if we get enough people that want it we will make one.**_

_**T: Ok so while you think about if you want one…**_

_**M: Here is the next chapter**_

_**T: OOOH YEA! *Macho Man voice***_

**Who Will Reign Supreme**

_ECW Backstage_

Gregory Helms: Ladies and Gentlemen with me right now then WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay, Carly thanks for taking the time to speak with me

Carly: No problem Greg always happy to speak with you

Helms: Ok Carly now last week you and your partner Sam were… well basically taken out by Harper Finkle well… had you screaming in pain last week, now Carly what are your thoughts about her actions as of late?

Carly: Well… I understand why she's doing what she's doing… she wants to get noticed, she wants to get a shot at this *pats the title on her shoulder* But the thing is the type of noticing that she's getting isn't the type she needs, see what she needs is to be noticed as a game changer, a playmaker, someone that can solve a problem head on… but the type she is getting is that of a coward, someone that has to have the upper hand before they even think about attempting something, someone that needs to know that they will succeed without risking anything, and from… *interrupted when someone walks up*

Harper: *claps her hands* Very well thought answer, but just one thing, you say I'm the coward? Well let's look at it this way, who is the one that has made an impact against the champ… Me… who has left the champ unable to defend herself… Me… who is the champ avoiding because she knows I will hurt her if she tries to do anything for retribution… Me… Now who sounds like a coward… You do *smiles*

Carly: *just looks at Harper* I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to get me all angry and trick me into giving you a title match right? Well sweetie you gotta earn one… but I'll give you a little something... You have a match with Sam tonight… if you beat her… and that's a big 'IF'… you'll get a shot to become #1 contender next week

Harper: *smiles* Honey that is the biggest mistake you have ever made… keep the belt warm for me *turns and walks off*

_Later that night_

Born for This by Paramore plays

Ring Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring from Seattle, Washington…. Sam Pu…

As Sam comes down to the ring she is attacked from behind by Harper, making the ring announcer stop the introduction. Harper takes Sam by the hair then throws her into the barricade then back up and into the steel turnbuckle before stepping back and going for a big boot to the side of Sam's head trying to smash it between her foot and the turnbuckle but Sam manages to move out of the way only to be hit with a boot from Harper.

Harper: *gets down near Sam* Not so bad now huh? Are you? *kicks Sam in the head before going under the ring and getting a chair*

Harper goes to hit Sam with the chair but Sam with a burst of adrenaline gets up and spears Harper, making her let go of the chair against the ring. Sam then starts landing shot after shot on Harper until she is able to wiggle out from underneath Sam then slides into the ring in an attempt to get away from her but Sam comes right after her, sliding into the ring as the ref rings the bell.

Josh Matthews: Well this is an interesting way to start the match but we are officially under way

Sam runs after Harper who has slide out of the ring after the bell rang and chases her around the ring before Harper slides in and catches Sam with some stomps as she slides in, gaining the upper hand.

Matt Striker: Harper with the upper hand now as the fight finally gets into and stays in the ring, oh what a shot

Harper backs up and lands a low dropkick to Sam's face before going for the pin but Sam kicking out at 1 but Harper immediately gets a headlock Sam, gripping and twisting on Sam's head but Sam manages to get to her feet, trying to fight her way out with elbows to the stomach, making Harper let go, but as Sam goes to bounce off the ropes Harper grabs her hair and pulls her down, making the ref yell at her before he goes to check on Sam but while the refs back was turned Harper goes and takes off the turnbuckle cover then turns around only to have the ref yell at her before grabbing the cover then going to put it back on. As the ref does this Harper goes to pick up Sam but Sam at the last second jumps up and hits an enziguri on Harper, making her roll out of the ring. Sam sees this then goes and bounces off the opposite ropes and then dives through the middle ropes but as she dives through Harper grabs the chair she had earlier and cracks Sam right in the head, making her now limp body hit the ground with a thud as Harper hides the chair before the ref turns around.

Matt: I can't believe that just happened, I think Sam is out cold

The ref starts his 10 count as Harper picks up Sam and goes to throw her back into the ring but she stops when the ref gets to a 5 count then goes to the steel turnbuckle and then drives Sam face first into the steel with a Mic Check before sliding into the ring at the ref's 8 count, letting Sam be counted out and the ref call for the bell, declaring Harper the winner by count out.

Josh: Come on, I can't believe Harper wasn't disqualified for what she just did

As the ref holds up Harper's hand she pulls her hand away then goes out and throws Sam back into the ring before locking in Tick-a-Lock *camel clutch*

Matt: The match is over, ref stop this… wait a second here comes the Women's Champion

Carly comes sprinting down to the ring as Harper gets up ready for Carly to get into the ring and goes for a clothesline but Carly ducks it and springboards off the opposite ropes hitting Harper with a cross body then drops Harper with a few right hand shots before Irish whipping her across the ring but as Harper hit the ropes she grabbed the top one and slipped out of the ring and up the ramp.

Harper: *shaking her head as she smiled* Not today Shay *she headed up the ramp holding her jaw some*

Josh: Well Carly coming to the rescue of Sam and ready to fight but Harper wanting nothing to do with the Women's Champion… I have to wonder what will happen next week in the number 1 contender's match

_Diva's Night_

Savannah: *All the Way Up by Emily Osment hits* Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall… Making her way to the ring from Malibu, California… Lilly Truscott

Lita: Welcome back to Diva's Night with our next match involving some inter-promotional teams as we see Lilly Truscott coming down, now as of late Lilly's head has not been in the ring but more outside the ring on one Miley Stewart

Trish: Yes indeed ever since Miley flat out turned her back on her Lilly has basically went from being a strong driven diva to a… well no disrespect but basically she's turned into a timid little girl, especially when Miley is around

Lita: Well she's going to need to get away from that if she wants to help her team come out with the victory here tonight *Wizards of Waverly Place theme hits*

Savannah: And her tag team partner from Waverly Place, New York… Alex Russo!

Trish: Now this young firecracker has been on the rise as of late, but mainly outside of the ring as she has been battling with Tawni Hart, with all of it revolving around Sonny Munroe.

Lita: *So Random theme hits as Tawni makes her way to the ring* Both girls claiming blame on the other for the current status of Sonny being in a mental hospital

Trish: Truth be told I don't think it was either of their faults, this business can get to you and everyone deals differently, and obviously Sonny got to a point where she couldn't handle it *Maryse's theme hits*

Savannah: And her tag team partner from Quebec, Canada… Maryse

All the girls get into the ring and the ref calls for the bell, Lilly and Maryse starting off.

Trish: Wow Alex showing some respect for her friend's talent letting her start off even with all the distractions

Lilly and Maryse circle the ring but all of a sudden Lilly stops as she looks up the ramp, frozen

Lita: *sees Miley standing at the top of the ramp* That is something Lilly did not need, Miley standing at the top of the ramp watching on.

Maryse takes the opportunity to rush up and start hitting Lilly with some rights, backing her to the turnbuckle then Irish whipping her across the ring before going for a corner body splash but Lilly moved out of the way, letting Maryse hit the turnbuckle then get rolled up by Lilly but kicking out at two as Lilly glanced up at the ramp seeing Miley still standing there before picking Maryse up and slamming her on the mat before tagging Alex in. Alex steps in and grabs lands a few elbows on Maryse before whipping her across the ring and hitting a hip toss then a standing moonsault before going for the pin but Maryse kicking out at 2. Alex then gets up and grabs Maryse's leg, looking to go for a leg lock but as she goes to lock it in Maryse kicks Alex off then crawls over to her corner allowing Tawni to tag herself in.

Trish: Oh look at this, these two are supposed to square off on Friday but it looks like we're gonna get a preview right now

Alex and Tawni lock up, struggling for an upper hand until Alex manages to get Tawni into a headlock but Tawni immediately bounces Alex off the ropes and across the ring only to have Alex hit her with a shoulder block, then Alex bounces off the ropes and hops over Tawni as she rolled on her stomach then got up and goes for a clothesline but Alex ducked that and then an attempted back elbow before diving around Tawni and getting her into a roll up pin but Tawni kicks out at 2 then trips Alex and goes for the pin but only gets 2. Both girls get up then Alex takes Tawni down with a double leg takedown and a bridge pin, Tawni kicking out at 2 but keeping hold of Alex as the lift each other up then Tawni spins around getting Alex situated for a backslide pin only to have Alex kick out at 2.

Lita: Great action here as both girls trying to get the upper hand and… wait a second what's Miley doing?

Miley has started slowly walking down to the ring, never taking her eyes off of Lilly as well as Lilly never taking her eyes off Miley, then as she made it to the bottom of the ramp she raised her hand and motioned for Lilly to come to her. Lilly hesitates at first but gets off the apron and walks over to Miley

Trish: I have no clue but… Whoa what a kick from Alex, connecting with Tawni's head and she's going for the tag but Lilly's not there

Alex went to reach for the tag but Lilly wasn't there she looked out and saw Lilly and Miley standing on the ramp as she pulled herself up to her feet.

Lilly walked up to Miley, not really knowing what was going on with the match, then Miley touched her cheek.

Miley: I'm sorry Lilly… so sorry… *leans in and kisses Lilly gently then pulls away* I hate you

Miley then shoves in the face making her fall to the ground before backing up the ramp

Alex: Lilly!

Alex was trying to get Lilly back into the match but before she could get Lilly's attention Tawni tagged in Maryse and she ran up and rolled Alex up, grabbing a handful of Alex's tights and getting the pin.

Trish: Maryse and Tawni stealing one and they are rushing out of the ring.

Lilly didn't even realize what happened until she heard Maryse's theme hit then she rushed into the ring.

Alex: *getting up* Where were you?

Lilly: I'm sorry Alex, I…

Alex: Look whatever is going on with you and Miley you need to fix it or end it or else this will keep happening

Lilly: *looks down*

Alex: *sighs* maybe I can help… come on *wraps her arm around Lilly's shoulders as the make their way out of the ring

_Smackdown!_

Smackdown theme hits as the pyro hits and fans cheer before CM Punk's theme hits

Josh Matthews: Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown we're here live in Chicago, Illinois, I'm Josh Matthews alongside my broadcast partner Todd Grisham and it looks like we're starting off the night with CM Punk coming to the ring, wonder what he has to say

Punk: *gets into the ring and asks for a mic before speaking* Ahh my home town of Chicago *looks around at the fans* These are my people… my… weak people… the people that I looked at every day and told myself… I will not be like you, I will not be weak, I will not subject myself to drugs, alcohol, or anything that would cloud my mind, I told myself I would be better than all of you, and look at me, standing here, you paying to see me because you want a glimpse at something that you will never be… which is Straight Edge *crowd boos* But I'm not out here to brag about that, no no no I'm out here for one reason… Tyler get out here you owe me an explanation *looks up at the ramp and waits*

Todd: Well Punk having his own agenda here tonight… will he get his answer?

Matt: I don't know the only one that can ans… *stops when 'Nightmare!' blasts through the speakers followed by Avenge Sevenfold's Nightmare plays and TJC comes out and down to the ring*

TJC: Hello there cuz

Punk: Well…

TJ: Well what?

Punk: You know what, you owe me some information now spill it

TJ: *smiles* You sure you want to know this? Because once I say it you'll regret ever knowing

Punk: Just say it!

TJ: fine… my father is someone… well he's… He's someone that can make your worst nightmares come true... he can…

Punk: Dammit Tyler Jerry Madison say it!

TJ: *looks down then back up with an evil look in his eye*… My name… is Tyler Jeremiah Calaway… I am the son of Mark William Calaway… *steps closer to Punk* He is the man that will destroy you at the Royal Rumble then take your World title… The Undertaker! *thunder claps*

Punk: *jaw drops as the lights go out then back up with the ominous gong, Undertaker where TJC once stood* SHI… *gets hit with a big boot*

Undertaker hits Punk with rights and lefts as he gets up then grabs Punk by the throat to go for a chokeslam but Punk manages to wiggle out of his grip and get out of the ring but as he goes up the ramp the lights go out again then back up, TJC behind Punk before he takes Punk behind the head and throws him into the ring, allowing Undertaker to set Punk up and hit the Tombstone Piledriver*

Todd: Wow what a Tombstone and what a bombshell, the son of the Deadman setting Punk up

Matt: We'll try to sort all this out during the break we'll be back

_Later that night backstage_

Miley is walking down a hall back stage then stops when she sees someone and smiles before walking over to Alex who was stretching, getting ready for her match

Miley: Alex hey how's the preparation going?

Alex: *stops stretching and stands up straight* What is up with you lately?

Miley: What do you mean?

Alex: You know exactly what I'm talking about, this whole thing with you and Lilly… now I may not have known you for long but I've seen you two before all of this… you just wouldn't do something like this

Miley: *smiles* Just goes to show you how much you really know me

Alex: *gets a disgusted look* Look I can see you're not going to change anything… so just stay away from Lilly… she deserves better and you know it

Miley: You know I could… but I'm having too much fun with this

Alex: *grabs Miley by the shoulders and pins her against the wall* Listen b*tch Lilly is my friend I will not let you do this to her… or else you'll have to answer to me… *lets Miley go* Now I have a match… *walks off*

Miley: *glaring at Alex but it turns into an evil smile*

_Later_

Justin Roberts: *Wizards of Waverly Place theme hits and Alex makes her way down the ramp* The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring fr… *stops when he sees Alex get attacked from behind by Tawni*

Tawni hits Alex from behind before picking her up and throwing her into the steel steps

Tawni: What now Russo? Where's your fight?

Tawni picks Alex up then pushes Alex back first into the barricade, driving her shoulder into Alex's stomach before backing up then driving her knee into Alex's head, crushing it between her knee and the barricade

Todd: Oh my god Tawni smashing Alex's head into the barricade with her knee, that was just vicious

Tawni then picks up Alex then rolls her into the ring before sliding in behind her then pushing the ref away as he tries to stop Tawni from doing anything else to Alex then she picks Alex up and is about to go for a Hart Stopper *Paydirt* but before she does Alex somehow finds it in her to kick Tawni in the back of the leg, making Tawni kneel down then she delivers a kick to the face before getting on to of Tawni and starts cat fighting with her. They roll around for a moment before Alex gets the upper hand and starts landing punches before getting up, seeing that the ref had thrown the match out then she sets up Tawni for a Knockout Spell *Tajiri Buzzsaw kick* but before she can do that the fans start screaming as Miley comes down to the ring and tackles Alex from behind then starts double teaming with Tawni as they both start stomping away at her then Tawni picks Alex up and hits a Hart Stopper on Alex.

Josh: Come on someone has to stop this Alex is defenseless

Miley and Tawni start to celebrate but then Tawni stops Miley and tells her to go up to which Miley does, standing on the top rope before going for and connecting with the Pop Star Press *shooting star press*

Todd: Wow what a move, even for it being on a defenseless opponent

Miley gets up smiling before shaking hands with Tawni then Tawni turns to get out of the ring but stops when she feels Miley not letting her hand go so she turns looking at Miley with a confused look and Miley just smiles again before hitting the Pop Star Kick *chick kick* on Tawni

Matt: What the?

Todd: I… I don't understand. I thought these two were working together

Miley looks at the now fallen Tawni the starts laughing as she slips out of the ring, smiling devilishly as she walks up the ramp backwards looking at both Tawni and Alex laid out in the ring

Matt: Umm we'll be right back, hopefully with someone to get some answers from Miley

_**M: Hmm what is up with Miley she's just taking out anyone she comes in contact with**_

_**T: I have no clue, I guess we'll have to find out in the next chapter**_

_**M: Yes we will, and what about the big news of TJC being the Undertaker's son**_

_**T: My brother :D**_

_**M: Yes Tay but readers what do you think, leave it in the comments please**_

_**T: Speaking of which, remember also if you want SHMH Productions to put together a tribute show to Macho Man Randy Savage just tell us and if we get enough people that want it, we'll make it happen**_

_**M: Well that's all we have now so until next time**_

_**T: I'm Taylor**_

_**M: And I'm Mandy**_

_**T&M: And this has been a SHMH Production, C ya**_


	17. Are You Ready for a Rumble?

_**M: Prepare to be… amazed…. *flash of light illuminates the room including me before the lights come back on and I have disappeared* Can you find me? *silence* Tay... *silence* Tay you're supposed to come find me… *comes out from under the bed* Tay!**_

_**T: *walks in and touches Mandy's arm* Found you *giggles***_

_**M: Tay you messed it up *pouts***_

_**T: You said find you, you didn't say how**_

_**M: *glares at Tay* I'll get you back you know that right**_

_**T: *smiles* I was planning on that.. but first**_

_**M: Yes first, welcome to a very long awaited update… very sorry about the hiatus but things have come up and… *gets interrupted***_

_**T: Such as Mandy being pregnant**_

_**M: *stops and glares* Tay.. that was supposed to be a surprise**_

_**T: *eyes widen* wait I thought we were joking… You mean you're… How? *starts to freak***_

_**M: *bursts out laughing***_

_**T: Hey that was mean and not funny at all *pouts***_

_**M: Told you I'd get you back… anyway this is a very special update because**_

_**T: My Sooners won their game this weekend woo! *plays Oklahoma fight song aka Good Ol' JR's theme***_

_**M: Pokes won too you know**_

_**T: *growls* We do not speak of those things in this house**_

_**M: *giggles* ok sorry sorry but no that isn't why its so special its because… we'll you'll see in this next installment of…**_

**Who Will Reign Supreme**

_Monday Night Raw_

Cole: Miz with the Skull Crushing Finale on Kingston and the pin, yes Miz is the #1 contender for the United States title *Miz's theme hits*

King: I don't know how but Miz somehow pulls out the victory and will challenge Evan Bourne for the US title at Royal Rumble… *shows Lilly about to make her way out to the ring* Well look who's making her way out now.

Cole: As seen on a very somber Lilly said she has an announcement to make concerning her actions as of late due to the recent events between her and her ex-girlfriend and her future here in WWE

Lilly stops when she sees Eve and hugs her as Eve tells her to be strong and stand her ground

King: Wait.. you don't think… *cuts to commercial*

*returns from commercial with Lilly in the middle of the ring with a mic in her hand*

Lilly: *brings the mic to her mouth* As most of you know… I haven't been myself lately, and its been due to the actions of one person in particular *wipes a tear away* Now I know all of you have been wanting me to do one thing since this happened… and I haven't been able to do that because… *stops when Miley's theme hits*

Miley: Oh boo woo *walks down to the ring* I did this to you, I did that to you, I can't win because I don't have my girlfriend to help me blah blah blah, why don't you just get to the point, you can't do what all these idiots want you to do because you can't, you can't lay a hand on me because you can't hurt someone you care about so much, no matter how much you want to get me back for everything I've done you can't because you still love me… *gets into the ring* isn't that right Lillypad, you can't do anything about it and you can't work with me anymore.. so you're going to retire *touches Lilly's cheek, wiping away a tear* Don't cry sweetie, it's the right thing to do

Lilly: *closes her eyes as Miley touches her cheek before swatting her hand away* I am crying… because I am about to say something I thought I would never say in my entire life… *glares at Miley* Miley… I hate you… everything you've done to me, its unforgiveable and the reason I haven't been able to do anything about it is because I was threatened with fines, suspensions and even threatened to be fired *grabs Miley by the chin and pulls her close* But that's all gone away now

Miley's eyes widen before Lilly kicks her in the stomach then hits her suplex stunner

Cole: Oh My!

King: Lilly just dropped Miley like a bad habit

Lilly: *picks up the mic and kneels down next to Miley* As for my announcement… its about my match this Wednesday on Diva's Night… its me… vs. you… one on one… see you then love *kisses Miley's cheek before getting up and walking out of the ring, leaving Miley laid out in the middle of the ring*

_ECW_

Justin Roberts: The following contest is a triple threat match scheduled for one fall and it is to determine the #1 contender for the WWE Women's Championship *Right Now by Korn plays* Making her way to the ring from Waverly Place, NY… Harper Finkle!

Harper walks into the ring and takes the mic from the ring announcer

Harper: *looks at Justin* Go on… get *shoos him away* Now for the real introduction… I am the one… the only… I am the future WWE Women's Champion and will be the winner of this match… HARPER FINKLE! *Born for This by Paramore hits*

Justin Roberts: And now making her way to the ring being accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay… Sam Puckett

Sam makes her way to the ring and slides in as Harper gets out, then she blows a kiss to Carly as she walks over to the announce table while Sam climbs to the top rope and does a back flip off and lands on her feet

Joey Styles: Well looks like we're getting a special guest commentator Matt, we have the Women's Champion herself Carly Shay, welcome

Carly: Thanks Joey, Matt, always a pleasure

Matt: Likewise Ms. Shay *Bella Twins theme hits*

Roberts: And making her way to the ring from Glendale, AZ accompanied by her sister Brie.. Nikki Bella *the Bellas make their way to the ring wearing matching outfits*

The ref rings the bell and all three girls circle the ring

Matt: Now Carly who do you like in this match?

Carly: Well you're going to say I'm being biased but I have to give the edge to Sam, not just because she's my girlfriend but we've trained together ever since we first started in this business and I know what she's capable of, and honestly I'd love to get the chance to finish our match that was so rudely interrupted by Harper not once but twice.

Joey: Very insightful Carly and… wait a second watch this

Nikki and Harper were trading shots after Harper knocked Sam out of the ring but Sam made her way back up and onto the top turnbuckle where she leaped off doing a front flip and spreading her legs enough so both Harper and Nikki were hit with the dropkick, sending both of them flying across the ring then Sam gets up and sees Harper using the turnbuckle across the way to get to her feet so she rushes and leaps high into the air coming down with a stinger splash on Harper before hitting a monkey flip from the corner then going for the pin only to have Nikki break it up at 1.

Matt: Wow what action we have here at the start of the match

Joey: Now Nikki and Sam trading shots at hold on

Sam and Nikki trade shots before Sam ducks a punch and wraps her arms around Nikki's waist and hits her with a german suplex, transitioning it into a pin but as the ref counts Harper comes up and hits a body splash on Sam, leading to a pin of her own as Sam kept hold of Nikki but she lets go of her to kick out at 2 before getting a low dropkick to the side of the head from Harper as she got up.

Matt: Ow very hard shot there and Harper going for the pin

Carly: Come on Sam kick out

The ref counts to 2 before Sam kicks out, much to the frustration of Harper as she practically screams at the ref to count faster. Harper then looks at Sam still on the ground before signaling the match was about to be over then straddles Sam's back and sits down before locking in her Tick-a-Lock camel clutch submission, pulling back hard on Sam's neck.

Joey: Wow look at the torque Harper is putting on Sam's neck but Sam refusing to give in.

Harper pulls back even harder as Sam desperately tries to break Harper's grip but before Sam could break the grip Nikki came up and dropkicks Harper in the back, breaking the submission as Sam rolls away to the side of the ring as Nikki picks up Harper and goes for a facebuster but Harper manages to grab the ropes making Nikki land on her tail bone then she gets up only to be hit with a facebuster from Harper but as Harper gets up to pull Nikki over away from the ropes she runs right into a spear from Sam, allowing Brie to switch places with Nikki.

Matt: Look at this a little bit of twin magic

Carly: Oh no they don't *puts the headset on the table*

Carly goes over and pulls Brie face first onto the mat as Sam goes for the pin but Harper manages to get a foot on the rope breaking the pin then the ref looks over at Carly standing over both Bellas so the ref yells at her before telling her to go to the back.

Joey: Whoa Carly getting thrown out for preventing the Bellas from switching places

Sam sees what happened and goes over and starts arguing with the ref

Sam: Are you kidding me? She wasn't doing anything

Carly: *trying to get Sam to go back to the match* Sam don't worry finish the mat… *interrupted by Brie getting up and tackling her*

Matt: Oh commotion outside the ring

Joey: CAT FIGHT CAT FIGHT!

As the ref tries to break up Carly and Brie, Harper slipped out of the ring and grabbed the title belt before sliding in and spins Sam around before hitting her in the face with the belt then tossing it out of the ring before yelling at the ref to count

Matt: What the… Harper hit Sam with the belt and now… come on

Joey: 1… 2… 3 its over Harper is the #1 contender

As soon as Harper get the pin she quickly slides out of the ring while Carly slides in to check on Sam, looking out at Harper laughing as she walks up the ramp.

Harper: See you Sunday *walking backwards looking on at Carly*

_Diva's Night_

Rev Theory's Hell Yeah begins to play as a montage of the divas in action plays, ending with a shot of the entrance ramp as pink and blue pyro goes off before showing the fans in attendance before the music cuts to Stephanie McMahon's theme.

Trish: Ladies and… well just ladies welcome to diva's night and look here we're going to start tonight off big as we have the billion dollar princess making her way to the ring and it looks like she has something big in mind.

Lita: How can you tell? That's how she always looks, same with Vince he always looks the same when he walks down to the ring… like he has a stick shoved up his… *interrupted*

Trish: O... K thanks for that description Amy but let's see what Stephanie has to say.

Stephanie: Ok now I know I'm not running the show tonight but I do have a big announcement concerning the divas at the Royal Rumble coming up this Sunday… As you all know this Sunday's rumble match is going to be the biggest rumble in the history of the WWE with not just 30 but 40 superstars fighting it out for a shot at a main event title match at Wrestlemania… Now just when you thought the Rumble couldn't get any bigger, it just did… because at the Royal Rumble not only will the male superstars have their rumble match, the divas will have theirs as well *fans cheer* That's right 20 divas go into the match only one will come out with a title shot at Wrestlemania, so ladies prepare yourselves, because this can be something very big indeed. Thank you and now on with the show *fans cheer as Stephanie hands the mic over to a stage hand before Eve's theme hits*

Lita: Wow a 20 diva royal rumble match, I can't wait to see that, heck I'd love to be in it.

Trish: Easy there Amy, you had your title runs along with me, now it's time to let the other's shine

Lita: Forget that I'm going to see what I can do to get in it *gets up and walks to the back*

Trish: Amy! Lita!

_Later that night_

All the Way up by Emily Osment begins to play and the fans cheer loud as Lilly appears at the top of the ramp and takes a few steps forward before pointing up then down, playing along with the song as pyro goes off behind her in the same fashion before she makes her way down to the ring.

Savannah: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Malibu, CA… Lil… *stops when Lilly gets attacked from behind*

Miley came charging down the ramp to jump Lilly but before she can hit her Lilly looks back and ducks out of the way and starts punching away at Miley, backing her up to the ring before charging with her shoulder, driving Miley back first into the ring apron before grabbing her by the back of the head and driving her face first into the steel steps, causing Miley to sit down in the corner made where the stairs and ring meet then Lilly backs up and charges looking to drive her knee into Miley's head but at the last second Miley moves out of the way causing Lilly to drive her knee straight into the stairs hard, making her topple over the steps.

Trish: Oh my, that is just agonizing, I've had that happen before it isn't something you can just bounce back from

Lita: Same here, but then again I've landed on my head… wait what's Miley doing?

Lilly was trying to get up but before she could Miley dropkicked her leg out from under her causing her to drop to her knees, screaming out in pain before she became silent when she was hit with a boot to the side of the head, causing her to hit her head on the steel ring post, knocking her out.

Lita: Oh wow, I think Lilly is out

Trish: Someone needs to stop this

Miley looks down at Lilly not moving then looks over at the steel steps before getting a sick smile on her face.

Trish: Wait what's she… no come on this is enough

Miley unhinges the top part of the steps and moves them to the side before moving Lilly over ontop of the bottom part then looks under the ring before pulling out a chair.

Lita: Oh no I've seen where this goes

Trish: Well go stop her

Lita: Are you kidding me she's a freaking psycho with a chair why don't you, you know how to deal with psycho stalkers

Miley measures up the chair, lining up the edge of the chair with Lilly's neck before bringing it straight up but before she can bring it down the fans start screaming, causing Miley to look and see Alex come rushing down to the ring so she rushes off over the barricade as Alex uses herself as a human shield for Lilly in case Miley came back before checking on her.

_Smackdown!_

CM Punk's theme hits and he makes his way to the ring, his World Title on his shoulder.

Todd Grisham: Well our world champion making his way to the ring and it looks like he has something to say.

Josh Matthews: I'm willing to bet anything its about his title match this Sunday at the Rumble

Punk: *steps into the ring with a mic and looks around before bringing it up to his mouth* This Sunday.. I defend my World Heavyweight Championship… against the Undertaker *fans cheer* people have been saying that I have no chance in hell at retaining my title… I just have this to say… I am CM Punk, I am the only Straight Edge World Champion in this companies history, I make history and this Sunday will be no different I will… *stops when static plays on the jumbo tron before Cult of Personality begins to play, making him look up at the ramp with a questioning look*

Josh: Who… who is this?

Todd: I have no clue, and Punk looks at baffled as we are… wait as second

Fans cheer as TJC makes his way onto the ramp with a mic in his hand.

TJC: *music stops* You know something cuz I just so happened to find this song in your bag and thought… I'm family and family shares so I hope you don't mind *chuckles* But seriously the reason I'm out here is to… well shut you the hell up. All I seem to hear from you is blah blah blah over and over and over, week to week, for the past few months… I thought it was fine at first but now its just boring I want it back to where you just shut up and talked with your skills in the ring, but it seems like those skills aren't even being used anymore… come to think about it.. I think you may have lost them.

Punk: That's a lie and you know it, you're just like all these other people here, you're just a bunch of filthy liars, where as I tell the truth, I come out here and speak my mind, if I don't like something I say something about it.

TJC: And let me guess, you don't like the fact that you are facing my father this Sunday am I right? *starts walking down to the ring*

Punk: No I don't, because your "father" has all these people fooled, he actually has them believing he has this supernatural power, that he is unstoppable, that he is more than just a man but the truth is… that's all he is, lies. He's just a regular man, and that's all you are cuz, just a regular man and I proved that last month at TLC.

TJC: *chuckles* Punk… you got lucky last month but yes truth is you beat me, but if you're so concerned about me, then you've already lost the title *steps into the ring* because I'm not the one you need to worry about *thunder cracks and the lights go out then come back on and TJC is gone and Undertaker is behind Punk*

Punk looks around before stepping back then freezing before turning slowly and scrambling out of the ring when he sees Undertaker, getting away before Taker can grab him but then the lights go out again and Undertaker is gone from the ring but TJC is behind him now, Punk backs into him and TJC grabs him quickly and throws him back into the ring, where Punk practically crawls away from him before a hand comes up from underneath the ring, grabbing Punk by the throat and starts pulling him under the ring

Todd: Oh my god. How… how in the world

Josh: I can't believe… where did he go?

Punk gets pulled through the ring and underneath it before thunder cracks again and the lights go dim before flames start coming up through the hole in the ring as TJC just stands there laughing as he looks on at the scene as Undertaker's theme hits*

Todd: I can't believe this its like the CM Punk just got pulled down to hell and TJC is just laughing at this.

Josh: Will this be the scene at the Rumble when CM Punk defends his title against the Deadman himself? Find out Sunday, good night everyone… oh my god

Show's TJC from behind looking at the flames still shooting up from the hole in the ring before fading out

_**T: Well what did you guys thing? I know it's been a while we've been working on this for a bit**_

_**M: But it is here and its out, so tell us what you think, and who do you think should win the Diva's Rumble? Tell us and if you're right you may get a surprise :)**_

_**T: Yep, oh and we guarantee there will be a few surprises at the rumble as well**_

_**M: So until next time, I'm Mandy**_

_**T: And I'm Taylor**_

_**M&T: And this has been a SHMH Production… C ya**_


	18. Let's Get Ready to Rumble!

_**T: *appears in out of nowhere* Watch this I've been setting this up all week *runs off***_

_**M: *walks over* Don't look at me, I have no idea what she has planned she's had herself locked in her room all week… and I mean all freakin week I've had to sleep on the couch at night… *looks over* Tay what are you… *stops when I hear a familiar laughter* Where have I heard that?**_

_**T: *pyro flashes and I pop up into the air like Rey Mysterio used to in his entrance as his old theme hits* Who's that jumpin' out the sky, T-A-Y Calaway, I'm here to say, off the top rope look out below then the next thing you know you'll be on tha floor… Woo, that was fun**_

_**M: Seriously? That's what you've been working on all week? Why couldn't I see it?**_

_**T: Because it was a surprise *giggles* Hey guys, sorry just trying to get ready for this installment, its Rumble time**_

_**M: And we have some surprises in store for you so… here we go…**_

_**T: Ladies and Gentlemen… LLLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!**_

**Who Will Reign Supreme**

*The promo showing all the Rumble statistics built up over the years plays before Living in a Dream by Finger Eleven begins to play and pyro shoots off before showing all the screaming fans in attendance then cutting to the announce tables*

Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen we are live from Boston, Massachusetts and this is the highly anticipated Royal Rumble… I'm Michael Cole here with my broadcast partners Jerry the King Lawler and Todd Grisham, and guys this has to be in my opinion the most exciting PPV of the whole year.

King: I have to agree with you Cole, specifically for the Royal Rumble match itself where the winner gets a title shot on the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania

Todd: But King this year its even bigger, figuratively and literally, where this year we have not just 30 but 40 superstars competing in the Royal Rumble.

Cole: But Todd that's not all for the first time ever the divas have their own rumble match with the same implications the winner earning a title shot at Wrestlemania as well *Right Now by Korn begins to play*

King: Speaking of divas, here's our first match of the night

Justin Roberts: Ladies and Gentlemen this opening bout is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP! Making her way to the ring from Waverly Place, New York, HARPER FINKLE!

Harper makes her way to the ring with a scowl on her face, yelling at the fans booing her before entering the ring and taking the mic from Justin Roberts

Harper: BOO! BOO! That's all I hear from you people anymore, where is your respect? You people have to realize that I am the future of the women's division… starting tonight when I take that title from that undeserving, pitiful little girl you all call a champion… because I am the one… the only… HA… *stops when Freddie's voice comes out of the speakers counting down from 5 excluding the 1 before Evanescence's My Last Breath hits*

Roberts: Making her way to the ring from Seattle, Washington, she is the WWE Women's Champion… CARLY SHAY!

Carly and Sam appear at the top of the ramp, Carly with the title around her waist holding Sam's hand before hugging the blonde then letting go

Sam: Go get her cupcake *Sam kisses Carly for luck before heading backstage to get ready for the diva rumble*

Carly makes her way down to the ring, playing to the fans as she goes, shaking hands with as many as she can before slipping into the ring, never letting her eyes leave Harper. Carly looks out to the fans and holds up her title before sensing Harper sneaking up on her and she turns, stopping Harper dead in her tracks.

Cole: Looked like Harper was trying for the sneaky win but Carly having her challenger well scouted

King: I don't know if its scouting or just from experience but either way she should know all her opponents tricks the way these two have gone at each other

Carly walks over to the ref and hands him the title and the ref holds it up signifying that the title match was official before he hands takes it over to the sides for it to be kept then waves his hands for the bell to start the match

Todd: And this match is underway both women circling the ring

Harper and Carly lock up in a collar elbow tie up before Harper overpowering Carly and shoving her back then laughing at Carly, which aggravates her but she keeps her cool and sizes up Harper before locking up with her again but the same happens and Harper laughs again causing Carly to lose it and charge Harper only to have her side step, causing Carly to hit the turnbuckle and get rolled up only for a one count

Cole: Harper looking for the quick victory, capitalizing on an overzealous move by the champion Carly

King: Well can you blame her for being that way, after everything that has went down not just between these two but Sam as well

Todd: Guys, guys look at this

Harper had gotten the upper hand on Carly landing some elbows shot after shot before Irish whipping Carly across the ring and ducking for a back body drop but Carly counters and hops over Harper, turning around and dropkicking her in the back setting her up on the second rope.

Cole: Look her Carly setting Harper up for the iKick You

King: The rebound and… No it does not connect

Carly bounced off the opposite ropes and swung her body between the top and second ropes but catching only air as Harper slide off the ropes and out of the ring, taking a quick break from the match to compose herself

Todd: Looks like Harper wants a timeout

The ref walks over to the side Harper is on and yells for her to get back into the ring.

Harper: I have until 10 give me a… Hey hey stop her! *points in the ring*

The ref turns and sees Carly about to hop over the ropes onto Harper but he stops her in her tracks telling her not to get out of the ring.

Harper: That's right back her up *climbs onto the apron* One more thing you count way to slow ref, I should have won this match already, you need to co… *interrupted*

As Harper was yelling at the ref, Carly bounced off the opposite ropes again, swinging her body through the top and middle ropes connecting with Harper's side causing her to slip halfway into the ring with the top half of her body hanging inside the ring on the second rope looking up as Carly rushes over to the nearest turnbuckle.

Todd: Carly connecting with an inverted iKick You and what's she doing?

Cole: Heading to the top rope and… Oh My!

Carly jumped from the top rope, dropping a guillotine leg drop on Harper's head, causing Harper to fold over into the ring and Carly hooks both legs for the pin

King: Pin 1… 2… 3! Carly wins! *Carly's theme hits*

Roberts: Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion… CARLY SHAY!

Carly takes her title from the ref and lets him hold her hand up before rushing out of the ring as she saw Harper get to her feet, very furious and not really believing that Carly had just beaten her.

Harper: Are you kidding me? You need to do your job… Get out of my face *shoves the ref as she heads up the ramp very mad*

_Later that night backstage in the GM's Office_

Teddy Long: *on the phone* Yea, yea I know playa tonight has gone great so far, I mean a new Intercontinental Champion we still got two rumble matches to go and *sees someone walk in* I'm gonna have to call ya back playa, holla *hangs the phone up before looking up to see Harper* May I help you?

Harper: Yes you may… by giving me a spot in tonight's rumble

Long: Umm Harper, not that I don't wanna help you but… I'm not in charge of the diva's division, that would be Stephanie

Harper: Well Stephanie got called away so she told me to tell you that you're in charge until she returns… Now about that spot…

Long: Now Harper, you know as well as I do that all the spots are filled

Harper: Oh you didn't know? Kaytlin told Stephanie she couldn't go tonight… something about a sore neck *smiles* Now if you don't want to do the right thing I can call Stephanie and have her talk to her daddy and see what he thinks *pulls out her phone*

Long: *puts his hands up* Alright.. Alright fine you got your spot

Harper: *smiles again* Thank you

_*Locker Room*_

Lilly appears on the screen stretching getting ready for her match

Lilly: Just my luck I draw #1 in the rumble… Oh well that's not going to stop me, I'm gonna toss every single one of those girls over if I have to *stops and looks up when she hears laughter and scowls when she sees Miley walk up*

Miley: Sweetie.. you'll be lucky to even last until I get in there which will exactly 27 minutes after you enter *smiles while she holds up her number which says 20*

Lilly: *steps up to Miley* Yea we'll see where that smile is when I toss you over *looks at Miley's number* Hey what the… *grabs at Miley's number*

Miley: Hey give that back *reaches for the number but Lilly pushes her to the ground*

Lilly: *rubs her finger on the number* You cheater… *about to say something else but just laughs* See you in the ring *drops the number onto Miley's lap showing that it say 2 instead of 20*

_Ringside_

Roberts: Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall… and it is for the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! *gong hits and the lights go out lightning flashes as the Undertaker's theme hits and he appears at the top of the entrance ramp* Making his way to the ring… from Death Valley weighing in at 299 lbs... THE UNDERTAKER! *Taker makes his way to the ring in his normal fashion*

Cole: This man, the Phenom of the WWE, the Demon of Death Valley… The Undertaker… I've been in this business for many years now and this man still sends chills up my spine

King: Same here Cole, and I've had to get in the ring and face this man, it is no picnic what so ever when you're inside those ropes with him and Cole I honestly believe he will walk out of here with the title around his waist *Undertaker brings the lights up*

Undertaker steps into the ring before taking off his jacket and tossing it aside then taking his hat off, rolling his eyes in the back of his head as he did so before handing it to a stage hand that took his jacket then looks up and the entrance ramp, waiting for CM Punk as This Fire Burns hits.

Roberts: And making his way to the ring, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 220 lbs. he is the World Heavyweight Champion… CM PUNK!

Punk appears at the top of the entrance a little hesitant before he slowly makes his way to the ring, trying to keep his eyes on Undertaker but finding it hard to look him in the eyes

Todd: Guys is it just me or does Punk look terrified?

King: Well Todd can you blame him, the things that The Undertaker has done to people during his career I can't think of anyone that wouldn't be at least intimidated when stepping into the ring with him

Punk makes his way to the ring, stepping in cautiously before taking off his title and handing it to the ref to hold up signaling it was a title match before handing it over to the stagehand to keep then signaling for the bell

Cole: Look Punk going right after Undertaker, not a smart move

Right after the bell rang Punk charged Undertaker trying to catch him off guard but he jumped right into the waiting hands of Taker, which wrapped around his throat before throwing him into the nearest turnbuckle where Undertaker immediately starts pummeling him with lefts and rights before backing up and charging for a big boot, hitting Punk square in the face staggering him before Undertaker picks him up and drops him on the top turnbuckle cover for snake eyes then bounces off the opposite ropes and dropping Punk with a big boot then going for the cover but Punk manages to get a shoulder up at 2.

King: Well no surprise its all Undertaker so far in this match up

As Undertaker got up he held his hand out behind him, signaling he was going for a chokeslam but before he could grab him Punk duck his hand and slides out of the ring and heads over to the table where his title was being held, taking the title and heading up the ramp shaking his head

Todd: Look at this CM Punk running away from the fight

King: Come on, I know its no fun being in the ring with Undertaker but you're the champion, have some dignity

Cole: Wait wait look at this

The fans start booing as Punk gets halfway up the ramp but then they start cheering as TJC rushes down and grabs Punk and pushes him down and throws him back into the ring and into the waiting hand of Undertaker who delivers a devastating chokeslam before he does his signature cut throat taunt then picks up Punk and delivers a Tombstone Piledriver.

Cole: And that has to be it 1… 2… 3 its over

Fans cheer as the refs hand hits the mat for the 3 count and Undertaker's music his while TJC walks back up the ramp just laughing

_Later that night_

Roberts: The following is the first ever Diva's Royal Rumble Match! *fans cheer* in this bout the first two entrants will start with another participant entering every 90 seconds and this will continue until all 20 divas have entered the match, the only way to be eliminated is by being thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor, this will continue until only one diva remains, where that one diva will receive a title match at Wrestlemania… *All the Way Up by Emily Osment hits* Introducing the first participant from Malibu, California… Lilly Truscott!

Lilly appears at the top of the entrance ramp as her pink and blue pyro goes off with the song before she makes her way to the ring then looking up as Rockstar by Hannah Montana hits

Roberts: Introducing the second participant, now residing in Los Angeles, California by way of Crowley Corners, Tennessee… Miley Stewart

Miley cautiously makes her way to the ring as she sees Lilly standing and laughing some because of the incident that occurred earlier before she slips into the ring, going to wave to the fans but blows them off making them boo more before she turns and faces Lilly as the bell rings to start the match

King: What a way to start off this rumble by having the two divas that are at each other's throats start off

Lilly and Miley circle the ring until goes to grab Miley but Miley in turn delivers a low kick to Lilly's leg then a few more, staggering Lilly until she catches one of the kicks, leaving Miley hopping on one leg until she delivers an elbow to the knee of Miley, causing Miley to yell as she grabbed at her knee but Lilly would not let it go as she fell onto her back locking in a knee lock, making Miley yell more

Todd: King you've been in rumble matches before is this a smart move on the part of Lilly, grounding your opponent when you're supposed to throw them over the top rope?

King: Well the thing is you have to wear down your opponent so its easier to just toss them over without much effort, grounding them so you have to pick them up isn't very smart but in this case it is because Lilly is definitely strong enough to pick up Miley and toss her over

The fans see the countdown clock and start counting back from 10 until it his zero and the buzzer goes off and Kelly Kelly's entrance hits

King: Kelly Kelly woo hoo!

Cole: Yes entrant #3 is Kelly Kelly, King calm down

Kelly Kelly makes her way to the ring, playing to the crowd then gets in before hopping up on the second rope and waving to the fans, unaware that Lilly had let go of the leg lock she had on Miley and walked up behind her then pushes her over the top rope to the floor

Todd: Oh there goes Kelly

King: Noo!

Cole: One of the things I've learned over the years of watching these matches is that in the rumble being on the ropes is the last place you want to be, and that it is every person for him or herself

Kelly looks up at Lilly in disbelief as Lilly mouths sorry before turning around and walking over to Miley who was still on her back then grabs her leg to put the leg lock back in but when she does Miley kicks her, trying to get free, she kicks her a few more times before she can kick Lilly onto her back and get back to her feet, with the help of the ropes, but Lilly also made it to her feet quickly and was closing the distance on Miley but stops when she hears the crowd counting down again from 10 to zero then the buzzer before Maryse's theme hits

Cole: And number 4 we have Maryse, now if you remember before Miley and Lilly had their problems Lilly was in the middle of a feud with Maryse

Maryse makes her way to the ring as Lilly watched until Miley attacked her from behind, knocking her to the ground where Miley got on top of her and starts trying to land shots while Maryse hurried to the ring to join in on the attack, stomping away at Lilly before the two got up and looked at each other before Miley signals to throw Lilly over.

Todd: Cole I thought you said everyone for themselves

King: Let me explain that, yes you can have friends and allies helping out during the match but when it comes down to it, it is everyone for themselves because in the end even if you and your partner eliminate everyone, only one can win, so you and your partner will have to turn on each other

Maryse and Miley pick up Lilly and attempt to toss her over but Lilly hangs onto the ropes tightly, hanging in mid-air as the other two attempted to pry her arms apart, as they did so the crowd counts down from 10 to 0 along with the buzzer then Alex's theme hits and the fans cheer as Miley puts her attention on the ramp, knowing who was coming

Cole: Here comes Alex at number 5

Alex charges into the ring and tackles Miley before landing a few shots then gets up and attacks Maryse, allowing Lilly to get back into the ring and go after Miley. Alex hits a few elbows on Maryse before tossing her across the ring then meeting her in the middle with a Lou Thesz Press and landing even more shots, meanwhile Lilly and Miley were trading shots until Miley hit a low dropkick to Lilly's legs, dropping her just long enough for her to get away as Alex picks up Maryse and tosses her over the top rope to the floor only to turn around and be met with a Pop Star Kick (Chick Kick) from Miley but following the kick Lilly comes up and dumps Miley over to top rope but Miley manages to hang on and get back into the ring as Lilly went to check on Alex then the crowd starts counting down from 10 to 0 before the buzzer and Michelle McCool's theme hits

Cole: MC Cool, that's Michelle McCool to everyone else, number 6

Michelle makes her way down to the ring, sliding in next to Miley as the four girls stare each other down before Lilly and Alex look at each other and nod, seemingly teaming together as Lilly goes after Miley and Alex after Michelle. Miley backs up as far as she can before Lilly corners her in a turnbuckle then attempts a right hook but Miley ducks and ends up having Lilly cornered where she brings her foot up to Lilly's throat and starts choking her, meanwhile Alex and Michelle are trading shots until Alex gets the upper hand backing Michelle up against the ropes then throws her across the ring and attempts a back body drop over the rope but Michelle stops and kicks Alex before clotheslining Alex over the top rope but Alex hangs on now standing on the apron then she blocks a shot from Michelle before ducking between the ropes and driving her shoulder into Michelle's stomach then placing her head between Michelle's legs and then attempting a back body drop, sending Michelle over the top rope but Michelle shifts her weight so she lands on the apron as well and Alex and Michelle start trading shots as the fans count down from 10 to 0 then the buzzer goes off and Layla's music hits

Todd: Here comes Layla at #7

Michelle and Alex keep trading shots until Layla comes and starts pulling on Alex's leg then Miley comes charging over trying to hit Alex but Alex pulls Michelle in the way, causing Miley to inadvertently eliminate Michelle, which caused Layla to slide into the ring and start yelling at Miley but as she did Alex grabbed her and pulled her over and out of the ring, making her land right next to Michelle

King: Whoa LayCool eliminated one right after the other

Cole: Oh my watch this

After Alex eliminated Layla Miley tried to knock Alex off but Alex sensed this and blocked Miley's attack and turned it into a rope hung stunner on the apron, sending Miley flying back to the middle of the ring as she slide back into the ring as the crowd starts counting again before the buzzer goes off then the fans go nuts when they hear Lita's music hit

King: Oh wow Lita is number 8

Lita comes charging to the ring sliding in and going after the first person she sees which is Miley and lays her out with one punch before going to the next one which was Alex and doing the same before coming to Lilly who blocked her punch and went for one of her own but Lita ducked it causing Lilly to spin around until she was met with a kick from Lita and hit with a Twist of Fate

Cole: Twist of Fate from Lita

King: And what a Twist of Fate it was

As Lita gets back to her feet she plays to the crowd until Maryse comes and hits her from behind then sets Lita up for a French Kiss DDT but Lita manages to reverse it and hit Maryse with her own version of a DDT, the Lita DDT then she picks Maryse up and tosses her over the top rope and out of the match then she looks over at Lilly still on ground then motions that she's going up top as the crowd cheers before counting down and the buzzer with Eve's music hitting.

Todd: Eve coming in at #9 but wait look at this

As Eve made her way to the ring Miley ran over to the turnbuckle that Lita was about to do a moonsault off up and takes her legs out from under her, causing Lita to straddle the turnbuckle then she starts climbing the turnbuckle herself trying to push Lita out to the floor but as she tries that Eve slides in and tries to eliminate Miley but Miley manages to land on the apron then grabs Eve and pulls her out with her then pushes Eve back first into the turnbuckle, causing Eve to fall to the mat, eliminating her from the match then Miley gets back into the ring with a smirk on her face but it doesn't last long as she looks up to see Lita had jumped off the turnbuckle and wrapped her legs around her head hitting a hurricanrana.

King: What a move from Lita *crowd starts counting down* Oh we're halfway through with #10

Lita, Lilly and Alex stop and look up at the ramp while Miley was on her back as the buzzer goes off then the fans cheer when Trish Stratus's music hits

King: Ahh its Trish! Prepare for some Stratus-faction

Trish makes her way to the ring where she slides in and immediately comes face to face with Lita and the two girls stare into each other's eyes knowing exactly what was about to go down before Lita swings wildly at Trish but Trish blocks and delivers an elbow to Lita and another and another backing her up to the ropes then Trish backs up and runs at Lita but at the last second Lita grabs Trish in an attempt at a sidewalk slam but Trish reverses it into her tilt-a-whirl head scissors, meanwhile as Alex and Lilly watched the exchange between Lita and Trish, Miley got to her feet and attacked Lilly from behind, knocking her to the ground then going after Alex before she could react, pushing her back into the ropes then trying to toss her over but she doesn't get very far as Lilly comes up and grabs Miley, letting Alex get a couple of right hand shots on Miley before Lilly grips Miley's waist tightly and she hits her with a german suplex, leaving her hands clasped then gets to her feet before delivering another one then gets to her feet again before letting Miley go and Miley drops to her kneels her hands on her head from the pain but doesn't get long to recover as she is hit with a Knockout Spell *buzzsaw kick* from Alex then the crowd starts counting down until the buzzer goes off and AJ's theme hits

King: Oh look at this AJ number 11, what is it Josh calls her Todd?

Todd: She's a lil spitfire, she's a big ball of energy in a little body

AJ rushes down to the ring, ducking a wild swing from Alex and does a low dropkick before being grabbed by Lilly but she wraps her arms around Lilly's head tightly and hops up wrapping her legs around Alex's head as she got back to her feet the twisted her body, taking down both Alex and Lilly before getting back turning and ducking a Chick Kick from Trish then using Trish's leg for leverage as she runs up and hits a Shining Wizard then does ducks a kick from Miley before rushing up using Miley's body to swing her own around, locking in an octopus submission, making Miley yell as she dropped to her knees

King: Octopus! Octopus!

AJ pulls on Miley's arm until Lita comes up and kicks her in the back of the head before picking her up and tossing her over the top rope but AJ lands on the apron then delivers an elbow to Lita, staggering her long enough for AJ to rush over and climb to the top of the turnbuckle and jump for a crossbody but as she does Trish pushes Lita out of the way before delivering a Chick Kick square in the face of the air born AJ

Todd: Oh wow what a kick

Cole: what a kick is right I think AJ is out

As Trish starts to pick up AJ to throw her out Miley comes up behind her and turns her around before delivering a Pop Star Kick but in retaliation Lita comes and hits Miley with a Twist of Fate, as she gets up she is caught with a Knockout Spell from Alex then right after that Lilly turns her around and kicks her in the stomach then setting her up for her suplex-stunner but Alex manages to wiggle free then goes for a roundhouse kick but at the same time Lilly does the same, causing both Alex and Lilly to knock each other out, leaving everybody in the ring laying on their back

King: What.. everyone is laid out in the ring *crowd starts counting down*

Cole: Well whoever is next has a great opportunity coming.. who is it? *buzzer sounds and Harper's theme hits* its Harper, Harper coming in at number 12

Harper comes running into the ring and looks around at all the divas laid out, deciding who she should go after first then her eyes lock onto Alex before she flips Alex onto her stomach and locks in her Tick-a-Lock submission hold *camel clutch* making Alex yell

Todd: Oh and the pain has to be excruciating from the neck and back just look at how much Harper is pulling on Alex's head

Cole: Hold on look at this

Alex managed to make it to her knee's before grabbing onto Harper's hands and pulling forward as she moves her body back, making Harper fall off her back but before Alex can get to her feet she's tackled by Miley and both Miley and Harper start stomping away at Alex until Lilly comes in and starts attacking Miley, meanwhile Lita and Trish make it to their feet looking at what was happening across the ring then look at each other like they did before but before anything happens AJ comes bouncing up in her smiley bouncy fighting stance and Trish and Lita look at her before just shrugging her off but AJ pushes them slightly making them notice her then Trish and Lita shake their heads before both of them pushing AJ out of the way which makes AJ made so she gets up and hits Lita from the side then she kicks Trish before trading switching between hitting Lita and Trish before she gets Lita to back off some then she dropkicks Trish in the knee before backing up to deliver a shining wizard but before she can do Lita grabs her from behind and hits an inverted reverse DDT before looking at Trish and signaling they should get AJ out but before they do the crowd counts down then the buzzer hits before the So Random theme hits

Cole: Well here's someone we haven't seen in a while, here comes Tawni Hart

Tawni shows up at the top of the ramp as Alex kicks Harper in the head, staggering her back then looking up meeting eyes with Tawni before she starts rushing down and into the ring where she immediately meets Alex and they start trading shots before Alex starts getting the upper hand, driving Tawni back but before she can do anything Harper comes in and she and Tawni start double teaming Alex, meanwhile Lilly had managed to get Miley up to the top of the turnbuckle, trying to toss her over but Miley was fighting with everything she could to stay in before she digs her nails into Lilly's eyes, allowing her to get back into the ring and get away from Lilly, only to run into Lita by accident as she and Trish were trying to eliminate AJ, causing Lita to turn and face her before attacking her, landing shot after shot on Miley until she stumbled down near the ropes and starts screaming in pain as she holds her ankle and rolls under the ropes and out of the ring

Cole: What.. what just happened?

King: I don't know it looked like Miley might have twisted her ankle *crowd starts counting down then the buzzer*

Todd: Who's next? *Natalya's music hits* Here comes Natalya

Natalya makes her way to the ring and climbs in where she takes a look around, seeing Lilly on the ground still trying to see straight so she goes to pick her up but before she can AJ, who had gotten away from Trish, comes and jumps on Natalya's back trying to put on a sleeper hold but Natalya overpowers her and pulls AJ up to her shoulder and slams her to the mat before picking her up and going to toss her out but at the last second AJ shifts her body so she has her legs wrapped around Natalya's head and grabs the top ropes, taking herself and Natalya over the top rope, eliminating Natalya while she hangs onto the ropes

King: OMG! AJ just eliminated Natalya!

Cole: Wait wait hold on

As AJ hangs onto the ropes trying to get her footing back Harper comes out of nowhere and hits AJ, trying to eliminate her but AJ manages to hang on until Harper rakes her nails in AJ's eyes then backs up to hit her

Todd: Come on that's just not fair

King: Wait who's this?

Out of the fans a blonde haired girl jumps out and slides into the ring using Harper's momentum to toss her over the ropes then she helps AJ back in before getting out of the ring herself

Cole: That's Kaytlin, remember Harper took her spot after she was "attacked" by some unknown person

Harper looks up in disbelief as she sees who eliminated her before trying to get back into the ring but the refs stop her and send her to the back as the fans start counting down and the buzzer goes off

King: 5 more divas to go after this entrant who's next? *Beth Phoenix's theme hits*

Cole: Here comes my pick to win, the Glamazon Beth Phoenix

Beth makes her way to the ring as most of the divas stop awaiting for her to get in before Lita steps up to attack her but Beth blocks it and pushes Lita back, sending her to her butt then Trish goes after Beth, receiving an elbow to the face for her effort before Lilly tries, ending in the same result as Trish, then Tawni pushes Alex into Beth, then ends up receiving a fisherman suplex buster as Tawni laughs then AJ runs and jumps at Beth but Beth just catches her before spinning her around as if she was setting her up for a glam slam but then she turns to the ropes and throws AJ out of the ring, eliminating her, but as she has her back turned all the divas besides, Alex and Tawni, attack Beth, meanwhile Alex and Tawni start trading shots while they try to eliminate each other at the same time until someone screams over the speakers.

?: STOP IT!

All the divas stop and look up at the entrance ramp seeing Sonny Monroe standing at the top of the ramp with a mic

Sonny: Stop it, I'm tired of watching you two fight *makes her way to the ring*

King: That's… that's Sonny Monroe, she's not even cleared to compete, what's she doing here?

Alex and Tawni stand there in shock next to each other as Sonny comes in and steps up to both of them as the other divas just watch on.

Sonny: I can't stand seeing you two fight… it… it makes me sick *teary eyed* It… it makes me… it makes me wanna *kicks Tawni with a So Random kick *superkick*, sending her over the top rope*

Cole: Oh my!

Todd: Sonny just kicked Tawni over the top rope

Alex looks over the ropes in shock of what Sonny just did then turns to find Sonny right in her face

Sonny: do you understand what I mean? *Sonny's head clicks to the side before she screams*

The scream startles Alex to where she backs up some before getting hit with a So Random kick as well sending her over the top rope, then Sonny just smiles and gets out of the ring and heads up the ramp

Todd: I.. I don't understand… does that mean Alex and Tawni are eliminated?

King: Well they did go over the top rope

Cole: And from the looks of it, I don't think they'll be able to get back in anytime soon *looks at some of the refs help Tawni and Alex up and to the back*

Sonny makes her way up the ramp, laughing hysterically as she sees Alex and Tawni being helped to the back then the fans start counting down as she heads backstage then the buzzer hits and the Bella Twin's theme hits and Nikki appears at the top of the ramp

King: Oh look one of the Bellas number 16, I believe that's Nikki

Nikki slowly makes her way to the ring before getting on the apron but when Beth comes reaching for her she jumps off and stands outside just waving at everyone in the ring

Todd: What is Nikki doing?

As Beth looks out at Nikki, Lita comes up behind her and tries to toss her over but Beth blocks it, elbowing Lita in the head making her back up and she turns her attention on Lita grabbing her by the hair and tossing her across the ring, meanwhile Lilly and Trish were trading shots, Trish getting the upper hand some then kicks her in the stomach before placing Lilly's head between her legs and reaching under between Lilly's legs before pulling up, sending Lilly flipping over face first onto the mat then Trish looks over at Lita fighting to stay in as Beth tried to toss her over so she goes and elbows Beth in the back, making her let go of Lita and she and Trish start doubling up on Beth as the fans start counting down and the buzzer goes off before the Bellas theme hits again

King: Wait… wow what luck here comes Brie at number 17

Brie rushes down and joins her sister in front of the ring and look seeing Lilly was still stunned from the move she took from Trish before they both slide in at the same time and go right after Lilly but Lilly saw this and charged Brie tackling her before getting up and tackling Nikki before she could react to what happened to Brie then Lilly pulled off Nikki by Brie but as that happens Lilly swats her hands way and kicks her in the stomach and grabs Brie then looks to set up the suplex-stunner but instead she skips over the suplex and goes straight for the stunner then turns to see Nikki about to hit her then she kicks Nikki in the stomach then sets her up for a suplex and floats it over into a stunner, as she does that she sees Lita and Trish go flying across the ring near the Bellas and she sees Beth standing up and they lock eyes and go face to face with each other as the fans start counting down until the buzzer hits and Sam's theme hits

Cole: Oh boy here comes Sam, two more to go

Sam comes charging down to the ring and slides in, immediately spearing Beth then bounces off the ropes and spears Lilly before she can even react to Beth being speared then turns and spears Trish as she was getting up then goes to spear Lita but she jumps over Sam but Sam stops and turns hitting a Freddie Kick *Trouble in Paradise* on Lita before being tackled by both Bellas

King: Look at this no memory lost still bad blood between these three and four if you count the women's champion Carly as essentially these three literally screwed each other out of a title match with Carly

Brie and Nikki start pounding on Sam before the pick her up and Irish whip her across the ring, going for a double clothesline but Sam ducks it then bounces off the opposite ropes and hits a double spear on both Nikki and Brie, screaming out as she gets back to her feet but turns right into a Twist of Fate from Lita as the fans start counting down until the buzzer then Mickie James's music hits

King: Ahh here comes Mickie

Mickie comes bouncing down to the ring then slides in, coming face to face with Lita before hitting her with a clothesline then another before hitting a hangman neckbreaker then ducking Lilly, hitting her with a Mick Kick but then she gets grabbed by Beth and set up for a Glam Slam but she manages to wiggle around so she could wrap her arm around Beth's head then shifts her weight as she screams out hitting a Mickie DDT then ducking both Bellas as she got up, making them both collide then turns and comes face to face with Trish

Cole: Oh boy and we all know the history between these two very well, going all the way back to when Mickie debuted in the WWE, literally stalking Trish everywhere she went

Todd: And also if you remember she also won her first WWE Women's title from Trish as well

Trish and Mickie smack hands before locking up, Trish getting the upper hand as she gets a headlock on Mickie then she points to the nearest turnbuckle as if she was going for Stratusfaction but before she could do it, Mickie reaches and grabs Trish between the legs, making Trish yelp then look at Mickie before getting kicked in the stomach and Mickie getting a headlock in on Trish before doing the same thing Trish did to set up for Stratusfaction but in return Trish mimicked Mickie as she grabbed Mickie between the legs, getting the same reaction and Mickie pulls away from Trish before looking at her then smiling getting one in return from Trish knowing that just like her Trish was going to do anything she could to win but before they could lock up again the Bellas attack Mickie and Trish, meanwhile Lita and Lilly had teamed up to try and eliminate Beth but she powers out of both Lilly and Lita's grip and leveling both girls with a double clothesline then taunting to the crowd

Todd: Beth is just so strong is there anyone that can take her down? *crowd counts down*

King: Here comes number 20 *buzzer sounds and an ominous sound hits followed by laughter* Oh no…

Cole: No it can't be… its Kharma

Kharma appears at the top of the ramp and everyone in the ring stops and looks as she makes her way into the ring and she stares down everyone until Beth steps up and she just laughs before pushing her to the ground, then both Bellas go to attack her but she swats both of them away easily then Sam and Lilly go in, getting a few shots in before Kharma grabs both of them by the head and smacks them together, then she looks at Trish and Lita then charges them both but Trish and Lita duck and hit Kharma with a double dropkick, staggering her then the back up and go to take her over with a double clothesline but they can't quite get her over so the back up and try again but this time Kharma ducks down and tosses both Trish and Lita over the top rope

Todd: Oh wow, she just eliminated both Trish and Lita at the same time

Kharma turns and smiles at both Lita and Trish but as she does Trish and Lita jump up and grab Kharma by the head pulling her down neck first onto the top turnbuckle staggering her as she turns right into a double shoulder block from the Bellas but she remains standing but turns towards Lilly as she hits a stunner, staggering her even more but not knocking her down, then Sam comes in and bounces off the ropes before delivering a Freddie kick square in the face but still Kharma does not go down, then everyone looks at Beth as she comes up and in an incredible showing of strength she lifts up Kharma and slams her on the mat much like Hulk Hogan did to Andre the Giant, making all the other divas bounce up in the air from the impact before the all jump on Kharma and start stomping and hitting her, trying to wear her down.

King: Oh my god! What strength from Beth Phoenix

Cole: And now she's trying to get some order

Beth yells for everyone to stop looking at her as she tells them its time to get her over the rope before she grabs around one shoulder while the Bellas each took an arm, Sam and Lilly with a leg and Mickie with the other shoulder next to Beth and they all try to lift Kharma but they can't quite lift her up

Todd: Now King was it a good idea to ground Kharma when they have to get her over the top rope?

King: Well it's a double edged sword on that, because they had to slow down Kharma but then slowing her down and getting her over the top rope is another story

All the divas try to pick up Kharma a few more times but then they are all pulled down and then pushed on their backs as Kharma makes it back to her feet with an angry look on her face before hitting Beth with a spinning back fist, sending her over the top rope and eliminating her then grabs Mickie by the back of the head and tosses her over as well before Sam jumps on her back putting a choke hold on her as Kharma tries to grab at her but then backs up to the turnbuckle but Sam hangs on and Kharma seems to start to fade but before she could completely the Bellas out of nowhere come and pull Sam off of Kharma and over the top rope, eliminating her but as they turn around they are met with a double clothesline from Kharma which eliminates both Bellas leaving only Lilly and Kharma in the ring.

King: Oh wow and just like that we are down to the final two divas

Cole: But also keep this in mind, Lilly has been in this match since the beginning coming in at number 1 whereas Kharma is fresh coming in at the last spot number 20

Kharma looks at Lilly as Lilly makes it back to her feet… using the ropes to hold her up before she steps out, coming face to face with Kharma before Kharma pushes her back but Lilly gets right back up and pushes Kharma back, making her take a step back but she comes back immediately with a spinning backfist but Lilly ducks it and dropkicks Kharma in the knee, making her drop down to one knee then she bounces off the ropes going for a dropkick to the face but before she could hit it, Kharma reached out and grabbed Lilly by the throat, getting back to her feet and going for a chokeslam but as she does this, Lilly slips out of Kharma's grip and stretches out Kharma's arm into a fujiwara armbar, pulling back hard, so hard in fact that Kharma taps out

King: Look look Kharma is tapping

Cole: But that doesn't matter you have to get your opponent over the top rope

Lilly keeps pulling on the armbar as Kharma tries everything she can to get out until she manages to get to her knees, getting an angry look on her faces as she yells as she bends her arm breaking the hold and wrapping it around Lilly's waist and standing up before dropping down into a sidewalk slam, almost flattening Lilly

Todd: That might have been the last chance Lilly had of pulling off the win

Kharma makes it to her feet, shaking her arm as she did before grabbing Lilly by the hair.

King: Oh my god I think Lilly is out cold

Kharma picks Lilly up and over her head, looking as if she was going to toss her over the ropes to the floor but just before she does Lilly starts wiggling around, dropping down to the apron and wrapping her arms around Kharma's neck tightly almost into a guillotine

Cole: Lilly having a little life in her

Lilly wrenches on Kharma's neck as she starts to drop down to one knee on the apron, pulling Kharma with her, she screams as she pulls harder making her way down to her back, still having hold of Kharma who was practically upside down, only the ropes holding her up

Cole: No way.. no way

King: Oh my god!

In one last effort Lilly pulls hard, sending Kharma over the top rope head first and onto the floor, landing on her back with a big thud and the bell rings as Lilly rolls back into the ring

Todd: I can't believe it, Lilly won!

Lilly makes it to her feet, tears in her eyes as she raises her hands in victory then turns to wave to the fans on the other side but as she does she walks right into a Pop Star Kick from Miley

Todd: Wait what the?

King: What's Miley doing in there?

Cole: Wait… I don't think Miley was ever eliminated

King: Oh my god you're right she went under the ropes when she went out with that ankle injury… certainly doesn't look injured now.

Miley just smiles as she stands over Lilly's lifeless body before picking her up and pushing her back to the ropes, practically draping Lilly on the ropes before she looks out to the crowd

Miley: Its all over

Miley charges Lilly to clothesline her over the top rope but before she connects Lilly lifts her leg up, catching Miley in the stomach, doubling her over and Lilly suplexs Miley over the top rope, making her land on the apron before dropping down for a stunner, causing Miley's neck to drop across the top rope along with drive her face into Lilly's shoulder and she falls back onto the hard floor outside the ring and the bell rings again

Roberts: And the winner of the first ever Diva's Royal Rumble… Lilly Truscott!

Lilly drops to her knees, face in the mat as she is exhausted and rolls onto her back looking up at the ceiling, tears coming down her face as she raises her arms up.

Todd: I can't believe it, she won

King: And now she gets a title shot for either the Women's title or the Diva's Championship at Wrestlemania

_Later that night Royal Rumble match_

King: Here comes number 39 *Cult of Personality hits*

Cole: Its TJC

TJC comes running down to the ring immediately eliminating Alberto Del Rio before going after Santino but then the crowd starts screaming as CM Punk comes running in behind TJC and turns him around kicking him in the face before tossing him over the top rope

Cole: Hey he's not even in this match

TJC gets up to his feet and looks as Punk gets out of the ring and starts running after him, chasing him out of the arena

_**M: Whoa that was a long one… but there's the Royal Rumble for ya**_

_**T: NOO! Come on guys!**_

_**M: *sighs* Her boys are losing right now, Tay's upset**_

_**T: Come on you have to catch that ball, you guys are so much better than this**_

_**M: *shakes my head* see ya next time guys**_


	19. Pieces are falling into place

_***Zack Ryder's theme hits* Oh Radio tell me everything you know…**_

_**T: *comes walking in wearing a Zack Ryder shirt and custom jeans with one leg cut off like Ryder's old ring attire with one leg long and one leg short* Woo Woo Woo, You Know It!**_

_**M: OMG Tay! I can't believe you did that to your jeans**_

_**T: What? I told you I was going to do it, you didn't have a problem with it**_

_**M: But to your brand new jeans?**_

_**T: *looks down at the jeans* Oh… umm well… Can you fix them?**_

_**M: *sighs* let me see what I can do… While I try and fix these enjoy this update**_

**Who Will Reign Supreme**

_Monday Night Raw_

Raw theme plays along with its intro video before the pyro goes off and we see fans screaming their heads off before cutting to King and Michael Cole

Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen we are here live from Montreal, Quebec, Canada just 24 hours after our biggest Royal Rumble PPV event ever in WWE History where we saw the biggest Royal Rumble match ever with 40 superstars entering with only one man walking out the winner.

King: And it was a big winner too as in the Big Red Monster Kane ruled over 39 other superstars and is going to head to Wrestlemania's main event

Cole: Also the first ever Diva's Royal Rumble match occurred where we saw 20 of the top divas in the WWE compete but only one Lilly Truscott came out on top even though coming in at number 1 she outlasted 19 other divas last eliminating her ex-girlfriend Miley Stweart

King: And we also crowned a new World Champion in the Undertaker as he defeated CM Punk and the WWE Championship was retained by… *stops when a huge explosion of fire as Kane's theme hits* Speaking of the Rumble here comes the Rumble winner now

_Later_

Justin Roberts: Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the first ever Diva's Royal Rumble… LILLY TRUSCOTT! *All the Way Up by Emily Osment hits*

Lilly comes out and the fans cheer loudly as she makes her way down to the ring and steps in, taking the mic from Justin before getting the ring to herself and letting the cheers die down before speaking.

Lilly: Wow… I have to say one of the biggest ovations I've ever had, thank you Montreal *fans cheer again* Ok ok settle down enough with the cheap pops… now down to business… the reason I've come out here is to do the same that Kane did earlier tonight… let everyone know which title I am challenging for at Wrestlemania… Now as for my decision I've chosen to… *stops when Stephanie McMahon's theme hits*

Stephanie makes her way down to the ring and steps in before taking a mic of her own and bringing it up to her mouth to speak.

Stephanie: Sorry Lilly this will only take a moment then I will let you get back to your announcement, besides this is something you need to know before making your decision *Lilly nods and steps aside* Now since we're speaking of titles and title shots at Wrestlemania… in order to have a title shot there must be a title holder and as of right now we only have one title holder but two titles… due to being unable to defend her title because of an injury Gail Kim has relinquished the Diva's title, now instead of just giving someone the title I have made the decision to extend the Royal Rumble madness for one more week… This Wednesday on Diva's Night we will have a 10 woman battle royal to determine a new Diva's Champion… Now Lilly… if you choose so you can compete in the battle royal for the title… but you will have to forfeit your Wrestlemania title shot that you won last night, which means it will go to the runner-up in the Rumble… which you already know who that would be.

Lilly: Thank you for the offer Stephanie but… I'm going to keep my Wrestlemania title shot… and I will challenge the Diva's Champion at Wrestlemania *fans cheer as she announces her choice*

Stephanie: Very well Lilly, I wish you luck, that is all I have for now, enjoy the rest of the show everyone *goes to walk out but stops when Rockstar by Hannah Montana hits*

Miley makes her way down to the ring with an angry look on her face and steps in with her own mic then speaks

Miley: Are you kidding me? Really? You're turning down an opportunity of a lifetime just because you want to go and win the match at Wrestlemania? How about going into Wrestlemania as the champion Lilly

Lilly: You just want the title shot you'd get if I agreed to be in the match… So no I'm not going to be in it

Miley: You have got to be the dumbest dumb blonde I've ever known

Lilly: *steps up to Miley* Well this dumb blonde took you and 18 other divas out of the Rumble match

Miley: Back off *pushes Lilly backwards*

Lilly: Lay your hands on me again you're going to have a problem. You're can do whatever you want to Miley but I'm not giving up my Wrestlemania title shot

Miley: Fine.. *turns to Stephanie* I demand you put me in that match on Wednesday

Stephanie: I'm sorry Miley but all 10 spots have been filled, and technically the Diva's title is a Raw title therefore if you want a title shot you have to challenge for the WWE Women's Championship, now that's final *steps out of the ring*

As Stephanie leaves the ring, Miley gets angry and swings at Lilly but she ducks then tackles Miley to the ground and starts punching her over and over but Miley manages to slip out and get out of the ring, furious but then she hears someone behind her speak

Stephanie: That's enough out of you two, Lilly you are done for the night you may leave… Miley… even though you're not a Raw diva since you're here you're going to compete tonight against someone making her return to Raw… for the first time since she left a year ago, Miley you will be facing Kharma *Kharma's theme hits* By the way, your match is next

Miley yells as she watches Stephanie disappear back stage then Kharma come out from the back

King: Wow talk about a backfire, this is probably the last thing Miley expected to happen

Cole: This isn't fair, Miley wasn't prepared to compete here tonight

King: Oh looks like we've got a special guest here with us, someone get her a headset

Lilly had come out of the ring and sat down next to King and she slips on the headset

Lilly: Hey Jerry, what's up?

Cole: What are you doing here, you're supposed to be on your way out

Lilly: *pauses for a moment then speaks* So King what do you think about this match

King: Well I think…

Cole: Uhh sorry King we gotta take a break

_Commercial_

We see Miley outside the ring arguing with the ref as he starts his 10 count but Miley slips in then back out to make him start over

Cole: And we're back here live as we have Kharma making her Raw return against Miley Stewart

King: And we have a guest with us here Lilly Truscott

Lilly: Hi

King: Lilly so how does it feel…

Cole: Uhh guys there's a match going on

Miley attempts to slide back in and out again but she gets caught by the hair by Kharma and gets dragged back into the ring and picked up over Kharma's head then dropped face first on the mat

King: Oww what an impact

Lilly: That looked like it hurt

Miley tries to crawl away from Kharma but gets stopped when Kharma grabs her by the foot and drags her back and picks her up for a body slam but Miley manages to wiggle out of Kharma's grip and lands on her feet and starts hitting Kharma from behind but Kharma simply spins around, hitting Miley with a spinning backfist, making Miley hit the matt and roll out of the ring and she starts heading up the ramp as the ref starts his count

King: Come on, she's just going to walk out on the match

Cole: She wasn't even prepared for a match tonight she's doing the right thing not risking injury *ref's count gets to 5*

Lilly: Umm excuse me I have to go take care of something

Lilly takes off her headset and rushes around the ring as Miley doesn't notice because of the glare she is getting from Kharma as the ref's count reaches 8. Lilly rushes up to Miley and grabs her then pulls her down the ramp and throws her back into the ring before the ref counts to 10, Miley getting to her feet and goes to run after Lilly but before she can she feels a hand on her arm that spins her around and Kharma levels her with a clothesline then picks Miley up for an Implant Buster *double underhook lifting facebuster* before pinning her

Roberts: Here is your winner… Kharma!

Lilly stands at ringside looking on as Miley barely moving in the ring but then realizes Kharma's eyes have fixated on her but before she can react Kharma had reached over and grabbed Lilly by the head and pulled her up and over the top rope into the ring setting her down on her feet right in front of Kharma. Lilly then looks up at Kharma face to face before Kharma raised a hand like she was going to hit Lilly but stops when Lilly doesn't even flinch, just stands her ground and prepares for the strike. Kharma then lowers her hand and walks around Lilly before leaving the ring.

King: Well that was… interesting

Cole: Normally any diva in the ring would have been demolished but this time Lilly is spared

_ECW backstage_

Carly walks over to Sam who is sitting on an equipment box, looking down.

Carly: Sam you can't be mad at yourself forever, you did great in the rumble, its those twins backstabbers that need to be ashamed of themselves

Sam: I know just… I was so close

Carly: I know *hugs Sam* Umm… can I ask you something?

Sam: Sure cupcake anything

Carly: Who would you have challenged if you would have won?

Sam: *smiles* who do you think *puts her hand on Carly's title* We never did get to finish our match

Nikki: Aww isn't that cute

Brie: Yea Nik, two losers in love

Sam: Uhh last time I checked, you're not much of a loser if you're wearing a title around your waist

Nikki: Please, I could take that title from her easily

Carly: Says who?

Harper: *comes up from behind* Me *punches Carly in the face when she turns*

Harper goes to attack Carly more but Sam grabs her but when she does both Bellas grab Sam off of Harper and start double teaming her as Harper gets on top of Carly and starts hitting her more until security comes in and breaks them all up and Sam goes to help Carly, glaring at Harper and the Bellas as she did.

Harper: What are you looking at freak?

Sam: *a little out of breath* You three… meet us… in the ring… now

Nikki: Gladly

The Bellas and Harper head to the ring as the screen fades to black for a commercial

_Commercial_

Matt Striker: Well and impromptu handicap match has Harper and the Bellas out here facing WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay and Sam Puckett

Joey Styles: Well this should be very interesting considering the brawl they just had backstage

The ref rings the bell and Carly and Nikki start off circling the ring but Harper reaches in trying to grab Carly and distracting Carly enough for Nikki to go for a quick cover but Carly kicks out at 1 before hitting and arm drag on a charging Nikki then another and one more before Nikki manages to scramble over to her corner and tag in her sister Brie and charges Carly but Carly dropkicks Brie's legs out from under her setting her up for an iKick You *619* and Carly bounces off the opposite ropes but before she can connect Nikki pulls Brie out of the way then as Carly goes to grab Nikki, Harper comes from behind and grabs her by the hair pulling her down to the mat, making her hit the back of her head.

Sam: Hey come on get her out

Sam steps into the ring to defend Carly but the ref holds her back, allowing the Bellas and Harper to gang up on Carly until the ref gets Sam back to the corner then Nikki and Harper get back onto the apron as Brie picks up Carly and pulls her over and tags in Harper and she comes in and kicks Carly in the stomach as Brie held her so she couldn't defend herself, then Harper takes Carly by the hair and throws her across the ring before picking her back up and pushing her against the turnbuckle, climbing on the second rope and starts driving her fists into Carly's face a few times before she looks out to the crowd as they boo her and starts yelling at them

Harper: Boo! Boo! You people don't know what respect is Ahh!

As Harper yelled at the fans, Carly punched up, connecting with Harper's chin, stunning her just long enough for Carly to slip up to the top turnbuckle.

Striker: What in the world is Carly thinking?

Styles: I have no clue it looks like… OH MY GOD!

When Carly got to the top turnbuckle she bend Harper over and placed Harper's head between her legs before she wrapped her arms around Harper's waist before jumping forward, doing a front flip, taking Harper with her and turned it into a second rope front flip piledriver, then Carly takes a moment to compose herself before draping an arm over Harper and the ref counts but before he counts 3 the Bellas come in and jump Carly, throwing her into their corner and stomping on her until Sam comes charging across the ring, tackling both Bellas at the same time before tossing Nikki then Brie over the top rope and then going across the ring, bouncing off the ropes and jumping over the top rope hitting both Bellas with a cross body. Meanwhile, Carly and Harper slowly made their way back to their feet, Harper getting her composure first as she swings and connects with a right hand to Carly but Carly retaliates immediately, connecting with a right of her own. Harper and Carly exchange a few rights before Harper goes for a kick but Carly catches it, spins Harper around and dropkicks her in the back, setting her up on the second rope before bouncing off the opposite ropes and hitting the iKick You, sending Harper flying back onto her back, then Carly goes over to the nearest turnbuckle and climbs up but stops when Nikki grabs her leg but Carly manages to free herself and knock Nikki off the apron then climbs up top and goes for a diving splash but Harper manages to move out of the way, making Carly hit nothing but mat as Harper crawls over and tags in Brie who comes in and grabs Carly by the leg as she was making her way to tag in Sam, pulling her away but Carly manages to balance on her other foot before turning to Brie and hitting her with an enziguri, giving her time to get over and tag in Sam just as Brie tags in Nikki and they both charge each other to the center of the ring but Sam gets the upper hand as she hits a Lou Thesz Press and starts landing shot after shot before getting up and looking at the position Nikki was in before heading over to the opposite corner and kneeling down, begging Nikki to get to her feet before charging Nikki, going for a spear, but Nikki manages to dive out of the way of the spear, tagging in Brie who comes in only to be met with a Freddie Kick *Trouble in Paradise* from Sam and she goes for the pin

Striker: Wow what a kick and 1… 2… No Brie somehow gets her foot on the bottom rope

Styles: Hey what's Harper doing?

As the action continued in the ring Harper made her way over to the time keeper and grabbed Carly's title belt and started to walk away but before she walked off she pulled Brie back to the ropes as Sam tried to pull her into the middle of the ring, only to back away as Sam went to grab her and head up the ramp, but she didn't get very far as Carly ran over and jumped on Harper's back, taking her down to the floor. As this happened Sam looked on for a moment, not noticing Nikki had switched places with Brie, then Sam went over to pick up who she thought was Brie only to have Nikki roll her up into a small package and the ref counts the pin

Striker: Small package, 1… 2… 3 Twin magic gets the win *Bella's theme hits*

Sam gets to her feet as Nikki slips out of the ring, helping Brie to her feet as they walked up the ramp, while Carly slide in and stopped Sam from chasing after the Bellas

_Diva's Night Backstage_

Something hits the wall, almost exploding as it hit the wall

Carly: Sam calm down

Sam: That's twice they've done that to me, twice I've been screwed out of matches because of those stupid twins

Carly: I know I know, but going and destroying stuff isn't going to help any

Sam: *mumbles* Makes me feel better

Carly: *wraps an arm around Sam's shoulder* Sam calm down… if there's one thing I know you're good at its solving problems… you'll figure out a way to do something about this *sees Sam's eyes light up* legally

Sam: Dang… *eyes light up again* I've got it

Carly: What? What is it?

Sam: Not now cupcake, I've got a handicap match to set up *runs off to the GM's office*

Carly: Sam! Sam wait! *runs after her*

_Announce table_

King: Well that was interesting

Cole: Tell me about it, anyway, Hi I'm Michael Cole here with my broadcast partner The King, Jerry Lawler and we're filling in tonight for this 10 woman battle royal for the Diva's Championship

King: We're definitely having a major hangover from the Royal Rumble, now we have another one coming up right now *Lilly's theme hits*

Cole: Great what's she doing out here?

King: I don't know but we'll find out when we come back

_Commercial_

King: And we're back live at Diva's Night where we're joined by the 2011 Diva's Rumble winner Lilly Truscott

Lilly: Hey guys

Cole: Now could you please explain why you're out here?

Lilly: Well to scout my competition of course I am challenging for the Diva's title at Wrestlemania *hears Melina's theme hit*

King: And here comes the 7th diva in this match, Melina

Melina comes walking down to the ring, staring at the divas in the ring already which included Kelly Kelly, Eve, Alicia Fox, Beth Phoenix, Tamina, Brie and Nikki Bella then steps in before looking back at the ramp as Trish Stratus's theme hits

King: Ahh here comes Trish

Trish makes her way down to the ring in her normal fashion and slides in before Lita's theme hits

Lilly: Wow everyone's coming out of retirement again for a shot at the title *jokes*

Lita comes down to the ring joining everyone else in the ring then everyone stands still as they hear Kharma's theme hit

Cole: Oh my, here comes Kharma

Kharma comes out onto the stage and stops at the top of the ramp, staring down all the divas in the ring but then all of a sudden she falls forward, revealing a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her back

King: wait what happened?

Cole: Is that… a tranquilizer dart?

King: I don't think Kharma is going to be able to compete, but who is going to… *Rockstar by Hannah Montana hits* No

Miley appears at the top of the ramp with a tranquilizer gun in hand before dropping it next to Kharma's body as trainers comes out trying to get her to the back as Miley walks down to the ring with a smile on her face and slides in

Lilly: Is there anything she won't do to screw people?

The bell rings and chaos ensues as everyone starts attacking each other, Kelly Kelly falling out of the ring through the second rope first followed by Eve

King: And there goes two eliminations, now unlike the Royal Rumble match you are eliminated if you touch the floor, you do not have to go over the top rope

Lilly: Well that's a good thing, that way Miley can't hide outside the ring

Cole: Uh oh Beth's got hold of Alica

Beth had lifted Alicia over her head and stepped towards the ropes and tossed her out of the ring but right after she did that Trish came up behind her and lifted her over the top rope, eliminating Beth

King: Ahh and there goes Beth

Cole: And just like that we're down to 6 divas

The Bellas started to square off with Trish and Lita while Tamina took on Miley, Tamina grabbing Miley by the hair and hitting a headbutt on Miley, dropping her to the mat then she bounced off the ropes and jumped into the air, hitting another headbutt, making Miley roll to the apron before Tamina tried to get her up and pull her back in but when she did, Miley situated her head between Tamina's legs and lifted up, sending Tamina over the top rope with a back body drop, eliminating her

King: Oww there goes Tamina

Meanwhile after the Bellas and Trish and Lita traded a few shots the Bellas managed to get the upper hand and went for double dropkicks but Trish and Lita block them then kick the Bellas as they got up and tossed them through the ropes at the same time, eliminating them both then the three remaining looked at each other before Trish and Lita looked back at each other and nodded their heads as if they were going to work together but as Trish went to go after Miley, Lita grabbed her and spun her around then hit her with a Twist of Fate before she got up and looked at Trish and mouthed 'sorry' then charged towards Miley but Miley managed to move out of the way but didn't get very far as Lita tripped her then picked her up and started hitting elbows on Miley, driving her back into a corner before Lita lifted Miley up onto the top of the turnbuckle then she started to climb up to the top rope before looking out to the fans signaling she was going for a top rope hurricanrana but while she did that Miley landed an elbow into the stomach of Lita and pushed her to the side, causing Lita to fall over and to the ground eliminating her.

Cole: Oh my that didn't look good

As Miley regained her senses she felt a pair of legs wrap around her head and she looked down to see Trish upside down going for Stratusphere but before Trish could pull Miley off the turnbuckle Miley managed to loosen Trish's legs from around her head then wrapped her arms around Trish's waist and pulled her up, making Trish sit on her lap on top of the turnbuckle and they start trading shots until Miley lands a hard elbow to the side of Trish's head, staggering her and making her grab the ropes to stop herself from falling, but Miley immediately starts trying to push Trish down more so Trish wraps her arms around the ropes and wraps her legs around Miley's waist tight before she falls back more, pulling Miley off the turnbuckle and to the floor as Trish hangs onto the ropes just long enough for Miley to hit the ground before she does.

Roberts: Here is your winner and the NEW DIVA'S CHAMPION! TRISH STRATUS!

Before Trish can get back into the ring and get her title Miley jumps her from behind, shoving her head first into the steel steps before stomping away at Trish but before she can do anymore damage Lilly comes charging around the ring, making Miley run off through the crowd and out of the building. After Miley runs out Lilly helps Trish up to her feet and takes the title from the ref before presenting it to Trish

Lilly: This is going to be mine come Wrestlemania

Trish: *smiles* Bring it blondie

Lilly: *smiles* Right back at ya

Lilly then turns and walks up the ramp, letting Trish celebrate her win

_Smackdown!_

CM Punk's theme hits and he comes out onto the stage

Punk: Last Sunday I was screwed out of the my World Heavyweight Championship match… by that low life that I used to call my cousin… but that's in the past now and I can't do anything to change it… all I can do is make it better for myself… which is why I am cashing in my rematch clause at Elimination Chamber… one on one me and The Deadman… which means no Smackdown Elimination Chamber match aww *makes a fake sad face* But the good thing is I will once again be your World Champion, so thank you, that is all

Punk turns to walk backstage again but stops when a voice screaming 'Nightmare!' comes through the speakers and TJC appears at the top of the stage, making Punk back up

TJC: Now Punk I think you misunderstood what Teddy told you earlier… Yes he said you could have your one on one rematch… under one condition… you face me next week, if you win you get your one on one rematch… but if I win… you must compete in the Elimination Chamber match with 5 other superstars including my father… and me… see you next week *laughs before walking backstage*

Todd Grisham: Oh wow what a match set for next week, it could change the whole Elimination PPV line up

_**T: Wow what a week, Trish vs Lilly at Wresltemania for the title, What does Sam have planned for the Bellas… who will challenge Carly for her title? And what is happening between Alex, Tawni and Sonny**_

_**M: Done *holds up Tay's now fixed jeans***_

_**T: Yay! *takes the jeans and hugs them***_

_**M: What do you say**_

_**T: Thank you *hugs Mandy***_

_**M: Good girl… now come on lets go get some food**_

_**T: Yay food *bounces off to the kitchen***_

_**M: She is so easily satisfied *giggles* bye guys see ya next time**_


	20. Blindsided

_**M: Hello there, Mandy here and… *looks around* Tay is nowhere to be found**_

_**T: *walks in singing 'We Stand Together' by Nickelback* Hey yea yea yeeea… We must stand together!**_

_**M: *smiles* always at this time of year**_

_**T: WWE Tribute to the Troops, just a small thank you to all the huge things our troops do for us every single day... Thank you to all members of our armed forces present… *looks at Mandy* and past *hugs Mandy***_

_**M: *hugs Tay tight***_

_**T: Thank you**_

_**M: But I didn't do anything**_

_**T: But the fact that you were willing to… it means so much**_

_**M: *smiles* I love you**_

_**T: Love you too *goes to kiss Mandy but stops and looks* Umm… enjoy the update**_

**Who Will Reign Supreme**

_Monday Night Raw_

King: And we're here live on RAW and *Miley's Rockstar hits* well apparently we're about to hear from Miley Stewart

Miley makes her way to the ring, ignoring all the boos before getting into the ring asking for a mic then begins to speak.

Miley: As you already know… Last week on Diva's Night I was once again screwed out of my shot at the Diva's championship *pauses as the fans boo* Yes, yes I know you're all sad but not to worry… after countless hours of thinking what could have went wrong I found the answer… it's the same as it's always been… it's that low life blonde b*tch you call a number 1 contender… it's Lilly's fault *fans boo again* Yes I know, she always gets in the way, even after I got rid of her she still gets in the way… so here is what I have to say… my solution to the problem once and for all… Lilly… I challenge you for your number 1 contender spot at Wrestlemania… you beat me, you keep your spot… but if I win then I go on and win the title at Wrestlemania… what do you say? *waits for a moment before All the Way Up by Emily Osment hits and smiles*

Lilly: *walks out onto the entrance ramp* You're getting really desperate aren't you? But ok I'll play along… why would I want to give you a shot at something you don't even deserve? Especially after I already beat you for it

Miley: That is a lie, you didn't beat me at anything, I slipped *fans boo* Yes, as Hannah Montana says, Everybody makes mistakes and I'm not an exception… I made a big one by ever dating this loser here *pointing to Lilly*

Lilly: *chuckles a little* You know the more and more you talk lately the more I really can't believe I never saw side of you before we came here… I know what you're doing Miley and it's not going to work

Miley: No you're just scared because you know you can't beat me *sees Lilly getting aggravated and she just laughs* And you know it's true… you know deep down that you can't beat me… I can see the look in your eyes… that look of doubt, that look of knowing that there is something you can't do

Lilly: You should know better than anyone else that I am capable of doing anything

Miley: Then prove it, because I know as well as you that our paths in this ring have crossed a time or two on our way here… and every single time I've come out on top *sees Lilly getting more aggravated* and I can see you remember too… so what's it gonna be? You want to prove that you can do anything? Then face me… one on one… for the title shot at Wrestlemania

Lilly: *thinks for a moment* No… I don't have anything to prove… I've proven enough, I have my title shot and I am going to Wrestlemania and I will win the Diva's Championship… I'm done with you, goodbye *turns to walk to the back*

Miley: Hmm shame… oh Lilly one more thing *Lilly turns back around mouthing 'What?'* This Wednesday in the main event of Diva's Night… I will have you in the ring… in a tag team match… so go try and find a partner because I've already got mine… see you soon *smiles*

Lilly: I'm honestly surprised you have a partner… after everyone you stabbed in the back *gives a fake smile before her theme hits and she walks out*

King: Oh wow, what a main event for Diva's Night

Cole: I can't believe Lilly, dodging a direct challenge? What a hypocrite.

King: Hypocrite?

Cole: Yea she says she's not scared of anything, so why not face Miley and prove she deserves that match?

King: Because she's already beaten Miley

Cole: When? According to Miley she's never beaten her one on one

King: *shakes head* Shut up Cole

_ECW_

Justin Roberts: The following contest is a 2 on 1 handicap match and is scheduled for one fall *Bella Twins theme hits* making their way to the ring from Glendale, AZ… Nikki and Brie the Bella Twins!

Nikki and Brie come to the ring in matching pink versions of their ring attire and do their normal thing before looking up at the ramp as Paramore's Born for This hits

Roberts: And making her way to the ring from Sea… *doesn't get to finish as Sam comes running down the ramp and immediately spears Nikki making her roll out of the ring before tackling Brie, landing shot after shot

Joey Styles: oh my god, Sam like a bat out of hell coming down and going right after the twins

Sam lands a few more shots before getting up, seeing Nikki trying to get back into the ring so she runs and dropkicks Nikki off the apron before turning around and seeing Brie about to hit her but she ducks and picks up Brie before dropping her down for a flapjack facebuster before stomping away at her before Brie rolls out of the ring so Sam runs across the ring and bounces off the opposite ropes before running and jumping over the top rope coming down on both twins with a crossbody, taking both of her opponents down

Matt Striker: Sam putting it all on the line here, she really wants to take out the Bellas

Styles: Well can you blame her, they've been a thorn in her side for the past few weeks

Sam makes it to her feet as the Bellas try to then she grabs hold of Brie but as she does both Nikki and Brie charge forward driving Sam back first into the ring apron

Striker: Oh Bellas now pulling together, driving Sam into the ring apron and Joey that is the hardest part of the ring, so it's going to hurt twice as much as it would if it was in the middle of the ring

Styles: And now the numbers game coming into play

Nikki and Brie start stomping away at Sam before Nikki picks up Sam and brings her over to the steps to slam Sam's head on them but Sam blocks it and pushes Nikki away but as she does Brie kicks Sam in the stomach then delivers a DDT on the floor

Styles: Oww and that padding may look like it absorbs the blow but note that the padding outside the ring is less than an inch thick

Striker: Yes all it is basically uses for is to cover the cords that gives us our monitors and headsets here at the announce table

Both Bellas pick up Sam and each grab one arm before pulling as hard as they could, throwing Sam straight into the metal turnbuckle, making her hit face first before falling to the ground and Sam struggles to get away from both Bellas

Styles: Matt I think Sam might be regretting asking for this match

Sam crawls back a little more before she grabs the ring cover and crawls under the ring before the Bellas could grab her but both Bellas look at each other before shaking their heads before walking around to the other side of the ring and waiting and once Sam poked her head out the other side they grabbed her and throw her into the ring before Nikki slides in and picks up Sam as Brie taunts to the crowd but while Nikki was picking Sam up, Sam grabbed and pulled Nikki's legs out from under her and flipped over into a bridging pin and the ref makes the three count before Brie even realized Nikki was being pinned and Sam slides out of the ring as fast as she can and heads up the ramp as both Bellas look at each other wondering what happened

Striker: Wow, Sam pulled that win out of nowhere, the Bella Twins are stunned

_Diva's Night_

Rev Theory's Hell Yea hits and a montage of divas in action starts playing through before the camera cuts to the entrance ramp and a blast of pink and blue pyro fires off before showing the fans in the stands cheering before cutting to Trish and Lita at the announce table

Lita: Welcome ladies to Diva's Night I'm the extreme princess herself Lita alongside my partner in crime and your new Diva's Champion, the lovely Trish Stratus

Trish: Hello girls and yes you heard Lita correctly I am the new Diva's Champion *adjusts the title on her shoulder* If you saw last week I won the battle royal for the vacated title you see here and I am also the one that Lilly will be challenging as Wrestlemania, I guarantee an amazing match *Stephanie McMahon's theme hits* Well Lita you were talking about princesses here comes the Billon Dollar Princess herself

Stephanie McMahon makes her way to the ring and is handed a mic then she stands in the middle of the ring to speak

Stephanie: Ladies I have some exciting news… due to the huge success of the Diva's Royal Rumble match I have been granted the opportunity to create another diva's first… so how about we show those guys in the back that girls can do anything they can do. So at Elimination Chamber, along with the Raw and Smackdown! Chamber matches we will also have a Diva's Elimination Chamber match and it will be to determine the challenger for the WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay at Wrestlemania… and in order to determine the participants for that match, divas from Smackdown! and ECW will be competing in qualifying matches over the next few weeks, starting with this next match *Wizards of Waverly Place theme hits*

Lillian Garcia: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Diva's Elimination Chamber qualifying match! Making her way to the ring from Waverly Place, New York… Alex Russo!

Alex makes her way to the ring and slides in before looking up at the ramp before Right Now by Korn hits

Lita: Oh wow

Trish: Oh wow is right, now these qualifying matches are selected at random but no one could have set this up any better Alex vs Harper to qualify for elimination chamber

Harper stands at the top of the ramp, staring down Alex before walking down to the ring and goes to step in but stops when she sees Alex take a step towards her then she steps back out telling the ref to keep Alex back before she steps into the ring and looks out to the fans before waving them off before turning back towards the middle of the ring, seeing the ref calling for the bell to start the match

Trish: And we're underway in this first qualifying match, Lita who do you think has the advantage in this match-up?

Lita: Honestly I have no clue, but if I had to say one, I'd have to give it to Harper, just how she's been lately, unpredictable and so vicious, I don't know if Alex can handle that

Alex and Harper lock up but Harper immediately pushes Alex onto her back before motioning for her to get up, which Alex does and they lock up again, only to have Harper push her onto her back again then Harper starts taunting that she's stronger than Alex. Alex gets back to her feet before putting her arms up as if she was wanting to lock up again but as Harper came in she hits a low dropkick to Harper's leg, causing Harper to drop down to a knee but before she has a chance to get back up Alex drop kicks her in the face then goes for the pin but only gets a one count before Harper kicks out then Alex slides around behind Harper and puts her in a headlock

Trish: Look at this Alex trying to keep Harper on the ground

Lita: Very smart, as we saw earlier Harper is the stronger of the two, so rule of thumb you get the stronger one on the ground keep 'em there

Alex struggles to keep the headlock on Harper as Harper manages to make it onto her knees then to one foot before standing up, Alex still hanging on her back, then she reaches behind her and grabs Alex by the head and pulls forwards, pulling Alex off her back and onto the mat before jumping up and driving her knee into Alex's forehead before going for a pin but only getting a 2 count. After smacking the mat and giving the ref a dirty look Harper grabs hold of Alex's arm and twists it around behind Alex's head putting in a shoulder lock and pulls back, making Alex scream as she desperately tries to reach for the ropes but once she realizes she can't get to them she starts trying to get to her feet, rolling in towards Harper before getting to her knees then starts driving elbows into Harpers stomach until Harper lets go before going for a kick but Harper catches it until Alex hops up and hits an enziguri before going for a pin only getting a three count but then the ref looks and sees that Harper's leg was draped on the bottom rope and calls off the bell as Alex looks in disbelief before she thought she had just won

Trish: Oh bad break for Alex, Harper with great ring awareness and… wait what's she doing out here?

Alex starts asking the ref if the match was still going before turning around and seeing Sonny standing at the bottom of the entrance ramp just looking into the ring right at her.

Alex: What are you doing?

Sonny gets up onto the apron right in front of Alex just looking at her still, distracting Alex so she doesn't see Harper come up behind her and roll her up and get the 3 count

Lillian: Here is your winner… Harper Finkle!

Harper rolls out of the ring, both arms in the air as she makes her way up the ramp while Sonny steps into the ring and walks over to Alex, just staring at her.

Alex: What is your problem? What did I do?

Sonny just looks at her for a moment before grabbing her head, shaking it, almost stumbling over her feet before regaining her balance and looking at Alex with a confused look.

Sonny: Wh.. what happened? *looks around* how did I get here?

Alex gets up and studies Sonny over for a moment then shakes her head

Alex: I'm not falling for this again.. don't even try it *walks out of the ring and up the ramp*

Sonny: *watches as Alex walks off* Don't try what?

_Later that night_

Lillian: The following contest is a qualifying match for the Diva's Elimination Chamber match *So Random theme hits* Making her way to the ring from Hollywood, California… Tawni Hart!

Tawni walks out onto the ramp, waving at all the fans as they boo before walking down and into the ring, completely ignoring the fact that everyone was booing her then she looks up as Alicia Fox's theme hits* From Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida… Alicia Fox!

Alicia comes down to the ring in her normal fashion, waving to the fans along the way before sliding into the ring but immediately rolling to the side as she saw Tawni going to attack her as she got it, making the ref call for the bell to start the match as Tawni went after Alicia but Alicia got to her feet and hit a Lou Thesz Press landing a few shots before getting up then picking up Tawni and then tries to Irish whip Tawni to the turnbuckle but Tawni reverses sending Alicia to the turnbuckle then she rushes towards the turnbuckle but Alicia pulls herself up onto the top rope avoiding Tawni then rolls over Tawni catching her into a pinning combination but only getting a 1 count before Tawni kicks out then catches Alicia with a clothesline

Lita: Oh did you see the impact of that clothesline, not only the impact of the arm hitting Alicia in the face but also the impact of Alicia's head whip lashing and hitting the back of her head

Tawni goes to pick up Alicia but then she looks out before dropping Alicia and going towards the ropes looking out at the ramp

Trish: Wait what's she… *sees Sonny coming down to the ring* Oh not this again *hears the fans cheer* wait a minute

Alex comes running down and gets in front of Sonny, trying to stop her but Sonny just shoves her out of the way so Alex gets up and tackles Sonny to the mat, causing Tawni to get angry and she goes out and starts pulling Alex off of Sonny before throwing Alex to the side only to come face to face with Sonny before Sonny steps to the side letting Tawni go by and get back into the ring but right as she does Sonny lets out a primal scream, startling Tawni and distracting her enough for Alicia to kick Tawni in the stomach then hit a scissor kick and goes for the pin getting the 3 count

Lillian: Here is your winner… Alicia Fox!

Once Alicia gets out of the ring Sonny gets in and starts stalking Tawni in the ring but before she can do anything Alex gets in and gets back in front of her

Alex: Stop! Leave now

Sonny just stares at her before smiling then walks out of the ring, but as Alex turns she is immediately met with a right hand from Tawni

Alex: Ah.. what the hell? I was trying to help you

Tawni: I don't need your help *goes to hit Alex again*

Alex blocks the shot from Tawni and they start trading shot for shot over and over until eventually they end up cat fighting until security runs out and separates them as Sonny just looks on at the top of the ramp

_Later that night_

Lillian: The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall *Miley's Rockstar theme hits* Making her way to the ring from Crowley Corners, TN… Miley Stewart!

Miley makes her way to the ring, waving off the booing fans before sliding in and grabbing the mic from Lillian before bringing it up to speak

Miley: Ladies… my partner *looks out to the ramp as Maryse's theme hits*

Maryse makes her way to the ring in her normal fashion, doing her patented hair flip as she enters the ring then walks over and shakes Miley's hand

Miley: Now… I found my partner… now did my opponent find her's? *Lilly's theme hits*

Lillian: Making her way to the ring from Malibu, CA… Lilly Truscott!

Lilly comes out, signaling for her pyro as she normally does before making her way to the ring, shaking hands with fans on the way down before getting into the ring, coming face to face with both Miley and Maryse

Miley: So… where's your partner? *sees Lilly just look back at the ramp but nothing happens* Ha figures like you could find a partner, you could barely get a boy or girlfriend before I came along

Lita: Wow… how disgraceful… Wait Trish what are you doing?

Miley: So… you got one or not? *Lilly just looks at the ramp then looks at Miley smiling* Why are yo… *eyes widen when Trish Stratus's music hits*

Lilly: *takes the mic from Miley* My partner is… the Diva's Champion… Trish Stratus *drops the mic before hitting Miley as Trish slides in and tackles Maryse and the all start to brawl in the ring*

Lita: Oh wow its complete mayhem in the ring, we'll try to get some order in here before we come back

_Commercial_

Lita: And we're back as we finally have some order here as we have 2 women in the ring, Lilly and Maryse and 2 on the apron, Trish and Miley

Lilly and Maryse lock up with Lilly almost immediately getting the upper hand applying a headlock on Maryse who pushes Lilly towards the ropes and attempts to push Lilly off her but Lilly tightens the hold, not allowing herself to be pushed off and she applies even more pressure when she judo tosses Maryse on her back, keeping the hold and pulling up but the hold doesn't last long because Miley comes in and goes to stomp on Lilly but she stops and gets back out of the ring when Lilly sees her and lets go of the hold attempting to chase after her, allowing Maryse to recover enough to roll up Lilly but only for a 1 count then Lilly gets the upper hand again when Maryse charges her and she side steps and locks in a fujiwara armbar but Maryse manages to roll in and shift into a pinning combination but Lilly kicks out at 1 before hopping up and catching Maryse with a side kick to the stomach before dragging her over and tagging in Trish who steps in and delivers a kick to the ribs as Lilly held them exposed.

Lita: Well Lilly and Trish seem to be working well together, cutting off half of the ring not letting Maryse get anywhere near her corner

Trish pushes Maryse to one of the neutral corners the lifts her up onto the top rope before taking a few steps back then going for the Stratusphere but as she went to pull down Maryse Miley came over and kicked Trish in the stomach, making her let go of Maryse and almost fall on her head, then Maryse then got down from the top rope and measured up Trish for a clothesline but as she went for it Trish did her Matrix move to dodge it then as Maryse bounced off the opposite rope she caught her with a side kick to the stomach, not realizing Miley tagged herself in, then Trish set Maryse up for Stratusfaction but Maryse pushed Trish and into her own turnbuckle where Lilly tagged herself in then jumped onto the top rope to propel herself for a flying clothesline but Maryse moved and ended up taking herself and Trish out of the ring with a cross body as Lilly landed on her feet then turned to see what was going on outside the ring allowing the now legal Miley to sneak up and roll her up, using the ropes for leverage and get the win before sliding out and heading up the ramp as her music hit

Lillian: Here are your winners, Maryse and Miley Stewart!

Lilly looks at Miley in a combination of shock and anger as she realized what happened

Miley: You can't beat me… you just can't

Lita: Miley pulled a fast one on Lilly and well that's your match… Trish you ok?

Trish just nods her head before getting into the ring and stands beside Lilly as they watch Miley making fun of them.

_Smackdown!_

Todd Grisham: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back to Smackdown! and… wait I'm getting word that there's something going on in the back, if we could get a camera back there we… *camera cuts backstage where TJC is being thrown against a wall then we see CM Punk run up and drive his knee into TJC's face, making his head hit the wall before he falls over not moving very much*

CM Punk: *kneels down* You think you can take away my rematch? Guess again.. cuz *gets up and walks off*

Josh Matthews: Well.. umm we were supposed to have CM Punk vs TJC tonight but Todd I just can't see that happening now

Todd: We'll give you more information as we receive it but for now we must continue *Christian's theme hits*

_**T: Wow does Punk have to be such a party pooper?**_

_**M: Party pooper? Really?**_

_**T: Yea, he couldn't just go and have an epic match with TJC?**_

_**M: Well what about the situation with Sonny, Tawni, and Alex?**_

_**T: That's getting very physical now… and what's with Sonny… its like she's not all there**_

_**M: Well only one way to find out… join us here next times so until then I'm Mandy**_

_**T: And I'm Tay**_

_**M&T: C ya**_

_**T: And have a Merry Christmas**_

_**M: And a Happy New Year**_


	21. Going from bad to worse

_**Shows a time clock with 10 hours 33 minutes and 43 seconds and counting down by one second**_

_**M: *pops up in front of it* Hi there its me Mandy and yes this thing here *points to the clock* is a New Year's countdown clock… yes it is officially 10 hours 33 minutes and 28 seconds until the new year and I am hopefully going to be able to finish this before the New year comes… and to make things even more difficult… Tay isn't here aww… no actually I asked her to take the day off from writing because I wanted a challenge and that challenge is to get this update done and uploaded before 2012 begins… ok I have 10 hours 32 minutes and 52 seconds left so let's get started shall we?**_

**WWRS**

_Monday Night Raw_

Alex is walking around back stage before coming up to one of the crew members

Alex: Hey have you seen Lilly?

Crewman: No sorry

Alex: Thanks *keeps walking around looking before coming up to Kelly Kelly* Hey Kelly.. have you seen Lilly? She told me to meet her here but I can't find her anywhere

Kelly: No I haven't sorry… have you tried the locker rooms?

Alex: First place I checked… thanks anyway

Kelly: No problem, if I see her I'll send her your way

Alex: *walks around more before getting an idea so she pulls out her phone and dials a number before listening* Come on Lilly pick up

Lilly: *on the phone* Hello?

Alex: Hey I'm here where are y… AHH!

Alex gets blindsided by Miley, sending her head first into the wall before Miley picks her up and throws her against one of the equipment cases before grabbing a trashcan and hitting Alex on the head, the whole time all Lilly can do is just listen wondering what is going on. Miley drives her knees into Alex's stomach a few times before grabbing the back of Alex's head and driving her knee up into Alex's face, dropping her to the ground.

Miley: Stupid b*tch *picks up Alex's phone* Hey Lil… meet me in the ring… I have a surprise for you

Lilly: *on the phone* Miley I swear if yo… *gets cut off by Miley closing Alex's phone*

Miley then tosses the phone to the side before grabbing Alex by her hair and picking her up

Miley: You're coming with me *drags Alex by her hair off to the side*

King: What is going on here?

Cole: I have no clue but Miley certainly seems determined

Miley makes her way to the ring, dragging Alex as she went before throwing her in the ring and sliding in before pulling out some handcuffs and cuffing Alex to a turnbuckle so she couldn't get away before going outside the ring and grabbing a chair and a mic, sliding back into the ring and setting up the chair and sits in it then brings the mic to her mouth

Miley: Come on Lilly I'm waiting… *waits for a moment before getting up from the chair* Come on come save your little friend here *waits a lil longer before picking up the chair* Well then I guess I'll… *Lilly's theme hits and she runs down to the ring* Wait stop! One more step and she'll be sleeping permanently *about to hit Alex in the back of the head with the chair*

King: Finally someone to stop this

Lilly: What do you want!

Miley: You know what I want… you in a match at Elimination Chamber, for your title match at Wrestlemania

Lilly: You really are desperate aren't you?

Alex: You're freakin' crazy!

Miley: Shut up! *kicks Alex in the stomach before slamming her head on the turnbuckle before looking at Lilly who had tried to slip in and attack Miley* Ah ah ah, stop right there… Here's the deal… you agree I let her go… you stall any longer… she goes sleepy *Lilly just glares at Miley* Fine then *goes to hit Alex but stops when she hears Lilly*

Lilly: Ok fine you got it! I accept!

Miley: *smiles* Smart girl *swings the chair and hits Lilly before just laughing and turning to Alex before hitting her with a popstar kick*

King: Oh what a kick… that was just uncalled for

Miley: *kneels down and leans over Lilly* See you later babe *kisses Lilly's cheek before getting up and walking out of the ring and up the ramp*

Cole: Wow… just total destruction left by that woman there

_Divas Night_

Lillian Garcia: Ladies the following contest is a Diva's Elimination Chamber qualifying match *Bella Twins theme hits* Making her way to the ring accompanied by her sister Brie, from Glendale, AZ… Nikki Bella

The Bellas in matching pink versions of their ring attire and make their way to the ring before they await their opponent before Born for This by Paramore hits

Lillian: Making her way to the ring from Seattle, WA… Sam Puckett!

Lita: well we saw Brie qualify already for Elimination Chamber against Eve earlier tonight, but getting down to this match we've seen all three of these women involved in a feud lately, last week on ECW Sam getting the victory in a very interesting handicap match

Trish: Well now she has a chance to take out some more frustration on Nikki tonight and earn herself a chance to challenge the Women's Champion who also happens to be her girlfriend Carly Shay

Lita: Mmm I honestly don't see anything good coming from that, remember what happened when we fought over that belt?

Trish: Yea.. I won

Lita: No I believe I won

Sam makes her way to the ring in her normal fashion, knowing to be very cautious about Brie being at ringside before the ref signals for the bell to start the match as Sam and Nikki circle the ring before they lock up in a collar elbow but Sam immediately pushes Nikki away, showing that she has the strength advantage against her before Nikki tries again with the lock up but this time Sam pushes Nikki on her back, making Brie angry and she gets up on the apron yelling at the ref, distracting him enough for Nikki to rake Sam's eyes as Sam tried to pick her up before grabbing the back of Sam's head and hitting her with a sitout face buster, flipping Sam over and yelling for the ref to count the pin but before the ref can count to three Sam hangs her leg on the bottom rope, stopping the count

Trish: Great ring awareness by Sam that just saved her the match

Nikki glares at the ref asking him if it was a 3 count but then sees Sam getting to her feet but before Sam can do something Brie grabs hold of her leg and Nikki charges Sam to attack her but before Nikki can get to Sam, Brie falls back onto her back as if she was tripped, freeing Sam just in time for her to dodge Nikki, making her bounce off the ropes and turn right into a Freddie Kick *Trouble in Paradise* and Sam covers Nikki and gets the 3 count

Lillian: Here is your winner, Sam Puckett!

Sam slides out of the ring and up the ramp before Brie can come in and do anything and she just waves to all the fans before pointing to her head as she looked at the Bellas as if she was saying she was smarter than them.

Trish: Sam again out smarting the twin magic, that is a well-deserved win

Lita: I'm still trying to figure out what happened to Brie she just… well fell, can we get a replay?

Shows the replay of Brie at ringside holding onto Sam's leg then falling onto her back

Trish: Ok here's Brie hanging onto Sam's leg and…

Lita: Hey what was that? *the replay shows again* hey someone grabbed Brie's foot

_Later that night backstage_

AJ: Hey everyone AJ here and I'm here with WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay, thank you for doing this with me

Carly: No problem AJ

AJ: Now I'm sure everyone wants to know… what do you think about Sam qualifying for the elimination chamber match?

Carly: Well honestly… Well Sam's been doing dangerous things her whole life, I've always been worried about her but I've always supported her no matter what she's done, she is a strong and tough girl that can take anything that is thrown at her… so yes I don't like that she's in the match but I'm going to be cheering her on just like I do every match she's in.

Nikki: *walks up with Brie* Oh really? You don't like that she's in the match?

Carly: No I don't

Nikki: Then why did you help her win?

Carly: I didn't help her, I wasn't even at ringside

Brie: Then explain why I ended up on my back

Carly: Umm.. you're clumsy?

Brie: That's it! *goes to grab Carly but Nikki holds her back*

Nikki: Don't even bother… she… *doesn't finish because she hits Carly with a slap before letting Brie go and attack her*

Brie and Nikki start beating down Carly, Brie holding her up as Nikki slaps her and stomps on her

Nikki: Huh, you knew she couldn't beat me by herself, that's why you're helping her beat us!

?: AHHHH!

Nikki and Brie look seeing Sam charging them both and they run off.

Sam: Get back here! *she watches as the Bellas keep running before checking on Carly* Go get the trainer *she says to AJ*

_Smackdown!_

CM Punk's theme hits and he appears at the top of the ramp wearing one of his shirts with a mic in his hand.

Punk: *waits for the boos to stop but when they don't he speaks* Oh boo.. BOO BOO BOO! You're all still mad that I took away your elimination chamber match? Well that's just too bad, I deserve my one on one rematch after I was screwed out of my title in the first place… So yea I'm glad there isn't an elimination chamber match, you can boo all you want but there's nothing that's going to stop me from getting my title ba… *Teddy Long's theme hits*

Teddy Long: *walks out with a mic* Hey Playa I'm glad you're out here because I've got some news for you… that one on one match… not gonna happen playa

Punk: What? I beat my cousin you said

Teddy: I said that if you beat him in a match you'd get your one on one match, but since the match never happened… you don't get it. Now you still get your rematch, you just have to share it with 4 other men… inside the elimination chamber match… I'll tell ya your opponents next week, holla

Cole: Come on that's not even fair, where's the justice?

Booker T: I believe justice just got served, CM Punk has been taking short cuts for a while now and he just got caught *laughs as they cut to a commercial

_**M: Well how about that? I know a little short but I promise we'll make up for it… and I got my goal, done before the new year and *alarm goes off* Well just in time cause here comes the new year now *watches as the clock starts counting down from 10* 10, 9, 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Happy New Ye… *lights go off* What th… *interrupted by an explosion***_

_**T: Break the Walls DOWN! *Jericho's theme hits as I stand in the doorway back turned and arms stretched out like Jericho used to before spinning around and walking up to Mandy* Bout time you got done**_

_**M: Really… really?**_

_**T: Ok Miz, now come on… it's the new year… time for some fun**_

_**M: Fireworks?**_

_**T: Fireworks *smiles big***_

_**M: Alright guys we're going to shoot some fireworks, see ya later bye**_


	22. Preparing for Satan's Structure

_**T: *pops up into view* Hi.. long time no see huh**_

_**M: We have an explanation**_

_**T: Yep we had my cousin com and stay with us for a bit and we went to the Royal Rumble PPV… so our house has been hectic as of late**_

_**M: But now everything is back in order and we can get back down to business.. so we are getting back into the groove of writing**_

_**T: Therefore we bring to you the newest installment of…**_

**Who Will Reign Supreme**

_Monday Night Raw_

All the Way Up by Emily Osment starts playing and the fans go hysterical

Cole: And we're back live on Raw and what is she doing coming out here? Lilly's not even scheduled to compete tonight

King: It might have something to do with what happened last week Cole, don't you remember?

Cole: Yea I do.. Miley got her match with Lilly for the title shot at Wrestlemania that she deserves

King: Don't make me hit you again

The fans keep cheering as Lilly's music keeps playing but when a blonde girl shows up on stage the cheers become less and less as people realize its Miley dressed as Lilly coming to the ring.

Cole: Oh this is hilarious

King: Shut up Cole this is disgraceful

Miley makes her way to the ring, jumping up and down over exaggerating Lilly's entrance before grabbing a microphone

Miley: Like hey everyone its me.. you're favorite cry baby.. Lilly! *waves to all the fans as they boo* Yea like I just came out to say how sad I am that Miley tricked me last week but I promise that even though it's useless because I've never beaten Miley in a match ever.. I'm going to try my hardest to win and go to Wrestlemania only to lose my match there yea! *fans boo more*

King: This is enough what else can she do?

Miley: Now I don't have a match tonight but I'm not going to leave my fans without entertaining them so I'll tell you what I'm gonna do.. I'm gonna sing for you *clears her throat and starts singing badly* My name is Lilly and I'm here to say, that even though I can't beat Miley in any way, I'm gonna go out and give it my all, and just pray that you'll still love me even after I fall and… *stops when WoWP theme hits*

King: Finally someone to stop this

Cole: Aww come on I was enjoying that.. Lilly has an amazing voice

Alex appears at the top of the ramp with a microphone in hand

Alex: You think you're so funny don't you Miley?

Miley: *twirls her fake blonde hair around her finger* What are you talking about? I'm Lilly?

Alex: Ok then 'Lilly'… would you mind telling Miley that she and I have a match… right now

Miley: *smiles before taking off the wig* Fine then, I'll drop you like I will Lil… *never got to finish as Alex had run to the ring and slide in, immediately tackling Miley as a ref runs down to the ring and signals for the bell to sound starting the match*

Alex and Miley roll around on the mat for a moment until Alex got top position and started landing a few punches before getting off as the ref counted to 4 before backing up setting up for the Knockout Spell *Buzzsaw kick* but Miley saw this and rolled out of the ring, shaking her head at Alex

Miley: Not today Russo *waves her hand at Alex before walking up the ramp*

King: What? She can't just walk away

Cole: No this is smart, why risk injury when she has a match this Sunday

Alex stands in the ring for a moment as the ref starts counting before sliding out and charging up the ramp and grabbing Miley before running her back and throwing her into the ring before sliding in herself but as she slide in Miley hits her with a knee drop before bringing her up and driving a few knees into her stomach then Irish whipping Alex across the ring, hitting a dropkick then going for the pin but Alex kicks out at 2, frustrating Miley, then she starts driving her elbow into Alex's back over and over until she had Alex sitting in the corner then she gets up and digs her foot into Alex's neck, choking her before letting go before the ref counted to 5

King: Miley needs to control herself before she gets disqualified

Cole: She seems to be in perfect control to me

King: What match are you watching?

Miley backs up a few steps before going to drive her knee against Alex's face but Alex moves at the last moment, making Miley hit the turnbuckle before getting hit with a flying knee from Alex, dropping Miley onto her back then Alex slaps her hand on the top turnbuckle getting the fans to cheer before she starts to climb to the top rope but as she gets to the top Miley pushes the ref against the rope, making Alex lose her balance and crash down with the turnbuckle between her legs before rolling forward and off onto the mat

Cole: Oh bad landing there, just goes to show you not to climb to the top if you can't hold your balance

King: Cole shut your mouth, you have no idea what it takes to be in that ring

Miley looks at Alex for a moment before stepping back, almost begging Alex to get up before she swings her leg, connecting with a Pop Star Kick *Chick Kick* but before she connects Alex ducks and manages to catch Miley on her shoulders then she pushes Miley up and off her shoulders face first onto the turnbuckle, staggering Miley as Alex grabs Miley by the shoulders hitting her with a backcracker then Alex gets up and looks out at the fans before setting up Miley for a Knockout Spell but then the fans start yelling and Alex turns towards the ramp just in time to see Tawni slide in and tackle her to the ground, causing the ref to call for the bell and throw the match out.

King: What? Why is she out here? This was a great match

Alex and Tawni roll around until the land out of the ring then Alex pushes Tawni off of her and lands a few shots on her before throwing Tawni towards the barricade but Tawni managed to slow herself down enough to hop over the barricade and run through the fans away from Alex, but Alex hopped the barricade right behind her and followed

King: Someone needs to stop this before one of the fans gets hurt

Back in the ring Miley rolled out of the ring and grabbed a mic

Miley: Yea that's it… Run Alex you know just like Lilly… you can't beat me… I'm just that good… I will be the Diva's Cha… *gets interrupted by Lilly running down to the ring*

Lilly charged Miley to tackle her but Miley side steps her, but Lilly thinks quickly on her feet and hops onto the ring apron then jumps off hitting Miley with a cross body before picking her up and throwing her against the steps.

Cole: This is uncalled for, come on now

King: This is months and months of pent up frustration coming out Cole, and Miley deserves every bit of this

Lilly pulls a dazed Miley up by the hair and starts yelling in her ear

Lilly: You are not taking anything else from me!

Lilly then whips Miley into the turnbuckle post before taking her hand and placing it upside Miley's head and pressing it against the post, squeezing Miley's head between the post

Lilly: You've taken everything from me! This is all I have left!

Lilly pulls Miley's head back by her hair before slamming her face first into the post then letting Miley crumble under her own weight next to the ring as she just sits back against the barricade and slides down it until she's sitting on the ground just staring at Miley, tears fighting to come out

King: Oh wow.. I think we need medical help now

Trainers start running down to the ring to check Miley as some security comes down and stand in front of Lilly in case she tries to attack Miley again but Lilly just sits there looking on, tears coming down her face

Lilly: You took everything.. even my heart

_ECW_

_Backstage_

Todd Grisham: Ladies and Gentlemen the WWE Women's Champion.. Carly Shay *camera pans over showing Carly with her belt on her shoulder* Carly thanks for joining me

Carly: No problem Todd

Todd: Now one question that's on everyone's mind right now… Did you help Sam win her qualifying match last week?

Carly: Everyone has been asking me that all week, and I can honestly say that I didn't help her at all, I wasn't at ringside, I wasn't anywhere near the ring, in fact I was in my locker room watching the match on the monitor, as for how Brie fell I have no clue, I stand by what I said last week.. I think she's just clumsy

Brie: Really funny *walks up to Carly* is that your excuse for when you mess up too? You're just clumsy… or do you just tell people the truth, that you have no talent

Sam: *comes walking up* Watch it Bella

Nikki: *walks up* what are you going to do about it Puckett? Have your girlfriend hide under the ring again?

Carly: I don't have to hide under the ring for her to beat you

Brie: Ha she admitted it

Sam: She didn't admit anything.. I beat you, end of story.. if you have a problem with it then I suggest you meet us both in the ring and we'll settle it there.. neither of us will be hiding under the ring

Bellas: You're on

Brie: Wait.. let's make things interesting.. if we win I get to take your spot in the chamber match

Sam: And when we win?

Brie: If you win.. and it's a big if.. Nikki will be the first ones to compete in the match

Nikki: What? *Brie hushes Nikki*

Sam: Ha fine.. you won't be around to screw me over by the time I get in the ring then *takes Carly's hand and walks off*

Nikki: *looks at Brie*

Brie: Oh shut up

_Announce table_

Matt Striker: Well I guess we're having a divas tag match *iCarly theme hits*

Justin Roberts: Making their way to the ring from Seattle, WA… Sam Puckett and the WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay!

Sam and Carly come out in their normal fashion, Sam spinning Carly around at the top of the ramp, attempting to remove Carly's belt from her waist but Carly catches her then drapes the belt onto her shoulders before heading down to the ring, Sam sliding in before sitting on the middle rope for Carly to get in then Sam climbs up onto the second rope and goes to jump off but she stops and looks at Carly mouthing 'Can I?'

Carly: Ok go ahead

Sam smiles big before hopping up the top rope and doing a backflip, landing on her feet next to Carly then hugging her

Carly: I still hate it when you do that

Sam: But if fun

Carly just shakes her head before the Bella Twins theme hits and they make their way to the ring, doing a backflip into the ring before posing together, then deciding who would start off the match, Nikki motioning for her sister to step out

Joey Styles: Well it looks like Nikki wants to protect her spot in the chamber herself

Striker: Well her spot isn't on the line but the time she gets into the match is

Carly steps out letting Sam start the match then the ref calls for the bell as Nikki and Sam circle the ring before locking up and Sam gaining the advantage by taking Nikki's arm into a wrist lock but Nikki reverses it into a wrist lock over her own only to have Sam roll though onto her back then kip up to her feet and hit an arm drag before taunting Nikki, telling her to bring it then she hits another arm drag as Nikki charges then another after Nikki got back to her feet and charged again, irritating both Nikki and Brie.

Striker: Sam putting on a clinic here and Brie tags herself in

Brie comes into the ring telling her sister to get out, only to be met with an arm drag from Sam into an armbar but Brie rolls onto her knees and gets to her feet then kicks Sam in the ribs, freeing her then she grabs Sam by the hair and turns around so she is back to back with Sam before leaning forward, pulling Sam into the air by her hair but Sam manages to free her hair from Brie's hands before wrapping her legs around Brie's waist and turning it into a sunset flip bomb and going for the pin but only getting a 2 count before Sam gets up and grabs Brie's leg and drags her to her corner before tagging in Carly who grabs the top rope and propels herself into the ring, landing a legdrop on Brie then gets up and hits a standing moonsault before going for the pin but Brie kicks out at 2

Styles: Wow nice combination of moves

Carly picks Brie up and hits a snap suplex before floating over into a guillotine hold, pulling back hard

Striker: Guillotine hold, and the position Brie is in I don't think she's going to be able to get out

The ref asks if Brie wants to quit but before she answers Nikki tries to come into the ring, but the ref gets up and stops her from entering but in doing so he did not see Brie tapping out, which caused Carly to let go of the hold thinking she had won the match but when she sees the ref didn't see anything she goes over and turns the ref around trying to tell him she made Brie submit but before she can Brie comes up behind Carly and rolls her up but Carly manages to kick out at 2 but as she went to get to her feet she is met with a dropkick to the face from Brie before having Brie's elbow dropped onto her chest before going for the pin but Carly kicks out at 2 then Brie gets up, grabbing Carly by the hair and pulling her to her corner and tagging in Nikki who steps in the up to the second rope and jumps off driving her elbow into the back of Carly before Brie lets her go and steps out while Nikki grabs Carly by the hair and slams her down to the mat face first before going for the pin but again Carly kicks out at 2, frustrating Nikki so she makes Carly look at her before slapping her across the face

Styles: Oww obvious frustration coming from Nikki but I don't think that was a good idea

Striker: Why is that?

Styles: Look at Sam

After Nikki slapped Carly Sam climbed to the top rope and waited for Nikki to get to her feet before jumping off hitting Nikki with a high cross body before getting up and knocking Brie off of the apron before stomping away at Nikki until the ref pulls her off and tells her to get back in her corner but while her back is turned Brie pulled Nikki out of the ring and traded places with her as Carly made it to her feet she went over and told Sam to get into the corner but as Sam got in her corner she reached out and tagged herself in without Carly noticing then Carly went to pick up Brie thinking it was Nikki but as she did Brie slapped Carly's arms away and hit her facebuster and went to cover Carly but the ref said she wasn't the legal person in the match which made Brie angry and she got up yelling at the ref then turned back around to hit Carly again but when she did she didn't notice Sam sprinting towards her, spearing her then going for the pin

Styles: Oh my god spear out of nowhere 1… 2… 3 its over *iCarly theme hits*

After the ref counted the pin Sam rolled out of the ring, pulling Carly out as well before Nikki could run in and attack either of them and they make their way up the ramp, Sam laughing at Nikki but before they could get even halfway up the ramp they were hit from behind by Harper, knocking both Carly and Sam to the ground.

Striker: Wait what's this about?

Styles: Well there's still obviously some bad blood between these women

Harper picked up Carly and threw her against the barricade before taking picking up Sam but as she did Sam managed to fight out of Harper's grip and went to hit Harper but as she did Nikki had come out of the ring and grabbed her arm and spun her around, kicking her in the stomach then hitting her facebuster on Sam, but as Nikki and Harper gloated about what they had just done they didn't see Sam pulling herself under the ring until she was halfway under then Nikki went to grab Sam's legs but Sam fought her off and pushed her on her butt then Nikki looked at Harper then yelled to Brie to get out of the ring and they positioned themselves at 3 points around the ring, ready for Sam to appear from under the ring but Sam popped out of the one spot they didn't have covered then went around, grabbing Nikki and throwing her into Brie then dodging Harper before going and helping Carly to her feet then up the ramp as the Bellas and Harper looked on as they tried to make it to their feet before Justin Roberts announced the results of the match

Roberts: And the winners of the match, Sam Puckett and the WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay! And due to the results of the match, Nikki Bella must start the chamber match first

As Nikki heard this her eyes widened then she yelled then pushed Brie off her as she tried to comfort her sister.

Striker: Well the Bella's plan sure backfired

_Diva's Night_

_Backstage_

Lillian: The following contest is a last chance battle royal qualifying match for the diva's elimination chamber match, now the only way to win is by eliminating all the participants by throwing them out of the ring with both feet hitting the floor *Bella Twins theme hits* introducing first being accompanied by her sister Nikki from Glendale, AZ… Brie Bella

Trish: Again this is the last chance for all of these divas to qualify for the elimination chamber match

Lita: Yes in this match you will see all of the divas that did not win their qualifying match, and if you remember a bit of controversy when Brie lost her match against Sam *So Random theme hits*

Lillian: And making her way to the ring from Hollywood, CA Tawni Hart!

Trish: Now this will be interesting as this girl along with Alex Russo have been at each other's throats, which also led to both of them losing their qualifying matches *Wizards of Waverly Place theme hits*

Lillian: From Waverly Place, NY Alex Russo!

Lita: As you just stated she and Tawni Hart both playing roles in the other's qualifying matches more so for Alex's part in Tawni's match we'll see if they'll go right after each other or not *Eve Torres theme hits*

Lillian: From Denver, CO… Eve Torres

Trish: Eve if you remember had her match against Nikki Bella… and that match you can say was controversial as well

Lita: Yes considering the Brie was the one that pinned her after she traded places with Nikki… maybe Nikki should be the one in this match since technically Brie beat Eve *Beth Phoenix theme hits*

Lillian: And from Buffalo, NY… The Glamazon Beth Phoenix

Lita: And as we saw at the beginning of the night Beth and Natalya squaring off, Natalya getting the better of Beth with a quick roll up for the win… now Beth finds herself in a second match for tonight for the last spot in the elimination chamber match

The bell rings and Alex and Tawni immediately lunge at each other and start cat fighting on the ground as Beth, Brie and Eve stare at each other before Eve goes to hit Beth but Beth blocks then blocks a shot from Brie but before she can do anything Brie and Eve both kick her in the stomach and push Beth up against the ropes trying to eliminate her but Beth pushes both of them off her, Brie landing on her back but Eve staying on her feet then she goes to clothesline Beth but Beth catches her arm, shaking her head before turning Eve around and setting her up for a Glam Slam to eliminate her but before she can eliminate her Brie comes up and digs her nails into Beth's eyes, making her drop Eve on the apron but not eliminating her but as Eve went to get into the ring Brie turned on her and drove her knee into Eve's stomach, trying to eliminate her but Eve hangs on until Nikki comes up and pulls Eve's feet out from under her, making her drop to the ground eliminating her but as Nikki just laughs at her Eve gets angry and slaps Nikki as hard as she can, making Nikki fall to the floor holding her face before walking off, Brie yelling at her from in the ring but as Brie turned she was caught with a kick to the stomach from Beth who then picked up Brie and held her over her head

Trish: Oh my god, look at the strength of Beth

Lita: She reminds me so much of Chyna in the strength area

Beth walked over to the nearest ropes, Brie still pressed above her head before she threw Brie out of the ring onto her sister Nikki who was just getting to her feet

Lita: And there goes Brie, two down three more to go

While the event between Beth, Brie and Eve went down Alex and Tawni never stopped cat fighting so Beth went over and pulled both girls up but as she did Alex and Tawni went right back at each other, not once taking notice of Beth until she tried to break them up again, receiving stray elbow in the process from Tawni who immediately realized what she did and started backing away from Beth trying to apologize when Alex comes up and starts elbowing Beth in the face, driving Beth back into a corner before she drives her shoulder into Beth's stomach a few times before Tawni comes over and starts kicking Beth in the stomach, both girls working together to wear down the Glamazon before the both back away

Trish: Now this is a surprise the last two I thought would team up in this match

Alex: *motions for Tawni to help her get Beth up* Come on, let's get her out of here

Tawni just nods her head before going to help Alex up but instead of grabbing Beth she spins Alex around and hitting a jumping complete shot on Alex

Lita: I saw that coming

Trish: No you didn't

Lita: I did too… I just thought they'd eliminate Beth before she did it

Tawni picks up Alex and leans her against the ropes before slapping Alex across the face then taking a few steps back, taunting the fans telling them she was about to take out Alex before running at Alex to clothesline her over the ropes but Alex drops down, pulling the top rope down causing Tawni to fling herself over the rope and land outside the ring, eliminating herself

Trish: Wow smart move on Alex's part, Tawni is out

Tawni gets up very frustrated and tries to get back into the ring but the refs stop her as Alex sticks her tongue out at Tawni then turns around only to be met with a clothesline from Beth before she picks Alex up and sets her up for a Glam Slam, stepping to the ropes before dropping Alex to fall over the top rope but as Alex goes over she wraps her legs around Beth's waist, taking Beth with her but both she and Beth hang onto the ropes, not letting their feet touch the ground, Alex hanging on the top rope and Beth hanging on the middle rope.

Lita: Oh wow I thought that was it, how resilient are these two women

Beth tries to pull herself up to the apron but before she can Alex starts kicking Beth in the chest, trying to knock Beth off before she swings her legs over and wraps them around Beth's head, trying to push her off but before she can Tawni breaks away from the refs that were pulling her up the ramp and she runs down, grabbing Alex and pulling her off the ropes and onto the floor

Lita: What? Come on this was just getting good

Trish: What a sore loser

Lillian: Here is your winner, the Glamazon Beth Phoe… *interrupted by Tawni being thrown by her*

Alex lunges in at Tawni on the ground, punching away at her before trying to slam the back of her head on the ground but Tawni manages to roll over on top of Alex and starts choking her but Alex pushes her off then gets to her feet and they start trading punches before security comes down separating the two girls but Tawni manages to get away from her guards and jumps on Alex before being pulled off again but then Alex breaks free, jumping on the pile of guards and Tawni, scratching and clawing at her as she is pulled off again before the voice of Stephanie McMahon is heard

Stephanie: *walking to ringside* Stop this right now!

Both girls still fighting to get to each other before Alex breaks free again, this time grabbing a chair and swinging, hitting a few guards before getting a shot on Tawni, dropping her then she goes to hit her again but stops when she hears Stephanie's voice again

Stephanie: Stop right there or you're suspended! *Alex looks at Stephanie for a moment but before she could do anything Tawni got to her feet and tackled Alex and they start cat fighting before being pulled apart again as the fans chant 'Let them fight!'* You two want to kill each other so badly? Fine you've got it… This Sunday you two will have a match… but not just any match… it seems clear to me that you two can't be in the same place, let alone the same company… therefore the match this Sunday will be… a You're Fired match, where the loser will be fired from WWE… *about to leave but turns back around* One more thing… just so there's no more confrontations like this again… if either of you two make any kind of contact with each other before this Sunday, you will both be fired *walks off*

Trish: Whoa… Not only will we have a Diva's Elimination Chamber match but also a You're Fired match

Lita: And don't forget, Miley vs Lilly to determine who will face you at Wrestlemania

Trish: I hate to say it but that's all the time we have for tonight ladies, see you this Sunday for Elimination Chamber… for my partner in crime Lita, I'm your Diva's Champion Trish Stratus, goodnight

_**T: AHH! Diva's Elimination Chamber match and a You're Fired match? Who's going to be fired? Who will win a chance to face Carly at Wrestlemania for the Women's Championship? And will Miley or Lilly face Trish for the Diva's Championship?**_

_**M: So many questions yet only one way to find out the answers… that's join us for the next installment of Who Will Reign Supreme? Until next time I'm Mandy**_

_**T: And I'm Tay**_

_**M&T: See ya**_


	23. Elimination Chamber and Double Trouble?

_**T: *pops up* Hey watch this *snaps my fingers and fire outlines my body***_

_**M: *walks up* Tay stop before you set something on fire**_

_**T: Oh you're just gonna stand there and watch me burn?**_

_**M: Yea pretty much *starts setting up for the update***_

_**T: That's ok, cause I like the way it hurts *plays in the fire***_

_**M: Ok enough of that *hits a button on the computer and the fire disappears***_

_**T: Aww**_

_**M: *shakes my head* ever since she found this program to edit videos she's been setting herself on fire**_

_**T: Makes me feel immortal**_

_**M: Have you been watching anime again?**_

_**T: Maybe *Mandy shakes her head* What? I like her green hair**_

_**M: Sure.. you watch for her hair *sarcastic* Here's the update guys**_

_**T: Oh season 2 of HoTD is on**_

_**M: What? They made it? Finally! *runs off***_

_**T: And she says I'm obsessed with anime… anyway here's the…**_

_**M: TAYLOR! *from other room***_

_**T: Oops found out I was joking.. here's the update.. bye *runs off***_

**Who Will Reign Supreme**

Clips from previous Elimination Chamber matches begins playing as all the facts of how big the chamber is are stated before This Means War by Nickelback begins playing before pyro goes off in the arena and the fans are shown jumping up and down, ready for the event to start then the camera pans over to the announce table showing Booker, Cole and King

Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen we are live here in Milwaukee, Wisconsin… I'm Michael Cole here with my partners Booker T and Jerry the King Lawler and tonight we move a step closer to the end of the Road to Wrestlemania

King: That's right Cole tonight is the last chance for the superstars to main even Wrestlemania but in order to do that they have to survive the Elimination Chamber and Book you've been in one of these before tell us what's going through your head right before you enter one of these things

Booker: It probably the weirdest feeling you've ever felt when you look at this thing coming into the ring, part of your brain is telling you to run but the other keeps you from running because of what this chamber means, it is the absolute last chance to go main event Wrestlemania, that's what keeps these guys from running

King: Not only the guys but also this year the girls as well and to call that action we have our Diva announce team here with us with the beautiful Trish Stratus and the lovely Lita

Trish: Thanks King and again everyone welcome to Elimination Chamber I am Diva's Champion Trish Stratus

Lita: And I and the Extreme Princess herself Lita and like King said tonight is a historic night for women wrestlers all over the world as we will witness for the first time ever a Divas Elimination Chamber match to determine who will face Carly Shay at Wrestlemania

Trish: And I can't wait but also we have a few other matches one being a match to find out who will face me at Wrestlemania as Lilly Truscott puts her Wrestlemania title opportunity that she won at the Royal Rumble against her former best friend and ex-girlfriend Miley Stewart and if that match is anything like what we saw last Monday, I'm not sure Miley will even make it to Wrestlemania.. she may not even make it out of this arena

Lita: I agree and… *interrupted by Cole*

Cole: Blah, blah, blah no one wants to hear about that *Dolph Ziggler's theme hits* What they want to do is hear about our first match which is the Raw Elimination Chamber match

_Later that night_

Lillian Garcia: The following contest is a You're Fired match and is scheduled for one fall with the stipulation being the loser is fired *So Random theme hits* Making her way to the ring from Hollywood, CA… Tawni Hart!

Tawni appears at the top of the ramp and spins around once before blowing kisses to the audience booing her then makes her way to the ring before stepping in and stepping up to the second rope and going to blow another kiss to the fans but she leans back and waves them off, earning more boos before the Wizards of Waverly Place theme hits

Lillian: And her opponent from Waverly Place, NY… Alex Russo!

Alex makes her way to the ring in her normal fashion, getting to ringside before hopping up to the apron then stepping in, going to a turnbuckle and stepping up to the second rope before pointing out to the fans cheering her before hopping off the rope to the middle of the ring, seemingly floating to the ground then comes face to face with Tawni as the ref explains the rules before signaling for the bell then Tawni and Alex just stare each other down

Lita: We've learned as of late that these two just flat out despise each other

Trish: No doubt about that but it all seems to be revolving around how they're connected to Sonny who hasn't been seen in the past few weeks

Tawni and Alex stare each other down before Tawni gets a smile on her face before attempting to slap Alex but Alex catches Tawni's hand and then begins to lay elbows into Tawni's face, backing her up against the ropes and whipping her across the ring, leapfrogging over Tawni as she rebounds off the ropes then again before turning and landing a dropkick to Tawni's face then going for the cover but only getting a 1 count.

Trish: Impressive showing of athleticism by Alex, trying to catch Tawni off guard for a quick win

Alex gets back to her feet quickly before seeing Tawni on her knees looking at her so she smiles and goes to kick Tawni in the head but Tawni covers her head, not seeing that Alex stopped her leg then kicked her in the chest then continued to kick her 5 more times before Tawni finally dropped her arms trying to regain her breath, allowing Alex to go for the Knockout Spell but Tawni ducks it then rolls up Alex but only gets a 2 count

Lita: Tawni playing opossum there almost getting the win

Trish: I don't know if she was playing or just lucked out trying to regain her breath

Tawni slaps the mat before getting to her feet, holding her chest as she takes a deep breath before kicking Alex in the stomach and throwing her to the nearest turnbuckle before charging and driving her shoulder into Alex's stomach before backing up some and driving her shoulder into Alex again then one more time before backing away as Alex slips down into a sitting position against the turnbuckle before Tawni backs up a few steps and measures up Alex before running full speed and hitting Alex with a running face wash, digging her foot across Alex's face then pulling her out and going for the pin but only getting a 2 count before she slams her hands on the mat a yells at the ref

Trish: Tawni showing some frustration here, she wants this match to be over with right now

Lita: She needs to keep her head or she'll end up doing something that'll cost her

Tawni grabs Alex by the hair and starts pulling her head up and down, slamming the back of Alex's head on the ground over and over until the ref gets to a 4 count then she lets go and starts pulling stray hairs from Alex's head out from between her fingers before getting up and pulling Alex to her feet before whipping her across the ring, keeping hold of Alex's arm and follows her as she rebounds off the rope only to be met with Tawni's knee driving into her stomach before Tawni repeats the process again, driving her knee once again then decides to do it one more time but this time Alex times out the attack and hops over Tawni's knee and reverses it into a school girl pin but only getting a two count before Tawni kicks out then gets to her feet quickly and delivers a boot to the side of Alex's head

Lita: Alex trying to build momentum but Tawni putting a stop to that

Trish: Alex really needs to get this match to speed up, and do it quickly

Tawni grabs Alex by the head and pulls her up then slams her face first into the mat before picking her and pushing her against the turnbuckle before delivering a few elbows to the side of Alex's head before backing up and going for a body splash but Alex manages to get her elbow up, stalling Tawni for a moment but Tawni regains her composure quickly and goes to charge again only to have Alex kick her in the stomach, making her double over before Alex hops onto the second rope and propels herself over Tawni and into a roll through pin but Tawni kicks out at 2 before Alex gets up and bounces off the nearest ropes and drives a knee into the face of Tawni who was just getting to a sitting position then Alex goes and springboards off the second rope into a lionsault, connecting and going for a pin but Tawni kicks out at two and Alex slams her hand on the mat

Trish: Alex building the momentum almost getting the victory there

Lita: But she can't get frustrated now, she needs to keep this match going at this pace, keep Tawni guess which direction she's coming from next

Alex gets to her feet before hitting a leg drop on Tawni then pulling her closer to one of the turnbuckles before she goes and slams her hand on the top turnbuckle pad, signaling to the fans she was going up top before stepping out onto the apron and climbing up then sets herself up before standing straight up on the top rope, pointing up to the sky before jumping off, looking to drive her elbow into Tawni's chest but at the last second Tawni moves out of the way, causing Alex to hit nothing but mat.

Lita: Oww.. crash and burn for Alex, that is the risk you take with those moves, sometimes you hit big, sometimes you just hit hard

Tawni gets to her feet and stands over Alex, bending down and yelling in her face

Tawni: You think you're better than me? You think you're going to get rid of me… Not gonna ha…

Before Tawni could finish what she was saying Alex reached up and grabbed Tawni by the head and rolling her through into a small package pin but Tawni was barely able to kick out at 2 before both girls get to their feet and charge and leap into the air for a cross body but they both crash into each other and hit the mat hard

Trish: Oww both girls thinking the same thing and they just took each other out

Both Alex and Tawni lay on the ground for a minute or so as the ref starts the 10 count, getting to 5 before either try getting back to their feet, both getting completely up by the count of 9 before Alex drops down and hits a low dropkick to Tawni's knee before going for the Knockout Spell but Tawni ducks, causing Alex to spin around right into a waiting Tawni who jumps up and hits the Hart Stopper *Paydirt*

Trish: Hart Stopper connects this could be it for Alex 1.. 2.. No Alex kicked out!

Lita: How the hell did she do that?

Tawni looks up at the ref with disbelief and asks if it was 3 and he shakes his head no then she goes to cover Alex again only to have her kick out at 2 again before she slams her hands on the mat and gets up to her feet, yelling at Alex to get up

Lita: I think this could be it, Alex barely kicked out last time I don't think she can kick out of another Hart Stopper

Tawni waits until Alex is up to her feet before going for another Hart Stopper but as she does Alex grabs hold of the ropes causing Tawni to hit the back of her head hard on the mat but she rolls through onto her feet and charges Alex and throws herself into the air to hit Alex but Alex ducks, causing Tawni to hang herself up on the top rope before landing on back on the mat as Alex climbs to the top rope, waiting for Tawni start back up to her feet before jumping of hitting Tawni in the back of the head with a diving front flip fame asser then goes for the pin

Trish: What a move from Alex that has to be it *fans start screaming* 1.. 2.. what?

As the ref went to count the pin Sonny came running down to the ring and pulled the ref out of the ring before pushing him into the steel steps then gets into the ring coming face to face with Alex

Alex: What the hell are you doing?

Sonny: Getting rid of the cause of my mental problems *smiles big before turning into a very serious face before slapping Alex across the face*

As Alex stumbles back from the slap Sonny goes for a So Random kick but Alex ducks then runs across the ring and bounces off the ropes hitting a flying forearm before going to hit Sonny again but she notices Tawni getting up before motioning towards Sonny, which Tawni nods letting Alex know they were going to work together but as they go to grab Sonny, Tawni turns Alex around and kicks her in the stomach before throwing her shoulder first into the turnbuckle post, then as Alex pulls herself out and turns around she is met with a So Random kick from Sonny before she looks at Tawni then just laughs and embraces Tawni in a hug

Lita: Are you kidding me? They were working together

Trish: I can't believe this, first getting the match thrown out then ganging up on Alex.. this is disgraceful

Sonny pulls away from the hug before holding up Tawni's arm as if she had won the match before turning around and doing the same to the fans on the other side of the ring before she motions to Tawni to head towards the back but as Tawni goes to get out of the ring she is stopped when she feels Sonny tighten the grip on her wrist then looking at Sonny seeing her big smile turn into an almost demented look before Sonny steps back then hits a So Random kick on Tawni

Trish: Wh.. what the?

Lita: What the hell just happened?

Sonny looks down at Tawni before shaking her head then looks at Alex who was still on the ground then smiles really big before sliding out of the ring and heading up the ramp

Trish: What did we just see?

_Later backstage_

Josh Matthews: Ladies and Gentlemen I am here with the diva that will put her Wrestlemania title shot on the line tonight… Lilly Truscott *fans cheer as the camera pans over showing Lilly waving* Lilly thanks for joining me

Lilly: No problem

Josh: Now as I said tonight you put your title shot at Wrestlemania on the line, now I've got to ask… do you regret accepting this match

Lilly: Josh.. no offense but that's a stupid question… No I don't regret it, because… well because I've got something to prove, not to the fans and definitely not to Miley, but to myself… What Miley has been saying, that I've never beaten her in a one on one match… that's true, everywhere we've wrestled together we always seemed to end up in a match against each other and it would be an amazing match but she'd always end up winning… but tonight it will be different, tonight I will prove that I can and will beat her, and then I will go on to Wrestlemania to face Trish for her title and we will have one if not the greatest matches in Wrestlemania history… and that's a promise *walks off*

_Announce table_

Lita: Wow she's really confident huh?

Trish: Yes she is… she reminds me of a young version of myself *the Chamber begins to lower* Well more on that later because right now the Divas are about to make history *Born For This by Paramore hits*

Lillian: Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is the Diva's Elimination Chamber match and it is to determine the #1 contender for the WWE Women's Championship at Wrestlemania, making her way to the ring, accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay, from Seattle, WA… Sam Puckett!

Sam and Carly make their way to the ring, stopping at the steps to get into the chamber before Sam looks at Carly then places her hand on Carly's shoulder

Sam: I'll be coming for this at Wrestlemania babe *kisses Carly's cheek*

Carly: I'll be waiting *walks around to the announce table*

Lita: Well it looks like we're being joined by the WWE Women's Champion herself Carly Shay

Trish: Carly welcome

Carly: Lita, Trish, nice to see you two

Sam gets into the ring and climbs to the second rope of one of the turnbuckles before looking back through the chains at the Wrestlemania sign then at Carly before pointing to it then almost jumps off to do a backflip but she stops herself and gets a mischievous smile on her face

Carly: What is she… *eyes widen* Sam don't you dare!

Sam climbs up on top of the pod in front of her then looks at Carly before mouthing sorry then jumping of, doing a backflip and landing on her feet in the middle of the ring before going to her pod and getting in, pulling on the chains as she was being locked in then Alicia Fox's theme hits

Lillian: Making her way to the ring from Ponte Vedra Beach, FL… Alicia Fox

Alicia makes her way to the ring in her normal fashion, shaking hands with the fans on the way down until she gets to the chamber and she stop in front of it before looking it over then stepping in, grabbing the chain and shaking it some before getting into her pod and locked in as Natalya's theme hits*

Lillian: Now making her way to the ring from Calgary, Alberta, Canada… Natalya Neidhart

Nattie makes her way down to the ring, eyeing over the chamber as she does before stopping at the chamber, giving it a once over before stepping in and making her way to her pod and being locked in, banging on the glass some as Right Now by Korn begins to play

Lillian: From Waverly Place, NY… Harper Finkle

Harper walks down the ramp with a mic in hand before bringing it up to her mouth to speak

Harper: This is ridiculous, making me compete in this barbaric thing for a chance to fight for that title that is rightfully mine at Wrestlemania? I should be fighting for that title tonight but no little miss I don't wanna defend my title says she's going to wait until Wrestlemania to face the winner of this match… well let me tell you something *steps into the ring* There is no one that's going to take me out, not you *points to Alicia* Not you *points to Nattie then looks at Sam and laughs some* it definitely won't be you or the other two waiting to come down because they are all nothing, and how do I know that? Because I am the one… the only… Harper Fi… *interrupted by Beth's theme*

Lillian: From Buffalo, NY… Beth Phoenix!

Beth looks down from the top of the ramp before walking quickly down to the ring, pointing at Harper and mouthing some things to her before she steps into the chamber while Harper rushes over to her pod and steps inside, telling the refs to hurry and lock it, barely getting it locked before Beth slammed her hands on the glass and just smiling at Harper

Lita: *laughs* Well Beth didn't like what Harper had to say

Trish: I don't think any of the divas in this match did *Bella Twins theme hits*

Lillian: Being accompanied to the ring by Brie Bella, from Scottsdale, AZ… Nikki Bella

The Bellas appear at the top of the ramp before Nikki motions to Brie to go to the back, which Brie argues but eventually goes back as Nikki makes her way down to the ring by herself, stopping at the bottom as she sees Beth in the ring

Trish: Nikki seems a little hesitant to get in the ring

Nikki eventually steps into the chamber before the officials close the chamber door and she jumps as it slams shut some but still steps through the ropes and into the ring as the ref asks both women if they are ready to being and they both nod their heads before the ref signals for the bell and Nikki turns to run out of the ring but Beth moves quickly and gets in front of her, blocking any attempt Nikki made to exit then Nikki just backed up, holding her hands up as Beth stepped closer to her before bringing her hand back and going to slap Beth but Beth caught Nikki's hand and just shook her head before pulling Nikki towards her, dropping her with a clothesline but keeping hold of her arm as she pulled Nikki back to her feet and hit her with another clothesline then repeated the process one more time before letting her go, then Beth picked up and pressing Nikki over her head before slamming her to the ground before going for the pin but Nikki kicks out at two before rolling out of the ring onto the steel grade.

Lita: Nikki looking for a break outside the ring but it's even more dangerous out there than inside the ring

Carly: That may be true against a normal competitor but against Beth she has no safe place to be

Trish: That is true, I've had a match or two against Beth and she's no picnic what so ever

Nikki lays on the steel for a moment trying to compose herself until Beth comes and reaches through the ropes and grabs Nikki by her hair, trying to pull her back in but Nikki acts quickly and grabs the back of Beth's head and falls back down, bringing Beth's neck across the middle rope, sending her back into the ring, stunning her as Nikki comes in and kicks Beth in the stomach before hitting her with her facebuster then going for the pin but Beth manages to throw Nikki off her just after the 2 count as the lights go dim and a spotlight starts flashing on the pods randomly

Trish: Time for the next competitor to enter, who will it be? *the light lands on Alicia* Here comes Alicia Fox

Alicia waits for the officials to open her pod before running into the ring and going to attack Nikki but Nikki holds her hands up saying that they need to take out Beth together, causing Alicia to think for a second before nodding then as they both go to attack Beth Alicia turns Nikki around and kicks her in the stomach then hits her scissors kick, standing over Nikki as the dominant one before looking at Beth who was starting to get to her feet and playing to the crowd, letting them know she was going for the scissors kick again before bouncing off the ropes and going for the scissors kick but Beth moves out of the way at the last second then catches Alicia's arms behind her back then lifts her up and slams her down for a Glam slam before pinning and eliminating her.

Lita: Oh Glam Slam connects and Alicia has been eliminated

Beth pushes Alicia out of the ring towards the opening wall as the officials help her out of the chamber as Beth walks over towards the turnbuckle Harper's pod was at and she presses her hands on the glass, glaring at Harper through the glass before moving out of the way as Nikki had gotten up and tried to attack Beth from behind, causing Nikki to hit her face on the pod and get hung up on the top turnbuckle before Beth kicked her in the stomach, making Nikki slide off and outside the ring then Beth climbs out and grabs Nikki by the hair before throwing her against the chain link wall, causing Nikki to crumble under her own weight before Beth picked her up and repeated the process again, never once taking her eyes off of Harper until the lights went dim and the spotlight randomly lands on different pods until it stops on Harper's pod and the officials start to unlock it but Harper grabs hold of the door and pushes it to keep it shut as Beth yells at the officials to let her out until finally she loses her patients and grabs Nikki and throws her against the pod glass, breaking through it to where Beth can get into the pod and grab Harper before pulling her out then throwing her back first against the chain making Harper drop to her knees

Lita: Wow Beth really taking offense to what Harper said earlier

Trish: Can you blame her, you would have done the same thing

Beth scoops Harper up then slams her on the steel, making Harper yell in pain as she grabs her back until Beth picks her up again before setting her up like she would for a back suplex but as she lifts Harper up, Beth goes towards the chain link wall and threads Harper's legs between the chains and hooks her feet up so she is hanging upside down on the wall then Beth looks back and smiles before driving her foot into Harper's stomach before driving her shoulder a few times into the same place before taking Harper by the hair and lifts her body up before throwing her back down, making her hit the back of her head.

Trish: Wow Beth is just brutalizing Harper, if she does this to the others Carly she may well be on her way to face you at Wrestlemania

Carly: She still has to get through two more women *lights go dim*

The spotlight switches back and forth between Sam and Natalya's pod before stopping on Sam's and she starts bouncing as she waits for the officials to open it before she rushes out and into the ring as Beth had gotten in to meet her then she charges Beth, ducking a clothesline before springboarding off the middle rope and hitting Beth with a dropkick, but it doesn't knock Beth down just stuns her so Sam gets up and springboards off again, hitting another dropkick but again it doesn't take Beth down so Sam climbs to the top rope and delivers a third dropkick, finally knocking Beth on her back then she springboards off the middle rope again and hits a leg drop before going for the pin but Beth tosses her off at the count of two before Sam hits her with a low dropkick

Lita: Hit and run offense from Sam, very good strategy

Carly: Come on Sam, you've got this

Sam waits for Beth to get back to her feet before kicking her in the stomach and setting her up for a Freddie Killer *Widow's Peak* but before she can pick Beth up, Beth lifts Sam up and over the top rope with a back body drop, causing Sam to land hard on the steel outside then Beth steps out to get Sam but as she does Harper, who had just managed to untangle herself from the chain link wall, jumps off from the wall, hitting Beth with a crossbody but yells in pain as she holds her knee from how she landed but manages to get to her feet almost completely on one leg before rolling Beth into the ring and going for the pin but Beth managing to kick out at 2, frustrating Harper so she grabs Beth by the hair and starts hitting the back of her head on the mat before flipping Beth over and applying her Tick-a-Lock *camel clutch* submission, yelling at Beth to tap but Beth does not

Trish: That hold has to be excruciating

Carly: Yes it is, especially when you've been beat down before hand

Lita: Hold on look at this

Beth manages to slip her arms free and starts to get to her knees as the lights go dim and the spotlight comes on Natalya's pod and she waits for the officials to open her pod before she rushes out as Beth had gotten to her feet and dropped back onto Harper, making her let go of the submission before she looks at Natalya

Trish: Oh intense stare down from the two dominant divas

Beth and Nattie stare each other down before Natalya turns her head towards Harper as did Beth before Beth went and picked up Harper setting her up for a Glam Slam but then Nattie cuts Beth's legs out from under her with a chop block then grabs Beth's legs and locks in the sharpshooter

Trish: Sharpshooter! Sharpshooter!

Lita: This has to be it… oh my god, look at the power from Beth

Beth started to push herself off the mat to get leverage to escape, trying to power out but before she could Harper came in and dropped down on her back and applied her Tick-a-Lock submission as Nattie kept on the Sharpshooter

Lita: Double submission, how has Beth not submitted yet?

Trish: She wants that title shot, she'll pass out before she taps.. and that might just happen

Beth struggles, trying to get free but her movements become less and less until the ref checks her to see if she can continue, dropping her arm once, then twice but Beth stops her arm the third time before managing to work her way out of Harper's submission, grabbing Harper's hands and pulling her off her back then rolls under Nattie and pushes her off with her legs but as she got to her feet Sam springboarded off the top rope and hit a diving spear on Beth then covered Beth, with Nattie and Harper jumping on top of her to hold Beth down as the ref counted to 3

Lita: And Beth is out, I still can't believe she never tapped to that double submission hold

Sam, Harper and Nattie stand in the middle of the ring staring each other down before Nattie and Harper lock eyes and smile before they both kick Sam in the stomach at the same time then throw her shoulder first into the turnbuckle then as Sam pulls herself out and turns Nattie takes her legs out from under her and applies the Sharpshooter, locking it in before Harper gets on Sam's back and locks in the Tick-a-Lock and they both pull back, trying to get Sam to tap

Trish: a bit of deja vu here as we see Natalya and Harper teaming up against Sam

Carly: Come on Sam fight out of it

Lita: I don't think she can.. wait there's Nikki, I forgot she was still in this

Nikki comes up and grabs Harper by the head and drives her face first with her face buster, breaking Harper's submission hold on Sam which allows Sam to twist herself inward and roll up Nattie

Trish: Ok, Nikki inadvertently helping Sam and now Sam with a small package on Natalya 1… 2… 3 Nattie is gone

Nattie comes up to one knee with a stunned look on her face before she smacks the mat with her hand and makes her way out as the ref slides over to count the pin for Nikki who had flipped over Harper but Harper kicked out at 2 and gets back to her feet only to turn right into a Freddie Kick and Sam covering and eliminating her with the pinfall

Trish: One right after the other, Natalya gone and now Harper and we are now down to the final two

Lita: Hey what's going on here?

As Harper made her way out of the chamber Brie came running down, pushing the officials and Harper out of the way before taking the lock and key, throwing the key into the audience before entering and then closing the chamber door and locking it, coming into the ring and standing with her sister as they stare down with Sam

Carly: I'm gonna hurt those two *takes off headset*

Carly goes around trying to get into the chamber but she can't because it is locked and the Bellas just mock her, which angers Sam so she turns Nikki around and hits her with and elbow before hitting Brie with one but as she hits Brie, Nikki grabs her and throws her over the top rope, making Sam fall on the steel outside then both Bellas pick her up and throw her into one of the pods face first before Nikki picks up Sam, telling Brie to hit her as she held Sam's arms so she couldn't defend herself

Trish: This isn't right, someone get Brie out of there

Brie goes to hit Sam but she stops, earning a confused look from her sister until Brie reached into her tights and pulled out some brass knuckles and slips them on before going to charge and hit Sam but before she could something grabbed her foot and she looked down seeing a hand coming through the steel grade

Lita: What the? Who's under the ring?

Brie tells Nikki to help and Nikki throws Sam into the ring before coming over and grabbing the hand that had hold of Brie's leg then she tells Brie to lift up the steel and they work their way to pull out the girl under the ring

Trish: Wait.. what the?

Lita: She looks like Sam

Carly looks on from outside the chamber with her mouth open

Carly: Melanie?

Melanie smiles at Carly sweetly before grabbing both Bellas by the hair and driving their heads together, causing Nikki to stumble back towards the ring, turning right into a Freddie Kick from Sam as Melanie hit one on Brie, allowing Sam to roll Nikki into the and cover her, getting the 3 count and the win

Lillian: Here is your winner and the number 1 contender for the WWE Women's Championship… Sam Puckett!

Sam gets to her feet and goes over to the nearest turnbuckle climbing up to the top of the pod and starts shaking the chains, yelling as loud as she can, celebrating before she looks down at Melanie then climbs down giving her sister a hug as the officials finally get the chamber door open and Carly steps in and looks at Sam for a moment before Sam hugs her as well

Sam: I told you I had a plan for those two *laughs*

Carly: *giggles* I guess we will get to finish our match huh?

Sam just smiles before scooping Carly up in her arms bridal style and spinning around before she come stops, looking at the Wrestlemania sign hanging from the ceiling of the building then she looks at Carly before pointing up to the sign, watching as the pyro goes off around it

_Later that night backstage_

Todd Grisham: Todd Grisham here and I am waiting outside of Sonny Monroe's locker room to get a word with her on what occurred earlier tonight *door opens* Oh wait here she is, Sonny

Sonny: *stops and looks at Todd* Yes?

Todd: Could we get a word about what happened earlier, why did you attack both Alex and Tawni?

Sonny: I did what?

Todd: You attacked Alex and Tawni earlier

Sonny: What? I didn't.. but *holds her head* I gotta go *walks off*

Todd: Wait.. could you… *stops when Sonny is out of ear shot*

_Announce table_

Lita: Oook no idea what that was about

Trish: Something is wrong with that girl

Lillian: Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall and it is to determine the challenger for the Diva's Championship title match at Wrestlemania! *Rockstar hits* Making her way to the ring from Crowley Corners, TN… Miley Stewart!

Miley comes out at the top of the ramp, waving at all the fans, completely ignoring the fact that they were booing her as she walked down to the ring, slipping in before getting onto the second rope, waving off the fans before she looks up at the ramp waiting for Lilly as All the Way Up hits

Lillian: And her opponent from Malibu, CA… Lil…

Before Lillian could finish the introduction Lilly had ran down to the ring and slide in, tackling Miley to the ground as the ref called for the bell to being the match

Trish: This is the same type of aggression we saw last Monday

Lita: and if anything like what happened Monday happens tonight you'll be facing Lilly at Wrestlemania

Lilly gets up from the mat and pulls Miley to her feet before throwing Miley into the turnbuckle before driving her shoulder into Miley's stomach then again before standing up and taking a moment to look at the pain on Miley's face but Miley comes back and tries to slap Lilly across the face but Lilly catches her arm, shaking her head before wrapping Miley's arm around the top rope and pulling until the ref gets to a 4 count and almost has to pull her off

Lita: Oh, Lilly needs to be careful, she can lose this match by disqualification

Trish: Lilly come on compose yourself

Lilly waves off the ref as he tells her she has a 5 count before going to grab Miley but before she could Miley drives her elbow into the side of Lilly's head, stunning her before Miley charges but Lilly recovers quickly and catches Miley before driving her down to the mat with a spinebuster before getting up and waving her hands in front of her as if to say this match is almost over before picking up Miley and sets her up for a suplex stunner but Miley pushes Lilly away and rolls out of the ring

Lita: Oh Miley just barely managing to slip out she bought herself some time to breath

Trish: Or maybe not look at this.. Oh my god!

Miley was trying to catch her breath outside the ring while Lilly ran back and bounced off the opposite ropes before running full speed and diving through the ropes to hit Miley but at the last second Miley side stepped her, causing Lilly to crash into the announce table and land awkwardly on the back of her neck

Lita: Oh wow.. Lilly crashing and burning.. did she land on her head?

Trish: I couldn't tell but she hasn't moved.. we gotta take another look at that *replay shows in slow motion* Oh god, the back of her neck

Lita: That can cause serious pain.. believe me I know first hand

The ref comes out of the ring, checking on Lilly seeing if she's able to continue before Miley pulls him up and tells him to count her out before she gets back into the ring before the ref does the same and starts the count, getting up to 5 and Lilly still hadn't moved

Lita: Come on, are you serious? This match can't end like this

Trish: *gets up and walks around the table* Come on Lilly get up *ref tells Trish to stay back* You hush *looks at Lilly* Come on its about your shot at this *grabs the Diva's title and holds in so Lilly can see it*

The ref was up to 7 before Lilly started to try and get up, clawing her way to the ring and grabbing the bottom rope by the count of 9 before pulling herself into the ring just before the ref counted to 10 but as Lilly rolled in Miley came up and started stomping away at her

Lita: This match is still going but Lilly not in a good predicament right now *Trish sits back down* Biased much?

Trish: Shut up

Miley picks up Lilly before grabbing the back of Lilly's head and driving her knees into Lilly's face Muay Thai style before dropping down to her knees, driving Lilly's face into the mat with a facebuster then she slaps the back of Lilly's head

Lita: Miley showing no respect to her ex *Miley looks over at Trish and points to her before motioning she wants the title* Or you for that matter

Trish: Keep your eyes on the match Miley *Miley points out to the crowd in Trish style, mocking her* God she's a b*tch

Miley then looks down at Lilly before reaching down to grab her but as she does Lilly grabs the back of Miley's head and rolls through into a small package but Miley kicks out at 2 then gets to her feet quickly and kicks Lilly in the back of the head

Lita: Whoa Lilly almost pulling a fast one

Miley takes a step back before kicking Lilly in the ribs, making her roll over onto her back before she drops down to her knees leaning over Lilly's face

Miley: You can't beat me! Stop trying!

Miley then slaps Lilly's face before getting to her feet and jumping up, dropping her knee across Lilly's head before doing a cut throat taunt then starts to climb up to the top rope

Trish: Miley going up top for what looks like a Pop Star Press *SSP*

Lita: If this hits its over… No! Lilly moved!

Miley jumped off, doing a perfect shooting star press but Lilly rolled out of the way, making Miley hit nothing but mat as Lilly makes it to her feet and screams before dropping down to her knees and choking Miley until the ref counts to a 4 count then pulls her off

Trish: Lilly calm down!

Lita: I don't think she cares anymore, Miley's pissed her off enough

Lilly tries to go after Miley again but the ref stops her, allowing Lilly to regain herself before Miley got back to her feet only to have Lilly come up and kick her in the stomach then set her up for a suplex stunner

Trish: This is it, if it hits its over

Lilly lifts up Miley but just before Lilly could bring Miley down, Miley drives her knee into Lilly's forehead, making her drop Miley who lands on her feet then hits a Pop Star Kick *Chick Kick*

Lita: Pop Star Kick that's it the cover 1.. 2.. No Lilly kicked out!

Miley yells out in frustration before grabbing Lilly by the hair and pounding the back of her head on the mat yelling at her to stay down before she gets up and looks at the nearest turnbuckle and starts to climb up but before she can jump off Lilly gets to her feet and takes out Miley's legs from under her, making her straddle the turnbuckle before climbing to the top to go for a super-plex but before she can do so Miley starts to fight back, punching Lilly in the ribs before getting her head loose and grabbing the back of Lilly's and bringing her knee up and hitting Lilly in the face, making Lilly fall back onto the mat then Miley gets to her feet on the top turnbuckle, going for the Pop Star Press

Lita: If this hits I say this is over, Pop Star Press

Trish: Lilly got her knees up!

Miley jumps for the Pop Star Press but Lilly brings her knees up, causing Miley to crash down on them and roll over to the side holding her stomach as Lilly got up and picked up Miley, setting her up for the suplex-stunner, taking Miley up and over but Miley lands on her feet then drops down, rolling up Lilly

Lita: Miley slipping out and the roll up 1.. 2..

Trish: Hey she's got the ropes!

Miley grabbed the ropes halfway through the count, the ref never seeing it as he counts to three and calls for the bell and Miley slides out of the ring, leaving a stunned Lilly in the ring who was just now realizing she had lost as Miley's theme hits

Lillian: Here is your winner… Miley Stewart!

Miley heads up the ramp as the ref runs out and raises her hand as Lilly just looks on, still not believing she had just lost her title shot

Miley: I told you.. you can't beat me!

Lilly just sits on her knees looking at the Wrestlemania sign before she falls forward onto her elbows and grabs her head, trying to do everything she can to keep from screaming or anything else

Trish: She is hurting so bad right now

_Later that night inside the World Title Elimination Chamber match_

King: Sheamus making the most of this opportunity given to him, beating down Wade Barrett *10 second clock comes up* Here comes the next entrant

The lights go dim and a spotlight flashes around on the 4 pods randomly before landing on the pod CM Punk was in

Cole: And here comes Punk

Punk rushes out of the pod and sees Sheamus charging him so he grabs the top rope and swings his body up to kick Sheamus in the head, stunning him before Punk jumps and springboards off the top rope, hitting Sheamus with his flying clothesline before looking over at Wade Barrett getting to his feet then motioning that it was time for Wade to Go 2 Sleep

King: Wait is he going for it already

Cole: *Punk lifts Barrett onto his shoulders* Yes he is, Go 2 Sleep, good night Wade

Punk hits the GTS on Wade then covers him for the pin to eliminate him then he looks over at Sheamus getting up at the turnbuckle across from him so he looks out at the crowd before sliding down his knee pad then sizes up Sheamus for his corner shining wizard

King: Oh no Punk is on a roll and this might be all for Sheamus as well if Punk hits this.. wait

Booker: What the hell?

Before he can even head towards Sheamus a hand comes up through the steel grade outside the ring and grabs Punk by the leg before part of the grade lifts up revealing TJC as he tries to pull Punk under the ring with him but Punk kicks TJC's hands away then turns to hit the corner knee but he ends up coming face to face with a Brogue Kick from Sheamus who covers and eliminate Punk

King: Whoa CM Punk is out... hey look at this

TJC reached out and grabbed Punk's arm, dragging him towards him until he can pull him underneath the ring with him

Cole: What is he doing

Booker: I don't think we wanna know


	24. Second Chances?

_**T: *comes into view wearing a simple button up casual dress shirt and a slim black and blue striped tie as slow music starts playing* I'm... running out of time... I hope that I can save you somehow... If I... If I had superpowers... I'd save the world and you would be mine... *music builds up until faster tempo beat hits as I duck down then come back up with a superhero mask and a superhero suit with a heart with a lightning bolt going behind it with SL in the middle of the heart* Have no fear... your hero is here... my supersene is telling me that danger is near *flings my arms back and feels my hand hit something***_

_**M: OWW! *holds my nose***_

_**T: Omg Mandy I'm so sorry *hugs her* It was an accident**_

_**M: What were you doing?**_

_**T: Playing this new song I just found**_

_**M: Superluv? Again?**_

_**T: It's awesome**_

_**M: Yes but that's like the 50th time you've listened to it today**_

_**T: Actually its about the 80th time**_

_**M: *shakes my head then giggles* Come on lets get this update started**_

_**T: Alright, ladies and gents we present to you the newest chapter of...**_

**Who Will Reign Supreme**

_Monday Night Raw_

A video package showing still shots of the final moments of the Lilly vs Miley match at Elimination Chamber is show, showing Lilly set up Miley for her suplex-stunner but Miley reversing and rolling up Lilly then grabbing the ropes and getting the 3 count then show's Lilly's reaction as she realized she lost before showing the ring with Lillian in the middle of it

Lillian: Ladies and Gentlemen... Lilly Truscott! *Lilly's theme hits and the fans cheer*

Lilly appears at the top of the ramp, looking out at the crowd and waves some but doesn't play to the song or pyro she just makes her way to the ring and steps in, thanking Lillian as she handed her the mic before stepping out to let Lilly speak

Lilly: *waits for the Lilly chants to subside some* Thank you, you have no idea how it feels hearing you guys do that... its the best I've felt this past 24 hours *fans start the chants again*

Cole: Oh please, why does she have to put on this act?

King: What are you talking about Cole?

Cole: This act of being a good innocent girl

King: That's not an act, are you stupid? Wait don't answer that

Lilly: *motions for the fans to calm down* You guys can chant all you want but please let me finish before you do... *takes a deep breath* As you know last night I put my Wrestlemania title shot on the line against Miley... and as great as the match was... I lost, meaning that Miley now gets to go to Wrestlemania in my place *fans boo* I know.. I know but I put myself into this mess, I had nothing to gain by having that match... *stops for a moment* No that's a lie, I had everything to gain in that match, as Miley said I have never beaten her in a one on one match, that's always bothered me for the longest time and once Miley got that idea into my head... I snapped and put everything I had on the line to get that match... And now... I guess all I have to say is... I'm sorry... I'm sorry all of you, my fans, you guys that come in and chant my name as loud as you can, you guys that have wanted me to get a shot at the title for so long... I failed you guys and for that I am truley sorry... *takes another deep breath* Which is why I... *interrupted by Stephanie McMahon's theme*

King: Whoa look at this Stephanie is here

Cole: The Billion Dollar Princess and the woman in charge to Diva's Night, but what could she be doing down here?

Stephanie: *comes down to the ring and steps in before asking for a mic* Lilly I know this is your time to speak but before you finish what you were saying I have something to tell you... now I reviewed the match tapes and I know just as well as you that Miley cheated to beat you *Lilly goes to speak but Stephanie stops her* Yes I know you're not one to come running and complaining when something like that happens and truth be told, I can't change the refs decision... but what I can do is even better... You see at Wrestlemania it will be Trish Stratus defending her title against Miley... but you see I can add to that match... which is why I have decided that *interrupted by Miley's theme*

Miley: *comes down to the ring with a mic in her hand* Whoa whoa whoa hold on *walks up the steps and into the ring* Wait a sec, I've seen this before... this is just like back in 2006 when Rey Mysterio won the Rumble but lost his shot to Randy Orton then Teddy Long came in and made it a triple threat match, which I believe was the worst decision in the history of the WWE

Cole: I agree with that

King: Shut up Cole

Miley: You were gonna do the same weren't you? You were gonna give this worthless excuse for a diva another chance to sneak her way into being champion... No I will not let that happen, I beat her last night, that shot is mine and mine alone. Now if I'm wrong please tell me but I know that's exactly what you were gonna do

Stephanie: Actually you're only about half right... I wasn't going to flat out give Lilly a chance to regain her title shot... but I was going to give her a chance to be added to the match because you see I believe that the WWE Divas have become too dependent on just being handed things, which is why Lilly has to earn her way into making that match at Wrestlemania a triple threat match... which is why I'm out here, I'm here to announce that this Wednesday on Diva's Night that you two will take part in a beat the clock challenge, each of you pick each other's opponents and the one that beats their opponent the fastest wins, so Miley you keep your title shot no matter what happens but if you win the challenge your match will just be a singles match, you vs. Trish... but if Lilly wins then it will be a triple threat match, Trish defending against you and Lilly *fans cheer*

Miley: What? Are you kidding me?

Stephanie: That decision is final and if you try to sneak your way out of this you will lose your title shot and it will go back to Lilly... Just another Diva's first, have a great rest of the evening *steps out of the ring*

Miley keeps arguing to Stephanie as she makes her way up the ring but Stephanie just ignores her so she kicks the bottom rope then turns around coming face to face with Lilly in the middle of the ring, then she just looks her over before giving small grin before reaching back and going to slap Lilly but Lilly catches Miley's hand then kicks her in the stomach before setting her up and hitting her suplex-stunner, leaving Miley laid out in the middle of the ring before Lilly slips out of the ring and waves to the fans as they cheer and her theme hits

Cole: That was uncalled for

King: Cole... You know what, I'm just gonna leave it your not worth arguing with

_ECW backstage_

Carly is looking through her bag before noticing something is missing

Carly: No.. It was right here, how could it be gone... Sam have you seen my... *looks at Sam* title

Sam: *wearing the title around her waist, looking at herself in the mirror* Yea.. mamma looks good wearing this *Carly comes up and slips the belt off her waist* Hey I wasn't done

Carly: Sam just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean you can go and wear this anytime you want, this is mine

Sam: *whispers* for now

Carly: *heard Sam* Yes for now, and if you beat me at Wrestlemania then this will be your to do whatever you want with it

Sam: *smiles* Even if I want to wear it when we're at home in... *Carly covers Sam's mouth*

Carly: Yes even then too but don't say that out loud *uncovers Sam's mouth*

Sam: You know you like when I talk like that *wraps her arms around Carly and pulls her close*

Carly: Sam... what if someone walks in

Sam: Don't worry, mamma's got that figured out *leans in to kiss Carly*

Melanie: *walks in wearing the same shirt and pants Sam was wearing* Sam do I really have to wear this... whoa sorry, sorry *covers her eyes*

Carly: *pulls away from Sam* Its ok Mel, I was just on my way out *kisses Sam's cheek* I'll be watching close ok good luck *walks over to Melanie and hugs her* make sure she doesn't get into trouble before the match please

Mel: Will do *Carly walks out*

Sam: *makes an aggrivated sound*

Mel: What?

Sam: You couldn't have waited?

Mel: Couldn't you wait til you got home to do that?

Sam: *thinks for a moment* Point taken, but what did you need?

Mel: Do I really have to wear the same thing you do?

Sam: Mel... I told you, to beat the Bellas we have to beat them at their own game

Mel: But it feels weird wearing these *pulls on her pants* Couldn't we both wear my ring gear?

Sam: Yea like I'm gonna wear a skirt *shakes her head* Come on, let's go kick some twin butt *wraps her arm around her sister's shoulder and they walk out* I still can't believe I agreed to let you pick our entrance music

Mel: Trust me, you'll like it

_Ringside_

Justin Roberts: *Bella Twins theme hits* The following contest is a divas tag team match scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring from Scottsdale, AZ... Nikki and Brie the Bella Twins

The Bellas appear at the top of the ramp, wearing matching black versions of their ring gear, before making their way to the ring in their normal fashion before flipping backwards into the ring over the top rope then looking at the stage awaiting their opponents as their music finishes before up tempo music hits and Edge like flashing lights hit before 'Never Gonna Stop Me' by Rob Zombie hits then Melanie and Sam appear at the top of the ramp

Roberts: And their opponents from Seattle, Washington Sam and Melanie Puckett!

Sam: *looks around while listening to the music before looking at Melanie* You picked this?

Mel: Told you you'd like it *smiles*

Sam just smiles before heading out to the corner of the stage and head banging to the music, making her hair go everywhere before she comes back to Mel then points to the ring and they both run down to the ring as the chorus hits and they slide in causing the Bellas to slip out of the ring as Sam heads to the closet corner and steps up to the second rope before head banging again then jumping off, doing a backflip and landing on her feet as Melanie stands on the middle ropes waving to the fans

Joey Styles: Well we have an intersting match coming up here as we have 2 pairs of twins going against one another

Matt Striker: Yes it is interesting as we had Melanie Puckett the twin sister of Sam Puckett appear last Sunday during the Elimination Chamber to help her sister against the Bellas Twins, now we have all four in the ring to find out which set is better

Sam and Melanie look at each other before nodding as Sam steps out while Melanie turns to face Brie while Nikki stepped out then the ref signals for the bell to ring and Melanie and Brie circle the ring before Brie holds her hands up then turns to Sam and slaps her, which angered Melanie who came up and drove her shoulder into the lower back of Brie into the turnbuckle then she drives it in a few more times before stomping away at the Bella until the ref almost has to pull her off and disqualify her but she remained calm enough to step away before she runs to the corner and drives her knee into Brie's face before pulling her out of the corner and going for the pin but Nikki comes in and stops the count, grabbing Melanie by the hair and pulling her towards her corner as Brie got back to her feet and stood on her throat as she held onto the ropes to use all her weight but getting off just before the ref counted to 5 then she tagged in Nikki who came in and did the same as Brie before getting off then picking up Melanie and throwing her across the ring, going for a clothesline but Melanie ducked and bounce off the ropes then ducked a back elbow attempt then bouncing off the ropes again and hitting a high impact spear, driving Nikki to the ground hard and also causing her to slide out of the ring onto the ground where Brie hops off and checks on Nikki as the ref holds Melanie back who was about to go out and get Nikki

Styles: Oh my god what a spear

Striker: Melanie almost broke Nikki in half

As Melanie was trying to get around the ref Brie slid into the ring in place of her sister which Sam saw and started yelling at the ref who turned and saw that it was Brie but before he could do anything Melanie had picked her up but Brie reversed and hit her with a facebuster then went for the pin but the ref refused the count

Styles: Oh look at this, Twin Magic got caught

As Brie tried to convince the ref that she was Nikki, Sam pulled Melanie out of the ring and slid into her place as Brie got fed up with arguing with the ref and pushed him to the side and went to pick up Sam but Sam swatted Brie's hands away then hit a Freddie Kick *Trouble in Paradise* and covered her

Striker: Wait the Pucketts with some Twin Magic of their own, 1... 2... 3 its over

Roberts: Here are your winners Sam and Melanie Puckett

Sam slid out of the ring immediately and helped Melanie up before heading up the ramp as the ref followed holding their arms up in the air as the Bellas looked on, stunned that they just got beat at their own game

_Divas Night_

_Shows a picture of Miley standing on the top rope at Elimination Chamber_

_Lita: If this hits I say this is over, Pop Star Press_

_Shows a picture of Miley jumping off then one of Lilly getting her knees up as Miley lands on her_

_Trish: Lilly got her knees up!_

_Picture of Lilly setting Miley up for a suplex-stunner then one of Miley reversing into a pin_

_Lita: Miley slipping out and the roll up 1.. 2.._

_Shows Miley grabbing the ropes_

_Trish: Hey she's got the ropes!_

_Show's a picture of Miley heading up the ramp, her hand held up by the ref_

_Lillian: Here is your winner Miley Stewart_

_Miley: I told you.. you can't beat me_

_Shows a picture of Lilly in the ring on her elbows and knees holding her head in the middle of the ring_

The intro video plays as Rev Theory's Hell Yeah plays before pink and blue pyro shoots off at the entrance stage before shots of all the fans yelling and holding up signs are shown before Lita speaks

Lita: Ladies welcome to Diva's Night I'm Lita and as for my broadcast partner Trish I am not quite sure but I have been told she will be joining us soon so until then you'll have to deal with me. As for tonight we have the special Beat the Clock Challenge that The Billion Dollar Princess herself announce this Monday on Raw, as well as some other great action in the mix *Miley's theme hits* Speaking of Beat the Clock we're getting that underway right now

Lillian: The following contest is a Beat the Clock Challenge, making her way to the ring from Crowley Corners, TN... Miley Stewart!

Miley appears at the top of the ramp with a mic in her hand and she begins to walk down to the ring

Miley: Cut the music! *waits for her music to stop before continuing* This is a joke, I shouldn't even be competing in this stupid thing tonight, I beat Lilly, I get her title shot that's it *fans boo* Yea boo all you want but you know I'm right, Stephanie is making Lilly into a little charity case because she supposedly worked her ass off ever since she got her, but let me make it known that ever since Lilly and I got here she's done nothing but whine and cry and screw up everything, I never once since I've known her seen her do anything that would be considered hard work *gets to the ring and steps in* Well wait unless you consider spreading her legs for the Billion Dollar Princess hard work... I... *interrupted by Lilly's theme*

Lita: Wow she really has turned into a b*tch, and believe me I know one when I see one thank you Lilly for shutting her up

Lilly: *walks out onto the ramp with a mic in her hand* Talk all you want Miley but you know you're the one that got yourself into this mess... now as for who your opponent it... its someone that's going to either prove you deserve a shot at the title or prove you don't even belong in the top of this division... Oh and Lita it'll explain where your partner is... Ladies Miley's opponent is the WWE Diva's Champion, Trish Stratus! *Trish's theme hits*

Trish comes out onto the top of the ramp, her title in hand as she stops and looks at Lilly before shaking her hand then hugging her before Lilly steps backstage and Trish steps up and holds up her title as she points out to the fans with her other hand before making her way to the ring in her normal fashion

Lita: Wow what an opponent for Lilly to pick for Miley, this match will definately prove that whether Miley deserves her title shot or not

Trish steps into the ring and goes to point to the fans but as she does Miley comes up and tries to attack her from behind but Trish saw her on the titantron and ducked before dropping her title and landing elbows to Miley's face, causing the ref to signal for the bell and the time clock to start

Lita: Miley attempting to get the upper hand but Trish aware of who she's in the ring with

Trish lands a few more elbow shots before whipping Miley across the ring and jumping in the air, meeting Miley in the middle of the ring and dropping down on top of her with a Lou Thesz press and lands a few more shots before getting up and yelling for Miley to get up then grabs Miley's head and signals she's going for Stratusfaction

Lita: Whoa not even a minute into this match and Trish going for Stratusfaction, if it hits its over

Just as Trish was about to jump and hit Stratusfaction Miley pushes Trish off her and rolls out of the ring, trying to regroup

Lita: Oh close but Miley manages to wiggle free and now taking time to get herself together, what's going to happen in this match we'll find out when we return

_Commercial_

Lita: And we're back live with Diva's Night and Trish still with the advantage back in the ring

Trish had Miley grounded with a headlock, Miley trying desperately to get up as she looked up at the clock seeing that 4 minutes had gone by so she digs her nails into Trish's eyes until she could wrap her legs around Trish's head and break out of the hold getting up and charging Trish but out of instinct Trish leapped up into the air going for another Lou Thesz Press but Miley dodged it, making Trish hit face first on the mat then she followed up with a kick to Trish's ribs, making Trish turn over onto her back

Lita: Oww a miscue there and Miley taking a look at the clock

Miley looks over seeing that 5 minutes had passed before heading up to the top rope

Lita: Miley looking to end this right now Pop Star Press... No Trish moved!

Trish moved at the last second, causing Miley to come crashing down hard on the mat, then Trish rolls her over and goes for the cover

Lita: Trish trying to end this now 1... 2... No Miley gets her foot on the rope with the 6 minute mark just passing

Trish gets to her feet, urging Miley to get up as she measures up Miley for a Chick Kick, when Miley finally gets to her feet Trish swings her leg up but Miley ducks then goes for her Pop Star Kick but Trish ducks it and lands a spinning elbow to Miley followed up by a few more elbow shots until Miley is in the corner then Trish sets her up on the top rope before backing and going for the Stratusphere but before she can pull Miley off the rope Miley gets her head free before reaching down and pulling Trish up into her lap where they start trading punches until Trish lands a few elbows, stunning Miley enough so Trish could get to her feet on the top rope and go for an hurricanrana but Miley hangs onto the ropes, causing Trish to fall on the mat hard

Lita: Oh my Trish... I think she just landed on her head

Miley gets to her feet on the top rope and looks at the clock as the 7 and a half minute mark just passed before she jumps off, hitting a Pop Star Press and going for the pin

Lita: Miley with a Pop Star Press 1... 2... 3 its over at the 7:37 mark, which will be the time Lilly will have to beat but I hate to say it but Miley just beat the Diva's Champion, proving she deserves her title shot at Wrestlemania

_Later backstage_

AJ: Hi there AJ here along with the woman who will be fighting for her title shot at Wrestlemania, Lilly Truscott, Lilly thank you for joining me

Lilly: Always happy to talk to you AJ

AJ: Alright now Lilly coming off a disappointing and controversial loss how do you rebound back and regain your title shot here tonight

Lilly: Well AJ its like any other match I go out there, give it everything I've got and hopefully it'll be enough and I'll come out with the win and my shot at the title

AJ: Now about last Sunday what are your thoughts on what happened as we all saw Miley having to cheat to win

Lilly: AJ you know me, I'm not one to cry or complain about something like that, unlike my former partner who complains when she breaks a nail during a match. Last Sunday is over and I've put it behind me to focus on my future... which involves a WWE Diva's title match

AJ: Well that's all thank you for joining me Lilly, good luck

Lilly: Anytime AJ and thanks *walks off*

_Announce table_

Lita: Wow what confidence from Lilly

Trish: That's what I like about her, even in her situation she doesn't let it bother her *bell rings*

Lillian: Ladies and Gentlemen the following is a Beat the Clock match *Lilly's theme hits* Making her way to the ring from Malibu, CA... Lilly Trustcott!

Lilly makes her way onto the ramp before playing to her theme as pyro shoots up then down before she runs down to the ring, waving to the fans as she does then she turns and waits for her opponent, then Miley's theme hits and she appears at the top of the ramp with a mic

Miley: I've been thinking about this all for a while now.. and I think I have the perfect opponent for you Lilly *smiles then Wizards of Waverly Place theme hits*

Lillian: Making her way to the ring, from Waverly Place, New York... Alex Russo!

Trish: Oh my Lilly having to go up against her friend Alex

Alex comes up to the top of the ramp and gives Miley and evil look before heading down to the ring and sliding it, coming face to face with Lilly as the ref asks if they're ready and they both nod their heads and the ref rings the bell and Lilly gets ready to lock up with Alex but Alex holds up her hands then looks back at Miley still standing at the top of the ramp before flipping her off then falling onto her back telling Lilly to pin her and the ref counts the three and Lilly's theme hits as Lilly helps Alex up and they hug before Alex raises Lilly's hand only to be attacked from behind by Sonny who hits her from behind, knocking her to the ground then gets on top of Alex and grabs her hair, slamming the back of Alex's head on the mat until Lilly pulls her off only to get a So Random Kick to the face, knocking her flat on her back then Sonny looks around seeing both Alex and Lilly laid out before rolling out of the ring and heading up the ramp, passing Miley who was walking down and slid in before walking over to Lilly who still wasn't moving, bringing the mic up to her mouth

Miley: You know.. Hang on a sec *goes over and kicks Alex out of the ring to the floor* Much better *looks at Lilly* You know.. I thought that might happen.. which is why she wasn't who I picked to be your opponent.. I picked this one *Beth Phoenix's theme hits*

Trish: Oh no

Beth swiftly makes her way to the ring and goes to grab Lilly but the ref holds her off before going and asking Lilly, who was starting to get to her feet, if she wanted to have the match, which Lilly nodded yes before the ref rings the bell and Beth charges, stomping away at Lilly before grabbing her arm and pulling her into a clothesline then she looks over at Miley that was yelling to finish Lilly so she hooks Lilly's arms and pulls her up and sets her up for a Glam Slam

Lita: I don't even think this will even make a difference I think Lilly's out

Beth picks up Lilly then goes to slam her down but Lilly manages to slip out just enough to wrap her arm around Beth's head and hit a stunner and luckily she lands on Beth and the ref counts

Trish: Lilly reversed into a stunner! 1... 2... 3! Lilly won!

Lita: And in record time, she beat Miley's time by a good 6 minutes

The ref helps Lilly up and raises her hand but then Lilly is hit from the side by a furious Miley but Lilly manages to roll out of the ring and away from Miley

Trish: Cheap shot from Miley but Lilly gets out of harms way, but more importantly Lilly has earned her way into a match for my title.. and to be honest I can't wait

Lita: Looks like Miley can she's furious.. wait what is she doing?

Miley looks on as Beth gets to her feet before she starts yelling at Beth

Miley: You said you could beat her easily, what is your problem, you don't deserve to be called a Glamazon, you're a pathetic excuse for a diva and you know what else I... *Beth slaps her*

Trish: Ouch that hurt, don't irritate the Glamazon

Miley fell to the ground when Beth slapped her then tried to get out of the ring but Beth grabs Miley by the leg and pulls her back to the middle of the ring before pulling her up and setting Miley up for a Glam Slam, Miley desperately trying to get out of her grip but she is not able to before Beth lifts her up the slams her down face first into the mat before she gets up, standing over Miley's limp body as her theme hits

Lita: Ow Glam Slam in the middle of the ring... at least someone finally shut Miley up

Trish: I agree, well that's all for tonight, where we learned that I will now defend my title at Wrestlemania in a Triple Threat match, for my broadcast partner Lita, I'm Trish Stratus, see you next week for another girls night out on Diva's Night

_**M: Well that's it for another chapter of Who Will Reign Supreme, what will the fall out of the now Triple Threat match be and what about the feud between the Pucketts and Bellas**_

_**T: Only one way to find out and that's to join us next time *looks at Mandy* Can I?**_

_**M: *sighs* Ok fine**_

_**T: Yay! Hit me**_

_**M: Tay I'm not going to hit you**_

_**T: You gotta**_

_**M: No I'm not**_

_**T: Mandy come on... please**_

_**M: No**_

_**T: Please**_

_**M: No**_

_**T: Yes**_

_**M: No**_

_**T: Yes**_

_**M: No**_

_**T: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!**_

_**M: Ok fine Daniel Bryan *hits Tay and she falls back***_

_**T: *comes back up in my super suit bouncing around singing* Oh oh ooooh If you're in danger... Ooh oh ooh... I'm here to save ya... Ooh oh oh It's what I'm made of... Oh oh oh oh oh Give you my Superluv!**_

_**M: *shakes my head then giggles* See ya next time**_


	25. Wrestlemania draws Closer

_**T: *explosions go off before Chris Jerhico's theme hits as I do his pose with a jacket covered in flashing lights mimicking his entrance* Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back to Fanifiction is Calaway! And Fanficition will nerver... Never.. Never... EEEEEVER! Be the same again... I want you all to take out your phones, text your friends, shoot them an e-mail, tweet, like on facebook do whatever to tell everyone that the Sexy Beast is back BABY! And I promise to ignite you, excite you, to delight you, and I invite you to strap on the seatbelts and ease the seat back... click into gear and go into overdrive because from this point forward its 100% entertainment, 100% electricity, 100%... *lights go off again* What the...**_

_**M: *Rock's theme hits as I come walking down, title on my shoulder, before stepping up on the chair and looking out for all to see then throwing up the title in my hand before stepping down and standing in the middle of the room* Since you were speaking of electricity.. hold on just a second... *takes a deep breath* Finally... Finally after a few long months... Finally Mandy has come back to Fanficiton! Which means Finally Mandy has come back... Home... And for those of you who don't know I go by many nicknames, you've got The Great One, The Most Electrifying Woman in Fanfiction Today, but most importantly the Reader's Champion**_

_**T: Whoa whoa whoa, The Reader's Champ? Most Electrifying Woman in Fanfiction Today? How can you make those claims you're not the only woman here**_

_**M: Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you there... Now what is your name**_

_**T: Really? It...**_

_**M: IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS! Now Know You're Role and Shut Your Mouth before I take my size 9 boot, shine it up real nice then turn that Sum Bitch sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass! Now step aside little Jabroni as I offically introduce the next chapter of...**_

Who Will Reign Supreme

_Monday Night Raw ringside after a main event promo_

King: What a great match we have set up tonight champion vs champion with the WWE Champion Chris Jericho taking on the US Champion Dolph Ziggler

Cole: I can't wait for that and *Stephanie McMahon's theme hits* Oh great what is she doing here?

King: Quiet Cole, the Billion Dollar Princess is here

Stephanie makes her way to the ring along with the WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay and Diva's Champion Trish Stratus closely behind her as the walk down and step into the ring

Stephanie: Now I know it isn't Wednesday yet but I have some great news that I just couldn't wait until then to announce... as you know Diva's Night has been just a 1 hour show since we first started... well due to the amount of success in ratings and attendence in such a short period of time, due to all the hard work that women such as the champions I have in the ring with me tonight put in every single day, starting this week Diva's Night will be adding an additional hour to its time slot

King: What? Oh my god 2 hours of non-stop divas! Cole pinch me I must be dreaming

Cole: I wish I was this is terrible

Stephanie: Now if I may step back I'll let the champs say a few words on what they have to say about this change in their schedule *hands the mic to Trish*

Cole: I can't stand this

Trish: Well all I have to say that its not just the work that myself and Carly put in but every single diva in the back as well, and we are just...

Cole: *grabs a mic* Blah blah blah blah, yak yak yak, nag nag nag... is that all you're gonna say? I certainly hope so *steps into the ring and towards Stephanie McMahon* I hope you're happy you are about to single handidly destroy what your father worked so hard to build simply because you don't know your place here in WWE. No it was fine having the divas come out every now and then and having them as managers because lets face it... that's all they're good for. This is a man's sport and there is no place in this ring for the girls because they simply can't hold their own against the men no matter how much you think they can.

Carly: How about you shut your damn mouth

Cole: Oh yea what are you gonna do to st... *Carly slaps Cole across the face, making him fall to the ground and getting a huge cheer from the fans* Th.. that's assault! I'm a retired wrestler you can't touch me! *gets up and looks at Stephanie* I'm going to the WWE Board of Directors and seeing that your show is stopped before it does anymore damage, you're lucky that I'm above suing women or else she'd *points to Carly* Would be fired *walks out of the ring*

King: What is his problem?

_ECW Backstage_

Todd Grisham: Ladies and Gentlemen my guest with me at this time... the WWE Woman's Champion, Carly Shay *fans cheer as the camera pans over to Carly* Carly thanks for joining me

Carly: Anytime Todd

Todd: Now Carly at Wrestlemania you defend your title against the winner of the first ever Diva's Elimination Chamber who also happens to be your girlfriend Sam Puckett... now what is it like having to go against someone that close to you

Carly: Well as everyone remembers this isn't the first time Sam and I have faced off, heck just a few short months ago we were in the middle of the ring fighting for this very title, and it was a great match until someone rudely interrupted our match... but let me assure you at Wrestlemania our match will have a winner and we are sure to steal the show

Todd: Now some people believe that if that interference hadn't of happened you would have lost that title, what do you think about those statements?

Carly: *chuckles a little* You're trying to get me in trouble aren't you *joking* Here's the thing, Sam and I had a deal, no matter who won or lost they deserved to have the title, Sam thinks that way about me having the title, and I think Sam deserves this title more than anyone, but believe me I don't plan on losing this title anytime soon... Sam knows that, she respects that, and I know very well she will do anything to change that... all I have to say is bring it Sammie *smiles at the camera*

Todd: Alright well focusing on tonight you have a match against Sam's twin sister Melanie in what has been ruled by most a tune up match, will this be helping you prepare for Sam

Carly: Believe me facing Melanie is no tune up match, she's just as dangerous in that ring as Sam is... as far as preparing for Sam that's a yes and no answer, yes because it helps me keep my skills sharp but no because Sam and Mel may look the same but trust me they are two completely different competators but she asked for this match up to help out, and just like Sam I don't turn down a challenge

Todd: One more question before you leave... last night you along with the Diva's Champion were in the ring with Stephanie where you slapped Michael Cole across the face... what do you think about his actions

Carly: *shakes her head* I was hoping you'd avoid that because I haven't even really been thinking about it, but I don't regret slapping him, he deserved it, to say that all the divas including myself don't belong here in WWE? That' we can't handle ourselves here, that well... to paraphrase what he said, that we're eye candy? *holds up her title* I don't walk around with this because I think it's pretty and goes well with my outfit Cole... all though it is and does, but I walk around with this because I fought for it, because I trained for it, because I earned it, just like all the guys that have their titles did as well, and you can go and use your empty threats all you want, you know as well as I do you can't sue me for slapping you, this is the WWE and if you got a problem with not only me but the other divas then get in that ring and fight... that's all I'm going to say about that situation Todd and if you would please don't bring it up again

Todd: Thank you Carly, good luck

_Announce table_

Joey Styles: Very confident words from the Women's Champion and very powerful words on the situation that went down last night

Matt Striker: I may not agree with what Michael Cole did last night but Carly shouldn't be thinking about that as she has just a short 2 weeks to get prepared for her title match, these things in between she has to put them aside for another time *My Last Breath by Evanescence hits* Well speaking of the Women's Champion here she is now

Justin Roberts: Making her way to the ring from Seattle, WA she is the WWE Women's Champion... Carly Shay!

Carly makes her way to the ring, waving to the fans and shaking hands with ones at ringside before making her way up the steps then stepping in, going to the nearest turnbuckle and climbing to the second rope then holds up her title as she blows a few kisses out towards the fans before hopping down and watching the top of the ramp until Get This Party Started by Pink hits and strobe lights to the beat start flashing

Justin: Making her way to the ring from Seattle, WA... Melanie Puckett!

Melanie comes out to the top of the ramp, dancing and clapping to the music, getting the fans into the song as she points out towards the ring before she makes her way down to the ring, shaking hands with as many fans as she can before slipping into the ring before coming face to face with Carly, smiling brightly before Carly steps back letting Mel play to the fans as she steps onto the middle of the second rope, leaning out to wave to the fans before hopping off with the ref asking if both girls were ready to start which Carly and Mel nod their heads then the bell rings and Mel holds out her hand for Carly to shake which she gladly accepts before both girls start to circle the ring

Styles: This should be an interesting match especially with the fact that this is Melanie's first singles match

Striker: And what an opprotunity she has with having her first singles match against none other than the WWE Women's Champion

Mel stops circling then holds up her hand for a test of stregnth which Carly takes then they both lace fingers with their other hands before they both start trying to out muscle the other, which Mel gets the best of Carly at first, making Carly drop down to a knee before Carly starts pushing up and starts getting the upper hand on Mel, getting back to their feet before Calry hops up and wraps her legs around Mel's head hitting a hurricanrana and sending Mel onto the second rope before going and bouncing off the opposite ropes and going for a iKick You, swinging her body through the top and middle ropes but Mel moves at the last second making Carly swing back into the ring and landing on her feet then she looks at Mel holding up her hand with her thumb and first index finger up with a little space between them saying she was close to ending it, which Mel just smiles knowing she almost got caught.

Styles: Carly trying to get the upper hand on the inexperience of her opponent, almost finishing the match quickly

Mel claps her hands together a few times before coming up to Carly but suddenly she drops to her knees and sweeps Carly's legs out from under her with her arm and goes for a pin, Carly kicking out before 1 then hitting a sweep of her own, going for the pin on Mel but she kicks out before 1 then does a double leg takedown and floats over for a bridging pin but Carly lifts herself up out of the pin, keeping hold of Mel before spining out and hooking Mel's arms from behind and dropping to her knees going for a backslide pin on Mel but Mel quickly rolls through and gets to her feet as Carly does and they stare off with the fans cheering for both girls

Striker: Great series of moves neither seeming to get the upper hand, who will slip first we'll find out when we come back

_Commercial_

Styles: And we're back her live on ECW where Melanie Puckett has the upper hand on Carly

Mel had Carly in a headlock, squeezing tight before Carly starts fighting out of it and bounces Mel off the ropes but as she went to push off Mel squeezed tighter, making sure she didn't let go of Carly's head, then Carly starts fighting again this time grabbing and pulling Mel towards and through the ropes, making both girls tumble through the ropes but Carly held onto the second rope, letting her roll back into the ring as Mel went to the floor, then Carly waited for Mel to get back to her feet before running across the ring and bouncing off the opposite ropes and going to propell herself over the ropes onto Mel but she saw Mel move so she landed on the apron then looked back and went to jump on the middle rope for a springboard move but as she did Mel lunged forward and grabbed her leg, preventing her from springing off the middle rope

Styles: Wow smart move by Melanie, preventing the Women's Champion to go airborn

Carly tried to get her foot out of Mel's grip but when she couldn't she used her free leg to kick Mel off of her before jumping and springboarding off the middle rope, performing and hitting a springboard moonsault on Mel

Striker: Asai Moonsault wow Carly taking a very high risk to win this match

Carly gets back to her feet and picks up Mel before rolling her into the ring and covering her but Mel manages to kick out at 2 making Carly look at the ref, asking if it was a 3 count before she gets up and wait for Mel to get to her feet before dropkicking Mel onto the second rope before bouncing off the opposite ropes and propelling her body thorough the top and middle rope but Mel manages to catch Carly's legs, pulling her back into the ring but Carly grabs the second rope and holds on tight as Mel tries to pull her off, turning around to pull forward on her legs

Styles: Mel able to catch Carly but the champ is hanging tight onto those ropes, wait hold on

Mel with a huge yank pulls Carly away from the ropes, causing Carly to hang upside down behind Mel before Mel pulls Carly's legs forward into sit out Alabama Slam

Striker: Modified Alabama Slam, now Mel with the pin upset in the making 1... 2... No not right now

Carly barely manages to lift her shoulder up, causing Mel to grab her head in frustration as she asks the ref if it was a 3 count before she gets up and heads to the corner, crouching down setting up for a spear, begging Carly to get to her feet

Styles: Melanie looking for a spear... *Mel charges Carly* No Carly dodges

Mel charged Carly for a spear but Carly dropped down, avoiding the spear and also dropkicking Mel in the knee and setting her up on the middle rope and she goes and bounces off the opposite ropes but as she came back Mel got to her feet and went for a Freddie kick but Carly ducks under then dropkicks Mel in the back, setting her up again on the second rope before just running and swinging her body between the ropes, connecting with the iKick you before springboarding off the top rope into a splash and covering Mel

Striker: Great series of moves now Carly with the pin 1... 2... 3 its over *Carly's theme hits*

Styles: Wow what a match

Carly gets to her feet and then helps Mel up to her feet before Mel raises Carly's hand then gives her a hug

Styles: Great sign of sportsmanship displayed her by both competitors

Carly and Mel release the hug then look up at the top of the ramp to see Sam standing there clapping for them both then she signals for the title to Carly then points to the Wrestlemania sign hanging above the ring before Carly looks back at it then back at Sam before raising her title above her head

_Divas Night_

Hell Yea by Rev Theory hits as the opening video package plays followed by the pink and blue pyro going off around the stage before shots of fans before landing on the announce table with Trish and Lita

Trish: Ladies welcome to Divas Night, I am your WWE Diva's Champion Trish Stratus along with my broadcast partner Lita

Lita: Hey there, and tonight is a special night being that it is our first ever 2 hour episode, and believe me we have all the talent we need and then some to bring you the best divas action *AJ's theme hits* Speaking of which here's our first match

Lillian Garcia: This opening contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring from Union City, New Jersey... AJ!

AJ bounces her way to the ring in her normal fashion before sliding into the ring and waiting for her opponent as Kaitlyn's theme hits

Lillian: And her opponent from Houston, TX... Kaitlyn! *Kaitlyn makes her way to the ring*

Trish: Wow what a way to start off the night than by having the Chick Busters square off in the ring

Lita: These two have had some issues lately but they always seem to patch things up really quickly

Kaitlyn and AJ wait for the ref to signal for the bell before circling the ring, shaking hands as they do before locking up but right as they do the Monday Night Raw theme hits making them break apart and look up the ramp to see Michael Cole standing there with a mic in his hand before heading down to the ring

Cole: Stop this... stop this is done *points at AJ and Kaitlyn* You two out of the ring *steps into the ring then looks at the two divas still in the ring* Did you not hear me? Out of the ring *AJ steps up to him and goes to slap him but Cole stops her* If you touch me by order of the Board of Directors you will be fired... and that goes to all the divas in the back, if any of you touch me tonight you will be fired!

Lita: Like any of us would want to touch you anyway

Cole: *smiles* May I have your attention please... I have an announcement to make *fans boo as Cole pulls out a piece of paper* As I said on Monday night, I was going to see the Board of Directors about having this show... canceled. Now at first they were a bit weary about the idea but once I told them about my reasons along with a petition that I had set up and signed by over 500 people, they have come to the decision that tonight... will indeed be the last night of Diva's Night *gets more boos* Now I know you're all very happy about this and would want to leave right now but just to show that we're good sports about this stay for the final night, show the divas some support, because it'll be the last time you see any of them for a long while... and on another note I...*Stephanie McMahon's theme hits and she makes her way quickly to the ring*

Stephanie: *steps into the ring and walks up to Cole and slaps him* What the hell is your problem?

Cole: Hey! You can't do that! Did you not just hear me? Any Diva that touches me tonight will be fired... well guess what Stephanie you're fi...

Stephanie: *slaps Cole again* Shut up! How dare you interrupt our show... and just so you understand, I am not a Diva I am the General Manager of Diva's Night and as of a few weeks ago I was appointed by my mother to be the Vice CEO of WWE under her... which means I am just as much your boss as she is so anything you have happen I can over turn it!

Cole: Except in the case of the Board of Directors, which means this show is going to be canceled *sees Stephanie laugh* That's funny to you?

Stephanie: No the fact that you think you can do something like go to the Board of Directors without us knowing... After you left, I got word of what you did and I along with my mother and father went to the Board and counter argued with your argument... and we came to this agreement... Diva's Night will live on... until Wrestlemania

Cole: Ha! Fine by me, after Wrestlemania you're gone

Stephanie: Let me finish... we also agreed that... at Wrestlemania you Michael Cole... will be putting up your Wrestlemania "Undefeated" Streak on the line

Cole: What? No I'm retired, I don't have to wrestle anymore

Stephanie: Oh you can, and you will, you see if you don't, not only will the Board's decision be overturned and Diva's Night will continue after Wrestlemania but also you will be fired

Cole: You can't... you can't do that!

Stephanie: I can and I did, you will fight at Wrestlemania... if you win you get what you want, Diva's Night will cease to exist after Wresltemania... but if you lose then Diva's Night will continue and if you ever try to get it canceled again you will be fired

Cole: But.. but... that's not fair!

Stephanie: Too bad its final *goes to walk out of the ring*

Cole: Wait, wait... you're not even going to tell me who my opponent is?

Stephanie: Oh right I almost forgot... your opponent will be whichever diva wants to step up and face you at Wrestlemania

Cole: *laughs some* Y.. you're serious? You want me to fight a girl? Fine bring it, I know who is going to face me, come on Carly!

_Backstage_

Camera shows Carly looking at the monitor then she gets up, putting her title on her shoulder before heading towards the ring but Sam comes up behind her

Sam: Wait what about our match?

Carly: Its fine, I'll smack him around then we'll have our match, no problem

Sam: But... *stops when someone's arm comes up stopping Carly from going forward*

Carly: *looks at the diva off screen* What are you... *doesn't say anything else as the diva walks off towards the ring*

_In the ring_

Cole: Aww Carly's scared? Fine bring out whoever, I'll take down anyone that comes out, bring it... *Beth Phoenix's theme hits and Cole's mouth drops*

Lita: Oh wow the Glamazon stepping up to the chall... wait what? *Beth shaking her head saying 'Not me'* Well who... *Kharma's theme hits*

Trish: Oh my *Kharma steps up but she shakes her head like Beth did then looks behind her* Well who? *Right Now by Korn hits as Harper steps up in between the other two divas and all three start their way towards the ring*

Stephanie: Oh and Cole did I happen to mention... your match is a No DQ match... Oh and that if any of the Divas touch you will be fired ruling has been lifted as well *walks out of the ring as Beth, Kharma and Harper get to ring side then step in*

Lita: Cole better run

Trish: I think he's too scared to

The three divas step up to Cole then Harper grabs the mic from him

Harper: Nice to meet you... Wrestlemania opponent... I hope you don't mind but my friends will be ringside

Cole starts nervously chuckling before holding up his hands trying to say he didn't mean anything but then he quickly shoves Harper then runs and slides under the ropes and hops over the barricade as fast as he can, barely getting away in time from Beth and Kharma as Harper gets up the climbs up on the top rope, sitting on the top turnbuckle with her legs wrapped under the middle rope as she was facing Cole

Harper: Run now Cole because come Wrestlemania you won't have anywhere to hide... Just remember this, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned... and believe me you have scorned every single diva in the back with what you said... and I will be making you scream for every single one of them *starts laughing as Cole runs off*

_Later that night backstage_

Camera shows Alex stretching getting ready for her match then she hears some giggling coming from the corner and she looks up

Alex: Hello? *doesn't hear anything else so she goes back to stretching but then she hears the giggles again* Someone there? *gets up and goes to turn the corner but no one is there but she finds a note stuck on the wall so she takes it and reads it* Come find me? *then she looks up seeing a note with an arrow pointing down the hall so she follows, finding others along the way with arrows before she comes up to a locker room door with a note that says 'Come in' on it so she opens the door and finds a table in the middle of the room with a vase full of flowers* Oh my god they're so pretty

Sonny: You like them? *says from the door way and Alex turns and gets in a defensive pose* Wait no *steps towards Alex*

Alex: Don't move

Sonny: Alex please

Alex: If you think you're going to trick me again you've got another thing coming, I've been kicked by you enough already

Sonny: I never kicked you

Alex: Save it *picks up the flower out of the vase and throws them at Sonny's feet before walking out*

Sonny just looks at the flowers with a tear coming down her face before her head goes down before coming back up, her face changed from being sad to having a sadistic smile on her face and she lets out a giggle

_Announce table_

Trish: Something is not right in that girls head

Lita: You've got that right, but up next we have a Elimination Chamber rematch as Alex Russo will take on Tawni Hart to finally settle this disput between them

Trish: And that happens when we come back

_Commercial_

Lillian: The following contest is scheduled for one fall *Tawni's theme hits* Making her way to the ring from Hollywood, CA... Tawni Hart!

Tawni appears at the top of the ramp, looking out at the fans that are booing before looking at the camera in front of her before talking at it

Tawni: This ends tonight

She then makes her way to the ring waving off the few fans that were holding their hands out for her before stepping up and into the ring, not even wasting time with motioning to the fans as she turns and waits for Alex

Lita: Tawni seems very focused here tonight

Trish: Yes she is, as she said at the top of the ramp she wants to finish this feud with Alex tonight, and believe me she's going to need all the focus she has to finish Alex *Alex's theme hits*

Lillian: And her opponent from Waverly Place, NY... Alex Russo!

Alex steps out onto the ramp, staring intently at Tawni before rushing down to the ring and sliding in, immediately tackling Tawni and they start cat fighting in the middle of the ring

Trish: Alex wasting no time getting in and starting this match

Lita: I don't even know if this will be a match these two absolutely hate each other

Tawni finally manages to kick Alex off of her then gets up and charges her but is met with a clothesline then another before she ducks one and bounces off the opposite ropes behind Alex but stops in her tracks as she sees Alex swing her leg for a Knockout Spell kick then going for a Hart Stopper but Alex manages to roll though and ontop of Tawni for a bridging pin but Tawni kicks out at one before both girls get to their feet and go for a cross body at the same time, knocking each other down and the ref checks both girls before starting a 10 count

Trish: Ouch both girls thinking the same thing and crash and burn

Lita: Been there many times, I gotta agree.. ouch

The ref gets to a 5 count before both girls started to try and get up but then La La Land by Demi Lovato hits and everyone looks up at the ramp as Sonny appears at the top of the ramp before walking down to the ring

Trish: What is she doing down here?

Lita: I have no clue but it can't be a good sign for either Alex or Tawni

Sonny slides into the ring and goes to attack the other two girls who were just getting to their knees but the ref stops her and she starts arguing with the ref before pushing him aside but ends up coming face to face with two fists to the face, one from Alex and another from Tawni as the ref calls for the bell to throw the match out, sending her back and bouncing off the ropes into a side kick to the stomach from Tawni then an up kick from Alex to the face, sending her back into the turnbuckle, hitting the back of her head on the top turnbuckle cover then she slides down holding the back of her head

Lita: Whoa Tawni and Alex working together?

Trish: Having a common enemy can have that effect on people

Tawni: *points to Sonny then says to Alex* Get her!

Alex then turns to Sonny and sets up for a Knockout Spell kick as Sonny was trying to get up, still holding the back of her head, then Sonny looks up at Alex with a confused look on her face

Sonny: How... how did I get out here?

Alex looks at Sonny with a confused look of her own, not quite knowing what to do so she turns to look at Tawni but as she turned Tawni hit her with a Hart Stopper

Trish: What? She just...

Lita: What a bitch

Tawni gets up and starts laughing at Alex laying on the ground not moving before kicking her in the ribs then turning to get out of the ring but when she turned she was met with a boot to the face from Sonny before she fell down to her knees

Trish: So Random kick out of no where, Tawni is down, Alex is down and so is Sonny... I have no idea what's going on

Lita: This is completely insane

Sonny crawls over to Alex, checking on her as security and some medical staff come out to check on the other two girls, security pulling Sonny out of the ring and up the ramp, barely able to keep hold of her because of all her fighting and moving around trying to get away from them

Sonny: Let go! I need to see if she's ok!

Trish: I... I have no idea what to do now

Lita: Neither do I

_Smackdown!_

CM Punk's theme hits and he comes down to the ring with a mic in his hand, not even bothering with his normal ring antics just stepping into the ring then sitting down indian style in the middle before bringing the mic up to his mouth

Punk: How is it that one week I get attacked and screwed out of a match then the next week the guy that did it doesn't even show up? TJ... you and I have known each other for a long... long time and I know you're not one to run... so where are you? *waits for a moment but when nothing happens he brings the mic up again* Fine you don't want to come out and face me like a man? Then I'll take it out on someone you hold very close to you... you're so called father the Undertaker... but you won't know when I'll do it... it might be tonight... Next week... heck it might be at Wrestlemania in 2 weeks, I'll screw him out of his match like you screwed me out of mine but the thing is... if I do that, I'll also have a hand in ending the streak as well *chuckles* That sounds like an awesome plan, I'm already the first one to make him tap, why don't I be the one that ends the streak as well... Yea I'll end the streak once and for a... *lights flicker and Punk smiles* That's what I wanted... come on out TJ! Face me! FACE M... *jumps when Kane like pyro shoots up from the turnbuckles followed by fire surrounding the outter edges of the ring*

TJC's voice: You want me to face you? Alright I will... but on my terms... You brought up Wrestlemania, the show that my father has the most prestigious streak at... I'll meet you there... but not in just any match Punk... you see like my uncle I'm drawn towards the flames... so Punk... in two weeks at Wrestlemania... You and me... in an Inferno match!

TJC starts laughing as his theme hits while Punk just sits there with a blank look on his face, not knowing what to do

_**T: How was that for entertainment, did it ignite a fire in you and make you want more? Did you feel...**_

_**M: Did you feel the electricity from the writing of the Reader's Champion? Never mind what this little jabroni here said she is...**_

_**T: No don't you ever... ever... EVER! Call me a Jabroni again**_

_**M: And what do you want Mandy to call you then little Jabroni?**_

_**T: *smiles***_

_**M: Girl I will smack the smile right off your mouth**_

_**T: You want to settle this, you want to see who the better one is out of the two of us?**_

_**M: There's no need, I am the Great One for a reason**_

_**T: And there is a reason they say Fanfiction is CALAWAY!**_

_**M: Know you're Role and a Shut you're mouth before I take this laptop, turn it sideways and stick straight up your candy ass!**_

_**T: Look at this is the little ass clown afraid of a little challenge?**_

_**M: Mandy isn't afraid of anything you of all people should know that**_

_**T: Then face me at our Wrestlemania, we'll find out once and for all who the real Champion of Fanfiction is *holds my hand out***_

_**M: You got yourself a match *shakes Tay's hand***_

_**T: After this match Fanfiction will never... ever... EVER! be the same again**_

_**M: If Ya Smeeeeeeeeeeeeel! What Mandy... is cookin' *stares down with Tay***_


	26. Last minute addition to WrestleMania

_**This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage hits before Mandy comes into the room and kneels down on one knee and looks at her wrist like she's looking at a watch**_

_**M: *gets up and cups my hands around my mouth and yells* IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME! *makes my way down to the computer, crossing my arms in front of me like CM Punk in an X before stopping* Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back after a long hiatus from this story, it's me the very best in the world Mandy and I am here to bring you the next chapter of…**_

**Who Will Reign Supreme**

Monday Night RAW theme hits as the video package plays before showing the stage pyro go off then shots of the fans before finally landing on Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler at the announce table*

Cole: 6 days away from the Grandest Stage of Them All WrestleMania, this is Monday Night RAW! Live from our nation's capital, I'm Michael Cole here with my broadcast partner Jerry 'The King' Lawler and King we've got an action packed show for you tonight.

King: That's right we have a champion vs champion match as the United States Champion takes on the World Champion and also we will find out if Randy Orton and Sheamus have made their decision about whether or not they will choose The Big Show as their partner when they go on and face the Shield at WrestleMania, but first we have… *Triple H's theme hits* well I'll let The Game speak for himself

_Later that night backstage_

Josh Matthews: Ladies and Gentlemen my guest at this time she is one of the challengers for the Diva's title match this Sunday at WrestleMania… Miley Stewart

Miley: *camera pans over to Miley with a smirk on her face as the fans boo* Really Josh? Really? I should be the only challenger for that title, not along with that damn charity case I used to hang around with *shakes her head* Hurry up and ask your question I've got more important things to be doing

Josh: Well my main question is what is your main concern going into the triple threat match at WrestleMania?

Miley: *laughs* Ha… my concern? What is there to be concerned about? I proved last week I can beat that blonde bimbo you people call a champion… and I've made it perfectly clear that Lilly can't beat me… never has and she never will, if anything I'm the biggest concern to both my opponents, I'm the favorite to win the match and… *looks to the side* What do you want *camera pans over seeing Trish with her title on her shoulder*

Trish: You're the biggest threat? Well Miley I have to give it to you… you're a big something but a threat… I don't think so… but do you know what blondes do to big things?

Miley: Let me guess it involves you lying on your back

Trish: How about you turn around and find out

Miley gives Trish a confused look before turning around only to be met with an elbow from Lilly, dropping Miley to the ground

Lilly: Actually it just involves you on the ground… for 3 seconds… See you later *smirks then walks off with Trish*

Miley just lays there on the ground for a moment holding her jaw

_Later that night_

Michael Cole: *gets up from his seat and grabs a mic* Ladies and Gentlemen I have an announcement to make

King: Oh great

Cole: *walks up the steps and into the ring* In 6 days at WrestleMania I am scheduled to have a match against Harper to determine the fate of Diva's Night… but let's be honest, no one wants to see me beat up a woman in this ring, and as much as you people would like to think that Harper will be the dominant one in the match it's just not going to happen because you see… I'm a man, and the thing about being a man is that we are better in the ring that women, it's simple logic… we're bigger, stronger, and we're more coordinated than women, its just flat out unfair… and because I am above hitting a woman I beg the board of directors to reconsider this match be… *chuckles* Sorry… as I was saying *chuckles more* Ok I can't take it, I don't want this match because everything I have just said is true, there is no way a girl can beat a man in this ring… But let's honest with the stipulation being no disqualification all you have to do is have your friends come in and help you, and even with it being 3 girls against one man its still 3 on one, and you know for a fact that you have to have it that way Harper because it's the only chance you have at beating a man like me… So I am… *Harper's theme hits*

Harper: You know all of that talking just makes the grave your digging for yourself deeper and deeper *starts walking down to the ring* But I'm feeling generous right now *steps up to the apron seeing Cole about to get out of the ring* Whoa where do you think you're going? If everything you say is true then you should have no problem handling just me *steps into the ring* You really think I need help in my match?

Cole: I know for a fact that you do

Harper: No disrespect to my two friend but I don't need anyone's help with you and I don't want it either, they know that already, and heck every diva in the back knows that but they all want a piece of you… but like I said I'm in a generous mood… and I do want this match so to make sure this match happens, no one will be helping me, its just going to be you and me in this ring… does that make you feel better?

Cole: *smiles* Yes… yes it does because now I'm going to get exactly what I want now, that is every single one of you girls out of this business for good… and it'll be all your fault *slaps Harper and laughs but stops when he sees Harper just stood there and felt her cheek before looking at him like she was going to kill him before yelling in his face which makes him fall back on his butt and scoot away from Harper towards the ropes and roll out*

Harper runs after Cole, following him as he hopped over the barricade and ran through the fans to the exit as Harper just watched from the barricade, slamming her fists down on it as she was frustrated that she didn't get ahold of Cole

King: Cole that was probably the dumbest move I have ever seen you do

_Diva's Night_

Rev Theory's Hell Yeah plays as the Diva's Night intro plays before pink and blue pyro goes off on the stage then shots of the fans before landing on the announce table which only Lita was sitting at

Lita: Ladies welcome to Diva's Night I'm the extreme princess herself Lita here for what could very well be the last Diva's Night ever depending on what happens this Sunday at WrestleMania… *laughs* Yea like Cole is gonna win… anyway as you can see my broadcast partner Trish is nowhere to be seen, that is because she has a match tonight. Yes that's right Trish has a match and not just any match it's a Champion vs Champion match as the Diva's Champion Trish Stratus will take on Women's Champion Carly Shay *Alex's theme hits* But right now we are starting off with Alex Russo in action

Alex appears at the top of the ring, waving at the fans before making her way down the ramp but all of a sudden the fans start yelling as Tawni comes running down and attacks Alex from behind and they begin cat fighting, causing security to come out and break up the two but Tawni manages to get free and attacks Alex as she was still being held before more fans yell as Sonny runs down trying to help break up Alex and Tawni only to get hit herself causing all three girls to start fighting each other before Stephanie McMahon comes out with a mic

Stephanie: Stop right now! *none of the girls stop* All of you stop right now or all of you are fired! *all three girls stop looking up at Stephanie* You know what I've had enough of this from the three of you, Tawni attacking Alex, Alex attacking Tawni and Sonny you getting involved with both I'm sick of it so I've come to a decision, one being there is a no contact clause put into effect immediately until this Sunday, the next decision is that since none of you can seem to co-exist without being at each other's throats I'm giving you three one last chance to destroy each other… This Sunday at WrestleMania you three will be in a no disqualification triple threat elimination match, and there must be a winner *the fans cheer* That is due to the added stipulation that all three of your contracts are on the line *all the girls start protesting* My decision is final, all three of you this Sunday No DQ Triple Threat You're Fired match where only one of you will keep your job… the losers of the match… will be fired *turns around and walks backstage as the Alex, Sonny and Tawni stare each other down*

Lita: Oh wow this is big news, only one of those 3 girls will have jobs after WrestleMania

_Later that night_

Lillian: The following contest is a Champion vs Champion match! *Trish's theme hits* Making her way to the ring from Toronto, Canada she is the WWE Diva's Champion… Trish Stratus!

Trish makes her way down to the ring in a pink and black version of her attire, pointing to the fans in her normal fashion as she gets into the ring holding up the title as she points out to the fans again before turning to the ramp with her title now on her shoulder, waiting for Carly

Lillian: *Carly's theme hits* And her opponent, from Seattle, Washington she is the WWE Women's Champion, Carly Shay!

Carly walks out onto the ramp with Sam before she turns and kisses Sam's cheek before Sam turns and head backstage as Carly walks down to the ring, going side to side shaking hands with as many fans as she could before she gets to the ring and goes up the stairs and steps in, walking over to the nearest turnbuckle and climbs up to the second rope, waving at the fans before taking her belt off her waist before holding it up above her head before stepping down and standing across the ring from Trish as they both hand their belts to the ref who hands them to the time keeper to hold during the match

Lita: This is going to be an awesome match it is the first time these two have ever faced each other, but if I know my broadcast partner she's been studying tapes on Carly as I am sure Carly has done the same with Trish

The ref calls for the bell and Trish and Carly circle the ring, sizing each other up before Trish reaches her hand out to shake with Carly's which she briefly accepts before the two lock up in the collar elbow before Trish gets the upper hand, getting Carly into a headlock

Lita: Trish getting the upper hand quickly with the headlock, she definitely has the experience advantage in this match but Carly has been known for pulling off some veteran moves of her own

Carly manages to push Trish back against the ropes before bouncing her off and pushing her across the ring and leap frogging over Trish as she bounced back before turning and going for a back body drop but Trish catches herself on the ropes then comes up and kicks Carly making her stand up straight before delivering a few elbows, pushing Carly back into the corner before grabbing her arm and whipping Carly across the ring into the opposite corner before charging Carly going for a splash but Carly ducks out of the way, making Trish hit hard on the turnbuckle before she rolls up Trish but only gets a 1 count as Trish gets to her feet quickly and takes Carly's legs out from under her before floating over into a jackknife pin combo but Carly lifts herself up and out of it before a 2 count as she wraps her arms around Trish's waist and spins herself and Trish around into a backslide pin getting a 2 count before Trish kicks out and the stop in a stare down as both Trish and Carly got to their feet at the same time

Lita: Both these women seem evenly matched can, will something give we'll find out after the break

_Commercial_

Lita: And we're back where Trish has managed to get the upper hand on Carly

Trish had Carly on the ground on her stomach with a front face lock before she gets to her feet, picking up Carly to her knees before driving her elbow into the side of Carly's head before backing up and hitting a front dropkick to Carly's face then going for the cover but Carly kicks out at 2.

Lita: Trish trying to get the quick win there but Carly not staying down for long

Carly tries to get up but gets caught by Trish with another front face lock but Carly wiggles away from it before kicking Trish in the legs a few times before going back and bouncing off the ropes but Trish catches her on the rebound with a kick to the stomach, making Carly double over before setting her up for a powerbomb, lifting her up but Carly then shifts her weight and turns it into a hurricanranna sending Trish onto the second rope

Lita: Carly with a reversal and Trish set up for her will the iKick You connect yes!

Carly bounces off the opposite ropes then comes around swinging her body between the top and middle ropes, kicking Trish in the face before she sets up on the apron as Trish was getting back to her feet before jumping up and springboarding off the top rope going for a crossbody but Trish dodges with her Matrix move, making Carly crash and burn then Trish looks and sees Carly trying to get up and starts sizing her up for a Chick Kick but the fans start screaming making Trish turn around only to be hit with a Pop Star Kick from Miley before going and hitting Carly in the back of the head, making Carly go through the middle ropes and to the floor before she turns around and starts stomping on Trish but stops when she hears the fans yelling again as Lilly ran down to the ring and slide in but Miley quickly hits Lilly with another Pop Star Kick but as she did that Carly came back in and jumped on Miley's back but Miley drops down to a knee and flips Carly over onto the mat before choking her then she gets up and starts sizing Carly up for another Pop Star Kick, ignoring the boos and yells from the fans

Lita: Come on that is enough you made your point get out of there

As Miley waited for Carly to get up Sam had ran down to the ring and set up in the corner waiting to hit Miley with a spear before she yells getting Miley's attention then charges but Miley moves and rolls out of the ring at the last second causing Sam to spear Carly

Lita: Oh no, Sam inadvertently spearing Carly and she hit the back of her head hard

Miley walks up the ramp laughing, looking at the ring as Sam checks on Carly while Lilly and Trish start to get up, looking out at Miley with disgust.

Lita: Bad blood building leading up to this Sunday… I can't wait for WrestleMania

_Smackdown! After CM Punk's match with Kofi Kingston_

Punk: *Punk goes and asks for a mic then he kicks Kofi out of the ring to the floor* Now that the trash is out of the ring I can finally talk… in 2 days I face TJC in an Inferno match, a match that has never taken place at a WrestleMania before, making this match a very historic match in WrestleMania history… And everyone seems to be putting me down as the underdog, the long shot, no one believes I will win this Sunday… but here's the thing, I make history at WrestleMania, that's what I do, I am the only one to win 2 Money in the Bank ladder matches, and both of them were at WrestleMania, I defended the WWE title at WrestleMania last year, and I am still the only Straight Edge Champion that WWE has ever had, and just like all of those times I will once again make history because I… *TJC's theme hits and the lights go out*

When the lights come back on TJC is in the middle of the ring but Punk isn't so he starts looking outside the ring until Punk slips out from under the ring with a lighter in his hand and slides in behind TJC and turns him around before lighting the lighter and spitting out liquid from his mouth, making a huge fireball blow up in TJC's face before he picks him up and hits a GTS before standing over TJC's body and looking down at him then looking out at the fans booing then going and grabbing the mic*

Punk: As I was saying… I make history… because I am the Best in the World

_**M: Oh wow.. what's going to happen at WrestleMania, so many matches are going down… and what will happen this Sunday at the real WrestleMania, will HHH be able to defeat Brock Lesnar, will Del Rio retain or will we see the start of Jack Swagger's America, can John Cena defeat the Rock but most importantly, can the Undertaker defeat CM Punk… or will Punk become the 1, in 20 an… *gong sounds and the lights go off***_

_**T: *lights come back on and I'm standing behind Mandy* How dare you… How dare you even consider that possibility**_

_**M: *turns and faces Tay* It is a possibility… just like it's a possibility that I will beat you in our match this Sunday as well**_

_**T: *glares at Mandy* By the time I'm done with you… you will be**_

_**M: I know, I know… Rest.. in.. Peace**_

_**T: *shakes my head* No… you will be Resting in Pieces *goes to grab Mandy but she slips away***_

_**M: See you Sunday babe *walks off***_

_**T: AHHH! *slams my fist on the table, shutting off the computer***_


	27. WrestleMania!

_***lights slowly start shifting on, an arena and then lights from an entrance ramp come on then lights come on illuminating a wrestling ring with a dark haired girl with an Indian headband on with Cass stitched into it, wearing a WrestleMania shirt on but with She Wolf sliced into the shirt***_

_**Cassie: The following contest is scheduled for one fall *This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage hits* Making her way to the ring she is one half of Maylor, from Kansas City, KS by way of Memphis, TN… Mandy!**_

_**M: *walks out onto the stage before kneeling down on one knee, looking at my wrist like I was looking at a watch before cupping my hands around my mouth and yelling* ITS CLOBBERIN TIME! *I start walking down to the ring, looking up at the WrestleMania sign before I climb up onto the apron then over to the turnbuckle before climbing onto the second rope and holding both hands up and spread wide as blue and white pyro go off at the stage, before I hop into the ring and crouch down in one of the far corners looking up at the ramp waiting for Tay before an ominous gong goes off, then it goes off two more times before hearing a motorcycle engine revving as American Badass by Kid Rock starts playing**_

_**Cassie: And making her way to the ring, from Norman, Oklahoma, she is the other half of Maylor… Taylor! *walks out of the ring and over to the announce table and puts on a head set before sitting down next to Arch Angel David***_

_**T: *rides onto the stage on my Motocross Cycle, revving the engine like crazy before I start burning my tires on the stage, getting a good amount of smoke behind me before I race down the ramp, red and blue pyro going off on the ramp as I pass through before I come to a screeching halt right at the ring apron, revving my bike again as I stare up at Mandy in the ring***_

_**Dave: Angel Nation and SHMH fans alike welcome to the SHMH WrestleMania Main Event, I am the Arch Angel David Hodges and to my side here my broadcast partner for the night the She-Wolf Cassie Winchester**_

_**Cassie: What's up everyone, I can't believe its finally here WrestleMania time and its time for our two friends here to square off, Angelman who do you give the advantage to?**_

_**Dave: Oh no you're not getting me to choose sides, you know either way whoever wins we all have to deal with the one that comes out on the bottom of this match**_

_**Cassie: Don't I know it**_

_**T: *makes my way around then ring then looks at Dave and Cassie* I heard that *winks at Cassie before riding my bike around to the front of the ring then shutting off my back and making my way up the steps and into the ring, coming face to face immediately with Mandy***_

_**M: You ready for this?**_

_**T: *smirks* Oh yea *both Mandy and I look up at the WrestleMania sign***_

_**Dave: Who will come out on top in this match of two love birds, we'll find out after the update**_

**Who Will Reign Supreme**

*The WrestleMania intro hits before a huge pyro display goes off followed by shots of the thousands and thousands of fans are shown before landing on the announce table where Jerry Lawler, Jim Ross and Michael Cole are in tuxes*

JR: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to WrestleMania! I'm Good Ol' JR Jim Ross here with my broadcast partners Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Michael Cole and tonight we make history as WWE comes back to where it all began here in MetLife Stadium for WrestleMania 29

King: Its been a long time since we've been here for WrestleMania and what a great match card we have for this special occasion, we have The Game Triple H with his career on the line against the Man Beast Brock Lesnar and… *Cole interrupts*

Michael: Speaking of things being on the line, one of the main events of the night will be my match as I personally put an end to the monstrosity known as Diva's Night, and wait until you see what I plan to do to Harper, she will wish she…

Lita: Blah, blah, blah, Shut your mouth Cole before I beat Harper to the punch of beating you

King: Speaking of Diva's Night we're joined by our Diva's broadcast team as well, the lovely Lita and the WWE Diva's Champion and now newly inducted Hall of Famer Trish Stratus

Trish: Thank you King, I have to say it is an amazing feeling being inducted into the Hall of Fame, but I have to get past that feeling because tonight I defend this in a triple threat match with Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott

Lita: And I can't wait but we also have the WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay defending against her partner/girlfriend Sam Puckett, we certainly have a stacked card for the night *CM Punk's theme hits*

King: Well it looks like we're starting off WrestleMania on fire… literally

Lillian: This opening contest is an inferno match, the only win is by setting your opponent on fire, making his way to the ring from Chicago, Illinois weighing in at 222lbs, CM Punk!

Punk makes his way to the ring in his normal fashion, climbing up to the second rope of the turnbuckle and yelling out to the fans before hopping in, getting in the middle of the ring waits as his music still plays until its interrupted by the word 'Nightmare' blasting through the speakers as TJC's theme hits

Lillian: And making his way to the ring from Houston, TX weighing in at 265lbs, TJ Calaway!

TJ makes his way to the ring rather quickly, sliding into the ring and immediately getting face to face with CM Punk but Punk goes to slide out of the ring but stops once the flames circle the ring, realizing he was now trapped he runs to the turnbuckle and climbs looking to jump out but TJ raises his arms and brings them down in Kane fashion, making flames explode from the turnbuckles, causing CM Punk to fall back to the mat before TJ grabs him and starts pounding the back of Punk's head on the mat

King: There's no escape for CM Punk now, he's stuck in that ring with TJ Calaway

TJ gets up and stomps on Punk's face before going and bouncing off the ropes before hitting a leg drop on Punk, causing the flames around the ring to rise above the rope momentarily before he gets up and sets up in the corner, waiting for Punk to get to his feet before charging him, going for a flying clothesline but Punk ducks out of the way, causing TJ to hit the corner her before Punk grabs TJ's head and drops into a neck breaker before applying a headlock

JR: Calaway going for a flying clothesline but CM Punk showing his veteran instincts and now getting the upper hand

Cole: That would be why he is considered the Best in the World

Punk pulls back on the headlock, taking a deep breath before wiping sweat off his forehead, but as he did TJ got to his knees, trying to make it back to his feet before driving elbows into Punk's ribs, causing Punk to let go of the hold before he grabbed Punks arm and threw him across the ring before ducking down for a back body drop but Punk stops and kicks TJ before gloating to the fans not seeing that all he did was piss off TJ before he turns around coming face to face with fists from TJ, driving Punk back into the corner before giving him multiple shots to the stomach then an uppercut to the jaw before driving his elbow into the side of Punk's head, stunning Punk before her grabs Punk's head and forces him down to the ground, trying to put his face in the flames but Punk grabs the bottom rope, keeping himself just out of reach from the flames before he brings his leg up, low blowing TJ, allowing him to escape his grasp

King: Oww low blow the only thing saving CM Punk from the fire

Cole: Anything goes in this match, no DQs

Punk gets to his feet seeing TJ still on his feet but still feeling the effects from low blow before he kicks TJ in the chest, making him stand up before he slaps TJ across the face then punches him with his other hand then hits a spinning backfist before going for a roundhouse kick but TJ ducks it then goes for a clothesline but Punk ducks then hits a spinning back kick to TJ's stomach then hits the round house kick before signaling to the crowd that he is going for the GTS before measuring up TJ as he got up then getting TJ onto his shoulders but TJ starts wiggling around, getting off of Punk's shoulders and pushing him into the turnbuckle before charging and going for a body splash but Punk moves, making TJ hit the corner then Punk goes for and hits the high corner knee before transitioning it into a bulldog but TJ manages to push Punk off him at the last minute before catching Punk by the throat as he turned around then lifts Punk up and hits him with a chokeslam

JR: Chokeslam connects and the flames around the ring soar up into the air, my god the heat from those flames has to be unbearable inside that ring

TJ looks down at Punk before doing an Undertaker like cut throat taunt, waiting for Punk to get up before scooping Punk up onto his shoulders like he's going for a Tombstone but Punk starts moving around grabbing onto TJ's arm and dropping down, locking in and Anaconda Vice before sweeping TJ's legs out from under him so both men were on the ground and Punk starts pulling hard

King: Punk with the Anaconda Vice! But submissions don't count in this match

Cole: But if Punk makes TJ pass out he can just roll him into the flames what strategy

Punk continues squeezing TJ's head with the vice, TJ trying to escape the hold but his struggles becoming less and less before he finally stopped moving but Punk keeps the hold applied for a moment or so longer before letting go then getting on his knees, smiling to himself as he looked at TJ then he leans down over him laughing

Punk: I told you… I'm the Best… in the Wo… *interrupted by TJ grabbing Punk by the throat*

TJ sits up keeping his hand firmly gripped around Punk's throat as he gets to his feet, glaring right into the eyes of Punk before he tosses Punk over the top rope and to the floor

JR: Dear lord CM Punk hit the ground hard

Cole: But the match is still going, no one has been set on fire, how is TJ going to get to Punk now he can't get out of the ring

Punk: *starts to get to his feet, realizing where he is and he starts laughing at TJ* Come on, come get me!

King: TJ made a big mistake tossing Punk out of the ring and… *sees TJ go and bounce off the opposite ropes* whoa, whoa WHOA!

TJ dives over the top ropes and crashes down onto Punk hard, missing the flames entirely before getting to his feet and yelling out to the fans, getting them to cheer in return before he goes and picks up Punk onto his shoulder before going to drop Punk face first on the flames but Punk starts moving around, getting off of TJ's shoulder then goes for a roundhouse kick but TJ catches it then smiles before he pulls Punk's leg forward and drops it on the flames, setting Punk's boot on fire and the bell rings

Cole: CM Punk is on fire!

JR: Dear Lord!

King: Oh my god!

Punk gets his foot off the flames and start yelling as he tries to put the flame out, hopping up the ramp, trying to stop the flame out before falling to the ground as some stage hands with fire extinguishers come out and put the fire out as TJ just stands by the ring laughing

Lillian: Here is your winner… TJ Calaway! *TJ's theme hits*

_Later that night backstage_

Matt Striker: Ladies and Gentlemen my guest at this time, the WWE Women's Champion Carly Shay

Carly: Hey Matt what's up

Matt: Now Carly any thoughts on your title match tonight

Carly: As I have said before Sam and I know each other inside and out, this will be a match that the fans won't forget

Matt: Now on Wednesday Sam hit you with that devastating spear, what's on your mind about that?

Carly: Well first of all that was an accident, second of all Sam has perfected that spear by learning from one of the best to ever use it and I have to say I couldn't breathe for a while after she hit me… if you're looking for me to say I'm mad she did it I'm not because it was an accident, Sam may be mischievous but when it comes to a fight in the ring she wants her opponent at 100% so she can prove she was the best, believe me she's been doing everything in her power to make sure I'm at 100% for tonight… now if you'll excuse me I need to finish warming up

Matt: Thank you Carly

_Ringside_

Lillian: The following contest is a Triple Threat Elimination You're Fired match, the only way to eliminate your opponent is by pinfall or submission, the stipulation being the two competitors eliminated will be fired *So Random theme hits* Making her way to the ring from Los Angeles, CA… Tawni Hart!

Lita: And here come the Divas to WrestleMania

Trish: This match may have been added last minute but the feud between these three girls in this match has been escalating for the past few months

Tawni gets into the ring and climbs to the second rope looking out at the fans before waving them off before hopping down as Alex's theme hits

Lillian: Making her way to the ring from Waverly Place, NY… Alex Russo

Trish: Now Alex seems to be the biggest victim of this feud because both Tawni and Sonny seem to be obsessed with her, but for different reasons, Tawni wants Alex gone and Sonny… well I'm not exactly sure what Sonny wants these days

Lita: The girl has mental problems that's all there is to it

Alex slides into the ring, staring down Tawni, not even going to wave to the fans to make sure Tawni didn't attack her from behind before both girls look up the ramp as Sonny's theme hits

Lillian: And their opponent from Los Angeles, CA by way of Green Bay, WI… Sonny Munroe

Sonny steps out onto the stage looking at both Tawni and Alex before shaking her head and goes backstage again

Lita: What the heck is she doing?

Trish: I have no clue

Sonny comes back out with a mic in her hand and starts walking towards the ring

Sonny: Alex… Tawni listen to me… we don't have to do this, none of us have to lose our jobs we can work all this out *steps into the ring*

Tawni: Yes we do, as long as I get her out of here *points to Alex* I'm fine, I'll figure out something to get you back in

Sonny: I'm not going to hurt her *looks at Alex* Not anymore

Alex: You've lied to me too many time… I'm not falling for it anymore

Sonny: Alex please *Alex slaps her and she drops the mic, not moving for a moment before she slowly turns her head back to look at Alex with a grin on her face before she yells in Alex's face and pushes her to the mat*

Tawni: Ha alright let's get this stupid little girl out of… *Sonny hits Tawni and the ref calls for the bell*

Lita: And Sonny's snapped again

Sonny gets on top of Tawni and starts choking her, slamming the back of Tawni's head on the mat before getting up and stomping away at her before Alex comes up behind Sonny and turns her around then hits her with a double leg takedown before cat fighting with her

Trish: Well at least this match is going to be every girl for herself.

Sonny manages to push Alex off her only to have Tawni drop an elbow on her but Tawni doesn't get to do much else as Alex comes and hits her in the side of the head with a low dropkick before she goes to the ropes and spring jumps on the middle rope before turning her body and landing with a legdrop to the back of Tawni's head before going for the pin but Tawni kicks out after a 1 count so Alex goes to jump on Tawni again but Sonny stops her by hitting her with a side kick to her stomach, dropping her to her knees before Sonny grabs Alex's head and drive her knee into the side of Alex's head, sending Alex between the middle and bottom rope down to the floor

Lita: Oww and Alex may be out of this match for the moment

Trish: That could be an advantage for her though she can't get eliminated outside the ring

Sonny looks out at Alex on the ground before turning around only to be met with Tawni going for her Hart Stopper *paydirt* but she manages to grab the ropes, making Tawni hit the mat hard but she rolls through and charges Sonny but ends up catching Sonny's leg as she went to kick her but Sonny acts quickly and hits an enziguri, stunning Tawni long enough for her to go for a school girl pin

Trish: Enziguri connects and the roll up 1… 2…

Tawni kicks out at 2 but quickly gets up and grabs Sonny's legs and floats over for a jackknife pin but Sonny pushes herself and Tawni up before spinning around, catching Tawni's arms and going into a backslide pin but only getting a 2 count before Tawni kicks out only to be caught in another roll up by Alex that just slide back into the ring, but only getting a 2 count before Sonny comes up and rolls Alex up into an Oklahoma roll up but Alex kicks out then manages to catch Sonny's arm and applies a fujiwara armbar and pulls hard but she doesn't get to keep the hold on long before Alex is caught with a boot to the face with from Tawni before she picks Alex up and sets her up and hits a northern lights suplex, transitioning it into a bridging pin but Alex manages to kick out at 2

Lita: Wow so much action I almost can't keep up with it

Sonny comes up behind Tawni and grabs her before throwing her outside the ring then turns to go after Alex but she is met with a jumping knee, sending her onto her back before she goes over to the nearest turnbuckle and starts to climb to the top, waiting for Sonny to get to her feet but then Tawni gets on the apron and grabs her leg but Alex manages to shake Tawni off and push her back to the floor but that gives Sonny time to knock her legs out from under her, making her straddle the turnbuckle before Sonny starts to climb to the second rope and set Alex up for a superplex

Lita: Alex is going to be in big trouble if this hits

Sonny tries to pull Alex off the turnbuckle but Alex grabs the ropes, preventing it for the moment before she starts fighting Sonny off before getting free then drives a few elbows before Sonny slips and Alex ends up hitting her with her Knockout Spell kick, sending Sonny falling back hard and awkwardly on the mat

Trish: Oh my god, I think she landed on the back of her head

Alex climbs back up to the top rope, preparing to jump off but Tawni comes up onto the apron again and pushes Alex off to the side, making Alex fall and catch herself on the top rope, stunning her long enough for Tawni to get back into the ring and hit her with a Hart Stopper before going for the pin

Lita: That's it, Alex is done, 1… 2…

Trish: No Alex kicked out!

Tawni looks at the ref in disbelief before slamming her hands on the mat out of frustration before she looks over at Sonny who was just starting to move around and she goes over trying to help her up

Tawni: Come on… kick her… kick her then I'll finish her

Sonny holds her head, trying to figure out where she was before Alex bumps into her as she made her way to her feet and Sonny instinctively kicks, nailing Alex right in the face with a So Random Kick

Trish: So Random Kick connects, I don't think Alex is getting up from that one

Tawni just laughs before walking over to Alex and standing over her, looking down at her

Tawni: You're done! I won, I'm better than you I… *gets interrupted by Sonny turning her around and hitting her with a So Random Kick*

Lita: What? Sonny with another kick on Tawni and the pin 1… 2… 3 Tawni's eliminated!

Sonny looks down at Tawni after she pinned her before rolling her out of the ring, not even reacting to the thud that was made when Tawni hit the floor before she crawls over to Alex who hadn't moved since Sonny kicked her and she pulls Alex up into a sitting position and holds her

Sonny: I'm so sorry Alex *lays back on the mat and pulls Alex on top of her, letting Alex pin her*

Trish: Is… Is Sonny letting Alex pin her?

Lita: Yea… she is

The ref gives Sonny a weird look but he goes and counts the pin and calls for the bell

Lillian: Here is your winner, Alex Russo

Trish: Oh my god… Sonny just gave up her career for Alex

Sonny gets up after the ref calls the bell then tells him to get some help to get Alex to the back, not once leaving her side

_Later that night_

Lillian: The following contest is a No Disqualification match scheduled for one fall to determine the fate of Diva's Night, the stipulation being if Michael Cole wins Diva's Night will cease to exist *Cole's theme hits* Coming into the ring, he is the voice of Monday Night RAW… Michael Cole

Cole: Finally my time to end this monstrosity *gets up and takes off his head set before taking off his tux revealing his wrestling gear underneath before he grabs his wrestling head gear and secures it before going around the announce table and walks up the stairs and into the ring with a mic in his hand* Ladies and Gentlemen its finally time for me to put an end to all of this, you see this is a man's business, there's no room in here to have little girls running around in this ring unless its doing something like what Lillian does here… announce the superstar and look pretty… and that's what I plan on… *Harper's theme hits*

Lillian: *glares at Cole* Making her way to the ring to kick Michael Cole's ass… from Waverly Place, NY… Harper Finkle! *walks over to Cole and slaps him before getting out of the ring*

Harper appears at the top of the ramp with Kharma and Beth but she just looks at them and they both nod before heading back stage then Harper makes her way down to the ring before she stops at the bottom of the ramp then starts looking under the ring before pulling out a chair and tossing it in the ring before looking at Cole, nodding towards the chair

Harper: Go ahead… grab it

Cole tentatively reaches for the chair and picks it up before Harper slides into the ring then walks up to Cole holding her arms out to her sides

Harper: Go ahead, swing… I won't stop the chair

Cole looks at her weird before laughing then bringing the chair back going to swing but before he did Harper kicks him between the legs, making Cole drop the chair and drop to his knees as the ref rings the bell. Harper then grabs the chair and gets behind Cole before taking the chair and putting it against Cole's throat, choking him with the chair before she takes it away then hits him in the back with it

Lita: Go ahead! Hit him again!

Trish: Lita we have to be biased

King: Hit him again!

Trish: Nevermind

Harper brings the chair up and hits Cole again as he just lays on the mat before hitting him one more time then setting the chair up and sitting down on it before grabbing the mic Cole was using

Harper: Do you think the divas can't hold their own now? *listens for Cole to say something* Was that a no? Alright lets have some more fun

Harper gets up from the chair before stomping on Cole then gets out of the ring and starts looking under the ring before bringing out a kendo stick and twirling it around some before sliding into the ring, seeing Cole starting to get up so she goes up and pats his cheeks with the stick teasingly before bringing the cane back then hitting him on the top of the head with it, making Cole drop back down to the mat holding his head and yelling in pain before she comes up and hits him over and over again before she stops and looks out at Trish and Lita

Harper: Has he had enough!?

Trish and Lita: NO!

Harper: Ok *starts hitting Cole over and over again until the kendo stick breaks then she tosses it to the side then sits back down on the chair* Had enough yet? *holds the mic to Cole*

Cole: Stop.. please I'm sorry just stop

Harper: *looks out at the crowd* Should I stop?

King, Lita and Trish: NO!

Harper: Alright if you say so

Harper then gets up and gets out of the ring again before going under the ring and pulling out a table and sliding it in then looking back under the ring before pulling out a sledge hammer then sliding back into the ring then starts setting up the table before going over to Cole and picking him up and setting him up on the table before grabbing the mic and the sledge hammer

Harper: Last chance have you had enough

Cole: Stop.. please no more

Harper: Should I stop? *fans yell 'No'* Ok *sets the mic on Cole's chest then climbs up to the middle rope with the sledge hammer in her hand, ready to jump off

Cole: Wait! Stop please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry you girls deserve to be here, you're more than eye candy, you're athletes, just please stop!

Harper: *hops off the ropes and puts the hammer down before grabbing the mic and tipping the table over making Cole fall to the mat before she sits on his back* I want you to say that to every diva in the back face to face *looks up at the ramp* Come on out girls!

All the divas from the back start filing out to the ring and surround it before Harper holds the mic to Cole's mouth again

Cole: I'm sorry, all of you deserve to be here in the WWE, you are athletes, you can hold your own against anyone in this ring, you're more than just eye candy, you all deserve to have your own show!

Harper: Girls what do you think? Is that good enough *the divas start looking at each other then nodding* Alright then

Harper tosses the mic to the side before locking in her Tick-a-Lock camel clutch submission which Cole immediately taps out to and the ref calls for the bell before Harper lets go, pushing Cole's face into the mat as she got up then grabs the mic

Harper: Lillian, get in here and do your thing

Lillian: *gets into the ring and takes the mic* Ladies and Gentlemen your winner of the match… Harper Finkle! *Harper's theme hits* Diva's Night will live on!

Harper rolls Cole out of the ring and some of the divas start yelling at him as he tries to crawl away, while some others get into the ring and celebrate with Harper

Lita: Its about time Cole got what was coming to him

King: At least you don't have to work with him all the time

_Later_

Lillian: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship! *Sam's theme hits* Making her way to the ring from Seattle, WA… Sam Puckett!

Sam makes her way out onto the stage before going over to one side of the stage looking out at the fans as they all yell for her before she makes her way to the other side doing the same as she did before then she starts to make her way down the ramp, high fiving as many people as she could before sliding into the ring and climbing to the top rope, trying to get everyone to stand up before she back flips off the top rope, landing on her feet in the middle of the ring before she looks up at the ramp as Carly's theme hits*

Lillian: And making her way to the ring, from Seattle, WA, she is the WWE Women's Champion… Carly Shay!

Carly appears at the top of the ramp, looking out at the fans and waving at them before she heads down the ramp, going side to side shaking hands with the fans before sliding into the ring herself then stepping up to the second rope, taking her belt off from around her waist and holding it up above her head before hopping off the ropes and turning to see Sam right behind her, coming face to face, pressing her forehead against Sam's

Carly: Good luck

Sam: You too cupcake

Carly pecks a kiss on Sam's lips before backing away to hand the ref the belt and he hold it up signaling that it is for the title before handing it off to be kept during the match then signals for the bell, which Carly and Sam immediately start to circle the ring

Trish: And the rematch is underway

Lita: Let's hope we get a winner in the end this time

Sam and Carly size each other up before locking up in the collar elbow, Sam getting the upper hand early getting a headlock on Carly but Carly quickly slips out and grabs Sam from behind but Sam breaks Carly's grip and switches to a wrist lock but Carly quickly spins out of it and puts Sam's arm into a hammer lock but Sam quickly drops down to her knees, wrapping her other arm around Carly's head and hitting a snapmare, making Carly let go of the hold before rolling through, both girls stopping in a stalemate

Trish: As expected both girls knowing each other so well its going to take something amazing to end this match

Sam and Carly looks to lock up again but Sam side steps Carly and grabs her from behind before lifting her up and dropping to the ground for a takedown before shifting over and putting Carly in a front facelock, keeping Carly on the ground before she hooks her arms under Carly's pinning the behind her before flipping Carly over into a pinning combo but Carly kicks out at a 1 count and rolls to her feet, seeing Sam getting up and she catches her with a kick to the stomach before setting up and hitting a sunset flip bomb, holding it for the pin but Sam kicks out at 2 then out of nowhere Sam runs up and lunges head first to a still sitting Carly, driving her elbow into Carly's face

Trish: Oww flashpoint elbow connecting that could be the element of surprise Sam needs to get the upper hand

Sam picks up Carly, sets her up and hits a snap suplex before floating over for a pin but Carly kicks out just before the 2 count

Lita: These two are really putting the pressure on each other, going for a pin almost every chance they get

Sam grabs Carly's legs and starts to flip her over for a boston crab but Carly starts fighting it then Carly manages to get back onto her back and pulls her legs to her and grabs Sam's head and pulls her into a small package pin, Sam barely kicking out after 2 but she immediately grabs onto Carly's legs again but this time she sets her up and catapults her into the turnbuckle, stunning Carly and allowing Sam to roll up Carly but she manages to kick out at 2

Trish: That was close Sam almost had the pin

Sam gets up and picks Carly up, bouncing her off the ropes and whipping her across the ring and goes for a clothesline but Carly ducks and bounces off the rope, ducking the back elbow Sam had went for before springboarding off of the middle rope and hitting a missile dropkick on Sam then she goes and springs off the ropes again, turning and landing a legdrop then goes for the pin but Sam kicks out a 2 but Carly quickly drops a knee on Sam's chest before going up to the top rope, waiting for Sam to get to her feet before going for a cross body but at the last second Sam hits Carly with a huge spear

Lita: Oh my god a spear! New Champion 1… 2…

Trish: No Carly kicked out! How?

Sam looks up at the ref in disbelief as Carly kicked out but she quickly composes herself before getting back to her feet and goes over to the opposite corner and crouches down, begging for Carly to get up before she charges her but Carly hits a low dropkick to Sam's legs at the last second, setting Sam up on the second rope before she runs across the ring bouncing off the ropes then swinging her body between the top and middle ropes, kicking Sam square in the face before she hops to the top rope and hits a body splash on Sam and goes for the pin

Trish: Now Carly with the pin, is that it 1… 2… No Sam kicked out!

Carly grabs hold of her head in disbelief as Sam kicked out before going for the cover again but Sam once again kicks out at 2 then Carly gets to her feet, thinking about what she needs to do next before she looks over at Sam seeing she was about to get to her feet before she runs up and grabs Sam's arms and sets her up for an Unprettier but before she can hit it Sam pushes Carly off into the ropes before hitting a Freddie kick *Trouble in Paradise* as Carly rebounded off the ropes but lands hard on the mat and can't quite get to the cover

Lita: You want that title Sam get that cover, do what you have to do to win

Sam slowly crawls over to Carly and drapes her arm over Carly's chest and the ref starts to count but Carly somehow kicks out a 2, making Sam yell before she gets an angry look on her face then starts pulling on her hair as she gets up and backs up, setting up for another spear as she waits for Carly to get up then charges but Carly moves over and catches Sam with a kick to the face, making Sam turn her back to Carly before Carly grabs onto Sam's arms, going for an Unprettier again but before she can hit it Sam manages to get her feet under her and lifts up Carly upside down on her back and hits Carly with a vertabreaker then turning into a pin

Trish: Oh god she dropped Carly right on her head that's it 1… 2… *Carly kicks out* No way!

Sam lays one her back next to Carly after she kicked out, before she gets to her knees, shaking her head as she was trying to figure out what to do next before she gets an idea then gets to her feet before picking up Carly and going for a widow's peak neckbreaker but Carly manages to wiggle out of Sam's grip and drop on her feet before turning quickly and grabbing Sam's arms, turning her and hitting her with an Unprettier

Lita: Killswitch Engage, Unprettier, whatever you wanna call it, it finally connects and Carly with the pin 1… 2… No Sam kicked out

Trish: What do these girls need to do to finish each other?

Carly looks up at the ref asking if it was a 3 count but when the ref says no Carly slams her hand on the mat before she looks around the ring before her eyes land on the turnbuckle so she gets up and climbs to the top rope as Sam starts to make it to her feet

Lita: Carly looking for something big, high risk can lead to high rewards

Carly jumps off the ropes going for a hurricanranna but Sam catches her and slams her down to the mat with a huge sit-out powerbomb

Trish: Oh my you could feel the impact from that power bomb and now Sam with the pin 1… 2… *Carly kicks out* Oh come on someone stay down!

Sam puts her face against the mat, trying to overcome her frustration about not being able to pin Carly before she takes a deep breath and gets up and picks up Carly, going for the widows peak again but again Carly shifts her weight and turns it into an arm drag, setting Sam up on the second ropes before Carly runs across the ring and bounces off the ropes but at the last second Sam pushes herself the ropes and hits Carly with a huge spear and lands on Carly for the pin

Lita: Spear out of nowhere and the pin 1… 2… 3! Sam wins!

Lillian: *Sam's theme hits* Here is your winner and the NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION… SAM PUCKETT!

Sam sits up on her knees, looking down at the mat with her hands on her head, still not quite comprehending that she won before she is practically tackled by Melanie as she ran down and hugged her sister

Trish: We have a New Women's Champion, and I'll say this she definitely deserves to be called the champion

Mel helps Sam to her feet before hugging her again then she sees Carly sitting against the corner so she goes over and helps her up as the ref brought the title in but Carly stops him and takes the belt from him, unbuckling the belt and signaling for Sam to turn around before securing it around her waist then turning Sam around and holding her tight

Carly: Congrats Sammie… you earned this

Sam smiles big before scooping Carly up in her arms and spinning around as some fireworks go off as Mel keeps jumping around with Sam

_Later_

Lillian: The following contest is a Triple Threat Match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Diva's Championship *Miley's theme hits* Making her way to the ring from Crowley Corners, TN… Miley Stewart

Miley appears at the top of the ramp, looking out at all the fans before waving them off before making her way down to the ring, not even bothering acknowledging them as she slides into the ring and hops up onto the second rope, looking out again before waving off the fans before hopping down then looking up at the ramp as Lilly's theme hits

Lillian: And her opponent from Malibu, CA… Lilly Truscott!

Lilly comes out to the ramp, a very serious look on her face, not even playing to her pyro as she makes her way to the ring, high fiving some fans on her way down before sliding into the ring, looking as Miley immediately slide out of the ring but she never took her eyes off of Miley as Trish's theme hit

Lillan: And their opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada… She is the WWE Diva's Champion… Trish Stratus!

Trish comes out to the ring in her normal fashion, pointing to the fans as she held her title belt up before making her way down to the ring, shaking hands with as many fans as she could before stepping up and into the ring, pointing out to the fans before she looks back at Miley and Lilly as she hands her belt to the ref then he holds the belt up but Miley steps in front of him, looking at the belt before she grabs it and hits Trish with the belt, knocking her out of the ring then turns and hits a Pop Star Kick on Lilly before going for the cover as the ref called for the bell then started the count but Lilly managed to kick out at 2

Lita: Woah Miley almost stealing one, Triple Threat rules no disqualification

Miley gets back to her feet and waits for Lilly to get back to her feet but before she can do anything Trish comes in from behind and hits Miley with a bulldog before getting up and driving a few elbows into the side of Miley's head before whipping her across the ring then going for a back body drop but Miley stops then grabs Trish and throws her out of the ring before turning around coming face to face with Lilly who delivers a few elbows of her own before whipping Miley across the ring to the corner before she charges and hits Miley with a body splash before setting up and hitting Miley with a back suplex bridging it into a pin

Lita: Lilly with a bridging pin 1… 2… no Trish saves the match for herself

Trish dives in at the last second, breaking up the pin before coming face to face with Lilly and they stare each other down before the both look at Miley and nod to each other before the both grab Miley and whip her across the ring before they both grab her and hit her with a double flapjack before they both drop an elbow on Miley at the same time before picking her up again and tossing her out of the ring, Lilly looking out as Miley crashed down to the mat outside but not for long because Trish rolls her up

Lita: Every girl for herself Lilly making the mistake of turning her back Trish with the pin 1… 2… no Lilly kicked out wait she caught Trish's arm, cross armbreaker!

Lilly held onto Trish's arm as she kicked out, locking in a cross arm breaker, pulling back hard as Trish desperately tried to break the hold or get to the ropes but she can't quite reach the ropes and she brings her hand up like she's about to tap out but before she did Miley springboarded off the top rope and dropped a leg drop on Lilly, making her break the before going for the pin but Lilly kicks out at 2 then Miley sees Trish starting to get up so she measures Trish up for a Pop Star Kick and goes for it but Trish does her matrix move, dodging the kick before catching Miley with a kick to the stomach and wrapping her arm around Miley's head, signaling to the fans that she was going for Stratusfaction then jumps, going to push off the ropes but Miley ends up pushing Trish off her head, sending Trish over the top rope and crashing down to the floor hard

Lita: Oh my god, somebody come check on Trish she landed hard

Miley looked out at Trish on the mat, not noticing Lilly come up behind her and go for a sunset flip pin but Miley rolls through and drives her knee into Lilly's face before going for the pin only to have Lilly kick out after 2, frustrating Miley before she gets up and stomps on Lilly's face then she looks over at the turnbuckle and goes over and starts undoing the top pad, pushing the ref away as he came and told her not to remove the pad

Lita: Miley is getting desperate now she's hit Lilly with almost everything she has and can't quite finish her

Miley goes and picks up Lilly before leading her to the exposed turnbuckle and goes to slam Lilly's head into the exposed steel but Lilly block it before driving her elbow back to the side of Miley's head before hoping on the second rope and jumping off into a cross body, going for the pin but Miley kicks out at two so Lilly picks up Miley and goes to set her up for her suplex stunner, yelling out to the fans before bringing Miley up and over but Miley manages to land on her feet and goes to reverse it into a neck breaker but Lilly pushes Miley off only for Miley to come back with a Pop Star Kick but Lilly ducks it then kicks Miley in the stomach then sets her up and hits the suplex stunner

Lita: Lilly All the Way Up connects! 1… 2… no Miley kicked out!

Lilly yells in frustration as Miley kicked out, looking at the ref to see if it was a 3 count or not but when he says it was only two she slams her hands on the mat

Lita: Keep your focus Lilly, you can't afford to lose your head right now

Lilly gets up then looks out at Trish who was still down on the floor before looking back at Miley who was starting to move around so she goes and picks Miley up and sets her up for a powerbomb, bringing Miley up onto her shoulders but before she can drive her down Miley shifts her weight and turns it into a hurricanranna, sending Lilly face first into the exposed turnbuckle, making her fall flat on her back on the mat which Miley sees then she looks at the turnbuckle before going and climbing up to the top, signaling she's going for the Pop Star Press *SSP* but before she can jump off Trish gets on the apron and knocks Miley's legs out from under her before she gets in the ring and goes for and hits Miley with a Stratusphere then goes for the pin but Miley kicks out so Trish picks her up and whips her across the ring then hitting her with a Lou Thesz Press before bouncing off the ropes then catches Miley with a her tilt-a-whirl headscissors, sending Miley out of the ring then Trish looks over seeing Lilly getting to her feet so she goes and grabs Lilly's head and sets her up and hits Stratusfaction and goes for the pin

Lita: Stratusfaction connects, Trish retains 1… 2… No! How did Lilly kick out?

Trish has a stunned look on her face as she looks down at Lilly, not believing she kicked out before going for the pin again but Lilly once again kicks out at 2

Lita: Lilly wants that title so badly, that has to be the only thing keeping her from staying down

Trish takes a deep breath before standing up, measuring Lilly for a Chick Kick as she begged Lilly to get to her feet before she swings her leg, going for the kick but Lilly ducks then catches Trish with a kick to the stomach before hitting her with a stunner, but unfortunately Trish falls out of the ring before Lilly could pin her

Lita: I don't know if that was experience on Trish's part of if it was just bad luck but that was Lilly's best chance

Lilly looks out at Trish outside, mad at herself that she let Trish fall out of the ring. Lilly takes a moment to compose herself before she gets up, hearing the fans yelling, she turns around only to be hit in the head with a chair shot from Miley

Lita: Come on are you serious? I know there's no DQs in a triple threat match but that's just low

Miley just smiles as she looks down at Lilly who wasn't moving before she drops the chair then drops to her knees and covers Lilly

Lita: That has to be it I think Lilly's out and Trish isn't going to be getting up anytime soon, 1… 2… No Lilly kicked out!

Miley just sits there with her mouth open, trying to comprehend how Lilly kicked out before she goes for the pin again but Lilly kicks out again, then she goes for a third pin but Lilly kicks out, making Miley scream and she slams her hands on the mat then yells at the ref to count faster before she looks at the chair then at Lilly before she gets up and drags Lilly out towards the middle of the ring then puts the chair on Lilly before she starts climbing up to the top rope but before she can jump off fans start screaming and she looks out towards the ramp and her expression goes from angry to being scared

Lita: What is she… *camera shows where Miley is looking* Wait… what?

Miley climbs down from the turnbuckle and looks out at the ramp seeing… herself walking down the ramp

Miley: What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be in the hospital!

Miley's double steps onto the apron and just smiles before she slaps Miley, causing Miley to turn right into a waiting Lilly who sets her up and hits her suplex stunner then covers her

Lita: All the way up connect, Lilly with the cover 1… 2… 3 Lilly wins! *Lilly's theme hits*

Lillian: Here is your winner and the New WWE Diva's Champion… Lilly Truscott!

It wasn't until the ref handed Lilly the belt that she fully comprehended what happened, then the biggest smile came on her face as she looked at the belt then stood up and raised the belt over her head, yelling out to the fans as loud as she could, yelling so hard her legs gave some and she dropped to her knees in tears as the girl that looked like Miley stepped beside her and held her, causing Lilly to jump back then look between Miley and the girl that just hugged her

?: Lilly… its me

Lilly: M… Miley? But… who is that?

Miley: *looks over at the girl on the ground and sighs* Luanne

Lilly: *walks up to Miley* Miles *Miley smiles at her before Lilly wraps her arms around Miley, holding her tight as tears were coming down her face*

Lita: What the heck is going on?

_**Dave: Wow what a great update**_

_**Cassie: Exactly what I thought but we're not done yet, this final match is about to start *bell rings***_

_**T: *Mandy and circle the ring, sizing each other up before we lock up***_

_**M: *gets Tay into a headlock before taking her down with a judo toss, keeping the headlock applied as I kept my weight on her***_

_**T: *wraps my arms around Mandy's waist and twists around, putting Mandy's shoulders on the mat but Mandy shifts out of the pin before the one count but I twist around again, putting her in the pinning combo again this time she lets go of the hold and gets off me, and I scramble to my feet***_

_**M: *as soon at Tay gets to her feet I hit her with a dropkick, then she gets up again so I hit her with another before hitting her with a spinning back kick then bouncing off the ropes and I go for a fame asser***_

_**T: *moves out of the way as Mandy goes for the fame asser, making her land hard on the mat before I kick Mandy in the chest a few times before backing up and run, driving both my knees into her face and grab both her legs, getting into a pinning combo***_

_**Dave: Great series of moves, Tay with the pin**_

_**M: *the ref gets to a 2 count before I shift forward and roll Tay into a pinning combo myself***_

_**Cassie: No wait Mandy with the pin now 1… 2…**_

_**Dave: Nope not yet, Tay with the kick out**_

_**T: *rolls through as I kick out then I charge Mandy and hit her with a flying knee, sending her onto her back before I run over to the turnbuckle and hit the top pad a few times before I climb to the top as Mandy started getting to her feet***_

_**Cassie: What's Tay looking for here**_

_**Dave: No clue but it'll be impactful if it hits *Tay jumps* Crossbody… OH DAMN!**_

_**M: *as Tay jumped I side stepped her and drove my knee up into her face, turning it into a modified GTS then I quickly cover Tay and the ref starts the count***_

_**Cassie: Tay might be out 1… 2…**_

_**Dave: Nope, there's no quit in that Dead Girl tonight, not right now**_

_**M: Ugh! *groans as Tay kicks out but I keep my composure and I get to my feet, waiting for Tay to get to hers before I get her up on my shoulders and I hit her with a GTS***_

_**T: *falls back against the rope then I come right back and grab Mandy by the throat and I hit her with a chokeslam before dropping to my knees and going for the pin but Mandy kicks out just before 3* That's it *gets up then picks up Mandy and gets her to the turnbuckle and sets her up for my Taylor Made muscle buster***_

_**M: *fights Tay off me and I kick her back onto her butt before I jump off the ropes, driving both knees into her face before going and springboarding off the middle rope into a lionsault but instead of going for the pin I lock in the Anaconda Vice***_

_**Cassie: Manaconda Vice applied!**_

_**Dave: Tay may have to tap, but will she or will she pass out before she taps**_

_**M: Ahh TAP! *squeezes the vice harder***_

_**T: *desperately trying to get out of the vice but I feel myself fading before everything goes black***_

_**Cassie: I think Tay's out**_

_**Dave: Ref checking Tay's shoulders and the count 1… 2… Oh shit!**_

_**T: *sits up right before the 3 count, staring straight at Mandy with an evil look as the hold was still on but I get to my feet, pulling Mandy with me before I grab Mandy by the throat, breaking the hold as I go for another chokeslam***_

_**M: *swats Tay's hand away then hits her with a round house kick before setting her up for a GTS***_

_**T: *shifts my weight around before I reach down and wrap my arms around Mandy's waist as I feel her bending back until my feet hit the ground and I pull her up, set up for a Tombstone***_

_**Cassie: Oh my god, no don't!**_

_**Dave: Tombstone Piledriver connects!**_

_**T: *folds Mandy's hands over her chest and goes for the pin***_

_**Cassie: That has to be it 1… 2…**_

_**Dave: No Mandy kicked out**_

_**Cassie: How in the world did she do that?**_

_**T: Ahh! *Yells out as Mandy kicked out***_

_**Dave: One of you stay down!**_

_**T: *gets to my feet before doing an Taker cut throat taunt, waiting for Mandy to get up before I get her onto my shoulders***_

_**M: *wiggles around until I slip out behind Tay before kicking her in the stomach and hitting her with a fame asser then I go for the cover but Tay kicks out at 2***_

_**Cassie: Please one of you stay down!**_

_**M: *yells as Tay kicks out before I look up at the turnbuckle then I get up and start climbing, setting up on top as I see Tay getting to her feet before I jump off, going for another fame asser***_

_**T: *sees Mandy jump so I step back and catch her with a superkick, sending her backwards into the corner, bouncing off the turnbuckle then I scoop her up and set her up and hit another Tombstone and I go for the pin***_

_**Dave: Ref count 1… 2…**_

_**Cassie: 3! Tay wins!**_

_**T: *falls over to the side as I hear the ref count 3, trying to catch my breath before I sit up in Undertaker fashion as Cassie and Dave slide into the ring and start helping Mandy and I to our feet***_

_**M: Ugh *holds my head as I have to lean against Dave to keep from falling over for a moment then I look at Tay then I hold my hand out* Great match**_

_**T: *smiles then I take Mandy's hand* Back at ya babe *pulls Mandy into a hug***_

_**Dave: Well that's all we have for tonight**_

_**Cassie: So until next time… C ya**_

_**T: Hey that's my line**_


End file.
